The DEATH Club
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: I am a new intern here at KRMC and I can see ghosts. It just so happened that I walked at that cursed hallway…  GaaSaku, NaruSasu, KibaHina, SuiKari, and mixes everything in between.
1. She Screams yet She Runs Away Not

**Welcome to 'The D.E.A.T.H. Club'…**

It stands for **D**ealing with** E**ndless** A**nd** T**errifying** H**orror Club! This will be my newest Horror Med Fic and I might collaborate with somebody in here. My very first Med Fic… well, Dreamcatcher Nights is not really a med fic… I WILL fabricate some of the operations and jargons since I'm too Shika (lazy) to ask from my nurse friends. And if I do use hospital terms and codes, no reader without nursing or medicine background might understand me… And yes, I'm still deciding which character to really highlight… but I'll stick to Sakura for now.

Haruno Sakura's… so _great_. She's one of the characters that fit any attitude you give them! Be it **slutty**, tough, chick, weak, stupid and anything else. Sakura **used to be** among my personal favorites among the hundreds of Naruto characters… but believe me… I loved then hated her but I grow to **love** her **again**. I got enlightened somehow…

**Sakura: **Rei-chan… *sobs with tears* She used to hate me. But now she loves me again. I pity the guy who declined her unexpressed love… This is how a Haruno loves…

Bah, Sakura-_nee_-chan. Stop it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I NOW OWN "NARUTO" AND I HATE MK! HE CAN KEEP HIS NEW MANGA "DARUI" TO HIMSELF!

That'll never happen sadly… no matter what I do…

**WARNINGS: **GORE, VIOLENCE, HORROR AND THE UNDROPPABLE OBSCENITY.

===/\\\===

**Summary: **I am a new intern here at KRMC and I can see ghosts. It just so happened that I walked at that cursed hallway… =GaaSaku, NaruSasu, KibaHina, SuiKari, and mixes everything in between.

===/\\\===

The wind is barely blowing and everything seems still. The trees look like they are eyeing at that girl and they are warning her to turn back. But she continues to walk through those invisible towers of danger and intangible walls of warnings… eventually reaching those double doors. They hide half of the interior's image… for half of them are covered with frost.

She has this pale pink hair and emerald irises. She wears a black blazer, a pale floral pink tube-shirt, a red sash holding down the edge of her shirt, a white up-to-the-knee skirt and dark flats. She has a black shoulder bag and her hair is embraced by a red sash as a headband. She touches one of the metal bar handles with her candle-like delicate fingers and pushes one side of the warning yet inviting doors open. She gazes at the reception table and watches the receptionist glance at every passing patient, employee and visitor as she settles down at the vacant seat. She takes her eyes off her and looks at the wide white wall before her…

Konoha Royal Medical Center…

The letters are embossed and shines with a gold hue. She admires the cleanliness of it… the whole reception. She gapes her mouth in a small 'o' and looks around. Until she sees a tall, tan and dreamy blond guy standing beside her. She blushes as the guy smiles at her and she stands up to properly nod at the guy before him. He gestures her to follow suit and walk with him. She does and he starts talking by introducing himself, "Greetings, Haruno Sakura-san. I'm Namikaze Minato, well… the hospital's head doctor."

He has these blond locks and strong blue-rimmed eyes. His face is clear and his tan skin seems to be in perfection. He wears a doctor's gown, green work-shirt, dark pants and white rubberized shoes. His gown has a pocket at the right chest and there's a small cloth plaque that reads 'Namikaze M.' and a pen is placed inside it.

Upon realizing something else rather than his handsomeness, Sakura shrieks and she apologizes, "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. It's just that—" she pouts a bit and looks away, "I don't even know how come this hospital gets my name." Minato twitches and freezes as sweat comes rushing from his head, "Oh, she didn't tell you? I see I should explain a bit when we get at the office."

"She? Headmistress Tsunade?" Sakura asks and he nods with a happy face, pointing to Tsunade himself could have been a nightmare. Sakura sighs in resignation and accepts the fate her former school principal bestows on her career.

She raises her head up and sees something move from the corner of her eyes. She flings behind them, earning Minato's attention with her action. Now both of them are looking behind them and a vase far away before them moves side to side like something has hit it. Sakura gasps… as she has thought she saw someone bump into the vase. Minato chuckles to himself a bit, nervousness getting evident, "I guess we should proceed and meet your superiors." They walk on and Sakura looks back as an unfamiliar cold wind passes through her…

There is a faint image of a blond boy standing far away… his face is all black (no, not tan… BLACK) and his eyes are sparking red. His clothes were of a high school uniform under a doctor's gown. He is barefoot and is slightly floating, maybe for an inch from the ground. Sakura grows her eyes wide… she manages to keep her footing until they reach the next corner. She flings her face back to the front and starts grasping for air.

'_Was that… a ghost?'_

**THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB**

**REI HARUNO –SAKURA NO IMOOTO-**

**CHAPTER 1: SHE SCREAMS YET SHE RUNS AWAY NOT**

Sakura is led to a room… definitely not the Head Doctor's office. It is a large room with twenty beds in parallel parking, ten each side. There are two lavatories at the end, labeled with female and male. There are also big lockers enough for twenty people at the opposite side of the lavatories. The place is kept clean but the tossed blankets tell her they are used, three of the beds: two from the upper row and one from the lower row.

"This is the nurse chambers." Minato smiles, proudly presenting the room, "Both nurses and doctors can rest here during their vacant time… or when they are feeling tired. I also allowed some of them to stay here… uhm, until the end of their contract. Usually, they are the ones that were always needed in here. The hospital operates 24 hours so…" He scratches the back of his head, "And of course, it's not against their will. And yes, my office is this one." He points to the one across the hallway, "I stay there 24 hours as well so you can always find me there… 'cept the days I'm on a meeting which are Tuesdays and Fridays. This room beside my office is the Locker Room. Nurses and doctor's with shifts leave their things there and of course it's greatly secured. Am I going too fast, Sakura-san?"

"I'm good, sir. Thank you." She smiles back and Minato continues showing her to the next room after the nurse chambers, "This is the Staff Room. Well, this is just like the nurse chambers but it's the other staff that stays here. Mechanics, plumbers, ambulance drivers, etc." They walk some more and Sakura starts seeing busy employees working like crazy. Sakura admires the dedication and Minato smiles proudly again, "My people are non-slacker types. And that's why it's me who is showing you around. No one has the time to show you around without getting paged or whatsoever."

"I see. But you yourself must be very busy, sir." Sakura looks at him and bows her thanks, "I think I'll manage about the other rooms." Minato smiles and lets her go, "Okay, if that suits you well. What can I say… take care and don't hesitate to talk to me in my office if you find problems involving the hospital and management." He walks back to his office and Sakura sighs, "Now, where should I start?"

'_I know it might be too late for introductions and some things might be obvious for you now. But my name is Haruno Sakura, a fresh graduate and I am now recommended to be an intern here at KRMC. I'm 22 and I can see ghosts. But it's been a long while since I last saw something like a ghost that is that scary. That teenager could not be a patient here…' _Sakura walks around the place and stares at an open hallway with no nurse to be found, _'Who could he be?'_

She walks deeper into the empty hallway and notices a very powerful negative aura enveloping the area. As some sort of a psychic, it is a bad sign to her. She walks backwards and then a door opens beside her. She gazes at the open door and then faint wind blows from within. Dust particles mix with the wind and they irritate Sakura's nose. She does a modest sneeze and covers her nose from the prolonged exposure to the dust particles. She comes inside the room and discovers something strange for a vacant room.

"Sand?" she runs her hand at the mini sand dunes at the table near the vacant bed. She gathers some with her hand and she lets the fine sand flow from the corner of her cupped hand, "How come they have sand here?" Sakura wonders and she seems to just have heard someone walk behind her. She flings to the— "Fuck! I didn't close the door!" Sakura slams herself to the door and grabs the knob. It won't open and she bangs at it, "Somebody! Help me out here!"

"…" An unfamiliar presence appears behind her and she slowly flings to the figure behind her. It looks like a man… but he's covered with sand and stained with a distinguishable red liquid. He's like disintegrating with the sand and he reaches out a hand. Whispers conquer the noises and Sakura flattens her back at the door… only to slide down in fear. The figure walks nearer to her and she yells as she crosses her arms to cover her face, "Don't hurt me please!"

"Don't *mumble-mumble* sit *mumble-mumble* like that *mumble-mumble*… it's pink…"

Sakura twitches and she looks around. The man is gone as well as the sand. She closes her legs and stands up…

Everything seems to be normal now and she flings around only to find nothing is amiss. She sighs upon picking up her shoulder bag which fell off a while ago and opens the once locked door. She walks out closed eyes and then she bumps into someone. She almost stumbles down but he wraps his arm at her waist to prevent her from falling. She winces and she looks at the guy who just caught her. Her gaze eventually turns into stare as she records how good-looking the man is.

He has this dark raven hair that has bangs and flowing hair at the sides and the back part is sticking out with or without gel. His eyes are rimmed with an onyx ring and they look either piercing or innocent at the same time. His face is clear and his porcelain skin is indeed flawless. He wears a black shirt, dark pants under a doctor's gown and the customary shoes. His gown also has a pocket at the left chest and his name is well printed there, uncovered by the pen's cap. Sakura reads it with a whisper, "Uchiha S."

"What's a visitor doing here?" He lets her go and she gets her footing… preventing herself from _falling_ too fast. She blushes while examining his face some more, _'My, this place must be oozing with good-looking guys.'_ The guy raises a brow and then ignores her. She then gasps and bows down, "I'm sorry, sir."

"You shouldn't be hanging around private hospital areas." He says without looking back. She twitches and looks around, "Private hospital areas?" He looks back and notices something. He walks back to her and he asks, "Where's your visitor pass? You should be wearing it all the time."

"Oh, I'm not a visitor. I'm Haruno Sakura, a new intern. I'm just exploring the place some more… since it would be a bother for Minato-sama to be walking me around." He closes his eyes for a while, accepting the reason. He then talks in his signature monotonous voice, "Did you know where the nurse chambers are? A dog mutt must be waiting for you there. And I'm Uchiha Sasuke, you will be working with me during your internship and maybe even after you become a regular nurse. All the time, I'm around but you can see at the nurse chambers during midnight. Go back now and have that mutt facilitate you about the rules and regulations. Minato-sempai explains them the hardest and least understandable." He leaves her again and she doesn't have much of a choice but to go back to the nurse chambers.

===/\\\===

It feels strange and Sakura knows someone is following her around. But she has to ignore the fact that it makes her feel uncomfortable and the fact that it even exists. She reaches the nurse chambers and someone is sitting at one of the used beds. He gazes at Sakura and she smiles, "Uhh, hi." A nervous laughter comes after and the guy stands up to walk near her as she closes the door behind her.

The guy has messy brown hair and two red inverted triangles at his cheeks. He's in the nurse uniform of KMRC: withered-leaf green buttoned-up-2-inches-from-the-center's-right shirt, a dark long-sleeve shirt under the green one, dark pants and white customary rubberized shoes. He is somehow tan and just like Sakura's prediction, the place is filled with good-looking guys. His green shirt has a name at the left chest as well and it reads— she gets startled by the passing time and gasps. She bows down and speaks with utter nervousness, "M-My name is Haruno Sakura, the new intern. Uchiha-san told me that a… dog… uhm…"

The guy laughs out and Sakura raises her head up now. He has tears seeping from his eyes, "A dog mutt, yeah that's me. But don't call me that!" He continues laughing out and then he calms down a bit. He keeps the beam and introduces himself with enthusiasm, "Inuzuka Kiba's the name. I love dogs and that's why he calls me that way. But don't mind that duck-ass. I'll be your superior, Sakura. Just call me Kiba and I won't mind. I would if you call me Kiba-sama, though. And don't get so formal around us, Minato-sama included…" Kiba sits down again, "He just might kick you or cry like a baby."

Sakura's smile twitches… _'What exactly does he mean by that?'_

"And yeah? Are you scared of ghosts?" A serious question comes… something that is out of the blue for the girl to hear. She nods a bit and Kiba smirks. He then points to the fourth locker from the left, "You can use that and about the lavatories." Both gazes at the lavatories at the far end and Kiba continues explaining, "Inside there, you can find the shower and the toilet. Yours have full-frosted glass walls for the shower and ours have half-frosted glass walls. But both are hidden by that wall so little the chance you'll get to be seen in the shower even the door is open. It's big enough for you to get dressed as well so no malice changing. Just make sure you do it inside and close the door. Anything else you want to know?"

"Uhm… about the people that lives here, too." She smiles a bit as she sits down at the edge of the bed beside Kiba and she rants inside her, _'I completely forgot to ask Minato-sama what the headmistress had told him! I guess I'll be doing that later.'_ Kiba puts a hand at his chin and says with closed eyes, "It's just me, Sasuke and another dude named Suigetsu." He suddenly does the anime-ish 'AHA!' gesture, hitting his palm with the other hand in balled fist, "And yes, you'll be the only girl who'll be staying here."

"Oh." She gives a little shocked expression. Then another guy marches in, slamming the door open and booming at the silent room, "I heard there's a new intern and _she's_ staying with us, Kiba!" Kiba and Sakura look at him and the 'dog mutt' introduces the loud guy, "He's Hozuki Suigetsu, just a random loud guy."

"Baka! I'm not a random loud guy! I'm an intern, too!" He protests and walks in, closing the door behind him. Sakura examines the newcomer and takes note of something peculiar. He has light-colored hair and inhuman sharp teeth. His eyes are glowing with a yellow hue and his skin is also pale. He wears the intern uniform of light green shirt, greenish pants and shoes like what Kiba is wearing. And yes, he is holding a red-haired doll in his arm. Sakura asks him, "You have a doll?"

"Oh, yeah." Holding it at its waist, Suigetsu dangles the doll at Sakura's face, "I found this at the hallway a while ago. I'm going to use it and scare Sasuke." Kiba laughs out as well as the other guy. Sakura wonders and thinks about Sasuke's image, _'He doesn't seem to be the one getting scared of ghosts.'_ Suigetsu then asks Kiba and the latter entertains him with a gaze, "Hey, Kiba. He still tailing poor Sasuke?"

"Damn right." Kiba smirks… and he drops it, "And he's getting desperate lately. Moving things and all…" He sighs, "Geez, he's starting to freak Sasuke out for real." Sakura would love to join the talk but she doesn't know what they are even talking about. A boy who stalks Sasuke?

Kiba notices her gazing at each man and he grins, "Yeah, you know this is a hospital and ghost stories ain't new." Sakura looks at the floor and she answers, "Is that why there are private hospital areas?" The two twitches at her answer and they are wondering how come she already knows about the reason for PHAs. Kiba gazes at Suigetsu and the latter returns the gaze. The dog mutt replies, "Whoa. How'd you know about that? Can you see _them_, too?"

"Too?" Sakura blinks in wonder, "Someone else can see ghosts as well."

"Wow, Kiba. Meet— uhh…" Suigetsu is supposed to pull a joke but he hasn't catch Sakura's name yet. She answers, noticing the questioning gaze, "Haruno Sakura, Suigetsu-san." Suigetsu nods his 'I see' and he says, "Sasuke's going to freak out even more with this!"

"And why am I hearing my name in this conversation of yours?" Sasuke comes from the door and goes straight to his locker. Suigetsu grins maliciously and he sneaks up on him for a surprise. Kiba snickers to himself, watching carefully what is about to happen. Sakura then gazes at the door… seeing a familiar ghost, the teenage boy. His red-tinted eyes are glaring at her, claws digging at the door's frame. She speaks, "K-Kiba…" Kiba gazes and waves, "Hi there! Came to vis—" The ghost scrams away and Sakura flings to Kiba who is quite surprised with that action. Suigetsu stops his plan and walks to Kiba and Sakura, "He's here again?"

"Yeah. But he—"

"Enough, please." Sasuke takes off his doctor's gown, showing Sakura those defined lean arm muscles since he's wearing a black short sleeve shirt. She gazes at him and he goes directly under the covers of the used bed nearest to him, "It's not funny." Kiba scratches his head and Suigetsu laughs out loud. Sakura then looks at Kiba and she asks, "That boy… always comes here?"

"Yeah, but you know what, only when Sasuke's right here. He follows the guy everywhere he goes." Kiba looks at the bed where Sasuke is, "And there are times that he wants his attention. He turns down vases, blow on the paper works, steal Sasuke's pens and return them at his desks when he has collected a few, and lots of other somehow nasty stuff." Sakura looks at the floor and then Suigetsu jumps on Sasuke's bed, "Oi, Sasuke! Look at what I've got!"

"Fuck, get off of me, Suigetsu…" He growls after the bed… kicking around to hit Suigetsu and he doesn't care where. Playtime, yes it is. Suigetsu laughs as Sasuke tries to hit him… squeezing the raven at every missing attack. Sakura blushes at the picture and blinks in disbelief, _'Oh God… stop them!'_

Then the lights shut abruptly and Sakura can't help but to yelp in surprise. Then the lights are back on… Suigetsu is on the floor and Sasuke is sitting at the bed, uncovered by the sheets. Both of them seem to be in a state of shock and Suigetsu stands up to walk towards Kiba and Sakura. He babbles, voice evident of fear, "I think he just pushed me off the bed…"

"Who? Sasuke?" Kiba asks and Suigetsu screeches, "No! The ghost boy…" He points out to Sasuke, "He even felt someone—"

"I heard him baka." Sasuke whispers… and the three walks towards him. Sakura sits down at the edge of the bed, following suit the other two, "What did he say?" Sasuke looks at her and looks away. Kiba asks the same but Sasuke refuses to answer. Minato then peeps in the room and asks, "Who turned the lights off?"

"The ghost boy, Minato-sama." Kiba answers him like just some stupid random bastard has done it. Minato freezes and babbles, "D-Don't give me that." He walks into the room and eventually stops at the foot of the bed. He gives a forced cough, clearing his throat and the traces of fear in face. He is even blushing as he says, "Don't joke around like that—" Kiba and Sakura see the rumored ghost boy in a doctor's gown run on all fours at the beds at the lower row, toppling over the pillows and ruining the sheets. Minato gasps and stumbles down, Sasuke shoots the sheets up to cover himself and Suigetsu yells, "Fuck!" He leads their eyes to the door and the two waits for something. The other three notices the two and they follow suit, Sasuke just slightly lowering the blanket covering his face.

A woman shows up and is surprised with all their reactions, "Oh, is something wrong? Am I that scary?"

"NO! No, of course not!" Minato cheers and stands up from the floor, tidying himself up as he dashes to her. Kiba then whispers at Sakura with utter teasing intent, "See that hick chick?" Sakura looks and watches Minato somehow act cheerful and in a way flirty to the girl. Kiba continues, "She used to be Minato-sama's wife… but they're already divorced for a year. But she still comes over to visit him sometimes. She's so hot, isn't she? She's got valleys unlike someone I know."

"Do I know that girl, too, Kiba-san?" Sakura gets infuriated and she knows he's talking about her. Sasuke lowers the blanket and Kiba wraps around his arm at Sasuke's shoulder, "And this guy here likes her." Sasuke blushes a bit and hisses at Kiba, "Shut it, Kiba. Kushina-sensei was just my teacher and it stops with that." Sakura gapes her mouth again and closes it with a small pout. She looks at Kushina and examines her boss' former wife.

She has this long flowing hair that reaches her butt and her eyes are rimmed with a hazel brown ring. She has a perfect body shape that Sakura would surely envy: an hourglass figure, more-than-average-sized breasts, flat tummy, and nice ass. She wears a pale orange doll dress under a see-through black jacket and black high strapped heels. She gazes at Sakura as well and smiles at her. Ah, so beautiful. Likewise her ex-husband and Sasuke's, her beauty can bend genders. Sakura blushes and she asks Kiba, "How old is she?" Kiba laughs a bit, "Minato-sama is already 41. She's 40 and Sasuke here is 25. I'm 24 and Suigetsu's 23 and a half like how he wants people to say." Suigetsu nods in agreement and Sasuke comments with a hiss, "So why do you have to state my age as well?"

"Wow. Too beautiful for a 40-year-old." Sakura smiles and Suigetsu starts flinging his head around, "Did anybody see the doll?" Sasuke watches the three flings their heads around looking for the doll… and then he asks, "What doll?" The three stops looking around when Minato and Kushina come near them. She speaks with some concern, "Sasu-chan, you look pale. Anything wrong?" Sasuke shakes his head rapidly like a child and Kushina smiles. She then looks around and notices the mess, "What happened here?" then she squints at a certain corner. Minato and the other notice her action and follow suit. Kiba and Sakura see the ghost boy sitting at the corner, his face shoved between his knees and arms that are crossed above his knees. Sasuke asks, "Kiba, is someone there?"

"Yeah, and he's sobbing." Kiba speaks… Kushina **walks** towards the ghost and Minato twitches at the action. He might not see the spirit but he sure knows Kushina can see ghosts… but only in a white silhouette. Sakura and Kiba gasp but they only watch her kneel down before the ghost, "Hi, boy. What are you doing here?" The figure motions to stand up and Kushina rises and steps back wards a bit. He stands up and he vanishes… leaving a pen behind. Kushina picks it up and she turns to them raising the pen for them to see, "Whose is this?" Kiba and Suigetsu points to Sasuke… who has already fainted and crashed at Sakura's arms.

===/\\\===

Tsunade is in good terms with Minato and she has recommended Sakura for his hospital. Sakura has also been oriented with everything she needs to know. Sasuke has had warned her about Minato's explaining skills but she manage to understand things… after he gets serious in explaining since the other interns has arrived as well. The meeting ends and Sakura has changed to her intern uniform. She works with Suigetsu, Kiba and Sasuke during operations, emergencies, patient checking and lot more of hospital works. The first day is sure to be very tiring even for a Haruno Sakura.

She is now lying at her bed and sleeping— more like nap time for them, with just 3-4 hours of sleep. Their bed assignments are on a one-bed-apart basis: Suigetsu-vacant-Sasuke at the upper row and Sakura-vacant-Kiba at the lower row. Well, Sasuke will be choosing a farther bed but since it is permanent and Suigetsu and Kiba swarmed in his _personal space_, it cannot be helped. In Sakura's case, even if she's a female, she has chosen to stick close to the three. Ghosts ran amuck, right?

She has her eyes closed but she is not sleeping. She feels something amiss and it's disturbing her more and more with every passing second. She opens her eyes and lifts herself a bit… only to see two figures: one at the foot of her bed, its back turned at her, and the other one, which appears to be the teen ghost, sitting at the bed besides Sasuke's. Sasuke has a small light at the nearby table, making the teen visible to her. The teen is sitting in a way that gives her a notion that he is excitedly watching Sasuke sleep. Those red-tinted eyes soften and a small smile carves at its face. The other ghost notices Sakura's gaze and she starts to freeze. The figure stares at her and the ghost teen glares at her again. Her eyes start to shake and tears form at the corner of her eyes. But then she closes them for a while and decides to sit up… slowly moving to not startle the ghost sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Why are you here?" She bravely asks the two and the teen ghost walks towards her. His blood eyes look down at her with utter hatred and he draws out a pen from his gown's pocket. He pushes the head with his thumb and the ballpoint shows up from the tip. The other ghost gets on the bed and is… much to Sakura's surprise, glaring at the other one. The teen ghost glares back at the other one and the other ghost gets nearer… near enough for Sakura to recognize.

It is the sand man… but this time, she can see half of his face. He has these red locks and emerald eyes paler than hers. His skin is also pale but he is still covered mostly with sand. Voices start to mumble again but Sakura manages to not pay attention to the other mumbles. The sand man speaks, "Naruto, stop." The teen ghost throws away the pen and runs on all fours towards Sasuke's bed, lifting the sheets so he can hide beneath it. The sand man vanishes and Kiba suddenly gets up as well as Sasuke who softly gasps from the sudden cold thing that launches at his feet.

'_Why did he stop him?'_ Sakura freezes… unable to absorb the objective of the action.

[END OF CHAPTER 1]

Whoa. Hahah. I have written this during the time Naruto Manga 527 and 528 are released and I feared it may proceed that way. Luckily, it's shifting back to being Naruto. But I still hate the fact that those chapters exist. ^^

Anyway, I'll have a little brainstorming with the identities of our characters:

-Sakura = age 22, an intern, can see ghosts and has met two of them

-Suigetsu = age 23 and a half, an intern as well, cannot see ghosts but makes fun of scaring Sasuke

-Kiba = age 24, a regular nurse, can see ghosts as well and announces the phenomenon to his friends

-Sasuke = age 25, a regular and trusted doctor, scared of ghosts but has the attention of the teen ghost

-Kushina = age 40, Sasuke's ex-teacher, can see ghosts as white silhouettes and talks to them frequently

-Minato = age 41, the head doctor, denies the existence/wrongdoings of ghosts

-Naruto = age unknown, a teenage ghost who stalks Sasuke and is mad at Kiba and Sakura

-*sand man* =age unknown, a ghost, unknown intentions

Thanks for reading and please review! :)


	2. Path to Heaven Thru Us

Wow! :D I see… there are so GaaSaku fans out there! :D And it sells in quite a high price. :P

Thank you for reviewing **Cindy Medeiros**, but I think that's quite impossible.

Thank you **MyKyo** for archiving my story. I'll try to give this story my best…

Thank you for reviewing **Hyperwiwi**, Whahaha!

I just resorted to doing whatever I have in mind for the moment… review if it has made you laugh or IRKED you.

.

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO… BUT I'M HAPPY IT'S BACK TO BEING NARUTO

**WARNINGS**: OBSCENITY AND VIOLENCE, RANDOM COMEDY… I GUESS

_**Previously on 'The D.E.A.T.H Club'…**_

_Haruno Sakura starts her first day at her job as an intern at KRMC. She meets lots of people and finds herself in a place where ghosts reside as well. She knows of two ghosts there and she manages to catch one's name which is Naruto._

_Naruto jumps under Sasuke's covers which caused the raven to get up and get pissed off. Kiba hears the voices accompanying the sand man's appearance and he gets alarmed by it. Sakura wonders why the sand man would stop Naruto and his intentions are bothering her…_

"Who said that!" Kiba flings around and finally spotting Sakura who is gawking at him after forgetting the suspicious action of the sand man for a while. Sasuke shivers a bit and folds his knees before him, "What was that?" Kiba asks Sakura, "Did something happen?" Sasuke growls a bit and looks at his wrist watch, "It's just 3… so who would be pulling pranks this early?" He gazes at Suigetsu who is soundly sleeping at his bed, snuggling the red-haired doll he found somewhere. Sakura answers, "Uhh… where should I start?"

"Tell me what jumped at my bed a while ago, that's where you should." Sasuke growls at the innocent lady, expressing how much pissed off he is. No one disturbs a sleeping princess unless it's work. Sakura doesn't know what to say… Sasuke will not accept the fact that the teen ghost named Naruto has jumped under his covers a while ago. Sasuke is waiting impatiently and Kiba assists Sakura in deciding, "Sasuke might not believe you but I would love to hear it." Sakura smiles and is about to speak when a familiar alarm bursts out, "CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE! ROOM 345, CODE BLUE! ROOM 345, CODE BLUE!"

Sasuke jumps off the bed and grabs his doctor's gown, "Fuck!" Kiba and Sakura get off their beds and Suigetsu shoots up, "Oh man!" The three nurses rush off to where Sasuke has headed to… room 345.

**THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB**

**REI HARUNO –SAKURA NO IMOOTO-**

**CHAPTER 2: PATH TO HEAVEN THRU US**

It has been helpless… the patient is already dead. The first one Sakura has ever experienced… but as professionals, they have to go on with their work. Sakura records, "Time of death… 3:28 AM." The doctors and nurses have retreated back to their stations… leaving the four at the room. Suigetsu covers the body with the blanket and says, "We did everything we can… we're sorry." Kiba then looks around and Sasuke sighs softly as he checks the patient records, "Patient no. 23-345-18, Megumi Seto. 34 years old… no visitor record?"

"That must be lonely." Sakura says and Kiba says, "Let's go… someone from the Morgue should take care of her." They leave the room… but Sakura feels something weird. She gazes back at the room and wonders… as she seems to spot shadows roaming inside the room. She walks back to the door and looks through the mirror of the door. She sees nothing but she swears she has seen something weird inside. She peeks more… nearly squeegeeing the clear mirror with her cheek and nose, trying to gaze at the empty corner…

A hand touches her butt and she jerks in surprise. She flings to the direction of the maniac and sees nobody. She turns back to the room and she sees a woman sitting at the corner. She has her long hair but her knees are blocking a view of her face. Sakura squints at the figure… until she hears a malicious whistle. She turns behind her and glares at the two nurses… who seem to be checking her out starting with her ass. One says, "Whoa, new intern got some ass. And I hear she's staying in the chambers, is she making it hard for those guys to be faithful?"

"I don't know who you are…" Sakura speaks with utter anger and disgust, "But I don't like your way of talking." She glares steadily at them as she passes them by. The two exchange malicious stares and then one grabs Sakura by her mouth and waist, pinning her arms around the waist and not letting her scream for help. The other guy licks his upper lip and holds the struggling Sakura at her shoulders, "Come on, girl. This won't be painful… at least not like getting shot in the head." Then he looks around and the other guy manages to take her inside the vacant room.

She kicks hard but it doesn't help, the other guy has a hold of both of her legs. She tries biting the guy but she can't… the other guy laughs insanely, "It's your fault to be walking like this on your own. This is the most unsafe time for pretty girls like you!" He manages to get his hands at her pant's gartered top and slowly pulls it down… revealing some pale pink underwear the two will die for. Sakura starts to cry but continues to fight, kicking harder but it won't possibly help. Her hands are held down and so she uses it to scratch at the other guy's face. The other guy hisses and then bites a finger and Sakura screams in pain under the hold.

The room only has one fluorescent bulb on… and it makes the place dimmer than it should really be. However, it is beneficial to the happening scene of lasciviousness. However, the lustful atmosphere suddenly turns into a terrifying one. As soon as they manage to gather Sakura's pants at her ankles, giving them a perfect view of her spotless legs and thighs, and tearing her shirt in half, revealing that bright pink bra and flawless chest, the lights start to flicker. Sakura continues to struggle… until she sees a familiar shadow at the end of the room. The men rejoice as she stops moving… and only resorting to trembling. Then the other guy notices Sakura's face… so scared and yet not looking at them. He turns to the corner… only to see a sand whip whirl around his neck and break it by suddenly pulling it towards the corner. The other guy gasps and is about to run away when a certain mass of it splashes at him and drowning him with itself.

Sakura folds her knees in terror… slowly and panicky pulls her pants up. She grabs her arms, right hand to the left arm, crossing them to cover her bare underwear. Her tears start to dry and the scream of the drowning man echoes in her head. Then another mass of sand covers Sakura and she starts struggling, "AHH! Stop please! Don't hurt me!" The lights in the room rapidly flicker… and then the ones at the hallway… leading to the Nurse Chambers.

Kiba, Suigetsu and Sasuke are there sitting at their beds and the first to be mentioned waits for Sakura. He says as he pulls the sheets over his waist, "What's taking Sakura so long?" Sasuke lies down and pulls the sheets to his shoulders, "Taking a brisk walk, who knows?"

"She can perfectly take care of herself." Suigetsu yawns and snuggles the doll with his arms. Kiba raises a brow and asks, "Suigetsu, since when did you—?" But the guy shoves himself at his bed, pulling the sheets to cover him up completely. Kiba rolls his eyes and is about lie down when the lights start to flicker. It alarms Sasuke and Suigetsu and so they sit up again. The flickering seems to be breaking the bulbs in no time and so Sasuke covers himself with the sheets.

The door suddenly slams open and brash winds raids the whole room, making unsecured documents fly around. Kiba covers his face with his arms, Suigetsu with the doll and Sasuke with holding down the covers. The winds calm down and the door closes on its own. The lights get steady and everyone removes whatever they have covered their faces with. They look around and they find Sakura at her bed, unmoving and shock to a certain level. Sasuke frowns at her appearance: torn shirt, tear-wet cheeks, reddening eyes, smudged lipstick…

Kiba then yells at her… somehow earning her attention, "Oi, Sakura!" She turns to Kiba and she moves her lips with no voice coming out. She then faints and slams herself at the bed. The guys get up and approached her… seeing the damage that attempted rape has done to her. Suigetsu crosses his arms over his chest, "Must be that stupid Fukuda's fault again, huh."

"Let's just ask Sakura tomorrow." Sasuke goes to the side and pulls the sheets under Sakura, making her unconscious body turn to its side. He then wraps Sakura with the sheets like a spring roll. Kiba glares at him for treating Sakura like some kind of meat-veggie combination to be wrapped like that and for getting rude to the girl. He just decides to pull the entire sheets from under the girl and flattens it above her. He then gets to bed and lie down… as well as what the others do after watching Kiba.

===/\\\===

She is standing at a long bloody hallway…

She is crying… so hard that blood has replaced her tears…

Her waist then bleeds and her form starts to get deformed…

"I envy… you who look human… and you who… pity me."

A jerk comes and emerald orbs meet the sun shining from the window. A hand shades her eyes and she looks around. It is the same Nurse Chambers that she know of… nothing changed, nothing altered. She looks around and finds no one… but the teen ghost Naruto sitting like a dog at the bed beside Sasuke's vacant bed. His eyes are gazing at her… anger at its minimal intensity. Sakura speaks, "Naruto, right?"

Naruto starts glaring and then he goes down the bed… stuffing himself under the raven's bed. She wonders and then the men's lavatory door opens… showing a newly-showered Sasuke in a dark blue tees and dark pants with a different design than the one yesterday. Sakura gawks at him… following him with her head until he reaches the lockers at the other end of the chamber. He then says, "Maybe you would want to change that ripped one with a more decent looking one."

Sakura twitches and looks down on her shirt… her ripped open shirt. She blushes a bit and covers herself with the sheets, "How did I get here?" Sasuke then smirks, "You tell me." He finishes with his locker and dries his hair with a towel, "All I remember is that the lights flicker, the door opens and the wind gets so violent. After a second, you're there… and you even looked like you've gone through one bad experience." He stops and shakes his head rapidly to take off some more water. He then lets the towel rest on his head, "Like sexual harassment…"

Sakura remembers the two guys and their act of lasciviousness. She bites her lip and goes to her locker… with Sasuke watching her somehow aggressive actions. She is mad… and Sasuke can tell. She gathers some new clothes and goes to the female's lavatory. She gets inside… who woman would want to tell a story of her own rape incident to a guy?

Sakura strips outside the shower and clearly remembers the assault. Tears start flowing from her eyes… and she finally sobs harder as she covers her face with her hands, leaving her body with only a pair of female undergarments. She cries louder… and the door opens. She opens her fingers and looks at who could have gone in. It is her raven-haired friend and he embraces the girl… despite her hesitation of being embraced, "Sasuke! What are you doing here? And… wha—"

"Listen to me." He whispers… his smooth voice soothes her a bit, "You don't have to tell me about it. I can tell from things. The only thing I want you to do is stay close to me… or to any other friend you have. You'll be fine." Then he loosens the embrace and wipes Sakura's tears with his finger, "I'm happy you're not that hurt. So next time, don't wander around." He then kisses Sakura's broad forehead and gets out the lavatory. But before he goes, "Kiba will be back here in minutes. You better clear your face and stay beautiful."

Sakura blushes and blinks her eyes, _'Wow… I never thought Sasuke does that. It feels comforting… somehow.'_ She strips off everything else and notices the bruises that covered her. They're ugly and she wants them to vanish badly. She then continues to shower and after that, brushes her teeth. She puts on her clothes and walks out the lavatory for a fresh start. She brushes her hair after drying it with a hair dryer. She sweeps it up into pigtails and readies for the day.

Kiba opens the door and he sees Sakura… like oozing with confidence. He smirks and goes to her and Sakura notices him pass by behind him, "Hey, who's the beautiful lady?" Sakura raises a brow and says, "Did I miss something? Everyone seems to shift attitudes." Kiba laughs out as he puts some things in his locker, "Starting with Sasuke."

"Well…" Sakura drops her head and blushes a bit. Kiba pushes Sakura a little and he says, "Whatever he did, it's part of his habit. It means nothing to him anyway. Don't let it get to you." And Sakura twitches, _'I know that…'_ She walks with Kiba at the hallway and Kiba jokes around, "Where's your crown? Come on, Sakura, smile!" Kiba laughs out somehow, "Who knows when your dream guy walks by?"

"I saw him walk by a while ago." Sakura sighs… having onomatomania over Sasuke's name. Kiba laughs out again and his smiling face gets plastered… until they get to hear someone whisper, "I hate you… you pity me." The two twitch and they look around… looking for anyone who could have said such. Sakura then sees a woman standing at the hallway… exactly the woman in her dreams. Those features such as long black hair, pale skin, closed eyes that cry blood and the dirty white dress… exactly hers. Sakura steps backwards… she is behind them anyway. Kiba flattens his hand at Sakura's back… stopping her from moving backwards. The two gazes at the woman and she covers her face with her bloody hands, "I will never forgive you… you who pity me." She then disappears and Sakura says, "Who is she talking about?"

"I don't know." Kiba then tugs at Sakura's arm, "Let's just get back to work." She nods and they proceed with the hallway. A third-eye owner protocol: Keep away from ghosts… unless you can really help them. There are many people and as usual the whole place is always busy. Kiba looks around and tugs Sakura again. She glares at him for the action and she asks somewhat irritated by the action of tugging, "What?" Kiba gestures her to look at the far away scene before them.

It is Sasuke, talking with a mother and her daughter who has her arm in a cast. Sakura seems to see nothing amiss… until Kiba tells her to look at the background. She gazes at the picture… then sees Naruto sitting like a dog at the nearest chair. He doesn't gaze back at the two, though. Sasuke bids farewell and the mother and child leaves to the reception. Sasuke proceeds to the other rooms and Naruto gets off the chair… running on all fours. Sakura covers her mouth with a hand, _'He does follow Sasuke everywhere… but why isn't he around when Sasuke came in the female's lavatory?'_

===/\\\===

It is quite a normal day… aside from those incidents that Sakura and Kiba see the ghost lady standing at empty hallways, frightening them as much as she can. The whole hospital seems to only get loud at past midnight hours… just like now when Sakura and the others are sleeping at the chambers again.

It is a low roaring noise… and Sakura cannot possibly sleep with it. She gets up and looks around, spotting Kiba sound asleep at his bed with his right arm dangling at the edge, Suigetsu tightly snuggling the poor doll and Sasuke… who is covered completely with the blanket. Then she gazes at the supposed to be normal part of the picture, Naruto who sitting at the nearby bed… with his usual dog position and gaze. He then looks at Sakura and starts grinding his teeth, producing a mad dog hiss. She continues to gaze, though. Then Sasuke growls under the bed, addressing it to no one in particular, "You didn't tell me we have a dog in the chambers…"

"It's the teen ghost, Sasuke. He's growling at me like a dog." Sakura says with a normal voice, enough for Sasuke to hear her and shoot up to look around. His face is priceless… Sakura cannot tell whether he's scared or pleased. He then gazes at Sakura, "Fuck. Don't joke like that around me, Sakura." Sakura just smiles and gets off her bed… walking towards Sasuke, ignoring the mad 'dog' beside him. She sits at the edge and talks to Sasuke with a soft voice, not enough for Kiba and Suigetsu to hear them talking, "About the thing earlier, thank you. I don't know what else to say."

"It's fine…" Sasuke closes his eyes, "You don't have to say anything after all." Sakura smiles and looks at Naruto… she gazes at him while talking to Sasuke, "Don't you really believe Kiba when he says a teenage ghost is following you around?" Sasuke lies down and covers himself with the sheets, "I don't… it reminds me of someone…"

"Who?" Sakura asks but then Sasuke doesn't answer back. She bears worried eyes at him and sighs. She then looks at the now tame dog… his invisible ears folding down in sorrow and his eyes are not glaring at her. It is getting so sad… so sad and depressing that the atmosphere starts to drown Sakura. She pants heavily and she starts massaging her temples… the irritating, depressing and drowning atmosphere gets into her and then she motions to faint. Naruto then perks his head up and gets angry as she crashes beside Sasuke, the raven feeling the crash.

He gets up and looks at the pinky who is now lying at his bed. He frowns and figures thousands of way to either wake her up and shoo her away or just rudely kick her off the bed. He is about to get out of bed… when something amiss happens. The dim lights have gone out and he flings his head around, observing any weird noises that could be present. Then he feels Sakura getting pulled off the bed. He tries to stop the pulling but it is too late.

Sakura meets the floor with a loud thud… and then screeching noises followed, like something is dragging her away. Sasuke gets up and goes to the switch. He tries to turn the switch on and off but the lights are not obeying. He squints and tries to see things in the dark. He then freezes as what he is witnessing. Sakura's unconscious body gets magically dragged to her bed and she is like carried and dropped at it. The now bright lights turn on their own… showing Sasuke a big black shadow that run passed the door— no, run through the door.

Kiba gets awakened by the bright lights and his blurry eyes see the raven standing stupid near the switch. He rubs his eyes for a better image and he calls Sasuke's attention, "Oi, Sasuke! Dim the lights…" Sasuke fails to listen… getting dazed by the scene that unveiled him a while ago. His mind starts to stop thinking, frozen in fear. Kiba then yells, taking Sasuke and, unfortunately, Suigetsu's attention instantly, "I said dim the fucking lights, duck-ass!" Sasuke then hesitantly dims the lights… scared that the 'ghost' might be back. Suigetsu then stupidly chews the doll's red hair, "Dum et tu awd… (Don't get too loud…)"

===/\\\===

The morning sun pops up and Sakura gets up from her bed… hair messed up and straps of her night dress off the shoulders. The depressing mood has damaged her so much that she almost drowned herself with the sheets. She then goes to her locker to gather some stuff and get changed after one nice hot shower. She goes in the female's lavatory and does her thing.

Under those drizzles of water, Sakura thinks of the lady and Naruto. The place might be oozing with ghosts… as much as it oozes with good-looking people. Or maybe she can help them. But being some kind of a 'Ghost Whisperer' is the most dangerous thing she will ever do. Dealing with the undead is more than just putting dressings over wounds or taking blood samples from random patients. And then the door abruptly opens and Sakura screams her supposedly shriek.

"Oi, Sakura! Did you take my doll!" An angry Suigetsu roars and Sakura peeps from the frosted shower walls, "The fuck? No! And get out!" Suigetsu whispers his own version of curses and closes the door. Sakura blushes and still in a state of panic, _'Is it just me or everyone in here has multiple personalities? Am I going to see myself in two months?'_ Sakura then sighs… something has badly broken her serious thoughts, _'Maybe… I should ask for Kiba's help. No one has badly followed me around like that.' _Sakura finishes her shower time and wraps the dry towel around her bare skin, "Maybe I can help."

"Why is he still looking for me?"Sakura twitches… hearing another weird voice from inside the lavatory. She looks around and notices the newly-placed mirror in the sink… fogging in cold. She walks nearer and touches the mirror, _'It's cold… there's another one?'_ She slides her hand to clear the fog… only to see a red head sitting at the closed-lid toilet. Her hair is long, might be reaching her waist, and her face is covered completely with it. Every typical female ghost seems to be this way…

Sakura turns behind her and sees nothing. Her gaze returns to the mirror and the odd image is already lost. She frowns, _'I didn't think they could be popping out one after another. This could be hard… even for a Ghost Detective Haruno Sakura. I don't know which one to help first!'_

The door opens again and Sakura shrieks once more. It is Suigetsu again and he raises a brow, "You're not done yet?" Sakura roars, "What do you want! And will you stop op—" Suigetsu blinks and his eyes turns from yellow to red. Sakura then steps backwards… grabbing the top of her towel when it has threatened her to fall down. Then Suigetsu crosses his arms at his chest… having a voice that was never his, "Another one who pities us, huh."

The voice is of a girl… that is accompanied by screeches of agony and pain. Sakura freezes… seeing a ghost possess her friend. It must be the girl at the mirror. Sakura begins to hug herself because of the dropping centigrade. Suigetsu glares at her badly… like wanting to rip her apart. He clutches his fist and a small knife appears, "People like you should disappear! We hate you!" Sakura jerks backwards only to fall down with a stumble. Suigetsu motions to strike her with the knife… until a sand hand clutches the guy tightly. The hand vanishes and Suigetsu falls down to the floor.

When he falls down, Sakura gets to see the sand man behind him. His pale green eye is blinking at her and she manages to stand up. He motions to turn around… and disappears in an instance. Sakura clutches at her towel and walks outside the lavatory… to the small sand dune at the middle of the room. She stares down at it and a footprint is left like telling her to step at it. She turns around and steps backward to land her feet at the footprint. Hers is too small to cover the print and so she gazes at the awaiting picture.

Something is written at the wall…

"Never stare at us. You can only listen…" She reads the words and then a voice says, "What happened here, Sakura?" She turns and it is Sasuke… raising his brow at the scene before him. Sakura stands in front of the lavatory door, in just a towel which is loosely wrapped around her supposedly naked body… and Suigetsu lies at the floor… near the entrance of the female's lavatory. Sakura smiles at least, "You wouldn't listen till the end, Sasuke."

===/\\\===

"Really?" Suigetsu has his eyes opened wide and his very tone is evident of disbelief. Sakura has just told them what happened and, like expected, Suigetsu listens as much as Sasuke listens not. The raven guy refuses to believe things like having a mad dog teen ghost and a possessing female ghost in the lavatory. Gawd, he hasn't gotten over the shadow last night! Kiba is there as well… and the storytelling has happened in the cafeteria, with them nearly whispering to each other.

The cafeteria is also a grand place. Comparable to rich kid high school cafeterias, the place is of perfection. The ornaments, the servicewares, the chairs and tables, the mellow music… everything. But to think of it, it's just a place for the diligent nurses, doctors and staff to eat… why that grand? If Minato will be asked, he's just going to say, "It's part of creating a good and relaxing atmosphere for my people. But sometimes, it's not enough for them to enjoy their meals." A winning smile after…

Every circular table allows six people to sit around and so the quartet's table has two chairs unoccupied. Sasuke has his legs crossed and elbows on the table, fingers laced before his face. He gives the serious look… how girls would love to sit by him. Suigetsu has the chair's supporter against his chest and his arms are on the top rim of it. His legs are separated by the back of the chair and he seems to be very comfortable in his inappropriate position. Kiba has a normal sitting position… legs a bit separated and arms crossed above the table. Sakura, being a demure lady (that's what she said), sits in a very decent position: legs together and arms kept to herself. They are waiting for the food they have ordered and Kiba has forced her to tell the story.

"I wish I have seen that." Kiba says in awe… awfully amazed that someone even liked to be inside Suigetsu… which is not really the point of the story. Sakura drops her head, "I don't think they're willing to let us help them." Kiba twitches and laughs, "Of course, they're not! Maybe… because we haven't proved that we can really do it!"

"Help them if you like." Sasuke mutters, "Count me out." Suigetsu gets on with his creepy tone, trying to scare Sasuke again, "Hey~ maybe it's because you saw something last night, huh? And you don't like to see something again…" Sasuke glares at the light-head and murmurs in madness, "I did not see anything…" He then gives Sakura a 'don't-tell-them' death glare, Uchiha style. Sakura then smiles a twitching one and mutters inside her, with a crying avatar, _'Oh God, don't let me be a psycho…'_

"Okay then, Sasuke!" Kiba smirks his famous canine smirk, fangs shown, "If you are not lying… then come with us **tonight**."

"Don't be stupid, we have work. And I need sleep…"

"Then… we'll just go ourselves. We're going to leave you alone with that doggie boy ghost of yours."

"There's no doggie boy ghost." Sasuke mutters softly… incorporating his tone with a growl and murmur, "Fine, let's just get over it." Kiba and Suigetsu beam their victorious smiles and Sakura sweat-drops at the scene, "I… I guess we will need a name for our operations." The enthusiastic two look at each other and Kiba says, "Something spooky will do. How about…"

"Ghostbusters, funny." Sasuke sighs as he rolls his eyes and the three look at him. Then Suigetsu suggests, "Something spooky and cool." Sakura hums as she thinks aloud, "Something spooky and cool? To call a group that investigates paranormal things and helps the ghost cross over…"

"Guys, we're not a stupid random high school club." Sasuke sighs and then Suigetsu looks at him, "Club?" Sasuke glares at the light-head in return, "Yes." He then sighs, "If I continue hanging out with you, I'll be dead in no time." Sakura gazes at him, "Dead?" Sasuke returns her questioning look, "Did I say something stupid? Or something… racking your heads?"

"Guys…" Kiba clears his throat… "I present you… the Death Club. How's that?" He gets so smug about it and the other smiles in return. Sasuke slaps his forehead and then massages the temples, "I am going to die…" Sakura cheers, clasping her hands together, "Okay! I guess we have our first assignment…" Three look at her and she seriously speaks…

"Patient no. 23-345-18… Megumi Seto."

[End of Chapter 2]

Yeah, yeah, I know. The tense factor is quite absorbed in the first part of the chapter and random things just popped up at the last! Whahaha! Anyway, I'm just telling you that every story needs almost everything and I still need some random things to lighten the mood a bit…

I do compress moods and all. And I also wanted to emphasize their multiple personas… well, almost everyone's a psycho.

If the idea annoys/irritates/disappoints you… tell me. I might do something about it…

Ages:

-Sakura = age 22, an intern, can see ghosts and has met two of them

-Suigetsu = age 23 and a half, an intern as well, cannot see ghosts but makes fun of scaring Sasuke

-Kiba = age 24, a regular nurse, can see ghosts as well and announces the phenomenon to his friends

-Sasuke = age 25, a regular and trusted doctor, scared of ghosts but has the attention of the teen ghost

-Kushina = age 40, Sasuke's ex-teacher, can see ghosts as white silhouettes and talks to them frequently

-Minato = age 41, the head doctor, denies the existence/wrongdoings of ghosts

-Naruto = age unknown, a teenage dog ghost, stalks Sasuke and hates those who can see him

-Megumi = age 34, a dead patient/ghost, stalks Kiba and Sasuke and scares them

-*sand man* = age unknown, a ghost, unknown intentions and seems to save Sakura from danger

-*mirror lady* = age unknown, a female ghost, might cause danger soon enough

Thanks for reading and please review! :)


	3. Sand Castles

_**Revised edition… someone has told me that there are some unclear happenings and my grammar has slid down the hill in some parts. So here I am… presenting you a revised and beta'd version. No serious changes… only much detailed things and the cure of my ever-so-popular 'Missing Words Syndrome'…**_

Whoa! :D Go! Rise, my minions! :D Hahah!

I AM BACK! AND I WILL BE DEVOTING MORE TIME IN WRITING!

Thank you for the AMAZING reviews… and thank you for the patronage!

Thank you, thank you!

Continue reviewing! I'm getting ideas from all of those!

Even they are not YET part of my original plan… but I'll try to reconsider. ^^y

(I forgot to tell you… CODE BLUE means someone is dying… did I?)

And yes, my first pure "Character POV"… but not the last…

_Words in Italics are pure thoughts… _while words in regular font express actions done by the speaker and other characters.

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO… IT JUST HAPPENS THAT… NEVER MIND.

**WARNINGS**: FUN, HORROR AND OBSCENITY…

_**Previously on The D.E.A.T.H. Club…**_

_Sakura has been in contact with a lot of ghost and she can't just stand there and ignore them as what Kiba's original plan is. She conditions herself to be a Ghost Detective and the whole quartet has agreed to follow suit… with Sasuke getting forced to. They have decided to name their group The DEATH Club… and like what the name suggests… they are near death._

_They are holding a small meeting at the cafeteria and they will be going with their first mission later that night… concerning patient no. 23-345-18 Megumi Seto. Sakura gets so excited… almost forgetting the disturbing sand man…_

-_Sasuke's POV-_

_Oh great. Now they will be dragging me into more problem. _I sigh within me and listen to their little fetishism over those ghosts. _Is there something to really go bananas about ghosts? They don't… even exist. But to think about that teen ghost she and that dog-mutt claims to be following me around…_ I get so deep in thought… and I haven't notice one of them is already calling my attention. I raise my head up to acknowledge her, gazing at her worried eyes that shouldn't be even like that.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?" She asks, "You suddenly spaced out." I sigh and answer after, "It's nothing to get wo—"

"It's one of Sasuke's odd habits!" The dog mutt snaps and the other guy agrees, "Yeah, it's normal for Sasuke! Right, Sasuke?" He points those undeserving chopsticks at me… but all I did is to roll my eyes and grumble within me. _Why to people like this? Why! _And then Minato-sama dashes to the cafeteria doors and asks as he almost stumbles to the ground, "Uhm, did anybody see Fukuda Yoshiro-san and Yukio Koji-san?"

Sakura gives a feared look… and everyone else looks around.

**THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB**

**REI HARUNO –SAKURA NO IMOOTO-**

**CHAPTER 3: SAND CASTLES**

_Oh great, I guess those two bastards are on their way to get another memo. Those two are always accused of acts of lasciviousness but they always threaten their victims not to speak up. Minato-sama knows that very well but without any legal evidences, he can't possibly fire them from the job. _I continue gazing at Sakura and she gives that feeling of fear and insecurity. I can tell her fingers are twitching beneath this varnished mahogany table. _She's been a victim of those two… and to think about it…_

I start frowning discreetly at her. _They have never showed up after that incident. The staff from the morgue have said that they haven't seen the two from that night on._ Minato-sama calls for Morgue OIC and they are having a word just outside the cafeteria. From here, we can see him having hard time since the cafeteria doors are always open… for the nurses, surgeons and doctors that go in and out every second.

_Little piece of FYI, in this hospital, Minato-sama has divided employees in two divisions: the regular and emergency groups. The regular are always on the go, taking care of patients and everything else while the emergency group is most of the time on stand-by… our only part is to deal with emergencies and code blues. But Minato-sama can give us regular works if our stand-by time has been too long and if there are lots of patients to be tended to. Since we belong to the emergency group, we can somehow sit here longer than the regular group employees. And most of the time, women from the emergency group are the ones who always, unfortunately, come in contact with those two cutthroats…_

"Sasuke!" Minato-sama calls for me and I have to leave the table. I gaze at Sakura as she watches me leave… she does know I know about that little incident involving her, Fukuda and Yukio. I hear the three chatter as I walk away… but I don't give a damn giving any attention to their little talk. Minato-sama says, "Sasuke, can you look for them at the private hospital areas? Their, uhm, wives are here… looking for them. They haven't been home yesterday and today like they usually do. Those two haven't logged out from the employee log book and even at the guard's log. I can't leave their wives alone… heheh, please?" He clasps his hands like saying a prayer and I just obey what he wants me to do.

I run towards the PHAs and look around. _These kinds of places are their favorite areas to hang out. No lights, no other employees and women are passing by… by only themselves. Every time they disappear, I'm always the one to find them… but they haven't been out as serious as this one. No communication, no traces and nothing else to see…_ I walk across the hallway with the peculiar room. I stop by and look through the open door… always seeing a little sand dune above the table._ It's always here… but I don't have the luxury of time to investigate._

I then continue walking and a peculiar noise of something getting dragged passes by behind me. _The… the s-shadow?_ I suddenly remember that incident last night. I start having some cold sweat and I slowly turn behind me… finding no trace of anything that can be dragged. Another similar noise passes behind me again… only louder and feels like nearer. The tiled floor somehow moves and then I fling, looking over my shoulder.

_What the fuck!_ I suddenly jerk and fall forward unintentionally. A trail of sticky red sand draws a line and leads me somewhere… somewhere deeper into the PHA. I stand up to fix my doctor's gown and walk backwards… until I get out of the hallway. I'm standing in the middle of the intersection and I then gaze at the mirror at the top corner. I can perfectly see myself… my terrified eyes and heavily-breathing chest. I then take my eyes off the mirror and… _Maybe I should call the rest of that pathetic Death Club._

"This way…" I hear someone call and I look around. I see no one around and I've just thought I'm getting a little schizophrenic working in this hospital for three years now. I cup my hand at my forehead, making some bangs go stray and a little messy. I then look at the mirror…

_What… the… fuck…_

Someone's standing at the edge of the hallway as **reflected** by the mirror. She has this long dark hair and bleeding eyes. She is reaching out both of her hands to me and she starts to chant, "This way…" Then I fling to her direction to see nobody there. I gaze back at the mirror, she's still there. I gaze back at the hallway again and fuck, she's right there now. I step backward at every word she say… motioning to run with my fastest. But then I hear an angry dog growling behind me. I gaze directly at the mirror and see a human silhouette running on fours… towards the direction the red sand is trailing to.

"No, I said this way." I gaze back at the woman and she is standing near me now. Her eyes are glaring at me and her arms are now at her sides… her angry aura conquering me. _She's just a meter away and I have to run… but where to? I can't possibly run back to the cafeteria… and I guess for once I have to face my fears._

I run towards where the silhouette has gone to and where that sand trail lies. I run as fast as I can… the wet sand getting casted with the pattern of my shoes. As I run, I hear her… her words of anger. _Because I didn't go to where she wants me to, that's why. So much for forming a group hunting for ghosts… and I guess I know where those two have gone to!_ I hear sand sifting and a dog growling nearby… and the noises seem to lie to where they are leading me. I run and run… only to stumble at the corner. I somehow roll to lessen the impact of my fall and hit my back with a stray cart. I groan and I am now facing the hallway behind me. I can see her rushing towards me… so mad and angry. I stand up and continue to run… until I get to see an open room. I run inside and sit at the floor… hoping that the ghost won't follow me in. I hid behind the door and pray for my own safety. Then I hear her cry and release her tantrums at the stray carts around. Clashing metals break the silence… which resumes after she has left.

_For now, I won't be seeing her…_

I then gaze at the room before me… dark and empty. No, I take it back… I can see sifting sand at the center of the room and I see red buttons sparkling at the darkness. I dare my body to move and get near but it refuses… fear paralyzing my all. Cold sweat has done its damage on my clothes and on my hair. My hair, just like my clothes to my body, is sticking to my head and my head feels cold… very cold. But I can't burr despite the freezing feeling, scared of getting the attention of the ghost lad once again. My twitching fingers continue to twitch… until I keep them to myself. _It's good I don't normally piss myself in situations like this…_

Then the red buttons get nearer… and look like red eyes in a closer look. But I don't see a face… only a… floating doctor's gown and school uniform? The figure then runs out the place and my eyes follow it out. Then I fling back to see three people before me, all wrapped in sand. I jerk a little… stupidly hitting my head with the concrete wall. Then the two fall over as the face of the man in the middle gets revealed… somehow. His red hair sways lightly as his green eyes are looking at me… emotion blocked out. I slowly stand up, leaning greatly at the wall. The other sand people gets unwrapped slowly… as lots of voices conquer at least every other noise. I slap my ears and cover them hardly… but it is useless. Those voices are going straight to my brain…

The sand sifts once again and threatens to suffocate me… or more like I let it suffocate me. It swallows me wholly…

_Goodbye._

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

_-Sakura's POV-_

_It's been hours since Sasuke has been called by Minato-sama. But he hasn't been back till now… _I look over Kiba and Suigetsu at the chambers. They are resting at their beds… there has been an emergency a while ago and it has been quite hard to deal with. Kiba then shoots up from his bed and gazes at me, "Oi, Sakura! Can you look for Sasuke? That duck-ass seems to be out of his mind." I wonder at his grouchy voice and I walk towards him, "What's wrong? Why are you getting grouchy?"

"Look. He has sent that to me hours earlier." He throws me his phone… good I have caught it by chance. I check out the screen and there is a message from Sasuke. It reads… _what the hell is this?_ I raise a brow and look at him, "Are you really sure he has sent this message?" Kiba nods and then Suigetsu rolls at his bed with the red doll's hair inside his mouth again. _Where did he find that doll?_ Kiba then grabs a pillow and throws it at the blond across the room, "Oi, Suigetsu!"

"Aw!" The blond groans and he sits up… looking droopy and mad. He chews on the hair again and mumbles (_fortunately, I can understand_), "Why do you have to wake me up for this? Sasuke knows what he is doing…" I sigh and shows him the message, "You think he's going to say this?" He takes a look and raises a brow, "Yuj cha befta hurly 2 thgisr plsache? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Like we know." Kiba growls and ruins his hair with utmost madness, "Seriously, what is that guy up to!" I look around and notice something. I pick it up at the side drawer near Sasuke's bed… and turn around to show it to Kiba and Suigetsu, "I guess it's not Sasuke who has sent this." They look at me and I raise… Sasuke's bloody cell phone to their eye level, "Whoever it is, it's definitely not Sasuke."

"Aw, fuck!" Kiba changes his expression and jumps off the bed to inspect the bloody cell phone. Suigetsu spits out the red locks and throws the doll to the bed. He gets nearer the phone and says, "Oh fuck, you think a ghost touched that? Lem'me take a picture." He draws out his phone and switches on the camera to take a picture. _Seriously, why does this guy enjoys scaring Sasuke?_ The camera flashes and he suddenly screams.

"What the fuck!" I randomly shriek and start hearing the growling dog nearby… so near… since he's just beside me. Kiba fidgets a step backward upon seeing the mad dog ghost beside me. I clear my throat and ask the ghost, "N-Naruto. Can you tell us where Sasuke is? We'll help him."

The other two twitch and look at me… as I continue gazing at Naruto. He looks at me and descends Sasuke's bed. He goes to the doorway and barks at us like he wants us to follow him. Kiba grabs my shoulder before I can even move forward. I look at him and he whispers, "That ghost's name is Naruto?" I nod and Suigetsu whispers as well, "Wait, Kiba… are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Naruto then growls harder… then gazes at something at the far away bed. He then runs towards Suigetsu's bed… and takes the doll. He clips its arm between his dog-like teeth and runs away from the room. Suigetsu has gone hysterical, "My doll! Come back here, Naruto-san!" _Naruto-san?_ I and Kiba join Suigetsu at chasing Naruto along the hallways… but not with his yelling around. He continues to yell, "Naruto-san! Where are you taking her!"

"Suigetsu, shut up!" Kiba yells and we follow Naruto till we reach the PHAs. _Seriously, how come he can see Naruto now? He didn't use to see him?_ Our footsteps echo around and I suddenly feel something is wrong. I stop running and look around… hearing a strange clicking of heels. Kiba and Suigetsu stop running as well and they look around… completely forgetting about Naruto ever since they have felt the change in atmosphere._ It is indeed depressing…_

"Sakura…" Kiba says and Suigetsu cries in hysteria after seeing that Naruto has gone out of sight, "Noooo! Naruto-san, come back here!" I then hear something weird… like somebody is walking towards us. We all look around, realizing that it's not just our imagination. A cold feeling accompanies the atmosphere and a voice breaks the silence, "This way…" We look around… and then I finally look up at the convex mirror at the ceiling. A bloody woman is standing behind me and then she suddenly grabs my head, her fingers covering my face, "AHHH! Get her off me!"

"Sakura!" Kiba yells, seeing the bloody woman that is on me. Suigetsu gets a little hysterical, not being able to see the ghost that is hurting me. _But how come he can see Naruto?_ I try to struggle from her hold and she cries some more, "This way… to hell!" I feel my feet start to lose its footing at the ground beneath. Kiba tries to take her off but nothing works. Then another hand pushes him away and it wraps around my waist. The woman flies and she takes me with her. I scream, "Somebody, help me!" I see Kiba and Suigetsu run after me but random things start to get thrown their way… slowing them down.

"Let me go!" I demand the ghost but she keeps on crying, "This way!" Moments of further struggling and avoiding the random things, my friends are not able to catch up. I cry, "Please let me go! Somebody, help me!" I outstretch my arms like begging for somebody's hands to hold me… save me.

Suddenly… a hand laces its fingers with mine while the other hand grips at my wrist and the owner tries to pull me. My eyes are covered with the woman's fingers… but I manage to see through the holes between those bloody sausages. A face… a man… and sand.

I feel sand crawls around my legs… to my shoulders and it takes a hold at me like it's protecting me. Another 'whip' of sand hits the woman and she lets go of me… landing at the floor at the impact of the lash. She cries, "This way…" the sand seems to hold me in mid-air… every particle warm and comforting. Then it retreats to a place, bringing me to someone's arms. The sand leaves me in a bridal style carrying position… in the sand man's hold. I blink… looking at a closer picture of the mysterious sand man who has saved me twice now.

The woman continues to cry… and then sand starts enveloping her, "No. No. NO!" The sand covers the woman… suppressing every scream the woman gives. My eyes start to get teary and my body starts to tremble, witnessing the scene before me. I make scared whimpers and I clutch my fists… trying to suppress my fear. Then the sand man starts to walk… ahead of the scene. Then an arm shoots from the sphere of sand… it is the woman's arm. I can see her bloody face at the hole she has made and her arm grasps at the sand man's leg, "No, I said this way…"

Then the sand lashes the arm… off her shoulder. I jerk as I let out a fearful scream and I seem to earn the attention of the sand man. He starts walking again, tucking me more so I won't see the sand sphere any longer. But I manage to see things, looking over his shoulder. I see it form into a red glob… more like a sand sphere covered in blood. Tears drip in my cheeks… my eyes can't hold it anymore. I feel alarmed and scared yet protected in these arms of a ghost… a mysterious yet familiar ghost. We walk away from the mess… him taking me somewhere…

I don't know and I'm not sure of.

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

We reach a room… a dark room. Dark and empty… no light enters from the windows. Then the dim lights turn on… showing me two disfigured human bodies. I shut my eyes with a whimper of fear… knowing that I might end up like them. Then he proceeds deeper in the room… the rocking movements of walking tells me so. Then I hear a whimpering dog… I open my eyes… and see Naruto lying like a dog near a stomach-flat body lying at the floor. He's in a doctor's gown and… his hair color tells me it's Sasuke. It could be Sasuke…

I bit my lower lip and the sand man lays me at the floor nearby the whimpering dog. I crawl away from him as soon as I am free from his hold. I then flatten my back at the wall… too scared by the things I have seen inside the room. But the sand man walks nearer to me… his image starts to blur as more tears come from my eyes. I close them and cover my face with my bloody hands… I cry…

For what is waiting for me…

Is death.

…

"Sakura."

I shoot my eyes open… lowering the blood-covered hands. I see him… the sand man… in a form that his sand is loosely covering his body. The sand consumes me… gently. I stare at his eyes… those gemlike emeralds like I have. The sand seeps through my clothes… then out my sleeves and pants. The blood embracing my hands is like absorbed by the sand and the voices then again sounded through… but so faint that I can ignore them. His hand touches my cheek… and wipes tears off my cheeks…

"Don't cry."

His voice so calm… so soothing. Like a lullaby that makes people sleep… through the noisiest surroundings… through the most painful wounds. I close my eyes again and I can feel his cold body moving closer… and closer… and closer. I drop my hands to my chest and his hand comes to my side. I then feel something warm… and comforting. So soft and soothing…

A kiss…

"Don't cry, now, Sakura. You're safe. Stop hunting ghosts… they will be the ones hunting you. But don't worry… I'll save you."

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

A tug on my shirt wakes me… I open my eyes and I see Naruto pulling on my shirt with his mouth. His red button eyes beg for assistance and I rise from my sitting position. _Sasuke could still be alive! _I go to him and wake him up, "Sasuke. Sasuke! Wake up!" I shake him gently… enough to make him groan. He sits up from his stomach-flat on the floor position and holds his hurting head. He then staggers in seat… because of either fatigue or dizziness. He falls to the side and Naruto catches him… like a soft pillow on Sasuke's side. He twitches and sits up… catching a gaze at Naruto's face.

"Naruto?" He whispers, loud enough for me to hear. _I swear I heard denial and despair in his voice… but why?_ The dog runs away and Sasuke tries to follow him, "Wait… Naruto!" Sasuke then groans at his sore leg… and lets out a wince of… _sadness._ Then I help Sasuke stand up, "Your leg must be broken. We need to tend to it as soon as possible."

"Sakura…" Sasuke calls me… with utter pain and agony, "Don't tell Minato-sama and Kushina-sensei about… that teen ghost. Never mention his name around them." I twitch and ask as I lead him out the room, "Even Kiba and Suigetsu reacted differently when I told them about the ghost's name. What's with the name Naruto? And who is he?"

"…" Sasuke drops his head and keeps his gaze at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes, "I'm the wrong guy to ask. I'll just… give you… the keys to the archives. Look for… your… answers there." Sasuke uses his free hands to cover his face from me. _It is just me… or Sasuke's crying? Why? No matter, I'll just look for answers at the archives._ I slowly drag him out the PHA hallway… back to the Nurse Chambers.

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

_It's quite hard dealing with Kiba and Suigetsu about everything… but I can't really explain it myself. And yes, Sasuke has stayed quiet all the way till midnight… it's good nothing else has happened this day. But I can't really forget everything… especially the things the sand man has said. The ghosts will be the ones to hunt us? Then we just have to protect ourselves from them… but how?_

However… I have accessed the archives and I will be raiding the files… about that Naruto and the sand man. _I hope I get to find his profile._ I start looking into deceased patient files… after an hour, nothing has come up. I keep on reading and reading… and then the lights shut down. _Talk about bad timing._ I stand up from the pile of paper works… grabs the flashlight from the cabinet and… a picture? I pick up the framed picture and wipe it clean with my bare hand…

It is a picture of a blond student… and Sasuke… oh, with Minato-sama and Kushina-san as well. _The blond is so happy and lively… and Sasuke's face… is so bright. And even Minato-sama and Kushina-san are… so close._ I open the frame and as I take off the back part… I see a note. It reads… _Naruto and Sasuke… there's so cute together, don't you think, Minato? –Kushina_

_I still don't know who this Naruto guy is. But he seems to be important to all three of them… more likely to Sasuke. And to think that seeing the teen ghost… he DID call him Naruto! Without me telling him the ghost's name! But… what happened? Maybe… _I assemble it back and back off as I turn to my heel. _Maybe, Sasuke will be able to tell us as soon as he's feeling fine. _Unfortunately, I hit a pile of folders and I just manage to keep it from falling over. But some files slip from the untouched tower. I pick up some papers hurriedly… only to notice the picture of the patient in the file…

I smile as I pick it up…

_Patient no. 34-793-15… Sabaku Gaara…_

_My sand man._

[End of Chapter 3]

Wheeee! I actually did a nice serious… romantic (?) scene! I do think it's a little romantic. Hahah! Anyway, I'm just starting to get into boy-girl pairings… again. So don't blame me for the lack of romance for now. And yes, you should have notice that I give the spotlight to Sasuke and Sakura alternately. Tell me what you think about it. Heheh…

_**Uh yeah! I have run my eyes through this material and I have seen stupid mistakes in Sakura and Sasuke's grammar! (Not mine? XP) And it says "End of Chapter 2" the last time. Silly me. Anyway, I have already fix it… but if there is still some parts that seems to be… you know, tell me. Thanks again.**_

And yeah, I swear I will be releasing at least THREE chapters for this fic before it hits June. Bad pace of update… but I guess it's better than nothing. Besides, I'm working on other fics as well. Mind to check them out?

And yeah, if you love GaaSaku, tell me and give me some idea. I will be releasing some GaaSaku one-shot/s if ever I get my hands on a good, very good plot. And that will be for a community.

Till next time my dear readers.

Ages:

-Sakura = age 22, an intern, can see ghosts and seems to be Gaara's little sweetheart

-Suigetsu = age 23 and a half, an intern as well, mysteriously sees Naruto… or does he not?

-Kiba = age 24, a regular nurse, can see ghosts as well and announces the phenomenon to his friends

-Sasuke = age 25, a regular and trusted doctor, scared of ghosts and seems to be related to Naruto in a way

-Kushina = age 40, Sasuke's ex-teacher, can see ghosts as white silhouettes and talks to them frequently, related to Naruto

-Minato = age 41, the head doctor, denies the existence/wrongdoings of ghosts, related to Naruto

-Naruto = age unknown, a teenage dog ghost, stalks Sasuke and seems to be related to Sasuke, Minato and Kushina

-Megumi = age 34, a dead patient/ghost, almost killed Sakura but is killed by Gaara

-Gaara = age unknown, the sand man, saves Sakura again and seems to like her in a way

Thanks for reading and please review! :) _**My anonymous review is enabled so you can review without logging in or creating an account!**_


	4. Dream a Little Dream of Mine

Wheeeee! Nothing really…

I just think this fic is going somewhere!

And yes, I think I'm falling in love with GaaSaku as well… but let me be loyal to another pair…

However, I'm still here to write this fic! And I love it!

And yes, switching only between Sasuke and Sakura seems to be unfair to Kiba and Suigetsu so…

I will be making POVs for almost all the characters! (Aside from Naruto because he doesn't speak… much. ^^)

Here's the fourth chapter… so ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY HUMANLY POSSIBLE!

**WARNINGS: **HORROR, FUN AND OBSCENITY!

_**Previously on The D.E.A.T.H. Club…**_

_The two cutthroats that tried to harm Sakura seem to be missing after the encounter with the sand man. Sasuke, as requested by Minato, goes to look for them but he finds ghosts instead. Sakura and the others come to Sasuke's rescue but they have been attacked by a certain ghost as well. Luckily, Gaara, the mysterious sand man, is there to save them from harm… and he seems to have more intentions rather than JUST saving the precious Sakura._

_Sakura gets access to the archives and learns a little something about Naruto and Gaara. However, as she browses through his profile in the dark room… something clearly different is happening at the Nurse Chambers…_

_-Suigetsu POV-_

…

"Dammit, let go of my hair, you idiot!" A sudden familiar voice calls my attention and so I wake up… and open my eyes, "Hm?" I see a beautiful red haired lady by my side… her face near mine… and her hair going straight to my mouth. She wears a lavender nurse gown with the two top buttons undone, showing me a shallow valley comparable to Sakura's. She grabs the strands caught on my mouth, "Stop chewing my precious hair, you idiot." I open my mouth and she takes her hair… staring at her half-chewed hair, "Disgusting…"

"Sorry…" I say and she sits up… and I follow suit. I look around and see that Sakura's bed is vacant. I raise a brow and looks at the red haired lady… as she gazes at Sasuke intently. I gaze at her cute breasts and poke her shoulder to earn her attention, "Oi." She just looks at me and hisses, "What?"

"Don't you have any name for me to call you with?" I ask and she gazes back at the sweetly sleeping Sasuke, "Karin… Call me Karin." I frown and look at Sasuke, "Why are you gazing at Sasuke?" She just crawls out of bed and walks towards Sasuke's bed. I watch her… clutching my fists with the blanket. She then bears a smirk… a lustful smirk at her face.

And then a mad dog— no, it's Naruto-san! He jumps over Sasuke… not trying to wake him up while protecting him from Karin by keeping the princess under him. She then gets pissed off, "Go away, puppy dog. Shoo!" She flicks her hand like shooing a dog away. However, Naruto-san stays still, madly baring his sharp teeth at her. She then draws out a stick with a bell hanging from one end, hidden inside her hair… only to make it sound through the room. The weird ringing… the strange hum in the ear… something's with that bell!

Naruto-san seems to feel sleepy and he rests himself above Sasuke. The princess groans somehow… but he wouldn't budge. Karin then grabs Naruto-san's collar and throws him off the bed. She then sits at the edge of the bed and is about to touch Sasuke's shoulder… "Sasuke… You're mine."

**THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB**

**REI HARUNO –SAKURA NO IMOOTO-**

**CHAPTER 4: DREAM A LITTLE DREAM OF MINE OF YOU AND ME**

She rests a fingertip at Sasuke's shoulder and the princess starts to groan… like having a nightmare. I jump off the bed and is about to get to her when someone calls from the door, "Stop that!" I look at the newco— man, it's Sakura! She gets near Karin and says, "Get away from him… please."

"Please?" Karin teases as she stands up and walks towards Sakura as she starts backing off, "Are you begging me? Well, you know what? I am not taking any request from you!" She summons small knives and makes them appear at her side like a cool ninja I watch on the TV! She then shoots her arm towards Sakura, "Vanish, you despicable thing!" Sakura gasps and I break from my thoughts of various things and try to save her… _How the hell can I do that!_

But then a humungous hand made out of sand blocks the knives and they seem to be absorbed in. Karin tch-es and crosses her arms above her flat chest, "Gaara… you again? What makes that girl special, huh?" A man loosely covered with sand appears behind Sakura and he seems to oh-so-calm. He has this red hair and green eyes… and he's wearing a patient's attire. _Oh fuck! I see ghosts again!_

"Gaara." Sakura looks over her shoulder to see the guy… she seems to be familiar with, "Please stop her." The Gaara guy shakes his head and some sand lashes towards the sleeping dog nearby. The human dog whimpers at the blow and starts standing on fours, its head shaking off dizziness. Karin bears an angry expression and looks at Naruto-san who starts growling at her again. She then glares at Sakura, "I'm not done yet." She vanishes like a blob of darkness and Naruto-san gets on Sasuke's bed… only to lick his cheek successively. I then gaze at Sakura… and she gazes back at me…

"Suigetsu… you just stood there?"

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

The bubbly sun shines on the cute rooftop and here I am, sitting stupid with my legs crossed and my arms leaning behind me. _What happened earlier is some like an anime scene… climax going to erupt. But it's good it didn't… or else Sasuke could have eaten each and every one of us in there! But to think about it, Karin seems to like Sasuke… and that Gaara ghost— oh yeah!_ I grin at no one at particular… maybe at the bubbly King Sun. _It'll be an awesome fight scene if ever Karin goes against that sand guy! But… dammit…_

I sigh and continue staring at the bright sun with one hand covering my precious eyes, "Kiba and Sakura will probably get mad at me… since I'm making fun of this awful situation." _I just watched her get near Sasuke… and I let her hurt Sasuke if ever either Naruto-san or Sakura didn't come to stop her._ I then pull my legs up to a knee-chest position… _Sasuke could have died…_ I then burrow my head between my knees… "Why isn't this… enough?"

"Suigetsu-san?" I hear someone call me and then I turn… as he starts walking towards me, "Is something wrong? You are starting to act strange." Minato-sama kneels down and places a hand at my shoulder, "And for the record, it's my first time to see you alone and… down." He chuckles at the first words and eventually loses it as he goes on… I just grin, "Nothing, Minato-sama. Sometimes, I just wanted to reflect on things. Not so me, but… you know what I mean." We stand up and he goes to the railings, "It's quite a nice weather, huh."

"Minato-sama!" I sneak to his side but he doesn't seem to mind. He just answers me with a hum… not even looking at me. I pout a little and I place my hands behind my head, "Bah! Minato-sama! Tell me, why are you here? I know we're both ditching our duties for now." He chuckles and grabs my head to ruin my hair, "I was just trying to…" He stops and goes back to his lonesome position, "Forget something… or more like… get over it."

_And by those words, I know something is up. I may not look like it but I can still sympathize with people… _I place my arms at the railings, "Ne, Minato-sama. What are you trying to forget? I know it's kind'a stupid for me to ask that but…" He then shakes his head a little and answers, "It's just nothing." I wonder and wait for him to say something more… but he remains silent. I just step backward to leave, "Okay, Minato-sama. Sorry about that…" I begin walking… slowly, maybe he would like to say something more. But he didn't budge a little… and so I go my way down to the Nurse Chambers.

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

"Hello?" I call… and find out that no one's there. I pout and go inside… to go to my bed. I see Karin's 'doll' form and I pick her up, "Oi, Karin. Is this still not enough?" No response comes and then I lay her down and slam my back to the bed… only to hit something else. Karin has just transformed into her 'human/ghost' form and so my head lands on her back. _She's lying stomach-flat across the bed anyway._ She whispers, "No, it's not even considered 'a little'."

"How much do I need to gather then?" I cross my arms over my chest and she answers after a sigh, "So much that it will make you do suicidal things." I gaze at the red fur ball that I can see, "Sasuke tried to jump—" She then gets angry and rolls to her side, my head falls to the bed on the process, "Don't get so stupid, Sui." I sit up to face her and she sits up as well. She then gets near me… so near that she can hug me and whisper at my ears, "Of course not. What I mean are suicidal thoughts… hearts filled anguish, self-hatred… and blame."

"Sasuke doesn't seem to be the type." I simply say and then she pulls back… glaring directly at my eyes, "I wouldn't target him if he isn't qualified… unlike you." She then pulls her face back as well and places both arms at my shoulders, "Listen well, Sui. There is only one guy who can satisfy me… and that is this awfully handsome doctor. So I want you… to do something for me." I look at her with blinking eyes… _Is she trying to make me give my friend to her?_

Flashes of fast lights suddenly blinds me… my eyes squint on their own but I can clearly see Karin's smirking face before me. Noises of screeching wheels and hysterical screams of lots of people. The lights make me blink… and they are getting brighter and brighter. _Dammit, I've never seen anything like this on TV!_ Karin then places her fingers on my cheek and gets nearer… and nearer. I close my eyes and… _uhmmm… hmmm._ Instead of pitch-black darkness, I see a dim picture of a daytime street with… a Sasuke with a bowed head… and a… Damn, I have to squint more to see things clearly. He is bloody and all…

"Sui, can you feel it? Can you feel the heartbreaking pain?" Karin's voice echoes in my head… as I stare longer at the picture. A bloody Sasuke holding another guy, I guess. It looks like a high schooler to me… "Sui, what? You can't feel it?"_ The picture sure is dark… but…_ "I knew it's useless. Just damn ask about a high school student named Naruto. That's all that you have to do…" _Then what will happen to Sasuke after that?_ I start opening my eyes… watching Karin slowly pull back, her lips slowly leaving mine, "That… is what you shouldn't worry about."

"Suigetsu." A familiar voice calls, making me twitch and look at the caller… it is the princess and he says, "Where were you a while ago?" I then gaze at the lustful Karin and then back to Sasuke, "Anou… nowhere really. Did— did something happen?" Sasuke shakes his head and says as he looks for something inside his locker, "Sakura's calling for the… stupid Death Club members. As usual, at the cafeteria… let's go." He then beckons me to come as he walks out the room. I nod and leave the bed… with Karin saying, "Sui… don't forget."

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

_I feel kind'a weird around Sasuke this time. After what Karin has told me to do…_ I look down at the floor and then Sasuke says, "Did your motor mouth just run out of fuel? You don't seem to be as talkative and alive today. Anything wrong?" He places an arm above my shoulder and looks thoughtfully at me. _Of course, he wouldn't hug a guy. Oh man, I'm not feeling good._ I just smirk and jerk my head up, "Nothing much, heheh. Just thinking 'bout something. You know, missing people around me before…" He stops walking and then I walk a little ahead… and say without looking at him, "We heard it from Sakura… that dog boy ghost that follows you around… he's name is—"

"I know!" He answers loudly… as if angrily yelling at me. I fling to him and the other people at the hallway do as well. He stands there… head hanging in… blame and fists clutched tightly at the sides. He then breathes deeply and massages his forehead with a hand, "J-Just tell Sakura I'm… I'm a little busy." He then walks to a different direction… and suddenly jogs away from my sight. Then I see Karin come out from a corner and mouths, "Good job." She then runs after him…

"Suigetsu!" I hear Sakura and Kiba call from the other direction and I turn, Kiba wraps an arm around my shoulders, "Whoa, dude. Where's Sasuke?" Sakura then looks around, "We heard him yell there at the next hallway. Did something happen?" I shrug my shoulders and say in a carefree voice, "I just told him about Naruto-san and—" Sakura stirs sadly to the side and then she says, not interrupting me though, "Where did he go?"

"That way…" I just shoot my arm to point the direction and Sakura looks at the hallway with a determined face. _I'm missing too much things in here. Can someone fill me up? Well, maybe not right now— hey, Sakura!_ She runs away towards the direction where Sasuke has headed to and we have to follow her **again**. Kiba then says, "Sakura seems to know something that we don't but we have to. Something's happening to that duck-ass and we have to somehow find it out to help."

"It's something about Naruto-san…" I answer and Kiba snorts, "I heard he's somebody that died two years ago. Everyone that has been working here before he died knows about him. He seems to be a special guy." I glance at him and eye at Sakura who's been running and running all along… leading us near the PHAs. _Man, why always here? Is this really why this area has been restricted? But to think back about what Kiba has said, this Naruto guy is somewhat popular… he can't just be a doctor or staff, he's just a high school student! But wait—_ I involuntarily stop running and slow down to a stop. _Sasuke was holding a high school in his arms there… and his face is trying to emit the same thing in both pictures I recall: what Karin has showed me and what I have seen when I have mentioned Naruto-san's name. Maybe that kid is a patient… that died in Sasuke's hands? But why is he in a doctor's gown just like what Kiba and Sakura are saying? Why is he in a doggie thing? Why is he— omp!_

Something so hard hits me from behind and I have heard of angry growling above me. Kiba then yells, "Suigetsu! Naruto-san!" I get pinned to the floor by something so heavy. I then see my poor face's reflection at the glassy floor… and then a reflection of a black face with fiery red eyes… growling madly at me, even biting some air near my head. _So this is Naruto-san… _I hear the two trying to stop him and get him off of me. Sakura yells, "Naruto, stop! What's wrong! Why are you attacking him!" Then he jumps off him and bites Sakura's pants to beckon her to follow him. _Reflection helps, I admit. _Kiba helps me up and we begin running again… now with a certain direction where Naruto-san leads us to.

"Wait, stop! Where are you going!" We hear Sasuke's voice… pleading for someone not to go. We run faster… I know he's in deep trouble._ Seriously, I know Karin's going to hurt Sasuke but… why did I let her get him? I don't understand._ I shake my head and close an eye in confusion, _damn, it's the first time for the cutest Hozuki Suigetsu to go through something like this! But I have to stay calm… I may not be able to hold Karin anymore if… if…_

"No, don't come near! Don't take another step! Naruto!" Sasuke calls again and it seems to be a little clear now. He's not making the guy go away… he's trying to make him stay put. He then yells again, "Okay! Stay there, okay! I'll go to you… just… don't move…" His voice is getting closer and closer that even his whispers are audible enough to make them more tensed. We then arrive at a hallway and Naruto-san gets visible to my eyes… and jumps at Karin to push her away from Sasuke. He's lying at the floor and he seems to stir every now and then. Sakura goes to him and yells, shaking him awake, "Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up! Everything's a dream! Please wake up!"

"Karin! Naruto-san!" I run towards the rolling pair of ghosts and Karin kicks Naruto-san away towards me… but he misses hitting me. I come to her and she chokes a bit, "Damn dog, stop fighting. You know you're weak and you won't be able to stop me." Kiba looks at us and even Sakura… as she says, "Suigetsu, get away from her…" Naruto-san stands up on fours and staggers towards the center… shaking the head to take off the dizziness. Karin stands up and I do as well… she takes another stick from her hair and rings the bell, "Get to sleep, you idiot!"

The same sound rings within our ears last night sounds again but then Naruto-san bites his own arm… making it bleed and he barks madly at Karin. Karin frowns and then smirks afterwards, "Getting intelligent, huh, you pesky little cretin." Throwing away the stick, she prepares her daggers and she says to start a fight, "You want pain, Naruto! I'll give you PAIN!" It's only by then that I have seen a few sand strands beside Sakura, Kiba, Sasuke and another man Sakura calls Gaara. Karin pushes me away with her shoulder, "You hide somewhere else." I back off a little and Sakura calls me to their side.

By then I froze.

My feet refuse to move and come to my friends. An unfamiliar feeling comes to me… and in confusion, I just walk backwards until I stumble down the floor. I watch Naruto-san attack Karin and Karin throwing daggers at Naruto-san… which he just endures to take. More and more stab him… but the more and more he gets aggressive in tearing her apart. Suddenly he takes off his doctor's gown to throw it at Karin… which she just ripped with her daggers. Then Naruto-san jumps at her… slamming her at the floor with a floor-breaking thud.

"Arghhh!" She groans and Naruto-san steps on her throat like trying to strangle her. She winces and tries to push him off… both with her hands and her blades, "If… you… kill me now… Sasuke will… never… wake up again. How about that… you little cretin?" Naruto-san banishes his aggressive face and glances at Sasuke in Sakura's arms… whimpering like he's not willing to risk it. Karin then throws him away and embedded daggers at his arms to secure him at the wall, "You're such a gullible cretin. Of course, Sasuke will wake up if you did." Naruto-san growls and barks madly at her. She massages her throat and speaks some more, "And now for the final show…"

"You're not going to hurt Sasuke!" Sakura defensively yells at her and she glares at her, "Just give him to me and you'll be less harmed that way." Sakura shakes her head and stares at her red eyes with determination, "No way, I'll abandon Sasuke. You may be a ghost… but Sasuke's my friend and I will protect him." Then the growls become whimpers… and the whimpers become deep breathing. We all look at Naruto-san as he try to break away from the daggers locking his arms… the sound seems to be different…

"I…" My eyes widen as we hear Naruto-san speak… in a human voice, "I will never let you hurt Sasuke!" His force breaks the daggers into pieces and he reverts back to the dog ghost way of charging. _He will do something to Karin! No, he will try to kill Karin now! I should do something… even if I'm still so confused about it!_

—_Author's POV_

Naruto dashes to Karin and the latter gasps as she sees the boy flash his fangs and claws at her. Then Suigetsu runs to her, push her to the side and takes the stab Naruto has intended for the redhead. The clawed hand goes through Suigetsu's waist and Sakura then screams after witnessing what has happened. Karin sits up and freezes in her places, her eyes widened and shaking, "S… Sui…" Sakura then drops Sasuke's unconscious body and goes to Suigetsu after freezing somehow after her scream. Naruto keeps his hand on the wound, knowing the bleeding will be awful if ever he removes it. Sakura yells at Suigetsu as she starts to banish her hysteria, "S-Suigetsu! S-Stay with us, p-please! Stay with us, you'll be fine!"

"Ka… rin…"

—THE D.E.A.T.H CLUB—

"_Sasuke!" A blond boy wave enthusiastically at Sasuke, his smile heartfelt and his azure eyes longing for a hug… at this shadow-engulfed dream. The two of them are standing opposite each other… meters apart as if they are standing across a wide street. Sasuke then pushes his palm forward like gesturing him not to come closer, "Naruto! just stay there! Please! I'll just come and get you!" Naruto stops waving and places his cupped hands near his mouth like trying to amplify his voice, "You wait for me there!"_

"_No! Naruto, don't!" Naruto then runs towards him with a very excited grin. Then a flashing light comes to blind Sasuke of Naruto's image and the raven cover his eyes with his arms for it. He then looks back at where Naruto should be after the light has subsided. It is not a happy Naruto anymore… but a bloody Naruto who has his head bowed and wears now his doctor's gown over the high school uniform. Sasuke backs off and pleads, "Naruto… I'm so sorry. I…" He raises his head and smiles at Sasuke, "Oi Sasuke-teme, stop blaming yourself for this, okay? It was an accident and you should never blame yourself because of it. I don't want to be your source of agony… please move on now. Seriously, I'm wondering which of us is the real ghost!" He places his hands at the back of his head and grins wider, "Sasuke, you're acting like the ghost who can't forgive! And that's not the Sasuke I love and yearned for…"_

"_Naruto… dobe…" Sasuke hangs his head in further guilt and then Naruto suddenly appears before him to hug him tight, "Stop it already." Sasuke starts to sob and tears start to fall from his shut eyes. He then grips at Naruto's shoulder and at the cloth at his back as he starts crying loudly, "Knowing that you're the ghost that follows me around, I can't! If I let you go now… I will be forever losing you! Just like what I thought I had!"_

"_Ouw, dammit." Naruto laughs in contrary and Sasuke shoves his face between Naruto's neck and shoulder, "Okay, listen to me, Sasuke. You wanted to save me, right?" Sasuke responds by nodding twice, head kept at its place. The blond starts again, "Then save that guy." Sasuke twitches and lifts his head to look at Naruto's serious face. The blond then says with apologetic eyes, "I almost killed one of your friends. If you can save him, you can save me from the guilt of killing a friend of yours. Please, Sasuke. I'll always be here… just go and do it…"_

Sasuke groans as he tries to open his eyes… to see Sakura and Kiba crowding at a place. He sits up and looks around… seeing a frozen Karin and a Gaara that's watching closely at what Sakura and Kiba are doing. He shakes his head and crawls towards the others, "What's happening?" Kiba yells after glancing at Sasuke, "Suigetsu's stabbed… it went through him!" Naruto then whimpers as he looks at Sasuke. Sasuke looks at him as well and pats his blond tuft, "Take your hand off gently. Sakura, place pressure on the wound. Kiba, we'll be reducing the bleeding while Naruto takes his hand off." Kiba nods and he then recalls his hand from Naruto's head and removes his doctor's gown. He rolls it around his hand and looks at Kiba and Naruto to receive nods from them.

Karin stands up and walks backwards like trying to escape. Gaara then speaks, "You're going to leave him, Karin?" Karin then frowns and glares at Gaara, "How about you, you're just going to watch there?" Gaara looks at her and then back to the crowd, "I don't have a choice. I do not know anything about first aid." Karin smirks and runs away, "Well, I do know one thing!" She looks determined, _'I need to notify some more doctors.'_

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

Sasuke, Kiba and Sakura are walking along a road… with a number of cement crosses at the background. The sun is almost setting and the three decide to go somewhere while Suigetsu is resting at the hospital… free from fatality. Sakura is wearing a black tight shirt which sleeves reach half her lower arms, blue denim jeans which hugs her shape nicely and her black boots. Kiba wears a white tee under a black vest, dark denim shorts and white thick rubber shoes. Sasuke wears a black jacket, dark blue shirt and dark pants and shoes. They are walking along the cemetery and reach a certain grave.

Kushina and Minato are there as well. Kushina is kneeling near and mumbling some inaudible whispers. Minato stares at the tombstone… still a bit in denial with the name written at it. Sakura clutches at the bouquet of flowers that she's holding lightly and then the blond notices them, "Sasuke. Sakura. Kiba…" Sakura kneels down beside Kushina and she gazes at the name of the boy…

Namikaze Naruto… October 10, 1992 — July 19, 2010… Though you are lost, you will always stay in our hearts. We love you…

Sakura stares at the name… and remembers the framed picture that night. And just like what Kiba has mentioned, Naruto is a popular kid at the hospital… solely because he's… "The director's son…" Kushina smiles, "Oh, I didn't think you will come with Sasuke to commemorate our son's death." Sakura drops the flowers unintentionally as she kneels somehow frozen. She finally understands why Sasuke told her not to mention anything about Naruto to Minato and Kushina. They seem to accept it somehow now… but knowing that Naruto's spirit is not yet at peace may cause them to get alarmed. Souls of the dead should already rest now…

Sakura picks up the flowers and says, "I'm sorry, I just got preoccupied by something." She places the flowers and offers a prayer for Naruto, _'Now I know why you wanted to keep yourself away from their sights. But I don't think it's the best move so far. I'm also wondering why KRMC seems to have its PHAs oozing with ghosts… but with them around we need you to protect Sasuke since he cannot see them like we do. I'm not saying a goodbye prayer… because I know you'll be staying with us for a while.'_

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

"Suigetsu…"

An unfamiliar voice calls Suigetsu's attention and the light-haired guy stirs a little to find himself with a breather and a lot of tubes hanging around. He recalls what happened and looks around… looking for a redhead that is never there. He then sighs and another word from the voice echoes around his head, "Suigetsu…"

He looks at his side… only to see a dark-haired girl who stands quite afar from his bed. Her long flowing hair covers her face and water is constantly dripping from the edges of her baby blue dress. She is overly wet and her dress sticks to her body so much that Suigetsu can see right through it. She wears nothing beneath… nothing else but bruises and cuts. She then starts walking towards him, "Don't… no, don't…"

"What do you want from me? And how the hell can I see you now!" He yells beneath the breather… trying to move his anesthetically paralyzed body. She presses her finger against his lips and smiles, "Never hesitate. Fight to claim what is yours…" Suigetsu's eyes widen… and then returns to normal. He then stares at the ceiling as if nothing has happened. The girl has vanished… leaving nothing but a little mystery…

[End of Chapter 4]

Ahh yeah! I'm starting to see where this is heading and I hope you'll get happy about it. Since I don't want to count another 'ectoplasm thingy' as a headache, I'll be trying to shift things that way. What is it? Stay tuned to find out! And yeah, I have good news for those who are expecting the Gaara POV, romance and a longer GaaSaku action… wait for Chapter 6: Sketches in the Sand!

I have read one note that authors shouldn't really explain in the author notes but since this is not really connected to the story plot, I will BLAB! Does this fic appear well-thought of to you? Well, if yes, that's quite miraculous. I mean, the reason why I update late is that my stories are based on random thoughts that pop up and I just manage to write them down as soon as I get some idea of what to do next. No matter how much I try to get idea from other works… it just won't fit so I have to wait until I come up with something really interesting. Farfetched? Now, that's my problem.

And about Naruto's birthday, that's his official one. Based from numerous data books, Uzumaki Naruto is born on October 10. Of course the year is just adjusted. But there are some data books that state it's 1992. I just don't know but since I'm not on the ninja world, I'll follow the 1992 protocol. ^^ And yeah, it just so happen that it's summer and things will be jiving well for Chapter 6.

Ehem, anyway, thank you for the support and I really appreciate things. I'll be releasing Chapter 5: Murmurs of the Water and Chapter 6: Sketches in the Sand before it hits school time so… I guess things will be favorable… Oh about my random thoughts, I have already conceived things for the two chapters so they won't really be in a big delay. And yeah, I have gone through Chapter 3: Sand Castles and have found errors. I will be uploading the revised Chapter 3 along with this one so… tataloo!

Ages as of July 19, 2012:

-Sakura = age 22, an intern, can see ghosts and seems to be Gaara's little sweetheart

-Suigetsu = age 23 and a half, an intern as well, mysteriously sees the other ghosts now… and has something for Karin

-Kiba = age 24, a regular nurse, can see ghosts as well and announces the phenomenon to his friends

-Sasuke = age 25, a regular and trusted doctor, scared of ghosts and seems to be related to Naruto in an intimate way

-Kushina = age 40, Sasuke's ex-teacher, can see ghosts as white silhouettes and talks to them frequently, Naruto's mother

-Minato = age 41, the head doctor, denies the existence/wrongdoings of ghosts, Naruto's father

-Naruto = age as of death is 18, a teenage dog ghost, the son of Minato and Kushina… related to Sasuke in an intimate way

-Gaara = age unknown, the sand man, saves Sakura again and seems to like her in a way

-Karin = age as of death unknown, the doll girl, tries to kill Sasuke but is stopped in every way… somewhat connected to Suigetsu

-*water girl* = age unknown, a ghost, did something to Suigetsu

Thanks for reading and please review! :)


	5. Murmurs of the Water

Let's give the floor to the next ghost!

And yeah, it's really nice to have regular reviewers… ^^ reading from you guys makes me feel good.

And yeah, the other reason for an M rating shows here… however, it's not as intense as yeah…

I have lots of plan for the next chapter but we have to cross the bridge when we get there! (Ironic. O.o)

Yeah, no intended bashing… I mean for once, let her be bitchy! (I mean for the second time… she's a witch at one of my fics.)

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO… BUT A NICE DESKTOP WALLPAPER FEATURING SASUNARU!

**WARNING: **HORROR, FUN AND OBSCENITY… A DEADLY SUI!

_**Previously on The D.E.A.T.H. Club…**_

_The red-haired ghost that Sakura has once encountered makes another appearance and she tries to take Sasuke's life… but Naruto successfully fends her off and saves the raven from another Karin attack. Sakura and Kiba get to finally know Naruto's true identity but his relationship with Sasuke is somehow still unclear; thus, setting the investigation still in progress. Not only that, Sakura has also her own investigation concerning Gaara._

_Little do they know that Suigetsu's in another big trouble… getting in contact with another ghost within the premises. And little do they know that not one… but three lives are on the line this time._

The sun starts to set and the hospital starts to relax a little. The busy day is almost over and the regular nurses are already done with their shifts. The emergency group will soon take over and the dreaded 999 code gets once again prayed to be rung not. Just like the other days, Konoha Royal Medical Center experiences an overall peaceful afternoon. The evening creeps and so is the nightmare no one would love to dream of.

Sakura stays at the archives again, studying everything she has involving Gaara. The keepers of the archives are gone by then and so Sakura gets to enter with the key Sasuke has given her. Since the computer is secured with a password, she has to look at things manually and return things as if untouched… dusts and dirt intact. She is at the table, reading piles and piles of folders of duplicate files… the original and much organized copies are locked away and opened by a special key. She can't possibly ask Minato for it… since he doesn't know of the existence of real ghosts in his hospital… only rumors.

Holding the flashlight over the files, Sakura spends majority of her supposed-to-be sleeping time looking for clues of Patient no. 34-793-15: Sabaku Gaara's real identity. All she has is an admission form with an unclear room number and an empty bio-data. But there is one word that gives a small smile to her lips. She hovers from the insignificant files to the admission form she has… holding it up for the flashlight to cast its light upon…

Status: Comatose with life-support.

Not deceased…

Comatose…

"I wonder when he's going to wake up… and how come he can do some haunting? And why with sand?" Sakura thinks aloud and then starts to get back to work after gazing at the man's picture, "It says here that he's conscious for almost a week and then falls comatose for almost ten years now. His statistics are stable and the doctors assigned to him are still hoping for him to wake up someday. But that was years ago… no one is watching over him anymore." Sakura runs her delicate fingers at the dusty pages of paperworks… trying to see any relevant information on her topic.

Drip…

She twitches and looks behind her… hearing a drip of water that is impossible to be there. She leaves the table after taking her flashlight and stuffing the folded admission form inside her shirt. (As ridiculous as stuffing a picture of her crush inside the cup of her bra but she doesn't have much of a choice…) She calls out as she slowly walks around the big and dark room of the archives, "Anybody there?" She then sees a pool of water dripping from the supposedly dry table. It does feel weird and so she gets near to see where the water is dripping at. It is a framed picture… of the doctors in the hospital… and it drips upon a very familiar face. Sakura frowns as she says, "Sasuke… again?"

**THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB**

**REI HARUNO –SAKURA NO IMOOTO**

**CHAPTER 5: MURMURS OF THE WATER**

Kiba and Sasuke are at the Nurse Chambers and the raven is lying stomach-flat at the bed… browsing at a material unfamiliar to the dog-mutt. And so he stealthily sneaks towards Sasuke… trying to take a peek at what the duck-ass is reading. He can swear he can see pictures and cute writings… a scrapbook, perhaps. Kiba then smirks and surprises Sasuke with a silence-breaking voice as he sits at the edge of Sasuke' bed with arms crossed over his chest and a smug face, "We just got back from the cemetery and I find Mister Duck-Ass reading a scrapbook!"

"Bastard." Sasuke mutters after recovering from the gasp he just did and continues flipping the pages of the thick scrapbook, "I'm trying to waste my time reading and I don't think it's not good that you spend yours disturbing me. Now, go away, you dog-mutt…" Kiba pouts a little and then lunges at Sasuke, pinning him to the bed and getting a better picture of the scrapbook. There lie pictures of a blond teenager with different dogs at each shot. He whistles, "Is that Naruto-san?"

"Yes and get off, you dog-mutt!" Sasuke growls under him and Kiba ignores him much to the raven's annoyance. Kiba reads through the colorful writings at the two pages he can see. _Hey, Sasuke-teme! Remember that day when I have told you I've gone to Kakashi-ji-san's place? I didn't think he has eight dogs with different breeds so I took pictures of them… I know you love dogs!_ Kiba laughs and further pinning Sasuke at the bed, "Whoa, Sasuke! You didn't tell me you like dogs!"

"Well, I've grown to choose what dogs to like when I found the first _dog_ I've never liked." Sasuke retorts, now successfully pushing the poor Kiba off the bed. He lands with a loud thud and he rubs his sore butt, "Hey, that hurts, you duck-ass." Sasuke then closes the 'scrapbook' and gets off the bed, "Thank you, dog-mutt. And this is not a scrapbook… it's not filled with any random pictures or anything." He walks to the door and flips it open, "Meet you at the cafeteria for dinner… I'll just be walking around." Then Kiba frowns at the next set of actions.

Sasuke flips his free hand like calling a dog from the upper row of beds… then Naruto comes out of nowhere and connects his head to the raven's hand like a dog would. Kiba widens his eyes and then laughs, "Now I see why you're smiling most of the time now, Sasuke!" The raven responds with a smirk and walks out the room having Naruto in tow. He closes the door and Kiba starts to get up and dusts himself, "Lucky bastard…"

"Noooo…" A soft moan comes from the men's lavatory that earns Kiba's attention. It is of a girl's and of course, no one else could have been there. He slowly walks towards it and he hears the shower gets turn on. The sound of the dripping water gets louder and louder despite the fact that it lies behind the door. Kiba looks around and walks to the men's lavatory's door… finger's brushing at the knob. He gulps… and is about to open the door with his heart thumping faster and louder every second…

"Sasuke!" Minato busts open the door, making Kiba shriek and slam himself at the door in good old surprise. He then holds his sore nose and turns to the answer-anticipating director, "He went out with his dog. He's not here." Murmuring about something, Minato then closes the door and Kiba sighs… and faces the lavatory again. He clicks the door open and then…

"Sasuke. Where's Sasuke?" Kiba twitches and is about to ask how come Suigetsu is out his bed when the light-haired guy says as if leaving, "He's not here." The door closes after a moment of getting opened and before Kiba could have dashed to see Suigetsu. However, he opens the door again and looks around the hallway to find it empty. He shrugs his shoulders and walks back to the lavatory when a morgue staff goes, "Uchiha-sama!"

"Sasuke's not here." Kiba turns to him and the staff leaves before hearing anything else. Kiba then waits for a moment, "That duck-ass is giving me a hard time… people frequently shows up to just catch me off guard." He sighs for a second…hearing no knocking nobody or an unknown moaning from the lavatory. Much to Kiba's annoyance and shock, someone busts the door open again, "Sasuke!" It is Sakura and Kiba then growls for getting pissed off by the absent duck-ass, "Sasuke again! Seriously, Sasuke again! Why is everybody looking for Sasuke!"

"Where did he go?" Sakura just asks… filled with anxiety and fear… ignoring Kiba's rant. The dog-mutt does a complaining sigh and fails to notice her undue feelings somehow, "Uhh, he went out with Naruto… probably walking along the PHAs—" Sakura runs away and then Kiba yells, "Oi! What the…?" Kiba scratches his head and is about to close the door when another intern shows up to ask but Kiba _barks_, "Uchiha Sasuke is not here." She just then hesitantly nods and runs off to another direction. Kiba sighs yet again… five people came to look for a guy that has left long ago…

"Stop playing with him! You can have your **own** toy!" Kiba then turns behind him… hearing yet another voice inside the men's lavatory. He frowns and scratches his head again… stepping slowly as if trying not to disturb the _women_ talking inside the men's lavatory… which is ironic enough. Kiba gets near to the door by less than meter when it starts to shake every now and then. Kiba steps back and gets ready… "GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" The door bursts open and Kiba yelps as he rolls to the side to avoid the door that flew off.

The dog mutt then looks inside… peeking with utmost caution. But then he sees a Karin walk out the lavatory with bloodshot eyes. She then gazes at Kiba and takes it off immediately. She then sits at the edge of Suigetsu's bed and says a word breaking the prolonged silence, "Kiba." The guy stands up and breathes a deep one. He's in a big trouble since he doesn't have means to protect himself from the dream ghost. He then answers, "What do you want from me?"

"Sui… I want you to stop him." Her broken voice makes Kiba stir in surprise and ask, "What do you mean?" She looks at him directly, "You'll know what I mean when you get to meet him. He's not in his recovery room anymore and he's going to do something that little cretin wouldn't permit. I can't stop him… I can't hurt him. And seriously, it's all my fault. A little reminder, stop your friend who's looking for Gaara. He shouldn't wake up… you'll need his powers and probably that of that little cretin as well." She then stops to quietly sob much to Kiba's confusion, "What's happening?" Kiba frowns and she then fades and turns into a doll lying at Suigetsu's bed. Kiba keeps his frown and runs out the room, _'What the fuck is really happening!'_

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

Sakura runs along the hallways with a selfish speed, not caring if anyone stumbles upon collision. She has to reach the PHAs and it seems like something very bad is going to happen. She bites her lower lip, _'What is the next ghost going to do? And what's with Sasuke again? Why do ghosts go and try killing him?'_

Earlier, after she has found the dripping water and the old framed picture, she has jerked her head up sniffing a familiar scent… the sweet odor of blood. She has risen from kneeling down and flashed her flashlight to the wall. There written the words 'Never hesitate. Fight to claim what is yours…' in blood that drips in its freshness. She has known something is up again even if it's merely hours after the last ghost attack. And if there's someone in danger, it is Sasuke again.

She reaches the PHAs and slows down going room to room just to find the same ghost-wanted man. She then hears soft chuckles of a familiar raven as she reaches one of the rooms. She peeps through the window at the door and she sees Sasuke sitting at one of the beds, back leaning at the headboard and legs stretched across the mattress with Naruto coiled up beside him. He is reading a handmade book and Naruto has his head at the raven's lap like a big dog. The raven is stroking at those blond locks while a smile remains plastered at his lips.

She smiles in relief and is about to leave when she sees Suigetsu at the hallway as she turns to walk away. She then comes near him, "Hey, Suigetsu. We heard you're fine now, how's your wound?" But then she wonders seeing that Suigetsu does not respond to her… more like ignores her as he turns to look through the window. The sight of the raven registers in his mind and says, "So this is where Sasuke is, huh."

"Suigetsu?" Sakura feels her feet planted on the floor… hesitation fills her up seeing that different glitter in his eyes. He stares at Sasuke as if a dog has found a cat inside its territory, ready to rip it apart. He then flattens himself against the door and Sakura stiffens more… sensing another kind of danger, _'This is not Suigetsu… who is this? Why is he gazing at Sasuke like that?'_ Suigetsu then grins maniacally and goes three steps backwards just to… kick broken the door until it gets detached and alarm the two inside. Sasuke closes the book and hides it under the pillow at his back… gazing at a different Suigetsu, "You've been acting different, Suigetsu. What's wrong? Why did you destroy the door?"

He picks up a piece of shrapnel and looks at Sasuke, "She would probably go and use me instead… IF YOU END UP DEAD RIGHT NOW!" He throws the piece of wood and throws it at Sasuke. Sasuke ducks to the side and Naruto jumps at Suigetsu to threaten the guy. But Suigetsu dodges Naruto and comes to the raven guy who happens to roll off the bed. He wraps his arms around Sasuke's neck and starts strangling him from behind. Sakura then goes inside and tries to pull Suigetsu off, doing what she could, but the 'possessed' pushes her away as he overpowers Sasuke's struggles. Naruto then jumps at Suigetsu and claws the man's shoulders. Suigetsu let goes of Sasuke and tries to take off Naruto. But he just can't and an odorous red fluid is already staining his light-colored clothes. Sakura yells as she goes to the choking Sasuke, "Suigetsu! Naruto! Stop!"

Then a hand made out of sand grabs Naruto and pulls him gently and Suigetsu groans at his newly developed wounds. He runs out of the room and Sakura tries to follow him… but a certain redhead stops her. She collides with him and then shakes the guy blocking the door a second after Suigetsu has gotten out, "Gaara! Let me through! I have to help, Suigetsu!" The sand man shakes his head and then Sakura still insists, pushing him and crying, "What's going on! I have to know! Suigetsu!"

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

Kiba is on his way to the PHAs when the head nurse calls his attention. He has to turn to her and approach her as she beckons him. She is with a dark-blue-haired lady with pale lavender eyes in a simple baby-doll dress with a half-corset flattening the tummy and lifting the busts and with a pair of glassy heels to complete her attire. And the head nurse asks him to take her to the nurse chambers and be a facilitator for a while. Kiba curses soundlessly and glances at the direction of the PHAs before saying yes to the head. She leaves the newly-arrived girl to Kiba and he scratches his head, "Why am I always the facilitator for new people?"

"It seems like I am not wanted in here." The girl says and Kiba looks at her… and notices those nice valleys he has never seen on Sakura. He then shakes his head before blood starts dripping from his nose and offers a handshake, "My name is Inuzuka Kiba… I've been working here for a year and a half now. You are?" The girl takes his hand to a shake and she sweetly smiles at him, "Hyuuga Hinata."

They start walking to the Nurse Chambers as if Kiba has totally forgotten what Karin is supposed to make him do. He begins talking about the rules and regulations, the rooms and all and then he also learns that Hinata will be staying with them as well. They reach the nurse chambers and the two sits down at the edge of Kiba's bed. The dog mutt then remembers his friends… but he has to keep the situation from the newly hired nurse, "So, we also have three more 'roommates' and there are the lavatories." He then frowns, _'Isn't the door supposed to be broken?'_

"C-Can I take a shower later? I've been wearing this since yesterday morning. It did take me almost two days to travel to this hospital… this is my only source of living and I have to leave my parents for this." She unintentionally cuts off the dog-mutt's thoughts and so Kiba just tells her, "Well, if you're feeling uncomfortable already, you can take your shower now. I'll just be out for a while." Then a mechanic knocks on the door to deliver her luggage. Ever since Minato let some of them stay overnight at the nurse chamber, luggage of those who are going to stay are delivered at the same day the newbies will arrive. That's why Sakura only has a shoulder bag with her when she has moved in.

"You should get something to wear before taking a shower. You can't just walk out in towels, okay?" Kiba says as he motions to leave and proceed helping the other three… but then Hinata grabs his arm and says in a shy meek voice while eyes are kept at the floor and cheeks flaming with a blush, "Can you just… wait here? I'm a little scared." She looks up and gazes at Kiba's slit eyes with her innocent lavenders, "Please?"

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

Sakura is with Sasuke and Naruto and they are running around the PHAs, hoping to see their friend. Gaara has disappeared a while ago after he has twitched. Sakura runs despite the fatigue, _'Suigetsu! Where are you? And why did he attack Sasuke? I thought it's the ghosts that— wait, what if Suigetsu is possessed by a spirit? Karin did possess him before! Why Suigetsu? Can't they just spare his newly-recovered body? He's been badly hurt by Naruto… twice now.'_ A tear rolls down Sakura's eyes and Sasuke glances at her as the tears sparkle at light reflection, "Why are you crying?"

"Suigetsu." She says… remaining strong despite all her hesitation in hunting Suigetsu, "Why are the ghosts using him? You do know that's not Suigetsu, right?" Sasuke grunts and the dog growls like disagreeing with the woman. He then goes in front of them, making them stop, and barks madly at her as if saying that she is wrong… utterly wrong. Sakura frowns and says as she gazes at the raven, "What is he saying?" Sasuke looks back at her, "Do I look like I can understand dog language? I just love them but I don't understand their barks and growls."

"It's useless, little cretin can never speak without visiting dreams, stupid people." Sasuke and Sakura turn to the voice from the room at their right and Naruto growls, recognizing the scent and aura she is giving out. Karin comes out and she says, "Little cretin is right. It is still Suigetsu… there is no ghost possession like what you are claiming, pinkie." Sakura gasps and then protests, "Then why would he attack Sasuke! Did you… did you do this?" Karin glares at her, "I can never control or hurt Sui. Someone else has put him into her spell and she's merely making Sui act based from what he's been feeling lately. And not just him, she's trying to manipulate someone else as well."

"Karin." Everyone looks behind them and there stands Suigetsu, head bowed and fists clutching in madness, "It'll be helpful if you don't interfere. After this, maybe… maybe by then… you'll pick me!" He smashes the emergency glass and takes the emergency ax inside, "And yeah, we all know that security cameras don't work in the PHAs… that's another reason why we're not keeping patients in here. And that fact… can keep my name clean!" He runs to them, ready to strike!

"Suigetsu!"

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

Kiba is waiting at the Nurse Chambers… fiddling with his fingers. He can't just leave the new nurse on her own and run off to his friends. Neither he can just wait and not do anything about the Suigetsu 'incident'… Karin hasn't come back to try and make him go there. And that mere fact makes Kiba nervous about something… but he knows things will be better… later.

He sighs and tries to convince himself that they must be doing fine. Sasuke has Naruto, Sakura has Gaara and Karin must be doing something about Suigetsu. Now that he thinks about it, he's the only one who isn't affiliated with any ghost. Not that he wants to be… he just noticed. He sighs yet again and a sweet, weak voice takes his attention, "Kiba-sempai…"

He turns to the caller and his eyes almost drop out of the socket as he gazes at the new nurse… with only her loosely-wrapped towel. He then stirs, sitting abruptly at the edge of his bed, and says with a stutter, blood rising to his head and starts to drip from his nose, "Uh—Uh, Hinata-san… you should get…" She walks up to him and he begins to stare at her seductive smile, paralyzing him in his seat. She speaks with modesty and shyness as she holds the dog-mutt's cheeks and lets her towel slip down her naked body, "Don't leave me here, Kiba-sempai…"

**[A/N: Okay! This part could be confusing! O_O I hope you guys can keep up and understand… O_O Movie style: Flashing scenes from two different places effect! Mysterious voice-overs addendum!]**

Sakura and Sasuke roughly dodge each of Suigetsu's swings and Naruto tries to attack him from behind. But the light-haired guy successfully takes the ghost off him each and every time. The cycle of evade and attack continues… even Sakura tries to stop him as well. But she gets hardly swat and even to the point Suigetsu hits her with the head of the ax (not the blade!) All Sasuke can do is run and miss the attack and Naruto risks his body to be hurt just to pin the guy down. Sakura coughs out some blood and saliva, "Sui— Suigetsu!"

Kiba dives into Hinata's tempting… kissing her as she sits down his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. He slowly unbuttons his green shirt and cups his hands at those heavenly mountains of femininity. They begin kissing torridly… tongues wrapped around each other…

'_What are you doing? Is one not enough?'_

'_I can't feel it… no regrets… unlike the other guys…'_

'_He's probably some kind of maniac. Hey, I'm warning you… let Sui go!'_

Suigetsu runs to Sasuke but the raven manages to dodge as the light-haired somehow, earning a small cut at his arm. Suigetsu yells with annoyance, "Stop moving, princess!" Sasuke yells back as he clasps at his wounded arm, "Fuck you, to hell with that!" Sakura then grabs Suigetsu from behind, "Suigetsu! Stop this!"

"Let me go, you nosy woman!" Suigetsu breaks from her grip and Sakura falls down to the floor with a thud. Sasuke calls at her, "Sakura! Roll away!" The pinkie winces and looks up at the light-haired as he is about to strike at her with that ax. Then Naruto jumps at the man diverting his attention for a while. Sakura crawls out of the way and Suigetsu throws Naruto away. Sasuke goes to Sakura and says, "Run, call for help!"

"I can't do that! That'll put Suigetsu in danger! He'll be sent to jail for attempted murder!" Sakura says before Sasuke jumps at her and rolls away to evade the incoming ax attack. They abruptly stands up after the roll and the pinkie exclaims, "We have to do something to wake him up!" Sakura looks at where Karin is… standing by the open door and fretting about something.

'_Please stop this! Stop playing with my Sui!'_

'_I'm having fun watching them, Karin. Grave regret comes after that when someone dies…'_

'_You'll end up losing more and more source of food if you don't stop…'_

'_Regretful patients come and go in this place… that's not a problem…'_

Kiba sucks her neck and his fingers play with her erected nipple. She's under him now but the guy is not taking off most of his garments. Hinata plays with his hair, twirling it around her fingers. The guy starts to slide down and leaves wet kisses from her hickey-filled neck to her cleavage. He then begins to lick her breast a little and suck her nipple that he is playing with a while ago.

'_You don't have to play with people… or you'll end up like Karin.'_

'_I got fed up in watching them… I just thought I can fill myself up if I start working for it.'_

'_Then more and more will end up like me… and that poor boy.'_

'_That's why I'm playing with the nurses, doctors and staffs… I'm not waking up more ghosts.'_

'_You're making the other ghosts mad…'_

"Karin! Can't we do something to wake him up!" Sakura runs to Karin as Sasuke distracts the murderous guy for a while… even if he doesn't want to. Karin has her eyes locked at Suigetsu and then she turns to Sakura. She whispers as she gazes back at the man, "I don't know how to lift it. I don't even know how come it had hit him." Sakura looks at the scene… remembering something in her mind, _'Never hesitate. Fight to claim what is yours.'_

She looks at the light-haired guy… "_She would probably go and use me instead…" "After this, maybe… maybe by then… you'll pick me!" 'Why does he want Karin to pick him? What does Suigetsu want to happen? And he saved her? Maybe… maybe…'_ Sakura miraculously gets a grab on Karin's shoulders and shakes her a bit to take her attention, "Suigetsu is talking about you using him! Do you know what he means!"

"Sui wants me to feed on him instead of somebody else." Karin glares at the pinkie for her actions… but latterly locks her eyes at Suigetsu again, "He never felt someone needs him… that's why he wants me to feed on him ever since we meet. But I need nightmares… he doesn't have bitterness about something… just until now." Sakura gazes at the scene… Sasuke's struggling not to get hit and Naruto jumps at the guy to no end… until the guy stops attacking Sasuke.

'_You had enough! Let him go NOW!'_

'_Make me!' Giggles…_

'_I doubt Karin can beg enough…'_

'_Shut up! Why are you eavesdropping our talk!'_

'_I'm trying to make her stop as well…'_

'_Happy bickering…'_

Kiba lifts himself up, slipping off that dark long-sleeved shirt… and gazes at the goddess beneath him. He smirks and undoes his zipper and belt buckle… then gets rid of his boxers and pants. He starts grinding their hips and the girl starts to moan again, "Never hesitate… take what you wanted." Kiba smirks and starts thrusting hard inside her, "You don't have to tell me… I do whatever I want AAAALLLLL the time!"

"Huh?" Hinata then wonders and he laughs out, "What! I may hate to do some things but I learn to love the outcome later!" He does his business faster, harder and deeper this time but the woman seems to be unaffected. He continues to laugh, "Even right now, I know my friends could be in a great trouble! But at least, I'm not there to get terrified and hurt!"

"What if they die?"

"Whoa!" Kiba stops and gets his face near hers, "What do you mean by that?" His slit eyes bear curiosity and anxiety… then the woman wraps her hands around his head, "Aren't you going to regret things? Won't you think it's better to be there than to be having fun in here?" Kiba freezes… and then he looks at the door but Hinata motions her hands to turn Kiba's head to face her again, "You're right… it's good to be not hurt and terrified… but what if they're all dead now? Aren't you going to regret staying here?"

Kiba then displays four with his fingers and says with a realizing smile, "Actually there are four possibilities if that's the matter. One, I stay here and they are alive. Two, I stay here and they are dead. Three, I don't stay here and they are alive. Four, I don't stay here and they are dead. Let's cross out the fourth one because I always get a happy ending at either choice so I won't get an all-is-lost situation." He folds a finger at every 'cross out' situation, "Cross the third one out, as well, because I'm not much of a help considering what the Death Club is dealing with. So if they can't fight them off, there's no point in going there. And so I'm just going to stay here. Finally, cross out the second one… since they all have 'guardians' backing them up. They'll be fine…" He places his hand at the sides of her head, "That leads to only one possibility…"

"You're amusing…"

"You don't look amused."

'_Karin…'_

'_Let him go, you maniac!'_

'_Tell him what he needs to hear… it'll be lifted.'_

'_Finally…'_

'_What's with the sudden change of hearts?'_

'_Nothing…'_

'_You did end up like Karin…'_

'_Like me?'_

'_Don't talk like you have no affiliation with a human, young man.'_

Suigetsu swings the ax horizontally and Sasuke tries to dodge it. But the raven stumbles in fatigue and is about to receive the finishing blow when Karin calls, "SUI!" The guy swings horizontally… but the ax hits the wall… inches away from Sasuke's face. The raven's eyes grow wide at the impact and Suigetsu looks at Karin, "Karin…"

"This is enough… I see you." Karin opens her arms wide as if inviting him near. Suigetsu walks and says with a helpless smile, "You… see me now?" Karin wickedly smiles and nods, "You'll make a nice treat… come, Sui… let me take a first bite." Sakura then looks confused, gazing from the wicked-looking Karin and to the unsuspicious Suigetsu. Naruto goes to Sasuke and the raven, shocked yet relieved, slides down and lets the dog ghost lick his cheek.

"Karin!" Suigetsu runs to her and hugs her… to get a kiss. Sakura then runs to Sasuke and Naruto, "Karin said she has a plan… but what is she doing!" Sasuke sighs and keeps the trembling to himself, "I thought I'll never turn 26 at the right day."

Then something snaps within Suigetsu and he opens his eyes… seeing Karin kissing him again but with a glare on. He pulls back and says, "Ahh, did something—!" Karin jabs him so hard at the abs and the redhead fixes her glasses, "You're such a gullible fool. You can never harness such bitterness on your own. And don't worry, Sasuke's doing fine now. There's no reason for me to go after him." She then kneels before the Suigetsu who's wriggling in pain… and whispers before she vanishes, "I'm glad you're back to me…"

Sakura then helps Sasuke up and they walk to Suigetsu and he says while whining in pain, "What exactly happen? And why am I not in my fluffy bed?"

'_I guess that so-called dog mutt has his use after all…'_

'_I won't be calling him that…'_

'_As if you call people with names…'_

'_Karin, maybe you're just old enough to remember their real names and it forces you to call them nick names!'_

'_Evaporate, you water ghost!'_

'_I'm tired… I'm going back to sleep.'_

'_You didn't do anything.'_

'_Dealing with you is more than my head can take…'_

'_Good night, young man… and I'll get you a reward for dealing with Karin as well…'_

Hinata giggles and Kiba raises a brow. She then kisses him for a short while and smiles sweetly, "If they only knew…" Hinata strokes at his hair and Kiba hums in wonder. She then chuckles like an angel, "I have to go, Kiba-sempai. I have a patient to attend to." Kiba sits up and helps Hinata up as well, "Already?" She nods and holds on both of his cheeks to kiss him again, just merely pressing her lips against his…

"Kiba! Where—!" Sakura barges in the room with the others and they see a naked lady with a naked Kiba… in his bed and kissing. Sasuke raises a brow and Suigetsu covers his mouth with his hand, sealing the laughter. Sakura looks away, "Sorry… we'll be back later." Sasuke walks to a vacant bed and roughly throws a pillow at Kiba, not caring if the woman gets hit as well. But to their surprise, the pillow hits Kiba's face but it passes through the woman. Kiba falls off the bed because of the impact and Hinata giggles, "That's a hard one."

"You're a—" Sasuke steps backwards and Sakura straightens, Suigetsu shooting another hand to his mouth. She smiles at the three, "It's kind of fun playing with the Death Club." Sasuke's face twitches. "I wish we can play another time." Kiba climbs the bed and Hinata disperses like a blob of water. The bed is still dry though. Kiba's eyes grow wide and then Suigetsu lets his laughter out even his stitches starts to bleed again, "KIBA FUCKED A GHOST!"

"S-Shut up, Suigetsu!" Kiba throws the same pillow at the laughing mad man and then Sasuke goes to bed as Naruto hops on the raven's bed, "I feel tired and messed up. I'm hitting the sack…" The raven gets under the cover and Suigetsu rolls on the floor, still at it while Kiba curses a million times under his breath as he dresses up, back turned at Sakura. The pinkie, however, looks around, with an unknown expression… _'W-What's with them? T-They all act like no one nearly died…'_

"Everyone!" The same voice of their head doctor/director comes from the other side and so Sakura opens the door. Minato comes in and wonders at the faces they are all wearing. He then calls for Sasuke who is already covered with the blanket, "Hey, Sasuke! I have a very important announcement!" The princess rises from the bed and the director widely grins at them, "We will be having a company outing in four days! And it's Sasuke's 26th birthday celebration!"

"Eh~!"

"Oh fuck."

[End of Chapter 5]

F*cking daylights! What's with this overly long chapter! (The voices lengthen this one far too good… much to my tears…) (I'm doing a Verdana 7 of five pages basis for every chapter but this one extends to seven pages, author notes excluded!) And yeah! Oh baby! Chapter Six! Minus the short opening, everything will be in Gaara and Sakura's POV! ^_^ Wheeee! I can't wait to write one of my main pairing highlights. T-T I wish to meet your expectations… even I'm not in the mood and just forcing my brain and lazy thinking.

And yeah, I'm also thinking about starting to do the concept art project for The D.E.A.T.H. Club! (I haven't even started the one for Dreamcatcher Nights but I will be doing that one, too.) And yeah, I will probably post it on my FB account but I'm not really sure. Just watch out for it and the link… (Realizing the nightmare of drawing Gaara… yeah a nightmare. I don't like my drawings looking UGLY! I want them as pretty as the original faces! ^_^)

And yeah, Suigetsu's age is wrong… it should have been '23 and a third'. Bases from a data-book, Suigetsu is born on February so… four months till July. (I'm born on July, too!) I'll start the change here since I get so lazy revising all the chapters… and then uploading them.

Anyway, Chapter Six: Sketches in the Sand will be released by June. ^_^ (Target update pace: twice a month… one from 1-15 and the other 16-30/31/28/29). Too slow but… what can I do?

Ages as of July 19, 2012 (Date based from Naruto's age which should've been 20 by then…):

-Sakura = age 22, an intern, can see ghosts and seems to be Gaara's little sweetheart

-Suigetsu = age 23 and a third, an intern as well, mysteriously sees the other ghosts now… and has something for Karin

-Kiba = age 24, a regular nurse, can see ghosts as well and seems to earn Hinata's fancy

-Sasuke = age 25, a regular and trusted doctor, scared of ghosts and seems to be related to Naruto in an intimate way… can see Naruto now

-Minato = age 41, the head doctor, denies the existence/wrongdoings of ghosts, Naruto's father

-Naruto = age as of death 18, a teenage dog ghost, the son of Minato and Kushina… related to Sasuke in an intimate way

-Gaara = age unknown, the sand man, constantly saving Sakura and seems to like her in a way

-Karin = age as of death unknown, the doll girl, tries to kill Sasuke but is stopped in every way… somewhat connected to Suigetsu

-Hinata = age as of death unknown, the water girl, plays with the men of the Death Club but Kiba interests her more

Thanks for reading and please review! :)


	6. Sketches in the Sand

There, there. I know you miss my fic and you have been waiting for an update. But due to a chain of unfortunate events, I got myself suffering from something quite chronic and I have to stop encoding all my thoughts (I even have to stop touching gadgets…). And I have been visiting a doctor every week because of it… spending big amount of money just for my weekly set of medicines. Something near my brain got infected and it's been affecting my daily life… so I'm so sorry.

However, welcome to the 'awaited' chapter 6 and I wish I can make up for the long wait and absence. I also wanted to thank my reviewers: **Hyperwiwi**, **Cindy Medeiros** and **GirlLabo**… I'm waiting for yours. Smiling face…

I will continue to encode chapters despite the classes since I am never too busy for . But I have to decrease my 'office' hours because of two things: my chronic thing near the brain and its effects. It's currently attacking my eyes, my head, my ear, my cheek and my throat. Sorry for the great delay…

Another thing… sorry for not being in the mood to write in the last few days. This is a crucial chapter and I don't want it to be as crappy as my shitty condition. And things about school are getting really fucking great that I have to waste my time on those crappy people! But anyway, I can post this chapter as soon as I am finished. :D

**Here ya go! The beta'd version!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO… OTHERWISE, IT WOULD BE A MORE EXPRESSIVE **SHOUNEN-AI **STORY!

**WARNING: **HORROR, FUN AND OBSCENITY… GAASAKU SERVING ONCE MORE!

_**Previously on The D.E.A.T.H. Club…**_

_Another ghost has risen and has threatened Kiba, Sasuke and Suigetsu's safety… but after some sort of word magic, she has tamed down and released Suigetsu from her grasps. Sakura seems to get overwhelmed by the nature of the three boys that has easily forgotten things as if nothing has happened. Minato makes a very important announcement and now, they will be having a company outing… on Sasuke's birthday!_

_But things will be more than that… as Sakura and the whole Death Club proceeds with some daily rituals…_

The night has passed and the Death Club is sleeping at their quarters… each having some sort of dream fantasies… but the dog mutt seems to be an exception. He seems to get awakened by a sudden surge of coldness that hugs his body. He struggles to open his eyes and notices that the curtains are not yet lit by the morning sun. _'It's not yet morning…'_ He whispers within him and he turns to see what is beside him…

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Sakura is tightly asleep… clinging on one fantasy of hers. She coils more in her bed… too busy to hear a scream from Kiba. She's too busy to wake up from her la-la land of perverted dreams. Wait, a girl having wet dreams? Oh well… she can imagine Gaara's face and leave it like that for now.

Suigetsu is too busy dreaming of his own happiness and worth-hunting with Karin… and is too distracted to keep himself from chewing the red hair. He stirs a bit hearing Kiba's loud voice… however, he knew he doesn't really have to check up on it. He just whispers, "Keep it down, doggie boy…"

Finally, Sasuke growls a little at Kiba's scream and decides to sit up, waking Naruto up in the process. The owner and the dog peer at the scene across the beds… gazing at what made Kiba cry in vain. Hinata is at his side, cuddling the dog mutt to her heart's content, and the guy is very much freaked out about it. He has never been cuddled by someone before, the raven guesses. Naruto brushes his blonde locks at Sasuke's shoulder as if asking for a next step. The raven smiles and lays back to the bed while patting his dog back to sleep at his side.

And like the usual, Sasuke wouldn't care.

"Hey! Won't someone help me!"

**THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB**

**REI HARUNO –SAKURA NO IMOOTO**

**CHAPTER 6: SKETCHES IN THE SAND**

—_Sakura POV_

_Well, another morning for the Death Club and we are here at the cafeteria… discussing nothing in particular. Yesterday has been a very busy day since we have to deal with two ghosts, Karin and Hinata. But fortunately, things worked out fine and Suigetsu's completely fine now thanks to Hinata's healing. And about Hinata, she's always around now starting from that incident in the morning as how Kiba refer to it. And like us, she's been assigned in the emergency group as well… but she seems to be oblivious of the group's role. And yes, we seat in this order: Me, Kiba, Hinata, Blank, Suigetsu and then Sasuke._

Hinata looks around the table and asks, "I never thought most things have changed in this place. I mean, I didn't even bother to look around the new systems. So we're not leaving that early?" Sasuke has just told her about the two groups and I guess she understands that quite well. She then asks again… _to be exact, that question is for me alone_, "Sakura-chan, would you like to come with me later? Just the two of us if you prefer."

"Uhh. Where are we going, Hinata?" I answer with a smile, expecting somewhat good news from her. _Kiba, Suigetsu and Sasuke are too busy eating that they didn't even bother to cut in._ But I know Kiba is looking at her… confused of the reasons why would she take me somewhere.

"It's a secret, Sakura-chan." She smiles and I twitch. Her smile makes me not able to refuse or even at least to get her tell us the truth. I look at the men in the table… _great, Sasuke seems to be talking to Naruto who's beneath the table and Suigetsu is contentedly eating._ I just gaze at Kiba and he answers, "I know you can handle yourself so well… so I guess it's your own decision." He abruptly leans nearer to whisper, "But I don't feel good with that… be careful. Extra careful…"

"Sakura-chan, don't worry… I won't put you in danger." She smiles again and hooks Kiba's arm with hers, pulling him to the other side… to her chest to be exact, "We can even ask Kiba-kun to go with us!" Kiba blushes and tries to take her arm off after regaining balance, "I'm a bit busy, Hinata. The head nurse is making me facilitate some new nurses and interns again."

"Don't worry, Hinata. I'll come with you." I smile back and she seems to cheer within her. Sasuke then mutters before taking another bite of his breakfast, "But you have to come when I call you. It's not like we have a day-off…" Suigetsu then answers, "I'll just stay at the Chambers."

With that, we scoot out of chairs and make our ways to our destinations after saying goodbye with one another at the cafeteria doors. _Where does Hinata want to take me to? And yes, I haven't gathered additional information about my own subject…_

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

We stand within an empty hallway and a set of double doors lies before us. With Hinata's arm linked with mine, we walk towards it as she starts talking, "This is the Forgotten Ward… the patients here haven't been visited for the longest time. This place is comparable to the PHAs. Lots of lost souls are wandering around and if go across this path we will end up at the second entrance of the morgue… which has been heavily barred long ago."

The hallways start to age and cobwebs, dirt and everything in between embrace most of the walls and doors, the ceiling not really well-maintained. But unlike in the manual archives, no leaky pipes and stray insects. I can also see some spirits standing by the walls… as if repenting. Most of them don't seem to move or to even flinch. Some of them watch us pass by… a child even follow us with her gaze. _Unlike at the PHAs, the ghosts in this place are somewhat immobile. They must be the souls from the morgue… _One even motions to get near me but Hinata tugs me away and she hastens the walking pace.

"Why are we here?" I ask, uneasiness starting to build up inside me as I see the corridors getting darker and darker. She smiles and leads me to a different path other than towards the morgue. I call her attention with clearing my throat and she stops before a door that has seemed to collect much dust and webs. She places her open palm before the knob and says, "I promised someone a price. That's why we're here." The knob twists on its own and the door opens with grave darkness welcoming us. A strange glint comes to her eyes and she hardly pushes me inside with a sudden malicious smirk plastered at her lips, "Sakura. You ARE the price."

"Wait… HINATA!" The door slams behind me and I bang at it as hard as I can, "Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!"

_The room is very dark, not even a ray of sunshine is seen. It is one of the scariest places I've ever been. Whoa, that rhymes… but I can care less about that._ I look around and stand up from kneeling before the door. I slowly walk in further, hearing a breather makes me nervous. _A ghost can be lurking nearby and is out there to get me. I was supposed to be a prize, anyway. Kiba was right after all. But why? Why would Hinata give me to a ghost?_

_Ouw._ My leg seems to hit something hard… the frame of the bed, I guess. I stretch my arms to somehow touch something. _Cloth? Bed sheets! I knew it, there is a bed right here…_ I run my hand to my right until I come across a hand… a cold hand. I then feel an urge to near my face to the hand… and I had. Faint warmth comes to my cheek… and something feels…

Familiar…

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

— _A living ghost POV_

_I still remember those lovely and warm giggles she makes while playing with the waves. Her precious laughter as the waters tickle her feet and her childish pouts as the waves erase her drawings at the white sands of the beach. The enthusiastic sound of her approval and the heart-warming smiles and gaze she gives me as I take photos of her…_

_The beauty of her pink hair and milky complexion are imprinted well in my mind and the soulful gazes of her emerald eyes can reach my heart. Her perfection…_

"_Don't worry, Nii-san! I will call for help!" Even that petite voice of hers… the voice she has when she tried to help me. Meeting her was enough to start with… and that sudden infatuation seems to grow within me… believing that she is my destiny._

_And now I lie in this bed, waiting for the day that she grows to have the same feelings that I have for her. The day that she will get to remember me…_

_So firm that it makes her smile…_

_I want that smile again. I want to see that smile once again…_

'_Hey young man, remember what I promised yesterday? I will be giving you a reward for dealing with Karin!'_

'_I don't care about any reward. Leave me alone.'_

'_That's not good. My reward is right there now. __**She's**__ right there.'_

_She? 'And what would I do to a woman?'_

'_Your words start to wound me, young man. However, you cannot stop me.'_

Snap!

A sudden pain trickles down my nerves as I recognize the feeling of lying in the same angled bed I had for a decade.

'… _argh! What did you do! Hinata!' _The pain intensifies at every passing moment and I inwardly yell in pain. But my body doesn't seem to move like expected and stays as if nothing make me twitch and flinch violently. Then weakness silences my complaining sensation… as if I have been there so long ago.

Which was true.

'_Good morning…'_

A hand holds mine and it seems that the owner places it next to her cheek. _But wait… my external senses has… _I manage to squeeze hers and then she gasps a bit. The same voice of fear… I know this woman. I groan and the breather seems to make it known to the woman near me. She twitches loudly and I slowly pull my hand to my face, both of her hands loosely holding mine. She walks nearer to my pillow and gets bumped against the drawer.

I chuckle a little… the breather scares her somehow. She then recalls the hand that I am not holding to turn on the lamp at my drawer which has been there for years. It miraculously opens and that dim light seems to be enough for her…

To recognize me…

"Gaara?" Her voice sounds unsure yet doubtless. She hasn't screamed or fallen back in surprise… perhaps she knows I am not… presumably not dead. But my energy has been so low… and I can't even open my eyes to see her lovely face, her beautiful eyes. She sits beside me and she changes our hands' position yet our hands still cup one another.

"Gaara! You're moving! I saw in your files that… that you're long brain dead and…"

"Sakura…"

"But you are alive and… and you're moving! I can't believe it… but how come you're a ghost? How did that happen?"

"Sakura…" I keep on calling her name… wishing that she would somehow stop speaking. Her voice is shaking… from those mixed emotions I can't differentiate much. She sounds pleased and yet uncertain, expecting some more yet contented… very happy yet terrified.

"Gaara! Open your eyes!" She pleads and a hand seems to caress my face. I weakly open my eyes and see a teary Sakura… her sobs and sniffles stifled by a wriggling smile. My free hand reaches for my breather and takes it off to say things clearly, "Sakura, don't cry…"

"I'm so sorry… I can't help it." She leans to me and places her head at my chest, "I can hear it… your heartbeat…"

"_I can hear your heart beat fast… Mommy said it's not a good thing, Nii-san."_

I manage a smile and she looks at me from her place, "Gaara… I've found you." She tucks our arms against her chest and says, "Unlike the last time, you are warm…" _Her chest may not be as full as other women but they're soft and warm…_

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

The brunet nurse bursts his fruit juice to the side as he sees Sakura rolling my wheelchair inside the nurse chambers. The raven doctor jumps off the bed and runs off to the bathroom and the light-haired intern waves at us, "OI! Sakura! Since when did a ghost need a wheelchair?"

"No, he's not a ghost anymore." Sakura gladly explains and the brunet nurse chokes, "Huh? How… is that… even possible?" Naruto gets out from under the bed and sits beside me. I place a hand above his head and pat it repeatedly as if I'm petting a dog. I answer on behalf of Sakura, "Hinata is a ghost who can separate one's soul from the body. As a 'reward', she woke up from my presumed eternal sleep. She even led Sakura to the Forgotten Ward."

The intern nods with a hand at his chin, "I see. So is Karin like any of you?" I shake my head and decide to answer less than I have to, I guess. He sighs in disappointment and the brunet asks Sakura, "I'm a little glad that nothing bad really happened. So are you planning to take care of him?"

The raven doctor suddenly barges out of the bathroom and then Hinata walks out of her hiding place, "I have asked the head nurse about taking care of patients under the F section so… it's fine if he's staying here. No other nurses sleep here, correct, Kiba-kun?" The brunet nods hesitantly and Naruto goes to the doctor as he pants near one bed at the side.

"I thought Sasuke's fear of ghosts have already vanished?" Sakura wonders loudly and we all look at how Naruto consoles him. He then clears his throat and says while running his hands through Naruto's hair, "I'm fine. It's just… a little surprise." The intern whispers loud enough for us to hear, "It's just that he can't keep up with it."

"You people are really weird, aren't you?" Sakura gives a twitching smile and Hinata walks to the brunet only to grab his arm and drag him out the room, "Sakura, you can keep up with us. Come, Kiba-kun…" The brunet blushes and tries to take his arm from her, "Where the hell… just call me when you need me!"

"…I'm going to take a walk." The doctor stands up and Naruto follows him out the room. Sakura chuckles as if trying to see the humor in there. The intern dives back to his bed and yells, "My alarm clock— I mean— pager is with me. Why don't you two go and take some more tour around!" Sakura rolls the chair towards the bed beside hers, the fourth one from the door. She laughs like an angel, "Oh no, Suigetsu. We've been around the hospital earlier…"

"There are some more places that we haven't gone to." I say out of pure impulse and she bends at my side to smile sweetly at me, "I will take you there after lunch, Gaara. I'll just go to the cafeteria and get you some food. Here, stay here for the meantime." She helps me sit at the bed and puts a pillow behind me to cushion my back. She raises the sheets up to my waist and folds the edge to make it more presentable. She grins, "There! I'll be—"

Code 999! Code 999!

I look at the speakers at the corner of the ceilings and both interns flinch as a response. The male one gets up and hurriedly goes out after yelling at Sakura, "Sakura, let's go!" She then nods and tells me in a serious voice, "Gaara, please stay here. There is an emergency…" I nod and she speeds out…

"_Don't worry, Nii-san! I will call for help! Just hang in there!"_

The feeling of being left behind comes to me again. Seeing the broad horizon of empty beds seems to wound me and so I close my eyes…

_It feels like something is going to happen…_

_Something very bad._

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

"So how was the patient?" I am with Sakura and we're staying up here at the rooftop, feeling the warm summer breeze. She sighs and that sigh means something must have gone wrong. She is leaning at the railings and my chair is a meter away from her back. Her shoulders shifting as if she's trying to put herself together.

"Sakura. You can talk to me." _I don't want to see you like that._ I manage to roll the chair nearer and she turns to me, "You don't have to worry about it, Gaara. Let's go back to the Nurse Chambers—" She goes behind me and then grasps at the handles. I look at her and she seems to get lost in thought. She shakes her head and she finally notices me looking, "Oh… I'm sorry."

"Sakura." I say yet again and she brushes the thoughts off, "Yes, Gaara. We're having a beach outing this coming Tuesday. It's a treat for the staff and a celebration for Sasuke's 26th birthday." I nod and watch her face as she rolls the chair back to the elevator. She seems to feel uneasy with my gaze and then she smiles at me, "No need to wor— argh."

She turns the chair around and goes back to where we were a while ago. She stops and she places the chair facing a sides and she sits at the floor before me. Her hands wrap at her legs as her thighs get pressed against her chest, face buried at her knees. I can sense frustration from her actions. I can tell she's annoyed and disturbed by something. I wanted to help… _Sakura, tell me what's wrong._

"Someone I know got caught in a car accident and he's now in ICU." _A man… _I avert my gaze from her to the ground, glaring at my innocent feet. She then whimpers and looks at me, the movement of her hand tells me. I shoot my eyes straight at hers and she says, "And his presence here is making me feel uncomfortable. He caused trouble in my life once and I guess my trauma hasn't disappeared yet."

"Don't worry about him, Sakura. I may not be able to move like before but I will protect you from any harm." I say on impulse… even if I know it'll be difficult to protect her with my state. She smiles and then chuckles, "Thank you, Gaara. But you know…" She smiles more and looks directly at my somewhat confused eyes, "I don't want to be a burden to somebody. I'll do my best to not get you involved. I might be able to deal with him better this time."

"…" I feel stupid and worthless all of a sudden. I glare at the ground and I see her stand up but I haven't looked back at her eyes. She then squats before me and I gasp loudly, taking me by surprise. I lift my face a little and she is smiling at me, her emerald eyes wear that unforgotten gleam of joy.

"I wish to see that smile every day. So don't cry, Sakura." I run my hand through her hair and she smiles some more. My hand then rests at a cheek and she says, "Ever since that day that I first saw you… I feel somewhat different, Gaara."

"Same here." She then takes cups her hands with mine and closes her eyes…

As if taking in such a radiance…

"Sakura…" _When?_

_When will you remember me?_

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

"Gaara?" Sakura goes in the Nurse Chambers with my breakfast and she sees me playing with some dunes of sand scattered on my bed. She hurriedly goes to me and asks, "Gaa— Who did that to you? I mean, who—?"

"Hinata asked that nurse to shower me with sand." I decide to say it that way… despite the fact that Hinata did hypnotize that guy. Sakura place the tray atop the nearby drawer and dusts off some sand at my hair. She says, "Why would Hinata do such a thing? I mean…"

"You don't have to worry. This reminds me…" I look at her worried eyes as she sits at the edge of the bed. I continue as she starts dusting some more off the bed, "You're going to have a beach outing, am I wrong?" She twitches and looks at the calendar somewhere at the walls, "Now that you've mentioned… I don't have any gifts for Sasuke. What should I get him?"

"Bridging Naruto towards him is more than enough, Sakura." I say and she looks at me with confusion. I start dusting off the sand off my shirt and I say, "Don't you remember that you were the one who made Sasuke realize that there really is a ghost following him around? That slightest thing made a difference."

"But… things just happened. I didn't even do anything…"

"Things wouldn't change if you haven't been there. You change people's lives…"

"Huh?"

"…" I decide to stop talking. _Things must have been very confusing for her right now. She doesn't even remember something… however… "Ever since that day that I first saw you… I feel somewhat different, Gaara." That being said, I know someday…_

I reach out for her face and she twitches but smiles as she holds my hand…

_Someday, a lost story will be back… to change people's lives again…_

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

—_Sakura POV_

_Another day has come and everyone is preparing for the beach outing. The beach is quite nearby and it hasn't taken us an hour to get there. Most of the employees are looking forward to the actual party Minato-sama will be throwing for Sasuke. I just find out that Sasuke's the most popular doctor in the hospital and the one who has the cleanest reputation. Anyway, everyone in the Death Club is ready and it's too bad Gaara, Hinata and Karin couldn't come._

I am standing at the middle of the beach and the feeling seems very familiar. _I used to stand here 10 years ago… but my memory of that certain day seems to be missing. I just thought it to be normal and therefore forgotten but… I don't feel good when I stand here without remembering anything about it._

I have stick in my hand and I have been dragging it around… leaving some faint sketches in the sand as I go. I look back at them… feeling a faint resemblance of events. Standing here with my pink two-piece floral swimsuit, I stare at the horizon of sand at my side. I then draw another one… _well, I was trying to draw Gaara's face… but I'm not that of an artist so…_

"It seems that it has been a habit, huh?" A stranger calls to me and I look at him with clueless eyes. _He has brown hair and he seems a bit so-so. But oh, his camera makes him look a bit cooler. _He approaches me and scratches his head, "Nah! That was 10 years ago… you probably wouldn't remember me…"

"Huh?"

"But since I saw you again, I just wanted to say thank you…" I stare at him with wonder but he doesn't seem to notice that he's not making any sense. "Your little participation changed my brother's life. On his behalf, I wanted to say thank you…" I continue staring at him and then I say, "I'm so sorry. I don't remember meeting you before."

"Well, I can understand." He laughs out, "That was one hell of a summer accident! You would really choose to forget it." He then makes a friendly face, "But I'm not mistaken. You're Haruno Sakura-chan, right?"

_How'd he know me?_

"Ten years ago… you were my brother's, Gaara, model in his landscape photos."

[End of Chapter 6]

O.O Finally! Yeah, I did plan on having a kissing scene but I just thought it would be very early so… nah! There you go. Don't worry, it's not like I won't be doing some more Gaara POVs again. But hey, how'd you like the ending? XD Halfway, you could have thought that Gaara's a photographer, right?

And yeah, Sasuke's birthday! XD July 23! (Sama as Daniel Radcliffe's? yeah… did I even get the spelling right?) Well, well… I'm starting to be a nocturnal but hey! It's a bit fun though. XD What am I saying? End of Author's note!

(PS. Now a proofread version.)

Ages as of July 23, 2012 (Date based from Naruto's age which should've been 20 by then…):

-Sakura = age 22, an intern, can see ghosts and seems to be Gaara's little sweetheart/model

-Suigetsu = age 23 and a third, an intern as well, mysteriously sees the other ghosts now… and has something for Karin

-Kiba = age 24, a regular nurse, can see ghosts as well and seems to earn Hinata's fancy

-Sasuke = age **26**, a regular and trusted doctor, still scared of ghosts and seems to be related to Naruto in an intimate way…

-Naruto = age as of death 18, a teenage dog ghost, the son of Minato and Kushina… related to Sasuke in an intimate way

-Gaara = age unknown, the sand man, has a past encounter with Sakura 10 years ago and has a big infatuation over her

-Hinata = age as of death unknown, the water girl, plays with the men of the Death Club but Kiba interests her more

Thanks for reading and please review! :)


	7. That Hard Rain

Here! I have already written the next chapter so I hope you won't get bored waiting. I hope you liked the things that are happening and I wanted to apologize for the lack of romance between the two lead characters just because I think it's way early and I feel like it might tell you the fic is ending… when it hasn't even started that much.

Actually, I'm trying to update as fast as I can to make it up for the two months of no update season… so here. Besides, I only had problems as to how much romance I have to put in Chapter 6 so Chapter 7 is surprisingly here… (I am surprised as well. :| I almost uploaded an unfinished chapter…)

I won't blab some more… thank you.

PS. I have submitted a beta'd version of chapter 6. I got so happy when I finished it so I published it recklessly… ignoring the mistakes I ought to correct.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT I DO CLAIM MY OCs AND PLOT.

**WARNINGS:** HORROR, FUN, AND OBSCENITY? I'M NOT THAT SURE NOW.

_**Previously on The D.E.A.T.H. Club…**_

_Someone has joined the Death Club and she has led Sakura to Gaara's physical body. The two seem to have their share of sweetness and it seems that there is something between them. Gaara is then revealed to have met Sakura 10 years ago and he has carried his infatuation all the way until they meet again. Sakura is now standing at the same beach that fateful day and she has been told of the unknown memory._

_But things won't go as leisurely as it can get as Sakura starts to find answers to her doubts… what was that summer accident Gaara's brother is talking about? And… danger seems to eternally haunt KRMC._

Sakura frowns at the stranger and then Suigetsu yells as he runs to her side, "Oi, Sakura! Want to play— who's he?" She doesn't bother to answer and then the man scratches his head again, "Ah, yeah. I guess you don't really remember anything. But anyway, thank you very much. And yeah, if you're interested to know, you can find me at the cottage below the cliffside." He walks away and Suigetsu tugs Sakura's arm, "Hey, flower girl…"

"He said he's Gaara's brother." Is all that has come from her mouth. Suigetsu grows his eyes big and watches the man disappear within the crowd, "Wow… anyway, can we play beach volleyball? Kushina-san insists to play. 'Cause you see…" He looks over somewhere and Sakura is forced to look at it.

Sasuke is sitting at the sand and Kushina is pulling an arm, as if wanting him to stand up. Kiba is also trying to negotiate with the raven. Suigetsu jokes as he shrugs his shoulders, "Mr. Birthday Celebrator is missing his blond pup. And he's not going to move unless he can see him. Ever since Sasuke has 'reunited' with Naruto-san, no one wanted to leave each other's sides."

"I see." Sakura answers as she tries to brush off those thoughts in her head. Someone just walked up to her to say thank you for changing Gaara's life. She then gazes at the wide beaches and seemed-to-be eternal sea. Suigetsu then pulls her off trance and drags her towards the whining mother.

"Sasuke-chan!" Kushina whines some more and Kiba scratches his head, "Come one, dude. We all know Naruto-san wouldn't want you to be like that on **your** birthday." He whispers which is loud enough for Sakura and Suigetsu to hear as they approach him, "Damn. Who would have guessed your celebrating your birthday on a wrong date before."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks and Kiba answers as he acknowledges the two, "Huh? For the last two years, he celebrates during October. I just thought it was his real birthday." The two look at each other and Suigetsu then agrees, "Uh! I remember we did celebrate it without a party last October." Kushina then grabs Sakura's hand, "Sakura-san… you'll be playing beach volleyball, right?"

"Uhm." She nods and then Minato yells to the group, "Hey! I brought some watermelons… want to eat?" Kushina waves and says, "Sure. Let's play beach volleyball first!" Sakura looks at the two as they get near and chat between themselves. Kiba then leans at Sakura's shoulder with his arm, the woman getting distracted by the act for a while. He says, "They talk like they are not divorced. And it's been a year and neither of them is married or even in love again."

"Seriously, I don't **seriously** believe they're somewhat divorced." Suigetsu bumps Sakura's shoulder from behind and she says with an annoyed voice, "Don't do things like I'm also a guy." The two boys pull back and she changes her tone to worried and curious, "I wonder why they got a divorce."

"Stop gossiping about Kushina-sensei and Minato-sama." Sasuke then says and the three fling at him. He walks to the area behind the volleyball net Kushina has rented a while ago. He picks up the beach ball lying around and does a serve… the ball landing directly at Kushina's head with a thomp. She flings to the challenger and grabs the ball to take revenge, "LET'S PLAY BALL NOW!" Sakura nods and runs to Kushina's side as the two boys go to Sasuke's and Minato lays the watermelons nearby and help Kushina with her little revenge.

**THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB**

**REI HARUNO –SAKURA NO IMOOTO**

**CHAPTER 7: THAT HARD RAIN**

Play time ends as the skies grow dark and rain floods the sand away from the shore. Sakura is looking outside from their cottage's window and Kushina asks her, "Thinking about Gaara-san?" Sakura twitches and she looks at the red-head, "You knew about Gaara?" She happily nods and says, "Kiba-kun has told me about him. He's a patient from the Forgotten Ward, yes?" Sakura tilts her head to the side… and then nods. _Maybe, Minato-sama should know… since he's staying at our Nurse Chambers._

"I'm kind of worried about him." She says and then Kushina hums a whimper, "Maybe I would be like that everyday… if Sasuke has managed to save Naruto." The pinky twitches and she gazes at Kushina's wondering face. _Is it really okay for her to say it like that…? Or maybe she has finally gotten over her son's death._ Then the redhead adds with a broken smile at her face, "I wonder how wild Naruto will be in here. We've never brought him to a beach…"

Sakura smiles to herself, realizing that the woman is now lost in her own loud thoughts about her deceased son. But the existence of his ghost makes Sakura feel otherwise then. She gazes out the sea and then she seems to feel something…

An urge to go out there and…

Look for something…

Someone to be exact.

"Gaara."

She abruptly stands up and runs outside, Kushina too deep in thought to notice her actions. The pinky leaves the place without anyone noticing. She goes outside the place and shoves through the intangible walls of the formidable rain. Her pink shirt shrinks to her skin, the red undergarment somehow showing. But she can care less…

No one is around and just like what she can recall…

It was raining that day. Raining much stronger than this.

She walks through the rain, the heavy droplets instantly soaking her wet. She can't help but to wonder around, trying to remember something. She ends up at the cottage below the cliffside… recalling what the man earlier has said. She gulps and walks nearer. She yells, trying to overpower the sound of the angry weather, "Sabaku-san!" She hugs herself as the coldness starts to come to her senses, "SABAKU-SAN!"

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

Hinata whimpers as she gazes out the windows, seeing dark clouds and nothing but transparent walls of water. It is raining so hard in the whole city… the sudden rain has been unforeseen. She sighs and turns to a dog ghost sitting at the corridor, waiting for Sasuke's return. She smiles, "Sasuke will be back. Don't worry…"

The dog whimpers sadly… and then twitches as if starting to growl any minute. Karin appears behind them and speaks with her guilty eyes at the floor, "Uhm. I think I did it again." The two look at her with curiosity until Hinata gasps loudly in wonder. She looks at the direction before them, "…Another ghost is rising…"

Naruto growls and glares at Karin as he bares his teeth but the dream ghost regains her composure, "Hmph… and I found out one thing." She walks nearer and Naruto goes into a charging stance. Hinata looks at her and the water ghost speaks the words in the other female's lips, "I know. That man lusts for Sakura…"

"Arf!" Naruto manages a bark and Karin hesitantly pats the dog ghost's head, "I don't think he'll go for Sasuke or anyone else…" She then looks at Hinata and the femme know what she means by that. Naruto barks again and Hinata kneels down before him and ruffles his hair as if really ruffling a family dog's hair, "Don't worry, he won't be a threat."

"…" Naruto whimpers and then runs off to a place. Karin crosses her arms at her chest and fixes her glasses, "Hinata… that cretin can sense danger more efficient and **faster** than you can." The woman rises from her previous position as the redhead continues, "And someone is starting to give off a familiar scent… I have always wanted."

"Karin." Hinata smiles again, her innocent smile overshadows her dark motive, "I think we have to split." The other woman fixes her glasses yet again after staring at the water ghost for some moment, "I see. Just be careful with Sui. Do not— I repeat— do not hurt him or I will surely get back at you. I haven't settled the first one just yet."

"Don't worry, I won't ruffle your feathers again." She sighs and cutely strikes a modest pose with a wink, "Let's just have a deal. You keep away from Kiba-kun and I'll keep away from Suigetsu-san." Karin places a hand at her hip and grunts as a yes. Hinata claps once and leaves her fingertips together, "Naruto will be a lot more useful… as well as Sakura."

"I'll be going. Keep in mind we had a deal." Karin walks off towards where Naruto has gone to and Hinata prances to the other direction, "I have to get started then. I wonder what they are doing out there with this kind of rain…"

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

"I didn't think it would rain like this." Minato sighs as Kushina giggles by his side. The rain goes on without faltering even for a bit and so they stay inside their cottage that afternoon. Then Sasuke walks in the room where some of the staff are gathered, listening to the director's constant whining about the bad weather. He looks around and finally lands his gaze at the brunet nurse who's enjoying himself watching the pendulum, "Oi, dog mutt, where's Sakura?"

Everyone looks at him and chatter among themselves, realizing that someone must have been missing. Minato stops whining for a bit and looks around like what the raven is doing, "I haven't seen her around either." Kushina twitches loudly and then she says, "Sasuke-chan, I was with her a while ago but she suddenly disappeared. It was… uhm two hours ago, I guess."

"She can't be out with this rain." Sasuke walks to Kiba and he later discovers that the dog mutt is already dizzy, watching the swinging pendulum. He rolls his eyes and turns to his former teacher, "We'll be looking for her." He cheek-pinches Kiba to consciousness and the dog mutt reacts violently, jerking abruptly and hitting the table before him… as good as toppling over like a high-rise building with a weakened foundation.

Some stifle their laughter while some raise a brow. Kiba then massages his leg that hurt the most, "Fuck, Sasuke, what?" The raven then grabs his collar and drags the brunet out the room, Kiba endlessly swearing at the raven. Kushina then laughs out lightly as the two are too far to hear them, "Sasuke does have a funny way to say 'I'm worried', doesn't he?"

At the hallway, Kiba breaks the drag and furiously scratches his head like an itched dog, "Seriously, Sasuke. What's with the battering?" Sasuke looks away and pouts a little… a peculiar and very rare scene. The princess within is showing and Kiba knows what's happening. He asks, "What's making you worried? Is Naruto-san transmitting you anything?"

"Just a little feeling. Where's Sakura?" He says and Kiba looks around, "Is it still raining outside?" The raven retorts unintentionally, "We wouldn't be here if it isn't." The brunet does a 'yeah, yeah' gesture and then Suigetsu comes to bump the two from behind, successfully and yet unwillingly making Sasuke fall forward. The two soundlessly laughs out and Sasuke stands up to glare at them. Then Kiba taps Suigetsu, stifling further laughter showing his amusement, "Yeah, man. Seen Sakura?"

"Nope." He answers shortly and then Sasuke fixes and dusts himself, "Know somewhere she could be?" Suigetsu places his hand at his chin and recalls what the man earlier has said. He then looks outside the nearby window and see how impenetrable the rain seems to be, "But she couldn't have gone there with this rain…"

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

"Who on earth…? Oh my." A blonde woman opens the cottage door and sees an overly soaked Sakura standing before their cottage. She grabs an umbrella from the rack and fetches Sakura from where her feet are planted. She greets her with a flashing smile as if a very close friend has visited her on her birthday, "Hi, Sakura-chan. You shouldn't have gone with this rain."

Sakura gives her a tired smile, expressing her developing hypothermia, "It's fine. Standing under this kind of rain reminds me of something…" The blonde twitches and chuckles to herself, her happy voice shifts with bitterness, "Yeah. It's like that day. Come on in." She walks Sakura to the door and letting the girl go inside the cottage nearby the cliffside.

The place is neat and simple… but the collection of single-themed framed pictures at the walls catches Sakura's attention the easiest. She walks near the wall and squints at the pictures… which seem to be very familiar. The woman hangs the wet umbrella to dry and sees Sakura looking at the picture. She smiles and walks to her so she can reach the picture and give it to the pinky. Sakura makes her silent nod of thanking before recognizing the girl at the picture…

"It's me." She simply says and the blonde woman chuckles, "Of course, it's you. He never did something else but to take pictures of you!" Sakura turns to her and then she twitches and laughs at her own mistake, "R-Right. My name is Sabaku Temari. My other brother, Kankuro, spoke with you earlier." Sakura takes the hand she offers and gives her a light handshake.

"Nee-san, who are you— Sakura-chan! You came!" Kankuro laughs out his natural smug laughter. Temari grimaces at her brother's action and see Sakura forces herself to laugh a little with the guy before resuming to her previous activity. Temari makes the man get a towel for Sakura and the guy goes to do so. The pinky stares at the small framed picture at her palms then to the one hanging at the middle and the one which is the biggest.

It is the young her that is holding a stick with the sunset at the background. Her pose seems to tell that she just finished drawing those sketches at the sand nearby. Her flashing happy grin rivals the beauty of the sunset behind her, the lightings making a beautiful overshadowing illusion. Sakura feels the very feeling of innocence and bare happiness with the child's smile…

Her eyes blink and Temari places both her hands at the pinky's shoulder as the blonde stand behind her, wrapping the towel around her. She says, "Haven't you remember anything? Can't you recall that day that Gaara has taken those pictures?" Sakura closes her eyes… and some memories hidden somewhere in her heart start to flow in…

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

— _Gaara POV_

I have managed to get out of the Nurse Chambers and stay at an empty hallway from where I can see the harsh rain outside. _The weather reminds me of that day I've first seen Sakura and her cute face. She was so young back then… she was about to graduate from elementary if I recall it right. I can still imagine that red swimsuit that she wore, her long flat hair and those… goo-goo eyes of hers._

_She was playing by the sea…_

"_Oi, Gaara!" I turn to see Kankuro jerking his thumb to a direction while wearing his somewhat perverted smile, "Just hanging out with the girls. How about you? Looking for your model?" I just nod and he then laughs out, "Get a lady with oozing femininity! That's a very 'worth it' model." I gaze back at the sea and starts adjusting my camera, "Yeah… if you're the photographer." With that, I begin walking away from him and I can hear him yelling about dinner._

_Enough trekking done and I find myself standing before a trail of fresh footsteps beside animal-looking scribbles. I then follow it and end up finding a girl in red, drawing some sort of animal. I approach her and the grade-schooler seems to ignore my first call. I get closer and then she enthusiastically swings to her back the stick she's holding—_

"_Oops. I'm so sorry!" She squeaks and I press my hand against the side of my head that she has hit. She just then twitches and stares at me… as id it's her first time to see… another human being. I watch her as she stares at me… her big emerald eyes blink in mixed awe and disbelief. I wave my hand before her and she shrieks, "Ahh! I'm so sorry…"_

"_Anyway, hello!" She changes her dazed composure to a very lively one, her eyes gleaming with undue excitement, "My name is Haruno Sakura! You can call me Sakura-chan!" I can't help but to smile and she pulls on my arm, grasping at my wrist, "Anou, Nii-san… what's your name?"_

"_You're surprisingly enthusiastic, aren't you?" I say and she then huffs cutely, "Hmph! Being sad will make me older, Nii-san!" She then smiles again, "Neh, what's your name, Nii-san?" I kneel down with her still holding my wrist, "It's Sabaku Gaara, I'm a graduating high school student. Can you be my model?"_

"_Model?" She echoes and I nod. She cocks her head to the side and I say, "I mean, you just have to pose so I can take pictures. It's for a little competition hosted by our school…" She then smiles and nods enthusiastically. I pat her head and she seems to love it…_

_What a very peculiar girl I've found. _

_And an eighteen-year-old can't fall in love with a little girl, right?_

I look away from the window… stopping any bad memory that is to come back. _Whenever I see furious raindrops, I remember that time that I have met her… and the time that I was left to die… to almost die. I feel suffocated by the feeling of being buried alive with mud and sand and forever forgotten._ I clutch the edge of the armrest with my hand as I recall the accident that has happened. _But somehow I was grateful that I stayed here._ I look around, a small smile plastered at my lips. _I've met Sakura once again…_

"Gaara…" A somewhat flirty yet disturbing voice whispers at my side and I pull my head to the other side so I can look at the speaker. Karin is behind my chair and is leaning at the other armrest, her lips curling into a lustful smile. She then walks like a purring cat and says, "Hi, Gaara. You look like you're missing that woman already."

"What do you want?" I say and she grins much more, "That guy that they saved yesterday…" She walks back behind me and rolls the chair towards a direction… towards the ICU if I remember things correct. I grasp at the armrest and then she chuckles, "Hmmm… you smell delicious. Too bad, huh."

"Karin. Where are you taking me?" I start glaring at her and she turns back to her serious face and tone, "Why don't you just stop blabbering and watch, Gaara? That'll make things better for you." I grab the wheel and she stops rolling the chair before I glare at her intimidating eyes. She then cups her hand at my face…

Grave pain and fear conquers me and I resort to grasping at my shirt… I keep my eyes from closing and she grunts, "Have a little sweet nightmare, Gaara. Tch. You're making me do this. You should have been a very good boy…"

_Damn it…_

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

— _Sakura POV_

"Lots of his classmates have envied Gaara… and they took their chance during that rain." Temari-san is storytelling the very accident to me _and unbeknownst to them, I knew what happened. I was there… I saw him…_

"_Nii-san!" I call to him and he looks at me. He is standing under the rain and he seems to be lost about something. I run to him and he looks down as I start yelling, trying to be heard despite the rain, "Nii-san! What are you doing out here! You will get sick!" He smiles down and kneels down to embrace me, pulling me so close. His hand presses me closer to his chest, his hold getting tighter and tighter._

"_Sakura-chan. You shouldn't have gone out here… but I'm glad I saw you."_ _His words come a bit unclear, the emotions seems to be mixed. He's either happy or sad… I can't tell. He is pulling me so near, that I can even hear his heartbeat. It's so fast… and scary. I say, "I can hear your heart beat fast… Mommy said it's not a good thing, Nii-san."_

"_Heheh." He chuckles and says, "I'm just happy, Sakura-chan." He let goes and pats my head, "Your mommy must be looking for you. Go on and come home…" He then pecks at my cheek and leaves me behind. He isn't running… he is just walking towards a direction. After some seconds, I can't see him anymore… but I decide to follow him… where I think he had gone._

_I hear malicious laughter and I close my red umbrella to hide at the bushes nearby. There are some people that are standing before a hole and two of them are putting sand and soil into that hole. They are yelling bad words… and it seems that someone is inside that hole. The men have left and I go towards the hole goes on fours to see what's down there._

_I gasp without a sound as I see Nii-san right there… managing to get away from the mud that's holding him down. I yell, "Nii-san!" He looks up and yells back, "Sakura-chan! Go away!" I shriek as the rain gets harder and I cry, "Don't worry, Nii-san! I will call for help! Just hang in there!"_

"_No, Sakura-chan! Don't come back!" He yells and I run towards the direction… until something hits the back of my head._

"That picture is the one that made him win the contest… but too bad he's gone missing until then." Temari-san says and then Kankuro-san sighs, "We always come here every summer… thinking that maybe you would show up. Actually, we're almost giving up!" He scratches his head as he laughs out, "But there you are! I was very surprised when I saw you standing at the beach. I was hesitating at first… you've grown into a very fine woman! Finer than—"

"Don't try to complete that statement, Kankuro." Temari-san snaps and then I just smile at them. I look out the window and see that the sky has cleared. But it seems to be still dark and the sun is nowhere to be found… considering the time. Temari-san chuckles, "Hmmm… I guess the favorite sunset scene won't be around today." I nod and a peculiar call takes our attention to the door.

"Oi, Sakura!" It is Kiba's voice that is calling and we go outside to see the three boys standing before the cottage. Sasuke glares at me and hisses at me, "Sakura, who gave you the autho—?" I just step down the stairs and smiles at him, my action surprises him. Temari-san says, "Uh-huh. It seems like you have cute boys with you, huh."

"They're my friends. This is Sasuke, Kiba and Suigetsu." I introduce them to Gaara's siblings and the siblings to my friends, "They are Temari-san and Kankuro-san." Sasuke unduly rolls his eyes and says, "Enough for the introductions, let's go back." He grabs my wrist and drags me away, the other two gesturing some apology to Temari-san and Kankuro-san. She laughs, "Boyfriend seems to be very worried."

"He's not my boyfriend. See you next time, Temari-san and Kankuro-san!" I wave at them and they wave back at me. _I'm so sorry. But I can't just tell you upfront that Gaara is still alive and well. I'll just let you know sooner._ I close my eyes and looks at the raven who has a face full of worry… not the Sasuke I'm used to.

Then I ask Sasuke when we get out of the two's sights, "Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sasuke stops walking and even the two boys gather to listen. He says, his grip tightening, "I left my cellphone back at the cottage."

"Huh?" "So what?" "What's wrong with that?"

"He might just pull off some stupid stunt while it's there."

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

— _Author POV_

Sasuke's cellphone is left untouched at his drawer and Minato opens the door, "Sasuke— huh? Where is he? Just when the party is going to start in hours." He sees the phone light up and the ringing tone starts playing. He goes near and he looks at the caller id that is flashing…

His eyes widen and then he gets curious… curious enough to press Answer and listen to the caller's voice…

"Sasuke! Those bitches are up to something and they're starting to hurt some— Sasuke? Are you there?" Minato can't help but to tremble in fear and disbelief. The voice that he hears… that voice that he think he hears. He has been speechless there for seconds and the caller is patiently waiting for an answer… the sound of breathing tells him somebody is there.

Kushina goes in the room upon seeing Minato standing there, dread all written over his face. She gets near and then she says, "Minato, what's wrong?" The caller gasps and she twitches at the sudden voice. The caller starts again, "Mom? Dad? Are you still there?"

"Naruto…" She whispers.

[End of Chapter 7]

Hey! I'm not yet done with Gaara's arc but hey! I'm introducing the next arc already! But don't worry, we'll deal with earlier things first… and I wanted to emphasize things are getting out of hand! Now there are more people that are in danger and it seems like Hinata and Karin are up to something very evil. *Rocking my head like yeah, smug at making their lives more complicated*

I just wanted to tell you that Sakura has a habit of staring at good-looking guys! XD (Go back to Chapter 1 where she'd met the boys… you'd notice she always stare at them first. Except for Suigetsu since the doll caught her attention first.)

About the POVs, it's a pain to make Gaara POVs since I can't really talk trash and use slang for Gaara. XD But I enjoy doing one anyway. And with the Sakura flashback, I did my best to make the speaker sound young that's why I didn't use complicated words for she's twelve. Redundancy is a child's habit, too.

About the ages, based from their profiles, when Gaara is 16, Kankuro is 18 and Temari is 19. So since he met Sakura when he is 18, after ten years, he's 28. Kankuro and Temari would be 30 and 31 respectively. ^_^ (So why aren't they married yet? The both of them? XD) (We all know why Sasuke is not yet married considering his age! XD)

Ages as of July 23, 2012 (Date based from Naruto's age which should've been 20 by then…):

-Sakura = age 22, an intern, can see ghosts and Gaara's little sweetheart/model

-Suigetsu = age 23 and a third, an intern as well, mysteriously sees the other ghosts now… and has something for Karin

-Kiba = age 24, a regular nurse, can see ghosts as well and seems to earn Hinata's fancy

-Sasuke = age 26, a regular and trusted doctor, still scared of ghosts and seems to be related to Naruto in an intimate way

-Kushina = age 40, Sasuke's ex-teacher, can see ghosts as white silhouettes and talks to them frequently, Naruto's mother

-Minato = age 41, the head doctor/director, denies the existence/wrongdoings of ghosts, Naruto's father

-Gaara = age 28, the sand man, has a past encounter with Sakura 10 years ago and has a big infatuation over her

-Temari = age 31, Gaara's sister, a woman Sakura met 10 years ago and now back there at the cottage

-Kankuro = age 30, Gaara's brother, a man Sakura met 10 years ago and now back there at the beach

-Naruto = age as of death 18, a teenage dog ghost, the son of Minato and Kushina and is related to Sasuke in an intimate way

-Karin = age as of death unknown, the dream ghost, up to something rather destructive and somewhat connected to Suigetsu

-Hinata = age as of death unknown, the water ghost, up to something rather destructive and is attracted to Kiba

Thanks for reading and please review! :) And tell me what you think will happen and what you want to happen! XD I need ideas now. :3


	8. Little Club's Debut pt 1

I'm successfully weaving events for TDC and it's quite cute that even pictures come out. But too bad, I'm not really in the mood to draw so pictures have to be preserved in my small brain. Expect that most will turn out to be chibi drawings. ^_^ (Chibi means small and sometimes they are referred to as Super-Deformed. I know you know what I mean by chibi! XD)

Yeah, since I managed to find both the missing cord and connector of our scanner… my mood will be again in my system these days and I hope I can make at least three drawings for TDC. You can find it either in my Deviantart account (but it doesn't have any entry for now… only a few).

Short opening author's note huh…

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT I DO CLAIM MY OCs AND PLOT.

**WARNINGS:** HORROR, FUN, AND OBSCENITY? I'M NOT THAT SURE NOW.

_**Previously on The D.E.A.T.H. Club…**_

_Sakura gets to know what happened after the rain and the pictures has brought back her lost memories. But it seems like Hinata and Karin are up to something that might cause great uproar once again to the hospital… which could lead to real disaster since the Death Club is not within the hospital right now._

_With Gaara under Karin's nightmare spell and no other ghost to help them, will Naruto be enough for the Death Club to survive this? And what will he do, knowing that Minato and Kushina heard him over the phone?_

"Naruto, is that really you?" Kushina cries over the phone and the caller takes a deep breath. He then laughs out, nervousness utterly evident in his enthusiastic voice, "Uhh! I got'ta go, Mom! Dad! Just… uhh… can you get Sasuke and others to get back before night? There's something really happening back here." He then changes his tone, "I'm sorry, Dad. Mom…"

The phone call ends and then Kushina place the phone at the desk and looks at Minato. She embraces him and says, trying to convince herself as well, "That must be some kind of prank… but that was Sasuke's phone and… and…" Minato hangs his head, "I don't know what to make out of this…"

"Minato-sama? Kushina-sensei?" Sasuke and the three go inside the raven's room and they stare at the two cuddling figures. Minato then says, "Sasuke." The raven stirs and something inside tells him that what happens next isn't good. He responds anyway, "Yes, Minato-sama." He turns to the raven and asks, "Are you scared of ghost phone calls?"

"That must be a prank call." He answers as if he hasn't had experiences dealing with what he has called untrue and works of imagination. Suigetsu taps Sakura and asks away from the other four's sight but Kiba is able to hear though, "Can ghosts really make phone calls?"

"Based from what I have heard and read…" Sakura answers, her finger at the chin, "Ghosts can communicate with the living through various things and one method is through phones." Kiba then joins the two, the three of them unconsciously turning their back from the other three, "So, a ghost can really call us especially we're not around the hospital?"

Sasuke rakes his hand at his head, trying to clear off undue suspicion from the divorced couple. Minato has been eyeing at him differently and he sighs, "What happened, Minato-sama? Did something happen that includes ghost calls? Or someone calling and doing voices?"

"Sasuke-chan." Kushina starts and goes directly to what they have been wanting to ask, "Naruto just called." Something strikes at the four and it gets heavier as she goes on, "He said there are some bitches that are causing trouble back there at the hospital. We just wanted to ask if it really is Naruto talking?"

"Bitches?" Sasuke echoes… and he runs to the couple to grab his phone, "If that's the message, we have to go. If he refers to bitches, that would be those other two ghosts!" He immediately leaves the room and the three ought to leave as well. Kiba and Suigetsu run off and Sakura nods to apologize, "I swear we will be telling everything we know as soon as the problems get solved."

"Sakura-san, is Naruto…?" Kushina says and then Sakura smiles at her. She then exits the room as well and then Kushina says, "Minato… what are we going to do?" He walks and taps her, "They took the emergency call seriously. I must see what's happening at KRMC. Let's follow them." She nods and runs off with her _husband_.

**THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB**

**REI HARUNO —SAKURA NO IMOOTO**

**CHAPTER 8: LITTLE CLUB'S DEBUT PT. 1**

She sighs as she strolls across the hallway leading to the ICU and Operating Room. She has a trolley with newly sterilized equipments and she ought to deliver it to the OR. It feels magnificent for her to have a day without having any of her patients calling for her and everything seems to be quieted down even just for a day. But since the Head Nurse seems to destroy her total no-work, yes-pay bliss, the nursing student on duty sighs yet again.

She rolls it to the corner and notices something not good. She frowns at the room which has its door open with a crack and its lights turned off. She leaves the trolley for a while and peeks inside the room as she opens the door widely. The monitor beeps normally but the darkness seems to amplify it much to the nurse's fear. She slides her hand to the side to feel the switch but her fingers seem to be halted by something. She recalls her hand and she rub her fingers against each other to further inspect that red liquid tainting her complexion. She knows it can be blood and so she reach for the switch more.

As the she turns the light on, a horrible scene welcomes her sight. The room has been painted with blood and the patient is covered with it as well. She then runs in and checks on the patient, "Anou, Nii-san…" She watches the lines denote the normal heartbeat rate but wonders as she notice that the patient is not breathing any longer. She gasps and tries to run away but the door suddenly closes shut. She gets taken aback and then looks at the patient at the bed.

She looks around and sees something at the end of the room. It is a pair of her co-nurses… bodies opened and guts either exposed or pulled out. She covers her mouth and looks around again… only to see a man standing beside her. She walks away from him and says, "Did you… did you do this?" The man speaks with a deep voice, "You are not Sakura…" She twitches and he aims for her neck and strangles her. She struggles both for freedom and breath but the hold of the man tightens too much for her to take. She chokes and feels that her neck will be broken anytime.

Then something white jumps at the man and its bite at his shoulder makes him let go of the nurse and focus on getting him off. The nurse chokes and hears the monitor register a straight red line and its high-pitched shrill echoes in her ears. Then the machine makes a somewhat familiar rhythm… as if giving her a message via Morse code.

H-O-K-U-T-O G-E-T A-W-A-Y F-R-O-M H-E-R-E…

She stirs in surprise but gets herself to stand up and bang at the door, "Someone, help me! Somebody!" The man groans so deep that it gives her goose bumps… but he vanishes with the white thing. She gazes back at the massacre and slides down the door… hoping someone will get to open it from the outside.

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

The Death Club, each still in their beach attire of short-sleeved shirts and shorts (short shorts for Sakura) with their own pair of sneakers, runs out of the resort and tries to get a ride back to hospital. Sakura asks while they are running, "Sasuke, what does Naruto mean by 'causing trouble'? What kind of trouble would Karin and Hinata do?"

"As if I know…" He responds and then looks around for a cab, "Naruto seems to not trust those two. I wish he'll call again to clear things out." A cab comes and they all go in the vehicle. The driver eyes at Sakura's thighs and whistles as he starts driving. Sasuke, who is at the passenger seat, raises a brow and Sakura, sounding very anxious and desperate, says, "Konoha Medical, please!"

"Hmmm… it doesn't seem anyone's looking bad." He says, his eyes shifting from the road to the rearview mirror to check out the femme. Sasuke hisses at the driver, "Could you just keep your eyes on the road and drive faster?" The driver glances at Sasuke for a while and then Sakura looks out the window… a strong feeling of danger exists in her heart. Suigetsu then exclaims as he grasps at the edge of Sasuke's upholstered back supporter, "You see, Chie's mother was rushed to the hospital after a car crash! We got'ta get there as soon as possible!"

"Tch, that's pretty a bad situation." The driver accelerates and then Kiba whispers at Suigetsu, "Chie?" He answers with a hand covering his mouth from the view of the driver if ever he glances at them, "It's just made up. At least, I got to take him drive faster." Sakura then twitches as they hear Sasuke's phone ringing again. Sasuke answers it, "Yeah?"

"Sasuke!" It is Naruto again and it seems like he sounds like panting, "Sasuke, those two—" He covers his mouth from the driver and whispers, "We know about that. What's exactly happening?" Naruto answers after a series of huffing, "The water bitch seems to coax another dead guy to do something for her and he's killing every nurse or doctor that he sees when it's not Sakura-san!"

"What! She's not breathing anymore!" Sasuke says earning a surprised gasp from Naruto and Sakura. The driver does his magic on the developing traffic without breaching the speed limit. The ride starts to get jerky and Sakura suddenly leans at Kiba because of a hard turn. He then somewhat embraces her and says, "Don't worry, Chie. Auntie will make it… we just have to be there." Sakura is supposed to say something but his wink makes her leave it for later.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asks and then Sasuke whispers, "Where's the red head? Isn't he supposed to be helping you? Or… not…" Naruto barks and swears, "The dream bitch got him… she's showing him… uhh, Sakura-san's… high school days? I'm not sure…" Sasuke peers beyond the buildings before them, trying to see the hospital, "Just hold on her tight. We're almost there…"

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?" Naruto says with utter cluelessness and then Suigetsu yells, "Nii-san! What's happening over there?" Sasuke glares at the light-haired man and says, "She's… not doing well enough. She needs Chie right now…" Naruto barks and says, "Wait, Sasuke. I'm hanging up… he's going to get another victim. Yeah, he vanishes from place to place… be careful, honey."

"Sure." Sasuke answers and the phone call ends seconds before the driver says, "We're here." Sasuke gives more than enough payment as the other three run out of the car. The driver asks Sasuke as he opens the door and motions to get out, "Where does that chick work? She's too beautiful to be unemployed." Sasuke looks at the driver and smirks, "Yeah, my wife's beautiful and we **kill** people." The driver gasps before Sasuke closes the door and walks away from the cab that sped off immediately. He hisses as he runs to catch the three, "Stupid maniacs."

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

"Gaara!" Sakura yells as she opens the door of the Nurse Chambers and sees no redhead at the bed she left him at. She gasps and is about to go out the room when she accidentally bumps against Kiba. Catching her by the shoulders, Kiba says, "Try to calm down, Chie— I mean, Sakura." She steps backward and takes a deep breath, "Why are you calling me Chie, anyway?"

"Oh, my idea!" Suigetsu shoots his arm up to the air as he hears about it while raiding his bed for the notable redhead doll of his. He resumes back to looking and finds nothing, "Where's Karin baby?" Kiba looks around and sees Sasuke running towards them. The light-haired intern goes near and Sasuke says, "There's a ghost under Hinata's commands that is running amuck and killing nurses and doctors while looking for you, Chi— Sakura. He's appearing from place to place so we have to spread out and find that bastard. Naruto's on him now as well. And Suigetsu's doll got your patient…"

"What?" Sakura gasps and bites her lip. Sasuke looks at her and look at the two agreeing boys. He says, "Sakura, look for him and we'll look for that ghost. Be careful, that guy can't protect you right now. He's completely powerless…" The pinky looks at those onyx orbs with determination, "I know. That's why I am the one who will protect him now."

"Promise me we'll see each other for the party later." Sasuke says and runs off first. Kiba laughs out, "YEAH~ Hahaha! We haven't even greeted that bastard Happy Birthday. Come on, let's go!" The two other guys run off as well and Sakura goes to the PHAs… where Karin might be.

She reaches the place and then someone calls her attention as she walks inside prohibited areas for civilians. She turns to see a nurse and she says even with a panting breath and trembling knees, "Civilians are not allowed to go in there. Please comply…" Sakura goes to her and says, "What's wrong? You look like you saw something very horrible…" The nurse shakes her head and then screams but Sakura covers her mouth as she flings behind her.

There stands a silhouette of a man covered in smokes of shadow. The nurse struggles and then Sakura whispers at her, "Call Dr. Uchiha here, please, and don't scream." She releases the nurse and she runs away, keeping the terror to herself. Sakura faces the man and the silhouette opens his arms, talking with a deep and breathy voice, "Sakura… there you are. Look at you… you look as fabulous and beautiful just like before. I can say everyone who saw you in that attire would want to take you home."

"Like I thought…" Sakura speaks with an angry voice, expressing despise to the man, "You always come to ruin my life, Minami Ryudo." The man laughs out and says, "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… you know I just wanted you to be mine alone…" Sakura clutches her fist tighter and the man starts talking again, "A very thoughtful ghost told me that the woman I love the most is secretly shared by four men. I was so devastated, Sakura."

"You're not supposed to be interfering with my life now." The pinky seethes and then she has thought within her, _'Hinata must be referring to Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba and Suigetsu. But it's not like I'm being shared like that…'_ The man grinds his teeth at the bitter and stinging rejection from the pinky, "No, Sakura. I'll do what I want and I will not allow people to treat you like a hustler!" He vanishes after angry sieges of light flickering. Sakura shields herself from the small shards as the bulbs above her breaks. She then whimpers, "No…"

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

"Naruto!" Sasuke calls on Naruto as he sees the dog ghost sniffing around for Ryudo. Naruto jumps at Sasuke and licks him for a while. Then Sasuke looks around, "That guy seems to be not around here, let's look for him elsewhere…" Naruto then starts growling and Sasuke twitches before looking around. He turns to see the hallway and Naruto moves to go in front of him and starts growling louder. Then a blob of water starts moving towards them and Sasuke seems to know who is approaching them.

The blob turns into a nurse named Hinata and greets him as she smiles innocently with a clap, "Hello, birthday boy. You shouldn't have gone here and bother. The party can't be starting without you." Naruto barks more and Sasuke says, "What do you want, Hinata." She smiles and cocks her head to the side, "Haven't I told you I wanted to play with the Death Club again? The last time it was Suigetsu… now it's Ryudo. Hmmmm… and yes, you haven't met Ryudo, have you?"

"Minami Ryudo, Patient No. 26-157-25… Involved in a car crash, condition fatal and unstable." Sasuke says and then Hinata seems to twitch as if impressed, "Wow, you do know your patients well, Sasuke." The raven glares at her and then she giggles… and waves at them, "You don't have to worry about Suigetsu and Kiba… they will be spectators as well, as part of my promise to Karin."

Naruto barks again and Sasuke watches Hinata dissolve like a bursting blob of water. Naruto then faces Sasuke and whimpers as he sits down. Sasuke kneels down and runs his fingers at those blonde locks, "Don't worry, Naruto. If he wants Sakura, then he wouldn't be coming for me. But we have to help her… I know those two might end up getting kidnapped by those women."

Naruto growl for a while and closes his eyes… making Sasuke's phone ring. The raven answers it and then Naruto glares at him, "Baka! Hinata is tricking that guy and maybe right now, she's making him do something else rather than looking for Sakura-san! And since she wouldn't have enough playmates, she'll carry things to a higher level of danger!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, honey." Sasuke says and Naruto whimpers as the raven runs his hand through his hair repeatedly, "Then I have to find a way to hurt ghosts." Naruto blurts again, "Honey~! I can do that…" The raven hits the dog's head and he growls at the raven. However, the doctor scolds him, "The last time, I let you fight on your own and I don't like standing stupid while you're getting hurt. I need to at least do something…"

"Then at least get something to hit him with…" Naruto pouts as he consoles his head. Sasuke squints at the dog ghost and pulls on his cheek, "How am I supposed to hit a ghost when it's basically IN-TAN-GI-BLE." Naruto whimpers and Sasuke starts to enjoy what he's doing. Naruto uses his hands to stop Sasuke just like how a dog would but Sasuke won't let go, "Sasuke! Oi, Teme, stop!"

"You seem to be enjoying, huh…" The familiar deep breathy voice speaks and Naruto growls as he goes through Sasuke, sending manageable chills to his spine. Naruto goes into his charging position and Sasuke speaks with his icy tone as he faces the shadow man, "Minami Ryudo… what do you want?" The man laughs out, "I want you to cease breathing, doctor! I don't care if you saved me from death once…"

"Sasuke… I don't think he's joking… he has already killed 3 nurses and a doctor." Naruto growls and starts charging as the phone call ends. Sasuke pockets the phone and looks around for something useful, _'I need to help Naruto… but what can possibly damage a ghost?'_

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

Sakura runs around the hospital, raiding every floor for the three boys and Gaara himself. Ryudo will be hunting them down and she can't just sit down and wait for him to strike. And she's worried so much about Gaara, Karin could have done something to him…

She turns to a corner and sees someone familiar… yet not someone she's looking for. She slowly walks to the woman gazing out the corridor through the glass windows, "I… Ino…" The blonde woman flings to her and frowns at her. She then walks nearer and Sakura looks away, "I see… you must be with Minami."

"I was with Minami." Ino answers and stops a meter before her, "And aren't you supposed to be a nurse? What's a nurse doing in that slutty outfit?" Sakura twitches and faces her, staring straight at her pale blue eyes, "I just rushed back here when I heard something bad is happening! It's not like I came here like this every day!"

"What's with the outburst, forehead?" Ino raises a brow and then gazes back at the window, "Ryudo's dead. The doctor in charge of him aside from Dr. Perfect failed to save him. If only he hadn't gone out, this wouldn't happen." Sakura says with a serious voice, "Don't blame Sasuke for this. The doctors here are skilled… there must be another problem—"

"Like what, Haruno!" Ino yells and her eyes start to tear, "What _other_ problem could have killed him? His medicine? The air? He couldn't just die without anything else happening!" Sakura walks to her and hesitates to hold her shoulder, starting to have a sympathetic tone for the blonde, "He's gone through a car crash, Ino…" She hesitates to speak some more but she has to, "We did everything we could to save him."

"Haruno…" Ino says and looks at her, "The nurses that come in his room never comes out. And there's this scary aura coming out from the door. And why are the nurses running around, screaming so bad! What's going on?" She shoots her hands to her face and covers it for Sakura to see, "It all started seconds after Ryudo's death…"

"That's what I'm—" Ino turns to her and she says, "Yeah, keep your eyes on Dr. Perfect…" The blonde walks away from the pinky but her voice strangely remains as if she still stands before her, "He may be the next one you chase around." Sakura twitches and is about to call her when somebody calls the pinky, "Haruno-sempai…"

Sakura turns and then sees a panting nurse, in their on-duty nursing student uniform of light green nurse gown, clinging at the wall, eyes weakly staring at her emeralds. She walks towards the brunette and she asks, "Uhm, yes?" The brunette seems to look behind her and beyond Sakura before speaking, "You seem to be talking to somebody right there." Sakura looks behind her and smiles, "Yeah, but she ran away. You must be from the Regular division."

"I am Hoshino Hokuto, I'm a student." She walks to Sakura and tugs at her arm, "There something you should see, Haruno-sempai!" Hokuto drags her slowly, her trembling knees trying to vanquish her post-encounter fear. The pinky then starts, "What is it, Hoshino-san? What is it that you wanted me to see?"

"I'll just explain when we get there… and I hope you'll believe me." Sakura twitches and then particular voices yell for their attention, "Sakura! Hoshino!" It is Kiba's and Suigetsu's… and the two boys are running towards them. The four meet up and Kiba says, "We can't find him—"

"Inuzuka-sempai!" Hokuto let goes of Sakura and tugs on Kiba's arm, "A… a ghost! I saw a ghost! And he's… he's—!" Kiba grabs at her shoulder and says, "Calm down, Hoshino. Where did you see him?" Hokuto clears her developing sobs and tears while speaking the numbers embedded in her bed, "Room… 157." Sakura exclaims at the three, "That's Minami's room! Kiba, he's must be the ghost under Hinata's control."

"Tch, sure you should know him since he's looking for you." Kiba whispers and then he asks, "Hoshino, is he still there?" The girl, looking confused but later clears her face, answers, "No. He vanished just before I got out of the room. And there this white thing that attacks him…" The three nod at each other and then Kiba taps Hokuto at her shoulder twice, "Just go back to work like nothing has happened. We'll deal with this." He smirks and jerks a thumb to himself, "The Death Club will handle this."

Hokuto looks confused once again… and then a sudden screeching stings their ears and they can't help but to cover their ears and groan in pain. Sakura and Kiba look at the nearest window where a scribble appears to be written…

_Room 276… Sasuke needs you there…_

The four gasp and then Kiba squints at the words, "It looks like written in dog claw… Naruto must have written that. No one here has their phone with them. Come on, guys. Let's go…" Kiba leads the group and Hokuto tags along instead.

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

Crushed walls, scattered shrapnels and some small drops of blood at the floor… the corridor to room 276 is a disaster. Sakura gasps and then runs ahead to see the devastated room. There is a hole big enough her for to walk in without bending down and since that wing is vacant there are no other people hurt. The four go in and they spotted Sasuke under the toppled bed. With that wound on his head, he is hardly conscious and he must just be waiting for them.

The nurses approached him and Sakura looks for anything useful inside the room, stepping over small debris broken from the wall. The boys take off the toppled bed and Hokuto tries to wake Sasuke up, "Sasuke-sama? Sasuke-sama?" He groans and sees the youngest nurse before him. He whispers, "Hokuto-san…"

"Oi, Sasuke! What happened here?" Kiba exclaims as he abruptly kneels down to Hokuto's side. Suigetsu does the same and then Sakura says, "Did Minami do that to you?" She treats the wound on Sasuke's head to stop it from bleeding. Sasuke tries to stand up and says, "Ho-Naruto's following him around. That ghost is more troublesome than Suigetsu." Suigetsu twitches and then Sakura assists Sasuke, "We have to… find him."

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

Minato and Kushina arrive at the PHAs and the redhead snuggles the blond's arm in fear, "Minato… I don't feel good in this place. It's filled with negative energy and—" The couple stop walking as they see a patient before them, his back turned at the two. Minato calls, "Excuse me, but civilians are not allowed in these premises." The father walks nearer before the patient gazes at them, "Just who the hell are you?"

"I am Namikaze Minato and I am the head doc—" The man floats and charges at Minato, getting him by the neck and choking him to death. Kushina yells and is trembling on her feet, trying to calm herself down and help her ex-husband. Minato struggles and then the patient laughs out, "Your Sakura's boss, aren't you? Tch… you should have known better than going here defenseless…"

"Minami… Ryudo…" Minato struggles and tries to touch the semi-tangible ghost, "Why are you… doing this?" The grip gets tighter and then a white robed being jumps at Ryudo once again. He let goes of the head doctor and Kushina goes to him, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what to do…" Minato smiles at Kushina as he grasps for breath… before the both of them gazes at the growling white robed being before them and then Ryudo says, "Why? Why are you always stopping me, you useless dog? Die!"

He charges to Naruto but then a splash of water hits him hardly, sending him deeper into the corridor. He tries to stand and he sees Hinata glaring at him from the distant door. He says, "Tch, you're going against me, too?" The water ghost shakes her head and says, "I told you not to involve the head doctor in this… in case that you ever meet. Basically, you broke our deal."

"I don't care, you fucking bitch. Get out of my sight!" He flies through Hinata's gaze and is about to attack Naruto. The dog clashes with him and the lights begin to furiously blink and break. Kushina and Minato keep their heads down and somewhat watch the fight between the two ghosts.

Ryudo's strength is enormous and Naruto seems to be not strong enough to keep up with his anger… the source of his power. Naruto jumps away and tries to find a way to gain advantage. Ryudo laughs out maniacally, "That's it! I'll kill each and every one of you! I never thought killing would be so fun!"

"How can someone be so strong?" Minato chokes again and Kushina says, grasping at her ex-husband's sleeve in fear, "They're ghosts, Minato. But why are they attacking people?" Her vision blurs with the tears in her eyes… and yet the overlapping white silhouettes and human images didn't vanish. She gazes at the far away figure and watches her approach the white-cloaked one.

Naruto sees her coming while trying to dodge Ryudo's attacks. He rolls to the side and she kneels down beside him, "Naruto…" She calls her and the dog ear nearest to her twitches, "You hold off that man for me. Continue to do so even until the Death Club has arrived. I'm just going to do something…" Naruto barks and then she smiles, "I'll say sorry later… but for now… I have to do something to… nah. See you."

The water ghost vanishes and the dog one glares at the furiously maniacal ghost. Hinata has gone to do something and no one seems to have an idea what she's up to again. But he has to protect his parents and hold him off until back up comes. Ryudo charges at him again… and he has no choice but to face him head on!

[End of Chapter 8]

Phew! My first ever 'to be continued' chapter… I mean, the one that has parts. However, this one has only two parts: Chapter 8 and Chapter 9. I'm really kind'a updating The D.E.A.T.H. Club a bit faster than I usually thought… but don't worry, I still have lots of chapters to come… the plot is a bit broad anyway. I can insert so much scenes XD! If you have requests of any type of ghost OR other supernatural beings you wanted to be featured, just PM me and tell me about it… I'll find a way to fit it in. XD

We're still in Gaara arc… and the Ryudo arc is just a little insert arc. (An arc inside an arc! O.o) Yeah… Gaara arc will probably end at the next chapter… because the real next arc will be introduced at the end of Chapter 9.

Yeah, Hokuto is not an OC! (Ryudo is! ^_^) She (who does not have a surname XD) is a character in the Sumaru arc or episode, she's one of the children with Sumaru and she likes Naruto, too. ~O_O~ Seriously, I think just when Naruto forgets about impressing girls… that's when he does impress them the most. ~O_O~ Weird, neh?

I don't have much idea on what to put here so I guess I have to close this now. See you at the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who's listed down this story at their favorites and alerts… Thank you as well to those who list me under their favorite author and author on alert. Thank you, too, for all the awesome reviews! ^_^

Ages as of July 23, 2012 (Date based from Naruto's age which should've been 20 by then… updated as chapters go):

-Sakura = age 22, an intern, can see ghosts and Gaara's little sweetheart/model

-Suigetsu = age 23 and a third, an intern as well, mysteriously sees the other ghosts now… and has something for Karin

-Kiba = age 24, a regular nurse, can see ghosts as well and seems to earn Hinata's fancy

-Sasuke = age 26, a regular and trusted doctor, still scared of ghosts and seems to be related to Naruto in an intimate way

-Kushina = age 40, Sasuke's ex-teacher, can see ghosts as white silhouettes and talks to them frequently, Naruto's mother

-Minato = age 41, the head doctor/director, denies the existence/wrongdoings of ghosts, Naruto's father

-Hokuto = age 20, a student nurse, seems to be acquainted to the males of the Death Club… more likely to Sasuke

-Ino = age 22, another patient along with Ryudo, Sakura's former friend…

-Naruto = age as of death 18, a teenage dog ghost, the son of Minato and Kushina and is related to Sasuke in an intimate way

-Hinata = age as of death unknown, the water ghost, up to something either destructive or helpful and is attracted to Kiba

-Ryudo = age as of death 23, a possessive dead ex, on a planned killing spree

Thanks for reading and please review! :)


	9. Little Club's Debut pt 2

Ahahaha! Advancements are getting good and I just finished our midterm exams. I'm in a bit party-party state which means I'm having days-off for quite some time and if I am right… that's a total of 5 days straight. However, I'm not just going to sit stupid at any chair or lay down for the rest of those days because that's a perfect time not to laze about! ^_^

And yeah, I skim through my old chapters and I found errors that I am too lazy to correct now because it has been published already. Too bad, some chapters didn't come out as perfect as I think I can make them. But anyway, I hope you can forgive me for that…

Anyway, welcome to the ninth chapter… I can't believe I'm just a chapter away from double-digits!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND THEIR SHOW… THEY WILL ALWAYS BELONG TO KISHI-DANNA.

**WARNINGS:** HORROR AND FUN… I'LL TRY TO MAKE WAY FOR SOME OBSCENITY MAYBE… IN LATER CHAPTERS…

_**Previously on The D.E.A.T.H. Club…**_

_The Death Club has come back to the hospital to fix whatever Hinata and Karin has done… utterly wrong. Minato and his ex-wife have followed the four back to hospital and they have encountered Ryudo unfortunately. But Naruto has come to help them and even Hinata has thought of taking actions to tame down her furious pet._

_The Death Club has faced their first publicized mission through all the killings and sightings .With the loud disturbances that Ryudo has created, what will the whole hospital make out of it and what will they make out of them?_

Sasuke chokes out some more blood and Sakura looks at him worriedly. The raven's condition gets worse in seconds as he suffers the after effects of their encounter with Ryudo. Kiba helps Sakura carry the princess, "Sakura, don't you have any guess where that bastard could be? I don't think Sasuke can wait for things to get done with without getting treated." Sakura thinks for a second and says with uncertainty but her instincts insist, "He might be at the PHAs… I found him there before I run looking for you guys."

"Haruno-sempai… Inuzuka-sempai… Hozuki-sempai…" Hokuto whispers and goes before them, "I don't know what you people are trying to do but… I guess we have to treat Sasuke-sama first. But if you can't waste time… I'll take care of him and you can proceed… to the PHAs…" The three look at each other and Kiba refuses, "Err… that would be good but I don't think Sasuke would say yes to that."

"But Inuzuka-sempai!" Hokuto tries to say and then a sudden cold breeze blows on them. Sasuke growls for a bit and Suigetsu know who is now standing before them. He calls, "Karin baby!" The redhead grunts in acknowledgement and looks at Sasuke, "Hmph. That man is far worse than I thought he would be… he even went to the extent of almost killing you… and the director."

"Minato-sama?" The three gasp and then Hokuto speaks, "That's impossible… the director is not here at the hospital." Karin then turns her back on them, "They followed the four of you and now that little cretin is trying to hold the other idiot at the PHAs. You better hurry if you still wanted to see the director and his girlfriend breathing."

"Wait, Karin!" Sakura yells and the redhead vanishes from their sight, "I tagged Hinata… don't try to ask me about that man." Sasuke tries to walk away, dragging Kiba and Sakura weakly with him, "Minato-sama, Kushina-sensei and Naruto… need help…" Sakura and Kiba exchange soulful looks and then nod. Sakura calls Hokuto, "Hoshino-san, take Sasuke and treat him first. Sasuke, don't try to refuse. You wouldn't be able to help them in your condition."

"Fuck." Sasuke curses under his breath and they let Hokuto carry him. Kiba holds Sasuke's shoulder before they run off to the destination, "Oi, Sasuke. Follow us to the PHAs when you're better. Hoshino, beat him up if he gets stubborn." The three go away and then Sasuke whispers, "Hokuto-san, don't try to mention to Minato-sama and Kushina-sensei about Naruto…"

"So he never did leave you behind, Sasuke-sama…" She whispers and they walk towards the nearest vacant room, "I know Namikaze saw your condition… I'm sure he wouldn't be mad if you can't come. Right now… all I hope is that they can stop the ghost." Sasuke looks at the direction where the three have gone off… then to Hokuto. He suddenly throws her to the side with the energy he has and runs off to follow the other three. Hokuto groans and then yells, "Sasuke-sama!"

**THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB**

**REI HARUNO —SAKURA NO IMOOTO**

**CHAPTER 9: LITTLE CLUB'S DEBUT PT. 2**

Naruto gets thrown away and his weak body skidded hardly against the floor, destroying it in the process. Kushina winces in fear as the white-cloaked ghost hits the wall beside them. Minato shields her from the thrown debris and then whispers something to her, "I'll take his attention for a while… and then run away."

"Are you crazy? No, I will not do that, Minato." Kushina refuses and gazes at the ghost who is laughing madly, "Ahahaha! I can't believe it! I feel so powerful! With this… with this, I can take Sakura back!" He laughs for so smug and the couple looks at the stirring white-cloaked ghost. It continues to growl and it slowly walks on fours in front of the two… protecting them. Ryudo looks at him and smirks, "Why are you still there? Why are you always protecting people that don't concern you? Aren't you supposed to be just walking around stupidly in this hospital like a dog that you wanted to imitate? Those people… they don't give a damn about you…" Ryudo spits to the side, now annoyed with Naruto's persistence, "They don't care if you die again for protecting them!"

"…" Naruto shakes his head to shake off giddiness and stares straightly at the ghost. His growls then turn to deep breathing… and he slowly stands up in two legs, "Sasuke's dying again because of you… I gave you the opportunity to hurt him. But now… I won't let you touch you my parents!" He runs to Ryudo and the man rolls his eyes and charges at the supposed to be dog ghost.

"Naruto?" Kushina and Minato whisper as they watch Naruto run in all fours again after dodging the first attack. He jumps behind him and bites his neck like any dog would do. Ryudo struggles to get him off while swaying forcefully, weakening Naruto's hold, "Let go, you motherfucker!"

"Minato-sama! Kushina-san!" The three yell and Sakura dashes to Minato, "Minato-sama, are you alright?" Kushina grabs her wrist and exclaims with tears running down her race, "Sakura-san! Is that Naruto! Please answer me!" Sakura looks away and the two other nurses try to see if they are wounded. Sakura stands up and witnesses Naruto get thrown as if he is a rag doll. She glares at the ghost, "Minami."

"Sakura…" He smiles and then recalls it when he sees Kiba and Suigetsu nearby. He seethes and makes an angry outburst, "Sakura! How dare you come to me with those people! I won't talk to you until I'm done!" Sakura gasps but she herself cannot do anything. She clutches her fists at her sides and realizes how powerless she is… and how stupid she is to think that she can protect people from him… from a ghost.

Naruto continues on attacking Ryudo, no matter how many times he gets thrown away. Kiba looks around and tries to find a trace of Hinata, "Where is she? Isn't she supposed to help us? Damn woman." Suigetsu watches Naruto fight… remembering how sacrificing the dog ghost is, "Just when then…" Kushina cries and hesitates to watch anymore, knowing that she can't help her son at least. Minato hugs her tighter… feeling self-pity and helplessness…

Ryudo gets tired of the throwing thing and finally grabs Naruto by the neck, "You're such an idiot… you should better shut up when you cannot do what you say!" He starts crushing Naruto's throat and the dog ghost is too weak to even struggle. His limbs are wriggling but not strong enough to break free. The blond holds on the arm and tries to keep up with him longer…

"Naruto!" Sasuke yells from the end of the hallway and Naruto's eyes widen as he sees a bloodier Sasuke. The other members of the club yell for his name and then he runs towards the battlefield. Ryudo 'tch-es' but then Naruto kicks Ryudo at his side, causing him to momentarily squirm and let him go. The blond runs on all fours towards where Sasuke's body gives up and collapse at the floor. Sakura comes to Sasuke as well and yells at him, "Why didn't Hoshino—?"

"I… run away from her." Sasuke whispers as he hisses in excessive pain as Sakura helps him sit up. Naruto goes to him with worried eyes and then glares and growls at the approaching danger. Ryudo smirks and readies for an attack, "You seem to be attached the most to that man, Sakura. How about I do you a favor and…" Naruto is about to charge again but Sasuke grabs him from behind as if telling him not to. "Kill you altogether!"

A whip of sand then throws Ryudo to the side and Sakura yells in glee and happiness, "Gaara!" Everyone looks at the three ghosts standing before them, far away from their miserable seats. It is Gaara, floating with his sand and his head hanging as if he's just another controlled being, and the other two women are standing at her sides. Sakura recalls her smile and then Karin pushes her glasses up, "Gaara, remember. Just hit the ghost. Nevermind the other one."

"Ryudo…" Hinata, utterly angry, speaks as the man rises from the broken wall, "I will not let you off the hook for breaking a deal with me. Gaara, finish him off." Sakura twitches and yells, "Gaara! Gaara, look at me!" She then gasps and stares at Sasuke who is hugging Naruto from behind, his weakness conquering him and letting him lean at Naruto's back. She stares more at his wounds… finding some sand particles at the opening.

The sand whips harder and Ryudo seems to find a match. He grinds his teeth and yells, "Seems like you got yourself a good back-up! But I will just kill that ghost and resumes to that idiotic dog after! Then I'm going to kill both of you next!" The newly turned spirit makes a threat and then Karin snorts, "Gaara, you clean that piece of shit for me."

The sand starts to hit him again but he seems to still have that anger to push through. Hinata then teleports to Sasuke's side and whispers at him with Naruto and Sakura hearing, "Uhm-hmm… I still need some more." Sasuke nods weakly and Sakura sees Hinata push her hands inside the raven, making his wounds bleed more and the guy hiss harder. Naruto growls at her and then she says, "He agreed to do this for you, Naruto."

"What happened to Gaara…?" Sakura whispers and then Hinata smiles, "Don't worry, he'll be back later. I just need him now…" The pinky glares at her and says, "Why didn't you fight him yourself, Hinata? And Karin—" Hinata giggles at the pinky's reaction and she answers, "I don't fight… I play, Sakura. Besides, I keep Gaara and Naruto existing so I have people to clean the mess after my games." Sakura gasps and Naruto whimpers as he holds on Sasuke…

The sand starts to turn blood red and the attacks become much more powerful… for Ryudo to manage and block. He hisses and yells, "What's with that guy! How is he able to…?" He averts from the sand man and sees what Hinata is doing. He smirks and charges towards Sasuke's direction instead, "I see! Got'ta ruin your jackpot now! Die, you doctor!"

Naruto tries to break free from Sasuke but the raven keeps him in place. The sand rushes towards Ryudo and the man seems to have something in mind. He rushes despite the following sand… only to move away, leaving the sand's velocity and direction the same. He has purposely made the sand follow him and makes it hit them instead. Sasuke's eyes widen as he see the sand and then Sakura abruptly stands up before them and protects them with her body by blocking the sand.

_Wake up, Gaara…_

The pinky shuts her eyes tight, expecting to take the damage of the sand… but it suddenly disperses before it might have hit her. She recalls her outstretched arms as she sees Gaara panting at the distance. Karin is now assisting a Gaara who is kneeling at floor, "Hinata! Did you do something!" Hinata chuckles a bit, "Oh, blame Sakura for that."

"Don't you dare…" Gaara hisses under his breath with his head hanging low… only to shoot a glare at Ryudo, "Hurt Sakura!" The sand that has dispersed suddenly envelops Ryudo with a semi-transparent sphere. The particle count doubles in a second before the sphere engulfs Ryudo. The man inside starts hollering and yelling… only to be followed by a loud groan as the sphere squeezes him into dust just like what he has done to Megumi.

The sand then vanishes as Gaara falls down unconscious. Sakura runs to him and the couple looks around to see if things are now safe. Kiba says, "Uhh, I guess everything's fine now. He's gone…" Kushina breaks free from Minato's weaker embrace to run to Sasuke, "Sasu-chan! You're a doctor, you're not supposed to let your wounds get worse like this…" He just smirks and Naruto starts to break free from his hold… but is unable to since Sasuke finally loses consciousness. "Sasu-chan!"

"What's going on? Are there really ghosts in my hospital? And they're—" Minato asks the two nurse near him and they just exchange looks, being unable to think of a very good and effective explanation. Hinata and Karin vanish from their sights without anyone noticing since they're too busy attending to the wounded. Sakura lifts Gaara to pull him near her gently, "Gaara! Gaara, answer me!" She seems to cry… she's very uncertain what has happened to her sand man.

The other members of the emergency group that are left at the hospital respond to Hokuto's call and see the devastated scene lying before their eyes as they arrived at the PHAs. They call for the director and he nods after Kiba and Suigetsu help him up. They then call for stretchers and first aid necessities for the two unconscious persons.

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

"You're not going to do anything dangerous again, are you?" Sakura speaks with Hinata as the brunette checks on Gaara. Hinata is working as a nurse at the hospital despite her dead status and she's in charge of Gaara for a while with the word of the head nurse. Sakura is still in her white shirt and short shorts that night. Everyone's doing fine and stable… but the dead nurses and doctor are kept at the morgue for further investigation. Minato is now dealing with the families of the unfortunate ones.

Kiba walks in Gaara's new room and the two girls look at him as he goes. He gets near Sakura and says, "Uhm, Minato-sama asks us to get our things back there at the resort. Someone else has the party going and so we don't have to make Sasuke go there since they don't know it's Sasuke's birthday. I can fetch the things myself but… you see, I don't touch women's wardrobe."

"Panties are dangerous to touch, aren't they?" Hinata giggles and Kiba retorts, "Yoruse." Sakura smiles weakly and stands up, "I guess I have to get my and Kushina-san's things." She walks near Gaara's head and whispers at his ears, "I'm just going to get my things. I'll be right next to you later." She leaves a kiss in his cheek and walks out the room with Kiba. Hinata smiles and strokes at Gaara's red locks, "Don't worry, next time I will give you one good day-off."

Kushina is by Sasuke's side and she's watching over the raven. Sakura and Kiba pass by the room and they peer in by the window. They see Kushina whispering at Sasuke, maybe telling things to him as if storytelling. Then a sudden voice speaks to them, "Mom, always do that when she's scared." They turn behind them to see a blond high schooler with a doctor's gown. His notable blonde locks and azure eyes introduces him to the two gifted. They whisper as they recognize him, "Naruto(-san)?"

"Yeah… I can't stay in my doggy form now that my mother knows I'm going around like one. I don't want her to see me anyway." Naruto, for the first time, speaks without difficulty and is now standing before them in his presumed human form. Ghosts do have the ability to change their images… only using their pre-death and post-death states. Sakura smiles and nods, "I guess we have to leave Sasuke to you. Leave a message at my phone if something happens. I left it there at the resort so…"

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, Hinata didn't want him to be harming other people… only you guys. Him killing the others pissed her off but since you guys came just in time, she sits back again. The involvement of my dad angered her for some reasons… I don't know." Naruto looks away with a sour face, "But as much as I can assure you, she won't be moving for now. So hurry up and get going…" Sakura smiles and nods, "We better go then. See you in a while, Naruto."

"Namikaze's… here?" They turn to a direction is Hokuto is holding a trolley filled with tools for surgery. Naruto shrieks and makes a dog whimper despite his human form. He runs through the door inside Sasuke's room and then Kushina yelps for the sudden racking of the bed. Kiba chuckles and then Sakura makes a nervous laughter, "Ah, what do you mean?"

"Hmmm… nothing. I just figured out he must be hiding from his mother since she can see ghosts like him." She then clasps her hands before her chest, "Yes, Haruno-sempai. Thank you very much for solving paranormal issues in the hospital. Inuzuka-sempai hasn't done anything about it before. I'm so glad you were able to push him to do something." Kiba widens his eyes and then scratches his head, "Hoshino, why don't you just deliver those things already?" She leaves with a chuckle…

"I can't just tell that girl I'm scared to do it on my own, can I?" Kiba walks on ahead and Sakura chuckles, "How'd you know Hoshino-san anyway, Kiba? And she's too cute to be just another student nurse." Kiba laughs out, "Huh! Say that to Sasuke! She's hanging out with Sasuke even before I started working here. Since she knows Naruto… they must be friends so she is friends with Sasuke, too."

"Oi!" Suigetsu then yells and rushes from behind, hooking their necks with his arms, "Where are you going without me, huh!" Sakura almost stumbles but she has kept her balance. She sighs as she realizes that she's getting treated like a guy again. Suigetsu comes with them to fetch their stuff and they have to somehow do it quick…

Sakura calls for a cab and it comes speeding towards them. She gasps as the driver opens the passenger seat's door for her, "Hello, Chie-san. I see your husband is not around…" Sakura mouths the strange word and then Kiba whispers, "Must have been Sasuke's little trick." Sakura just then nod, getting unsure of what lying should they make now. They go in and then the driver does his job while striking a little chat while on it… with that pretty lady by the passenger's seat. He clears his throat and checks himself out in the mirror and Sakura is looking outside the window, "So, Chie-san, how's your mom? Tch, that scary husband of yours shouldn't leave you alone in times like this."

"She's… she's fine… for now. And…" Sakura answers and then Kiba makes a snort, "Hey, sir. If you don't mind, my cousin just went through torture. Can you just let her rest? She's tired. And Noriaki got himself in trouble so… just drive." The driver eyes at Kiba and then Sakura smells the building tension. She then smiles at the driver, "I appreciate your concern… thank you. I'm so sorry for the harshness… it's just that, we're really tired. My mother got sent to the hospital, my longest time ex barged in and fought with my husband and now they're both held by the security, and then my sister suddenly got a heart attack because of what happened…"

Sakura goes on and on with all the bad luck she can think of… making Kiba and Suigetsu get terrified themselves. Suigetsu whispers, "That's one hell of an unfortunate dude." Kiba agrees with a whisper, "Yeah, but you see… I think we're not that far fortunate than that." The driver gulps and cuts off Sakura inoffensively, "I see… you really need to rest, milady." Sakura smiles weakly and leans her head against the head supporter of her upholstered seat, "Thank you…" The ride goes on smoothly and conquered by silence.

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

"Sakura-chan!" It is Temari's voice that called her attention just minutes after the cab has dropped them off. Sakura Runs to her and they join hands like a usual girl meeting… despite the fact that Temari's too old to be doing that. The blonde looks around, "Where's the raven-head?" Sakura looks behind them to see Kiba and Suigetsu walking towards them… she then says, "He… needs to be at the hospital. Actually, we're just here to get our stuff. We'll be back at the hospital tomorrow."

"Really?" Temari gasps in surprise and then she smiles, "How about we visit you guys there some time? You know… a little bonding time." She then whispers, "I know it's a bit pushy since… Gaara's—" Sakura shakes her head and smiles, "It's fine. I would love to invite you guys there when we're not that busy, Temari-san." The blonde smiles bigger and she then hugs Sakura after un-lacing their fingers, "I always dreamed of a sweet little sister!"

"Uhh, Temari-san…" Sakura chuckles and then Kiba reminds the pinky, "Sakura… we'll wait for you at the cottage then. See ya." The boys run back to their cottage and then the pinky chats with the blonde more… until Kankuro comes by to fetch his sister, "Yo, Sakura-chan. We would love to talk to you some more… but we have some things to do." Temari puffs and then bids goodbye, "I guess we have to get going… bye, sexy baby." Sakura blushes for a moment and the siblings walk away after some waves.

The pinky has reached the cottage and sees that most of them are at the party at the cottage backyard. She smiles, seeing their worry-free and happy faces. Then she goes to gather everything she needs to, leaving nothing for Kushina to come back for. She packs her things… only to find a photo album she seems to always bring around. She takes interest in it so she leaves it at the table for further attending. She has packed everything and so she gets the photo album and browses through the pictures. She sees pictures of her in her younger age of 12, then 15 when she's with Minato and another woman that somehow resembles Sasuke.

"Oi, Sakura, aren't you done yet?" Kiba calls and she calls them, "Hey, come in. I found something interesting! Though it's not right nosing at someone else's things." The boys walk in with four big bags and then the leave it at the floor to join Sakura browsing through the photo album. After some more pictures of the three and the couple, they see the westernized wedding picture where Kushina is wearing a beautiful and simple white wedding gown and Minato, in a designer groom attire.

"They look so happy…" Sakura whispers and then Kiba grins, "Yeah, but 19 years after, they got divorced… **but**… they're still lookin' like a sweet couple back there at the hospital." Sakura laughs out, "What would you expect? They did share happy moments and love together anyway." They continue browsing until they now see Naruto's (decent) baby pictures and how expensive-looking his crib is. They see him grow up… and in one picture, Naruto is already a middle schooler and Sasuke is there, too… in his college uniform. Sakura says out of nowhere, "Wow! Did we go to the same university? That's also my school uniform. Med and nursing has the same one."

"But hey, who's this?" Suigetsu points out someone at the later pictures, a man with silver that is defying gravity with its style. Kiba recalls him from where he has seen him, "I saw him at Sasuke's picture book! He's… uhh, Naruto's uncle if I remember it right." Then there's this one picture that was taken at a hospital… it's Sasuke, who is already in his doctor's gown, with Naruto and, "Hoshino(-san)!" They chorus and then they look closely as they realize that Naruto and Hokuto are wearing somewhat paired uniforms. Suigetsu makes an 'AHA!' gesture with a pop, "So that's why Hoshino is addressing Naruto-san with his surname… it's because they are classmates!"

"Well, who would have thought?" Sakura smiles nervously and then her phone beeps. She checks the inbox and there registers the name Naruto. _'What's taking you so long!'_ Kiba grins as he taps Sakura to stop browsing, "I guess we ought to go now! Let's just borrow that from Kushina-san." Suigetsu laughs out as he hops off the bed and picks up the bags, "She'll probably pummel us to death if she will know that we touched her things, baka!"

"Well, let's just keep it as a secret then." Sakura smiles and puts the book inside Kushina's bag and Kiba offers to carry it for her. They walk out the resort and find their way back to the hospital, hoping not to come across that driver once more.

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

July 24 has come and everyone is still suffering from their hangovers. Kiba is gazing through the big windows in ICU rooms, seeing Sakura check on Gaara once in a while. Gaara has got himself transferred there just this midnight and Sakura has been so anxious ever since then. Sasuke is already awake in his room with Kushina and Naruto accompanying him. Minato has to catch up with yesterday's works and will be finding some time for them later. Suigetsu is starting to complete his last requirements…

"Gaara will be fine… Sakura wouldn't just believe me." Hinata appears beside him and then he says, "Huh. Why would we believe you now? You put our lives in danger for the second time now." Hinata embraces Kiba from the side much to the brunet's surprise, "I only told him to hurt you… not to kill you. He got devoured by power and then he went berserk. I'm sorry, Kiba-kun."

"You better say sorry to Sakura, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Kushina-san, Minato-sama and to the family of those who died." He says and then Hinata hugs him tighter, squeezing his arm between her breasts, "If you're that mad at me, I wanted to make up with you. Please, Kiba-kun…"

Kiba looks at her and then he gazes back at Sakura who is stroking at Gaara's locks, "Now listen, Hinata. I know you will try to make up… but then you would just do something nasty again." Hinata clutches as his sleeves and her nails seem to dig through Kiba's flesh. She begins to bite her lips and then she slips her hand down. Kiba shrieks and breaks free from Hinata's hold with a blush, "Don't touch my ass, Hinata."

But he twitches as he sees Hinata hanging her head and clutching her fists tight. She then lifts her face and fakes her shy yet bubbly personality when she clasps her hands together before her chest, "I see you don't trust me anymore, Kiba-kun. But don't worry, regardless of that… you… you…" She just smiles and vanishes out of nowhere.

Kiba knocks at the door and Sakura looks at him. He opens the door and calls to her, "Sakura, wanna grab some chow first?" Sakura shakes her head and smiles at him weakly, "I'm okay. I'll just stay by Gaara." Kiba scratches his head and offers, "How about I get you some food? What do you like?" Sakura looks at him again and just grins, "Thank you. I'll go for onigiris." Kiba nods and leaves to get some rice balls.

Sakura strokes at Gaara's hair more and then the door moves as if getting open. She flings to the door and Ino is standing right there. She leaves her seat and goes to her friend, "Ino." The blonde embraces her and the pinky twitches… she has never done that for the longest while. The blonde whispers, "Sakura, I heard what happened to Ryudo. They say you helped him get over his death. Thank you…" Sakura twitches again at the word 'help' and remembers how Gaara killed him again. But the 'They say' part is quite suspicious…

She pulls back a little, with the blonde's arms still around her, "They who?" Ino giggles and steps back, letting her arms slip down Sakura's sides, "The whole hospital is talking about it. The best place to check is the cafeteria." She then recalls her giggles and plasters a smile at her lips, holding Sakura's hand with her own, "Sakura, I'm sorry for everything I did back then. I hope you can still forgive me." Sakura nods enthusiastically and then the blonde says, "I feel very light knowing Ryudo's now at rest, you're safe now, and I'm forgiven. Maybe it's time for me to go…" Sakura twitches and Ino steps back until she reaches the door, "Goodbye, Sakura. I will miss you." She then vanishes before Sakura's eyes and then the pinky smiles sadly…

_Three people were critically injured and two were dead on arrival. _Ino is not one of those three that they tried to save… must be. She hasn't seen everyone, anyway. But she's sure that the other two are doing fine now… and there's no way someone could have died. The pinky then gazes at the redhead and then whispers, "Gaara, I will be right back." She runs along the corridor and seems to catch up Kiba who's talking to Suigetsu at the corner.

"Yo, Sakura!" Suigetsu waves and Kiba scratches his head, "Wait, I haven't bought anything yet." She smiles at the two, "It's fine. How's Sasuke?" Kiba looks at the light-haired and then he says, "Uhh… he's feeling better and better. It maybe his medicine or his ghost pet. Kushina-san is also always paying him a visit." He smirks and places his hands behind his head, "He'll be back in shape in no time. Damn, who would have thought ghosts need blood? Good thing they're not raiding the blood bank!"

"Let's just get something to eat." Kiba hooks his arm at Suigetsu's neck and Sakura walks beside them. They go to the counter and order for their desired foods… when they hear a group talking behind them. One goes, whispering loudly, "Aren't they those nurses? Where are the other two?" Another one adds, "Yeah, where's the busty one?" One girl says, "Why are you always looking for breasts? But you're right, Dr. Uchiha and the other nurse is not with them." The first guy speaks again, "Do you think it's true? Are they really doing some ghost-busting thing?"

The three nurses look at each other and Sakura asks, "Who… who told them about it?" The males shrug like saying they don't have an idea then the guy beside them pushes up his dark specs, "Lots of nurses and doctors had become wary since the sudden rumblings and unexplainable destruction of walls. Few check it out and they've seen you guys at the PHAs. Too bad all they see are only shadows and so they thought of them as ghosts… that are destroying the hospital walls and rooms."

He faces them and his dark specs gleam a strange light, "But it's not like everyone believes in that story. So don't think you're famous, Death Club. However, send my 'get well soon' to Sasuke-pup." He receives his order and leaves the three behind. The counter guy then gives them their orders with a small perverted smile, "Hmmm… maybe Namikaze-sama should redesign the female nurse uniform to skirts so women can show off, huh." His eyes gleam differently at Sakura and Kiba tugs her away gently, "He should also redesign the counter uniform to have blindfolds."

"I can't believe they go in the PHAs… it's basically prohibited to enter, right?" Sakura says and then they sit down at their seats, "It's good that they didn't get involved." Kiba starts slurping his soba after talking, "Yeah, but— remember, they saw us run inside that's why they have the courage to go in as well." Sakura hums and the she looks at Suigetsu who's reading something and scribbles things in the air with his pointer while eating. They finish their meals fast enough and then the two interns earn beeps from their pagers. They bid their goodbyes and then leave Kiba at their table alone. He continues to slurp his remaining soba…

"Anou, Inuzuka-san." He looks at the feminine voice by his side and he sees a brunette with a long brown hair and dark eyes, average feminine body in an intern uniform. He answers, clearing his face of any sauce first, "Yes?" She gulps and whispers, "Can we talk?" Kiba nods and offers her the seat beside his, "Take a seat." She does and she looks around, "My name is Fuuma Sasame and… I heard about the Death Club you belong to."

"What about it?" Kiba answers and finishes his soba… with Sasame intently watching him. He raises a brow for getting stared at and then he says, "I said what about it?" She twitches and bows her head down, trying to cover a developing blush, "I… no…" She looks at the brunet's eyes directly and says with determination, "My brother needs your help!"

[End of Chapter 9]

O.o Is it just me… or is it really just me? I find this chapter a bit off and… nah. Everyone in the hospital now knows about their little club and it seems they will be starting their discussed purpose for being, helping ghosts crossover to heaven. I kind'a need to shift back to my writing style before I completely mess this up. However, I write with what I am mostly comfortable…

Time for translations! 'Yoruse' means 'shut up' and I know I shouldn't use Japanese words without translations around them… but I am aching to use it. It sounds cuter to me and I want to start highlighting people again. I do want to shift spotlights… so we will get to center another pairing again…

Yeah, watch out for rapid updates this September as much as how rapid I have done this August. Yeah, I did accomplished posting four chapters in a month and it'll be a total of eight chapters in two months. I am going to make up for the June and July that didn't have any updates. However, I'm still researching for effective ghosts… but promises are promises, four updates! I'll have the main story plot rolling as we go… (But to imagine that this fic will have twelve chapters at the end of September… I can't wait!)

Ages as of July 24, 2012 (See, the date changes…):

-Sakura = age 22, an intern, can see ghosts and Gaara's little sweetheart/model

-Suigetsu = age 23 and a third, an intern as well, mysteriously sees the other ghosts now… and has something for Karin

-Kiba = age 24, a regular nurse, can see ghosts as well and seems to earn Hinata's fancy

-Sasuke = age 26, a regular and trusted doctor, still scared of ghosts and seems to be related to Naruto in an intimate way

-Kushina = age 40, Sasuke's ex-teacher, can see ghosts as white silhouettes and talks to them frequently, Naruto's mother

-Minato = age 41, the head doctor/director, denies the existence/wrongdoings of ghosts, Naruto's father

-Hokuto = age 20, a student nurse, seems to be acquainted to the males of the Death Club and Naruto's classmate

-Temari = age 31, Gaara's sister, a woman Sakura met 10 years ago and now back there at the cottage

-Kankuro = age 30, Gaara's brother, a man Sakura met 10 years ago and now back there at the beach

-*specs guy* = age unknown, a staff at the hospital, a mysterious man who seems to be acquainted to Sasuke-pup ^_^

-Sasame = age 22, an intern at the regular group, a girl that approaches Kiba to ask for the Death Club's help

-Naruto = age as of death 18, a teenage dog ghost, the son of Minato and Kushina and is related to Sasuke in an intimate way

-Hinata = age as of death unknown, the water ghost, up to something unknown and is more than attracted to Kiba

-Karin = age as of death unknown, the dream ghost, seems to be at Hinata's disposal for now and somewhat connected to Suigetsu

-Ino = age as of death 22, another dead patient along with Ryudo, Sakura's former friend…

-Ryudo = age as of death 23, a possessive dead ex, on a planned killing spree but us killed by Gaara

Thanks for reading and please review! :)


	10. I'm a Tooth Fairy

Hey, it's the tenth chapter already and I have to make the ball rolling faster and faster since I have made such small main storyline advancements for the first 9 chappies. Anyway, I can't believe I will be typing this for the next 6 hours. Hope to make this worthwhile and to be a good start for September. Today's my deceased grandfather's birthday (09/01/11) and I do wish him another year of happiness with God.

I can't believe I'll be doing this to Sasu-chan… but at least it's not Orochimaru. But anyway, why did I arrive at that? O.o The chapter might appear crappy… review so I can improve it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I RATHER OWN A COMPLETE SET OF NARUTO KEYCHAINS THAN STEAL THE WHOLE SERIES! TOAST, KISHI-DANNA!

**WARNINGS:** OKAY, GOTTA PUT SOME ACIDIC CITRUS IN HERE! AND YEAH, STRONG OOC AS WELL.

_**Previously on The D.E.A.T.H. Club…**_

_With what Hinata and Karin have done at the hospital and to the male redhead ghost, Ryudo and Ino's spirit are now in peace but the Death Club suffers from a great price. Sasuke and Gaara are now resting in their beds while the other three members seem to face yet another problem they are to solve… getting ridiculed by the whole hospital to be exact._

_Now with the little secret have been brought up to the public, with two of them bedridden, and with Hinata sulking from the distrust Kiba has shown to her, they have to continue playing the game with yet another ghost. But… will it be 'they' or it's just him alone?_

"Your brother?" Kiba repeats and the brunette nods with her funny determined face. The dog mutt scratches his head and stares at the woman who seems to be fascinated by his face alone, "Look. Uhm, what exactly is his problem?" Sasame looks around, checking if somebody bothers to watch them from afar. Seeing no one, she lunges forward the table, making it rack once… much to Kiba's discomfort, "My brother… he's being targeted by a ghost. She's haunting her every moment he's alone and he can't help it but to abandon his station every now and then. Please help my brother."

"…" Kiba stays silent for a while… processing the whole idea of helping another ghost… and getting mocked by the people. He sighs and gets off his seat, "Okay, Fuuma-san. Let me talk to your brother first… and then I'll decide if we can help. Cool?" She seems to be a little disappointed by the lack of trust and assurance… but she nods with a smile, "Yes. Let's go to the Dentistry Ward. He's working as a dentist."

The two walks out the cafeteria and Kiba looks around discreetly, spotting how many places can Hinata be in a second. She is watching them intently from wherever she is and she is watching them carefully. She is observing every movement the girl makes and watches how Kiba reacts to it. As Kiba makes his usual walk, she catches Sasame smiling at the side, eyes peering at the nurse with malice. Hinata walks out from her hiding spot and whispers, "This doesn't look as simple as it is…"

**THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB**

**REI HARUNO —SAKURA NO IMOOTO**

**CHAPTER 10: I'M A TOOTH FAIRY**

"So, what happened to Dr. Uchiha? Why isn't he with you this morning?" Sasame asks the brunet nurse about the news going on and the dog mutt responds, "Hmmm… he's doing good. He'll be working again in days. You don't have to worry about him…" The woman hums and then goes for another question, "How about you? Were you hurt? Are the ghosts… scary?"

"I'm fine and yeah, they're scary. You just don't know how or when or why they would go and kill you." He_ enthusiastically _replies and then the intern smiles bashfully, "So, what kind of ghosts have you encountered? Are there instances that you figure out their identities?" Kiba twitches for a moment and looks at the floor he's walking on. To be honest, it's just Gaara and Naruto's real identity that they're familiar with. Hinata and Karin's past lives are still in the shadows… waiting to be explored. He then looks at the intern beside him, "We've encountered dangerous ghosts and they are all capable of killing people. And what's with the interview?"

"You seem to not trust me." Sasame murmurs and then Kiba crosses his arms over his chest after stopping, "To be blunt, yeah, I don't. You see, I have seen and gone through multiple reactions when I first told my friends that I see ghosts. What more of being a member of a club that hunts what you all call untrue and stupid thinking." The girl gasps at the sudden outbursts and then Kiba murmurs, "Well, I didn't plan on having the whole hospital know about it. But I did want to help them…"

"Then why don't we just go on and let the other people do their thing!" Hinata then jumps at Kiba's arm all of a sudden, making her breasts press against Kiba's arm again. The brunet blushes madly and hisses, "Hinata, what are you doing here?" The light-eyed nurse smiles at Sasame differently as she says, "I saw you walking with a stranger. So I thought it must be work… if it isn't a date. So I would like to tag along. The emergency group is vacant most of the time, yes?"

"… Must be." Sasame answers and then Kiba eyes at the two… feeling a different aura rising from both women. Hinata then starts dragging Kiba, "So, where are you headed?" Kiba gazes at Sasame who is now eyeing at the female nurse with such killing intent, "We're on our way to my brother." Kiba then looks at Hinata and the female nurse hums, "Hmmm… I see. So where is his room? And are you walking towards the new Dentistry Ward?"

"We are. Can you please shut up?" Sasame suddenly speaks roughly and the trio stops walking again. Hinata blinks and faces her, walking to Kiba's other side and making him face her, too, "I am also part of the Death Club. So if you wanted to avail our services, you must bear with me. But… if you only wanted Kiba-kun… then say it out loud."

A sudden shift of Hinata's attitudes makes Kiba wonder and then they continue walking again. Kiba whispers at Hinata's ear, "What the fuck is that about? Why are you getting all stingy and grouchy at her? She must be annoying but—" Hinata smiles at him playfully and mischievously, "I'm just trying to madden her and plant her feet at the ground. She's feeling so bliss walking with you." Kiba slaps his face with his hand and then the female adds, earning his utmost interest, "And Kiba-kun, I've been around a lot and for so long. So, believe me when I tell you…"

Kiba gulps…

"She's not human."

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

Suigetsu opens the door with his free hand and rolls the trolley inside the room. He then picks up the blanket lying at the floor and wakes up Kushina who is dozing at the edge of Sasuke's bed. The raven shades his eyes from the strong rays of the sun as the blond opens the curtains and greets him, "Hiya, Sasuke! The doctor said you'll be in your normal ass in days despite that leg. And yeah, heard about the news spreading around?"

"About **our** Death Club? Yes, I had." Sasuke sighs and watches Kushina's lack of reaction from Suigetsu's shake. The sharp-toothed guy laughs out and calls, "Kushina-san! Minato-sama's getting making out with another woman!" She suddenly stirs up and flails her dangerous eyes and whips of hair around, "Wha—! Where is he!" Sasuke then cracks with the blond. The mother then blushes somehow, "What? Was I overacting?"

"For an ex-wife, yes." Sasuke manages to talk and then Kushina gasps, "Oh… I… Sasuke, wow. You're laughing again." The blond cracks harder and Sasuke contains his further laughter with a chuckle, "Kushina-sensei… you don't have to react like he's actually doing it." The mother chuckles bashfully and then the door gets opened by someone from the outside. It is the director and he looks around as the three looks at him as if they are utterly surprised or some sort. He then asks, "Is there something on my face?"

"N… Nothing really." Kushina smiles and then he walks in, closing the door behind him. He sits at the edge of Sasuke's bed near Kushina and asks Suigetsu who is changing the vase, "Yeah, you haven't told me anything about the Death Club. I said I will be hearing answers from the five (?) of you." Minato wonders around the figure 'five' since he only knows of the four residents of his Nurse Chambers minus Gaara who is not a hospital employee.

Sasuke and Suigetsu look at each other and then Kushina straightens her back before asking, "Sasu-chan, I can't believe you are into ghost-hunting as much you're not in accepting them." Sasuke sighs and rolls his eyes at the side and then Suigetsu sits at the opposite side of Sasuke's bed, making it rack to Sasuke's annoyance, "You see, it's Sakura's idea. We just wanted to help her out and drag Sasuke with us, too."

"Yeah…" Sasuke agrees… finding it very hard to curse them for their actions. The former couple exchange looks with each other and then Minato says, "So… how many have you dealt with and where did it happen?" Suigetsu enumerates their encounters with the help of his fingers, "First off, we met the dog ghost boy, then the sand man, then Patient no. 23-345-18, the ghost who feeds on nightmares, the ghost who manipulates human minds, and then recently, that psycho."

"That's quite a lot." Kushina whimpers and then Sasuke speaks, "Most of our encounters happened around the hospital but the destruction and damages they cause are all seen when you explore the PHAs deeper." Minato ponders at their statements, with the two hoping that they wouldn't think Naruto is one of them… despite the fact that they have seen him last night.

Kushina speaks out their greatest fear and Sasuke refuses to answer after, "So, how'd you… how'd you met Naruto? And how long has it been since you did? Sasu-chan?" Great silence conquers the room until Minato decides to break it, trying to 'force' Sasuke to tell them the truth, "Did you know Naruto was here all along? We won't be mad… I understand that you know how much it'll hurt to think that his spirit was never in peace. But Sasuke, you should also know the feeling of not knowing about it."

"…" Sasuke stays quiet… and then Kushina hangs her head, "Maybe this is not a good time. But Sasu-chan… please try to answer as soon as we meet again." The father assists the female redhead and they walk out of the room, leaving their last gazes at Sasuke. The room has gone utterly silent for a moment, the sound of Suigetsu's breathing intensifies as if he's the only one doing that. He looks at Sasuke and asks, "Why didn't you tell them, princess?"

"Because I don't know the answer, Sui." Sasuke (?) flattens his back at the bed and then Suigetsu climbs the bed more, "Karin-baby! What are you doing inside Sasuke?" Karin, inside Sasuke, looks at him with her notable fixed glare, "Hinata and I made a deal with Gaara not to show ourselves again. We have been hiding from him ever since then. However, it can't be help." She makes Sasuke lean at an arm and pulls Suigetsu by his collar nearer so he can hear her whisper, "Since the news of having ghost-busters within the hospital leaks out, the other spirits are getting restless. Be careful since I can't be with you all the time…"

Suigetsu pulls back a little and stares at the red orbs that have replaced the onyx ones earlier. He stares at her eyes some more, feeling immobile and completely getting sucked into her eyes. But a gasp breaks the silence of the room and the two turns to the doorway, where Hokuto and Sakura are standing. The student nurse is covering her mouth, thinking ill of the scene before her while Sakura gazes at Sasuke… as if she knows it's not him in there.

"Call me when you're about to sleep, baby." Karin makes Sasuke flatten his back at the angled bed again and Suigetsu gets off the bed. Hokuto covers her eyes and wriggles in pure embarrassment, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to see—" She then gasps, "But wait, does Namikaze know about this?" Suigetsu wonders loudly because of the unsaid accusation and then Sakura walks to the other intern, "Ba… by? Was it Karin?"

"Yep." Suigetsu nods and then says, "She said the other spirits are starting to get restless. Does she mean we'll be dealing with more of them? Man, I never thought this hospital would be so… full." Sakura ponders on the message and the Hokuto approaches them slowly. She then asks, "Who's Karin? And… there are some more ghosts?" Sakura nods and then looks around, "Now that you've mentioned about Naruto… where is he?"

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

_-Kiba's POV-_

_Oh great, now I'm stuck with a ghost nurse and a non-human intern. _Constantly remembering what Hinata has said, I gaze at Fuuma-san the whole time we are at the elevator. I am leaning at the back and Hinata is squatting near the buttons, reading the instructions during emergencies. I shift my eyes to Fuuma-san again and she's blushing while looking back at me. Her eyes blink with the seduction and I can't help but to look away.

_Okay, I am not fucking another… whatever she is. I did have fun with Hinata but the fact that she's a ghost… geez. _I sigh and then the elevator jerks before the number count stops at 4. I curse, "What the…" Hinata looks up and hums as she points at the poster sticker before her, "It says here at times of emer—"

"Kyaaaa! Inuzuka-kun, I'm getting scared!" Fuuma-san grabs my arm to a snuggle and Hinata starts glaring at our direction. I try to take her arms off with my free hand, "Fuuma-san, that's natural and let go." She hugs my arm more and she's holding it like how Hinata does, her boobs are rubbing against my arm as she bounces in 'fear'. Hinata goes back to her reading and we wait for the security to do something… which takes too long. I raise my head and look for the camera, "Hey, security! Do something!"

"Calm down, Kiba-kun." Hinata whispers while she continues reading the instructions. She seems to be mad… and it seems to me that she's jealous. _Oh fuck, why in the world is she jealous? Don't tell me… she—_ I twitch at my own comments within me and stare at Hinata's back longer. She keeps her hair up and rolled behind her head so it's not in the way. I stare longer… and it feels my eyes go through her clothes. I look away and shift my eyes back at Fuuma-san. She is smirking victoriously towards Hinata. My eyes go downwards to her collar… then deeper at her average cleavage.

I shift my eyes again elsewhere and use my other hand to cover my face, getting very embarrassed of myself right now. _Ever since I did it with a ghost, I got utterly discouraged. My hormones stopped moving and yeah… I got over this free love shit. But it feels it's starting to multiply again._

"Kiba-kun, I have something to ask you?" Hinata suddenly calls me and I shake my hand for Fuuma-san to let go. I walk to her and kneel down beside her, "What about it?" She looks at me and stares at me at the eyes, "You're oozing with regret… unlike before. You feel so different now. Do you want me to…" She flattens her hand at my chest and whispers at me with her innocent eyes, "Calm you down?"

I stare at her hand and start breathing loudly, my chest inflating-deflating as if helping me subside the feeling of temptation again. _The man that does not regret committing free love is starting again… but this time he's keeping himself from doing so! Dammit, she's starting to put me under her spell again. Fuck, Hinata… do not make me do it here._ She gets near and kisses me, much to Fuuma-san's… disagreement? She yells around and stomps heavily, "What are you doing! In an elevator with someone else!"

"Kiba-kun's sick and I'm just calming him down… before he does something you won't be so grateful for." Hinata eyes at her and she comes near, "Whaaaa… what's his illness?" She sits down and is about to hug me when Hinata grabs my head and shoves it at her chest. Now that my eyes are closed and my face is feeling nothing but her big boobs… I just don't know how hard they are glaring at each other. _Since when did women go gaga over me?_

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

_-Author's POV-_

A doctor comes in Sasuke's room and the raven gazes at him, recognizing the co-doctor at the hospital and speaking with utter and (to be blunt) undue honorifics, "Dr. Fuuma, what brings you here?" The two interns have to do their added rounds and he has to be left alone for a while. He does not answer and sits down at the edge of his bed, "I heard you were heavily injured, Dr. Uchiha. I just wanted to see if something's wrong other than your fractured legs." Sasuke raises a brow, staring suspiciously at the light-haired man's back, "Nothing's wrong with my teeth."

"It'll be bad if you don't check it. Besides, it's been a month since you last had your dental check-up…" The doctor then climbs up the bed and Sasuke motions to skid away from him, "I-It can wait." The raven's eye twitches as the man goes nearer. He knows the dentist… but there seems to be something wrong. The man is older by six years and no one else has got so close to him other than the Death Club members. Moreover, the man seems to have ulterior motives other than a dental check-up.

He gets to touch Sasuke's chin and breathes hot air at Sasuke's face, "You've grown so much, Sasuke-kun. But your face doesn't change… it's as angelic as it's always been. I've been observing you from afar. I've been dreaming of you all the time…" He gets nearer as Sasuke's eyes widen some more, "I've always wanted you, Sasuke… kun." He blows some air at Sasuke's ear and the raven then grabs a pillow and hit him with it, "Fuck you, get off!"

But he grabs Sasuke's arm and inserts his hand inside Sasuke's mouth like making him show him his teeth, "And you know what? A tooth would be the very promising souvenir you can give me, Sasuke-kun." He reaches for one but Sasuke tries to struggle and then the bed rattles badly. The dentist places a knee over a fractured leg and demands, "Shhh… Hush, my boy. Don't make me hurt you!"

He places a hand to make the yelling of pain and anger inaudible as he places his weight at the knee over the leg. The raven tries to take the irremovable hand off his mouth and call for someone. His eyes go wild and wish for his beloved dog to come, who is not there… unlike the other times where he used to stick with the raven. The dentist grabs Sasuke's dark shirt and tears it open with his free hand, massaging the struggling chest of perfection with the tips of his fingers, "You're so beautiful… and you seem too occupied by your job to fetch a wife. That… turns me on some more. Ahh, such virgin body."

Sasuke grabs the dentist's other hand as he tries to unzip his pants and the raven glares at the dentist. The dentist grins maliciously as he pulls his hand away from the raven's grip and grabs Sasuke's jewels and squeezes them painfully, "I'm so sorry, my boy. But don't expect that I will show any mercy on you and your sexy body." He then unzips his pants and pulls it down a little. He shoves his hand beneath the boxer to caress the cylindrical treasure. He is about to pull it out when something very hard— no, it's just a clipboard with a hard slam— hits his head and knocks the dentist unconscious…

He falls down over the raven and the princess can't help but to yelp as if a ghost falls atop him. He takes off the hand at both places and looks at the pinkie who goes to him, "Sasuke, are you alright?" The raven looks at the unconscious dentist that he abruptly pushes down the bed with a loud thud on the floor. He then consoles his bleeding leg, "I think he broke my leg…" Sakura runs to the side to get the kept bandages as Sasuke fixes himself and zips his pants, blushing a bit from anger and disgust.

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

The elevator starts operating again and Hinata looks at the ceiling as the elevator makes its signature ding on every proceeding floor it passes. Kiba finally pulls himself away from Hinata and slams his forehead at the nearest wall, his face away from the sight of both women… cursing about sexiness and seduction. Sasame looks at Hinata who is gazing at Kiba and then she starts unbuttoning her shirt and then takes it off. Hinata flings her head to her and whispers, "What are you— is that a big scar?"

Kiba slowly and hesitantly looks at matter… only to see Sasame in just her half-moon bra, making his eyes widen at the view. But a big scar going diagonally across her breasts (most covered by her bra) takes his attention more. Sasame whispers, "Brother seems to be acting wild every now and then and it's the most recent one he has done to me." Kiba looks away and Sasame puts her shirt back and buttons the collar close.

The elevator opens and then they get out with Kiba, who got over things quickly, leading the way. They reach the office of Dr. Fuuma Arashi but he is nowhere to be found… since he has skipped to Sasuke's room earlier. The two Death Club members go in and Sasame closes the door behind her. She then grabs something out of the two's sight and walks behind Hinata. The female nurse says, "It's weird, isn't he supposed to be—?" Her eyes widen and then she falls down.

Kiba gasps a little as he sees the ghost fall down and reveals a Sasame with a bloody knife at her hand. He steps back and gazes at Hinata's back that has been stabbed and is now bleeding heavily. He then looks at Sasame who has her eyes gleaming differently, "Inuzuka-kun… you should have been more careful in selecting clients. You should have known that there's no nurse with the name of Fuuma Sasame. I hadn't even had the chance to graduate from our medical school. It's good we never met Haruno on the way, or things will be screwed up." She steps closer, kicking Hinata's body harshly to the side, turning her back-flat at the ground, "We used to be classmates and she knows I died before graduation."

"What do you want from me?" Kiba backs off against the drawer and she walks nearer to him, "I just want you. And to be honest, that scar was from the accident that killed me. I know I've turned you on when you saw me just in my bra." She drops the knife and tears off her shirt and ripping her bra open, showing her breasts to the lustful one, "I can feel it rushing… your blood." She gets near enough to press herself against him, "Say 'Ahhh', Kiba-kun…" She forces her fingers inside his mouth and Kiba shifts his eyes from the siren to the water ghost who is lying lifeless at the floor.

Sasame notices the action and looks back at the female ghost… only to grab Kiba's face and kisses him hungrily after pulling out her fingers. The dog mutt's hands clutch at the table, figuring ways on how to hit the 'dead woman' and get away from her. She must be hanging her treasures out but the dog mutt learned his lesson the day he met Hinata. **When fucking women, select carefully**.She forces her tongue in and brushes it against his teeth… as she looks directly at Kiba's eyes, reading whatever he has been thinking at the stimuli of lust. No… She scowls at him…

She doesn't see herself in his thoughts of fantasy…

It is her.

Hinata.

She pulls back roughly and walks back to Hinata after picking up the knife, "She's dead… why are you still looking at her! Why are men always looking at women that they cannot get anymore! You and Ryudo… you're the same." She kneels down beside Hinata and then she licks the blade, "This is to be done to your stupid objects of fantasy…" She strikes at Hinata's chest once, twice and over again, blood getting splattered so bad. Kiba stares at the scene… why wouldn't Hinata just rise and attack her?

The view suddenly grows painful and Kiba seems to start feeling the pain itself. Every strike feels like direct to his heart and he can't believe that Hinata's bleeding and blood drips from her mouth. He eyes at the door and then back at the scene… he wipes his mouth dry with the back of his hand. He then charges at Sasame and pins her at the floor, trying to grab the knife from her. But Sasame laughs out as she struggles, "Feels like rape! Feels like rape!"

"I'd rather touch a water ghost than a delusional dead woman like you!" Kiba yells and takes the knife from her only to throw it away. He then springs to Hinata and picks her up bridal style. He flings her feet to the rising Sasame and knocks her over again. Kiba kicks open the door and runs outside the hallway with a bleeding nurse at his arms. He glances at Hinata who seems to be rather unconscious, "Hinata… wake up."

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

Arashi groans as he wakes up, finding himself tied at the chair. He tries to struggle and then sees Sakura sitting at the edge of the bed and Sasuke glaring at him hardly. Suigetsu then looms his head before the guy, making him yelp loudly and the chair knock over, "He doesn't seem to be— ooops."

"Ouw, not again." Arashi groans and then Suigetsu tries to put the chair upright and then Sasuke calls his attention. Sakura gestures the light-haired to help him up… putting Suigetsu in a mental torture under Sasuke's gaze. The chair stirs as Arashi tries to stand up and free himself, "Dr. Uchiha— no, Sasuke-kun… did I hurt you? What did I do again? I hope she didn't do anything worse…" He whispers the last part and that prompts Sasuke to nod at Suigetsu to help the guy up and untie him.

Arashi throws himself at the edge of the bed and apologizes some more to Sasuke, "I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun. Whatever I did… I'm so sorry. You wouldn't probably believe—" Sasuke sighs and says with his monotonous voice, "The Death Club does exist and we do deal with the supernatural. So whatever made you… tell me and I'll kill it instead." Arashi raises his head and chuckles, "You can't kill a ghost, Sasuke-kun."

"Someone possessed you?" Sakura asks and then Arashi goes back to the chair, "Yes. Kagerou… her name is Kagerou." Sasuke looks at the man and asks, "Kagerou-sempai? Your wife?" Arashi nods once again, "Yes, Sasuke-kun. The doctor that watches over you when you were still an intern doctor. But…" Arashi covers his face with his hands, "But she seems to have changed. She was never the Kagerou I know."

Sakura looks at Sasuke and the raven starts, "Fuuma Kagerou from the regular group division 19. She used to be my 'mentor' when I was still an intern. After an accident with her sister-in-law, Patient no. 25-357-19, Fuuma Sasame, she committed a suicide at her office. It's been two years ago… as well." The interns look at each other and then Sakura says, "What does she want from you or from Sasuke?"

"I don't know." Arashi puts down his hands and speaks, "She used to help other people while in my body… but lately, she's been harassing my patients and now, I'm getting kicked out of the hospital for this. I'm just lucky Namikaze-sama lets me end my contract which will be in a week." Suigetsu whispers at Sakura as he makes his way to the pinky, "Maybe she has this infatuation with the princess."

"Please… Please stop her. I don't want to cause some more problems to the hospital." Arashi pleads and then Hokuto enters the room, "There you are. Oh, Dr. Fuuma, hello." Arashi acknowledge her with a weak smile and then Sakura stands up to walk to Hokuto as the brunette closes the door, "Have you seen Kiba? I can't find him after breakfast." Hokuto twitches and then she places her hand at her chin, "He's with two nurses: an intern and a full-fledged one. One is with a long dark hair with sumptuous body and the other one has brown hair and average build."

"Does she look like this?" Arashi pulls out a picture from his wallet. Hokuto takes it and nods, "Yes, she's the one." Arashi twitches and then stands up to go out the room, "Sasame's at it again. Help me stop her!" Sakura asks Hokuto, "Can you stay here and watch over Sasuke? Suigetsu, let's go." The three run out (leaving Sasuke with Hokuto again) and then Hokuto sighs as she sits down, "I won't stop you if you want to follow them." Sasuke snorts and sulks, "If I can walk and run around, that is."

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

They need some more 'private place' and the most ideal place is the PHAs. Kiba is inside a room, sitting at the floor with the bloody Hinata in his arms. He huffs in so much exhaustion, running from the seventh floor to the first one is no joke. He then positions Hinata to sit between his legs and lays her head at his chest as he hangs his arms at his side as if letting them rest for a while. He gazes down at the female nurse, staring at her heavenly face tainted with blood and death.

He caps his hand at her cheek and shakes her, a weak call trying to awaken her, "Hinata… hey, Hinata." She feels so lifeless, a corpse of a goddess lies before him. He then lowers his hand to the area under her chin, trying to feel a pulse that is never there to start with. He huffs once again and wraps his arms around her, pressing her against him for unknown reasons. He lowers his head and looks at her face, getting entranced by its peace and tranquility.

'_If you're not going to wake up and no one's going to save me…'_ He moves nearer and kisses her again, _'At least I get to kiss you again. I don't want to regret anything anyway.'_ He kisses her passionately unlike the lustful one the day they met and he shifts her body for him to kiss her more. Her hands move all of a sudden and then he pulls back, seeing a giggling Hinata that cups her at his cheeks, "So lustful, Kiba-kun. But I somewhat I like it that way…"

"Hinata…" The dog mutt whispers and then Hinata nears him, giving him a very tempting Eskimo kiss, "Kiba-kun… I may be someone who would forsake humans for my entertainment. But things are different when you get so much involved… like hurt." She giggles again and Kiba closes his eyes and feels the huffs Hinata is gently blowing at his face. It must be the lonely feeling of having no partner when everybody has one… but is it a reason to unduly…

Feel so attached?

[End of Chapter 10]

O.o Ah yeah… XD I didn't finish the matter at hand! I'll just deal with that bitch at the next chapter… Kiba and Hinata matters most anyway. And yeah, I grow to hate Sasame because of one certain someone that has tainted the names Sasame and Minato (Oh noes!) with her f*cking bitchiness…

Anyway, let her be and I'll just blab about the chapter. I won't comment much. (Nice irony, Rei Haruno.) And I can't help but to NOT speak 'cause I might end up— BANG!

That barely missed but hey, see you around! *wink*

PS. I forgot to place Gaara at the last chapter's line up. And there's one mistake I did in the last chapters and hopefully no one did notice it. :p

Ages as of July 24, 2012:

-Sakura = age 22, an intern, can see ghosts and Gaara's little sweetheart/model

-Suigetsu = age 23 and a third, an intern as well, mysteriously sees the other ghosts now… and has something for Karin

-Kiba = age 24, a regular nurse, can see ghosts as well and seems to earn Hinata's fancy

-Sasuke = age 26, a regular and trusted doctor, still scared of ghosts and seems to be related to Naruto in an intimate way

-Kushina = age 40, Sasuke's ex-teacher, can see ghosts as white silhouettes and talks to them frequently, Naruto's mother

-Minato = age 41, the head doctor/director, denies the existence/wrongdoings of ghosts, Naruto's father

-Hokuto = age 20, a student nurse, seems to be acquainted to the males of the Death Club and Naruto's classmate

-Gaara = age 28, used to be the sand man, the man whose infatuation on Sakura has grown into love

-Arashi = age 32, a dentist, the husband of Sasuke's mentor before and the man who gets possessed

-Naruto = age as of death 18, a teenage dog ghost, the son of Minato and Kushina and is related to Sasuke in an intimate way

-Hinata = age as of death unknown, the water ghost, up to something unknown and is more than attracted to Kiba

-Karin = age as of death unknown, the dream ghost, seems to be at Hinata's disposal for now and somewhat connected to Suigetsu

-Sasame = age as of death 20, a student nurse ghost, seems to crave for Kiba and wants to eliminate the water girl

-Kagerou = age as of death 29, a dead doctor, haunts people and seems to be fixated on her once intern

Thanks for reading and please review! :)


	11. The Spread of Venom

Welcome to the 11th chapter and I did write this because I got lazy doing my project that is due the next day. Anyway, let me do this so I can have a good start. Things are starting to get rough as the finals comes near and I can't help it but to somewhat sacrifice things such as my sleep just to keep up with school and my ffn () schedule… so… tadaaa!

I keep on staring and thinking about two fics that I should be doing… but I guess I'll deal with them over the weekends.

**DISCLAIMER: **I RATHER OWN A COMPLETE SET OF NARUTO KEYCHAINS THAN STEAL THE WHOLE SERIES! TOAST, KISHI-DANNA!

**WARNINGS:** STRONG OOC LIKE ALWAYS AND SOME BAD SITUATION…

_**Previously on The D.E.A.T.H. Club…**_

_The whole hospital did know about the Death Club and some ghosts seem to take this opportunity to strike. The girl named Sasame is nothing but a ghost… just like the one who possessed Arashi and almost raped the princess. And now Kiba and Hinata are at the secret place known as PHAs, it's the right time to deal with her._

_And with all these problems with Sasame and Kagerou, what's the whole center up to? And where the hell is Naruto? And why is the board meeting so unforgettable and depressing for the director?_

Hinata licks Kiba's face and the dog mutt seems to let her tease him some more. She has been whispering things to him and his grip on her shoulders are getting tighter, pressing her magically warm chest to his burning one. The hallway then seems to get infested by a certain Sasame pest and the lovers should stop at least. Her footsteps comes nearer as she calls for the dog mutt, "Inuzuka-kun~! I know you're here somewhere! No need to hide!"

"Hinata." Kiba says and his eyes go to the corner, seeing the door free from the shadow of the ghost. Hinata then stands up and the guy follows her action, watching her go near the door. She opens it and steps out… eventually catching the view of Sasame standing in the hallway. The ghost scowls and says, "You're supposed to be dead from what I have done to you." The water ghost smiles sweetly, "Oh, it's because you don't do your assignment right."

Sasame walks nearer and Hinata speaks as confident as she usually does, "I am Hyuuga Hinata, a full-fledged nurse of this medical center before… I died." Sasame stops and then Hinata pulls a lace that holds her hair up off, a large mass of water flowing down at her as her hair bounces down. Now at her wet girl appearance, she speaks again… the way Suigetsu could have remembered if he is there, "I am one of the non-human members of the club."

"…" Sasame steps back and Hinata runs her hand at her hair that is sticking to her body, "My pets are currently busy and I know they cannot be disturbed. So I have to deal with you myself… despite the fact that I seldom fight." She then smiles… as water starts flooding the place and Sasame looks around. She then smirks at the brunette, "You think ghosts drown?"

"Ghosts drown in **my** water." The water becomes walls to surround her and Sasame starts to bang at the walls to get away. But her actions are futile, her efforts go to waste. The walls thicken and engulf Sasame, only to contain her in a cylindrical tube filled with water. Sasame swims to get away but it seems that the walls are not of water anymore. She bangs her fists at the wall and Hinata says, "I forgot to tell you, it's not really drowning. It's like dissolving your soul with my water. It does create big imbalance but I think I don't have any choice. Think about it like something taken out from the cycle."

Sasame starts to drown and her limbs start to disintegrate like the water is eating it. She soundlessly screams in pain under water and continues to do so until nothing's left of her. Kiba has been watching from afar and then Hinata spins to face him, striking a sexy modest pose of a thumbs-up. Then the guards yell from the corner of the hallway, "You there! Freeze!"

**THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB**

**REI HARUNO —SAKURA NO IMOOTO**

**CHAPTER 11: THE SPREAD OF VENOM**

Sakura, Suigetsu and Arashi are walking towards the dentist's office, after talking to somebody who has seen Kiba walking towards the Dentistry Ward… only to notice the small drops of blood at the floor. Sakura gazes at the janitor nearby who is cleaning the other blood drops along the hallway. She gets near him and asks politely, "Anou, nii-san, do you know where those drops come from?" He then points to one room along the hallway, "From Dr. Fuuma's office. The office got nasty, too. I found so much blood on the floor and now the security are looking for anything suspicious. It seems a killer is on the run."

"And you didn't let us know?" Suigetsu protests and then the janitor says, "There's a board meeting being held at the meeting room. We can't just tell everyone and cause panic. We have our guards on high alert so… don't worry." Sakura looks at Suigetsu and the guy asks, "So… would that mean the hospital has been locked down?" The janitor shakes his head and says, "No, not yet." Arashi asks, "Anou, did you see somebody inside my office?"

"All I saw are disorganized things and one big blood pool at the middle of the room. There's no one there… but a doctor did say he's going to find out whose blood that is." The janitor responses and a doctor walks to them, "Unfortunately, it didn't have a match with anyone." They look at him and Sakura starts gazing at him again. He has this brown long hair and light eyes compared to Hinata's. He's a bit taller than anyone of them (except for Arashi) and there seems to be an air of superiority around him. He is wearing a doctor's gown as well with a beige shirt inside and dark pants. The pinkie stares at him some more until Suigetsu purposely bumps her as he asks the doctor, "Hi, Dr. Hyuuga. So the blood must be from a stranger?"

"Must be." He answers and then smirks as he examines the two interns, "Haruno Sakura and Hozuki Suigetsu from the Death Club, I see. You think this is… a case?" The two look at each other and then Arashi says with a bit of hesitance, "I… asked them to check it out. I don't care if you find it stupid, Dr. Hyuuga." The doctor smirks again and then asks, "It seems to me that Sasuke-pup is not yet well. He's supposed to be walking with you."

"Sasuke-pup?" Sakura whispers again, recalling that guy with dark specs calls Sasuke the same way. And then a certain feeling comes to her… and she flings to the hallway behind them to see a female doctor standing before them. She has this light green hair and fair complexion… that dark tight-fitting shirt and skirt emphasizes it. Her hands are covering her face… and her image seems as if she is… hanged.

The janitor gazes at the woman and the other males follows… Suigetsu getting familiarized with 'ghost aura'. He tugs Sakura a little, "Am I thinking the right thing?" Sakura looks at Arashi's terrified face and then the doctor speaks, "Is that…?" Arashi calls to her, "Kagerou!" The two interns ready for possible things as she lifts her crying face, "Arashi… Sasame… she's gone. I can't feel her anymore!" Suigetsu whispers, "It must be Kiba's girlfriend's doing."

"Kagerou…" Arashi calls to her, not knowing what to really say. Then she cries some more, "That girl… she killed my Sasame! Death Club… her friends should suffer!" She cries some more, breaking the glasses and making them all kneel down in sudden fear. Her cry then gets overpowered by a certain familiar shrill cry of bells which makes the three non-members sleep. Suigetsu looks behind them and then sees Karin standing far away, with her bells at hand. She hisses, "I hate compromises… but what else can I do to help?"

"You… what do you think you're doing!" Kagerou screams some more, "Do you want to die!" Karin grunts, "Nuh-uh… let me end your nightmare. It tastes bitter to me anyway." Her daggers fly around just like how they do when she fought with Naruto. Kagerou then decides to charge and then Karin huffs again, "Your resistance is futile. Weak ghosts can never withstand us."

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

Minato is resting miserably at his seat at the meeting room after the most dreadful news has been bestowed upon the medical center. With his hand at his forehead, he is thinking about the things he has done wrong. He has been governing the medical center for almost 15 years and the decision has been passed down so sudden. Kushina knocks and then approaches the man, "Minato, what's wrong?"

"I've been demoted, I guess. Starting tomorrow, there will be a new director and he will enforce every change he thinks is needed." He says and his ex-wife sits down and tries to console him, "Oh, Minato. So who will be the new director?" Minato chuckles helplessly as he rakes his hand through his hair, "I guess he'll be opening the PHAs and will be changing the whole system. He hates me as much as he hates death."

"That wicked man!" Kushina yells and then she exclaims, "That can't be! I'm not letting Sasu-chan stay here any longer if that happens! And why him?" Minato stands up and walks slowly out the room, "He has made so much assumption, proposals AND accusations. It's too much for me to deal with. I'm so sorry." Kushina follows him and they seem to walk towards the PHAs, "That guy is working so much… dark powers and… I'm just a little worried for everyone in this place. It will mean the re-opening of the PHAs, the Forgotten Ward, the second entrance of the morgue… every dangerous place."

They then continue in silence as they walk through the PHAs. He looks around and sees the unusual damages that the Death Club seems to be talking about. He scratches his head, "I wonder how are we going to fix these cracks and all." And then they stop all of a sudden as they see Kiba and Hinata turn at the corner. Kiba yelps and then Hinata gets stunned by the scene.

"Hinata?" Minato whispers and then the guards yell, "Stop right there! Come— Director?" Minato gestures them to calm down, "Ahh, I've got everything in control. You can go back to your posts." The guards are about to reason out some more and then he clasps his hands as if pleading them, "Please." The guards start leaving and then Kiba scratches his head as he nods apologetically, "T-Thank you, Minato-sama."

Minato then absent-mindedly walks to Hinata but the girl raises her hands up like trying to keep him from getting nearer, "No, you can't! Look at me… I'm bleeding all over and I'm overly soaked. It'll be staining your clothes." Minato seems to suffer from keeping mixed emotions from being exposed, "What's going on? I mean… aren't you…"

"Minato, I got'ta go." Hinata then runs out of sight and Kiba yells, "Oi! Hinata!" He gazes at Minato like how Kushina does, trying to read what Minato is thinking by simply looking at the guy. He then covers his eye area with a hand and says, "Kiba, is she… is she a ghost, too?" Kiba nods and then answers, "Yes, Minato-sama. And you seem to know her." Minato then smiles a out of order one and then grabs Kushina and Kiba's wrists and drags them as he run, "Take me where she could be! I'm not letting her off my sight again!"

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

His porcelain hands clutch in anger and his eyes closed in temperance of killing the owner of the name that has been mentioned. Kiba has taken Minato to Sasuke's room where the Death Club (Sasuke, Sakura, and Suigetsu with Hokuto) is waiting. After Karin has disposed off Kagerou like a crumpled paper, the two nurses have asked for help from other nurses to watch over the three for a while. They have gone to Sasuke's room and then watch Minato drag the two inside looking for Hinata. But Minato has suddenly remembered the depressing news upon seeing the raven… and told it to Sasuke.

"Why is he reacting strangely to that man's name?" Sakura whispers at Suigetsu but the other nurse doesn't have an idea as well. Kiba whispers softly with a hand at his chin, "Kurobebi Orochimaru… who is that guy?" Kushina looks at the three and at Hokuto who is as innocent as the three. She then looks at the big box that she has been holding that no one has noticed. She then chuckles nervously that earns everyone's attention. She makes way to Sasuke's side, "I know it's a bit late and this is not really a good time but…" She opens the box and takes out what the box has been holding, "Belated Happy Birthday, Sasu-chan. We didn't have the chance to celebrate it a bit yesterday."

"Thank you, Kushina-sensei." Sasuke spares a smile for his former teacher and then Hokuto begins to sing and everyone plays along, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy, happy birthday! Happy birthday, Sasuke-san!" He smirks a big grin and then thanks them, "Thank you. All I wish is that… the new director won't be messing around the hospital." He blows on the candles after one moment for a secret wish. Minato says, "Sasuke, that wish will never come true."

"Yeah." Sasuke agrees and then Minato sighs, "Based from what he has said, he wants to merge my regular and emergency nurse groups, re-open the darkest and the most mysterious places in the hospital…" Sakura then unintentionally gasps loudly, "The PHAs!" She covers her mouth in embarrassment and then Minato nods, "Yes, that's the scariest thing to happen. I closed down the PHAs because of the complaints coming from the patients and nurses. He would surely suffer from them as well."

"No, Minato. He'll suffer from something worse than that." Hinata suddenly appears behind Kiba and hugs him from behind. The dog mutt blushes and then Minato looks at her, "Hinata! There you are! But… what do you mean?" Hinata makes her giggles and then speaks as she walks near Minato after letting go of Kiba, "This medical center is getting worse and worse and now the other spirits are growing wild. Just today, two of them tried to make off with Kiba-kun and Sasuke. And Naruto is busy doing something else more important than protecting the princess."

"We will have a hard time to deal with the ghosts if the vacancies will be taken off." Sakura says in a whimper and then Sasuke agrees, "Hn. That means we have to prioritize things, Sakura." The pinky twitches and then clutches her fist and then Suigetsu twists his lips, "What will happen to the internship system? Will we be back to zero, Minato-sama?" Minato shakes his head and apologizes, "I don't have an idea about that. But the board says that he should do whatever changes are necessary. My experience and examination system seems to irk him."

"That sounds bad." Suigetsu makes a face and then Kiba asks, "And does the hospital know about it, Minato-sama?" Minato nods and answers, "Right after the meeting, they had all the heads know about it. And then I guess, you guys just have to address me with Dr. Namikaze now. Heheh." He looks at them… and it doesn't seem that they would. Sakura then says, "What about the Nurse Chambers? Are we even allowed to stay there anymore, Minato-sama?"

"Uhm, about that. Since there will be no more emergency group… I think you have to move out of that place." Kushina then gets this wild idea that has popped out of her head, "Maybe you can stay at Minato's house for the mean time! And then…" Hinata smiles and agrees with Kushina, "We're sure to dial six-sixty-six… a hotline in case of ghost emergencies." Minato cocks his head to the side, "Hotline for ghost emergencies? If you're planning to pursue your wonders, then I suggest you keep them from Kurobebi."

"I can perfectly back them up." Hinata smiles a sweet one and then Kushina huffs, "What's with the cute face?" Minato and Hinata looks at her and the latter giggles, "Oh no, no need for jealousy, Kushina-san." She somewhat goes into her shy flirty self, "We just used to be together." Kiba and Kushina have their eyes widen and then Minato says, "What are you talking about! You're even five years older than me! What she means is we're together at the same division… with Kurobebi." Their laughter somewhat gets stifled by the last words. He then looks at the plaque at his gown's pocket. Namikaze M. Head doctor/Director. He gives it a wrinkled bitter smile and decides to…

Take it off.

"Later, you have to sign out and move. My house is very welcome to accept you. Sasuke, too bad you have to be left here alone."

"No worries…" He sighs and whispers, "I hope Naruto would be around later."

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

Kurobebi Orochimaru. One of the most cold-blooded doctors of the Chain of Royal Medical Centers or CRMC where the KRMC belongs to. He used to be the director of one branch years after Minato has become one and the year when Naruto has died. Too bad and too good, he got deployed to another branch other than his first place of work.

He is scornful and scheming, he never makes a humane doctor. But his skills are very much absolute and second to none. He is usually described as Dr. No-Hearts and they have lots of names for him. He despises Minato for taking KRMC but now, it grows stronger as he becomes one of his immediate subordinates as a senior doctor. And who would have thought that he is also one of the professors Minato had at College?

He replaces Minato as the new director with no solid reason and now the KRMC lies in jeopardy.

He must have gotten a handful of sneezing as Minato talks about him on the way to his house. (When was the last time he got home anyway?) Sakura, Kiba, Suigetsu, and Kushina are with Minato in his black BMW that night and they will be arriving at the place in a while. Kushina huffs, "To be honest, he has been very jealous of Minato's achievements even back there at the University. I never thought he would keep on haunting him now that he has a career."

"They also call him Prof. Forever Nightmare. Now it proves to be true." Minato chuckles and then three are just somewhat half-heartedly listening: Sakura's busy thinking about Gaara and the other intern is teasing Kiba about falling for a girl that is old enough to be his mother. Kushina then huffs as she squirms to a more comfortable position at the passenger seat, "That stupid pedophile… eyeing at her Sasuke and my Naruto. I'm scared about tomorrow…"

"Her Sasuke?" Sakura seems to get intrigued by those words as well as the two other males. Kushina wonders and then she hits her heads lightly, "My bad. By her, I mean Sasuke's mother, Miko-chan. She's my bestfriend and she's a single mom. We used to look after Sasuke when she's away to work… and after her death." The mood becomes depressing and then Minato says, "We're almost here."

They stop by a very big house that is comparable to a mansion. The residence seems to be utterly deserted, though… despite the clean and green surroundings. Minato then fishes for old keys at the car's dashboard and goes out the car to open the gate, leaving the door open with a crack. Suigetsu asks, "Neh, neh, neh, Kushina-san! Where do you live right now? Well, after the divorce?" Kushina chuckles with a foxy laughter, "Oh, just a few blocks away." Minato opens the door fully and laughs, "We used to be neighbors… and I guess even until now."

He goes in again before Kushina pinches his shoulder and he winces with a laughter. The three look at one another, sharing the same thoughts… no one would say they're already divorced. Minato drives to the lawn inside and tells them to go out and explore the surroundings as he park the car in the garage. The three gazes at the other grand house beside the Namikaze Residence… it must be the Uzumaki Residence. Then they catch Kushina fishing for keys from her hand bag… and finally opening the front door, "Tadaima!"

"I wonder why they did get a divorce when they are still so attached to each other." Sakura says and then they walk in the house and Kushina walks to the kitchen like how they assume it to be. The place is very beautiful inside out and the three can't help but to seem awed. Cream walls, majestic stairs, rare and magnificent paintings, excellent carpets… a home of a king. Suigetsu looks at Kiba and they both smirk maniacally. They drop their bags at the floor and race to the second floor. Sakura does the same, wondering what the boys are up to.

The second floor is as breathtaking as the first one but the labyrinth of the hallways seems to be something they didn't want to see. But the boys walk slowly to examine the doors found on the particular hall: Blank, Music Room, Nursery… nursery? They go to the door and attempt to open it but the door is locked. Sakura then walks to them, "What are you doing?" Kiba walks ahead, "We're just looking around… eventually finding Sasuke and Naruto-san's rooms."

"I see." She answers and they walk on to the next hall… with three huge beautiful portraits at the center of the walls. The two are distinguishably Minato and Kushina… but the beautiful raven haired woman at the right is quite a mystery to the three. Then Minato creeps behind them and speaks, "That's Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother." The two males shriek and then Sakura says in adoration, "Wow, she's so beautiful. Where's Sasuke's father anyway? How could he leave a woman like her?"

"That's a very private story that she didn't tell us about." Minato smiles and then Suigetsu looks at the door plates at the hall: Master Bedroom and Mikoto. He calls to Kiba and Sakura, "Hey guys, it's in the other hall!" Minato chuckles, "I'll take you to Naruto and Sasuke's rooms. No need to run around like little children." They walk to across the next hall with the sole room of library with two doors. The next hall holds what they have been looking for. The two guys dash to Sasuke's room and find it locked. Minato laughs out and fishes for the master key. He opens it and they walk in to find a very organized room.

"Wow, Sasuke does know how to keep a room." Sakura says and then Kiba looks at the pictures at the drawer, "Oi! Take a look!" The other two approaches the pictures and they do find wonderful ones. There is this one picture where Naruto is hugging Sasuke with a big grin on his face and the raven is utterly enthusiastically smiling. The three have different reactions about the picture and then Suigetsu points at one picture, "Isn't this Dr. Hyuuga and the guy with shades!" Sakura picks up the picture, "So they do know each other…"

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

A sigh escapes Sasuke's lips as two other friends stand beside his bed. The guy with specs asks, "So how'd you get involved with such insanity, Sasuke-pup? Hunting ghosts when you're scared of them so much." Sasuke scratches his head, "It's not like I'm regretting anything like joining your so-called stupid club. And it's kind'a hard to explain how it even started, Shino." The guy named Shino looks at the other doctor and he says, "Hmmm… it does seem to me that something did force you to join them. Is it the idea of getting left behind?"

"Get left behind, my ass, Neji." Sasuke smirks and then he looks at the two, "Based from my perception, getting targeted by multiple ghosts seems to drive me to join them. After that, I did realize that fearing them won't protect me from their wrath. And I did realize that those ghosts are also human beings before. I have to help them get over the life they suffered from." Neji smirks as if not convinced with Sasuke's answer, "Look who's talking here. Look who's talking about getting over sufferings."

"Are you trying to attack me with Naruto's death?" Sasuke raises a brow and then Shino interrupts, or more like agreeing with Sasuke, "Sasuke celebrating his birthday on the correct date now rather than doing it on Naruto-san's instead… is a good proof of getting over." Neji begs to disagree, "But that was Minato-sama's notion. He didn't do it on his own." And then they seem to start arguing… making Sasuke say, "If you're going to fight, do it elsewhere."

"He's right. Go out." Naruto, in his human form, walks through the door and the two friends step back in sudden fear. A man that is supposed to be long dead stands before them… passing through the door proves his being. He walks to Sasuke, Neji going to the other side. Naruto climbs the bed and hugs Sasuke protectively, eyes kept at the two, "Just tell me if you want them away, I'll chase them out. Grrrr…"

"No need, Naruto. Where were you anyway?" Sasuke says and then Shino fixes his specs, "It is Naruto-san. All those time, he is just right here?" Sasuke nods and then Naruto looks at them, "To be honest, I don't want anybody to see me around. And ever since Mom and Dad know about my existence, I can't revert back to my dog form again!" He blurts out and then Sasuke looks at him, "Excuse me, dobe, but you haven't answered my question just yet."

"I, uhh…" Naruto pouts and then looks serious, "I was following Kurobebi's bitch around, making sure he's not going to do anything so bad." The blond then shifts abruptly, racking the bed to Sasuke's annoyance, and protests at the raven, "I heard they will be changing everything! It may lead to multiple lay-offs! Honey, we need to do something!" Neji smirks a bit, "Your boyfriend still acts the same. I thought afterlife robs away some of your attitude."

"Grrrr…" Naruto then growls and they pull back a little. Sasuke pets Naruto and then the blond continues protesting, "And yeah, Sasuke… you have to stay at Dad's house again. I miss that place so much… I wish I can come." He hangs his head and gets depressed. Sasuke looks at Naruto and then to the other two for help, Naruto's sad face is too much for him to bear. The two shrug their shoulders, telling that their uselessness in times like this. Neji might have helped if Naruto is already a dying old man.

The door earns some knocks and Naruto hides under the blanket, out of their sight. The door opens and it is a very familiar man that Sasuke doesn't want to stand before him. His notable silver hair, yellowish eyes and snake features comparable to his master's makes Sasuke puke in disgust. The other friends keep their cool despite the developing hatred against the guy standing at the doorway. He looks around and crosses his arms at his chest, "I see. Rumors are true… you did get yourself confined for injuries. So how are you doing, Sasuke-kun?"

"Disgusted. Seeing you." He answers and the guys fixes his glasses, "That's too bad, Sasuke-kun. I know you heard about Orochimaru-sama's taking over the hospital. So you will be seeing me more and more. And it's been two years since Orochimaru-sama has last seen you." He smirks and walks around the room, "Hmmm. This hospital does need changes from that previous 15 years."

"Tch." Sasuke just makes a disagreeing remark… knowing that it is impossible for him to resign from the hospital. He needs to stay despite the fact that Orochimaru will be the new director and he has to obey the heartless snake. He wishes to stay with Naruto… and so he has to remain at hospital. Besides, he vows to help both ghosts and humans, hasn't he? He's part of the Death Club after all.

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

The heartbeat gets recorded by the machine and her red eyes can't help but to wish for him to wake up. She needs to talk to him now… and it's taking him too long to do so. She taps her foot against the marbleized floor and then she sits down at the edge of his bed. She sighs and speaks, "Hurry up and wake up, Gaara. I have something to tell you."

No response comes and then she continues, "I know I'm breaking our little promise of not littering around but… the hospital will be suffering from undue rabid changes… and the new director poses threat to the Death Club. That means your Sakura is in danger." A finger twitches and then she smirks, "She's out the hospital again and they won't be available for 24 hours. If you wanted to help her… wake up." She stands up and walks to the door, "She'll be checking up on you tomorrow morning."

"Karin." A familiar voice calls her attention and she turns around to see Gaara… out of his body again. She crosses her arms at her chest, "Gaara. Since when?" The redhead looks at his hands and then to his material body, "Hinata said it'll be better for me to stay like this so that Sakura won't be dealing with me most of the time. And I'm… useless when I'm in my body."

"She's right. You are useless." Karin says and then Gaara somewhat glares at her. She faces Gaara and then she says, "Remember Dr. No-Hearts? He'll be back here again." Gaara frowns and then he passes through the walls just like how Karin does after him. He walks on ahead and then she speaks while following him, "Most of the spirits will be angered and we don't have the choice but to calm down and back the Death Club up."

"You used to hate them." Gaara turns to her and she stares at him eye-to-eye. "What made you go and help them? Are you planning some kind of assault again?" Karin crosses her arms at her chest again and says, "My reason is none of your business. But I am not planning of attacking anyone of them…" She the fixes her glasses and walks to catch up with him, "Where are you going?"

"To the Forgotten Ward. The spirits at the hallways would be agitated. I shouldn't let them out." Gaara responses and the Karin speaks, halting Gaara's actions, "That would be very futile, Gaara." The male redhead looks at her and she says, "Every part of the hospital that is closed down…"

He glares at her.

"Will be re-opened and the ghosts will be free. And hearing that No-Hearts is now in-charge, they will murder every staff they would see."

[End of Chapter 11]

First of all, I wanted to say that I am having problems with my net availability so… I might miss some deadlines. But since I have written this already, I won't have problems posting chapters. School has been a big bitch and I don't know if I would get some free time in the next month which is October. (9/24/11)

Yeah, all hail! No Itachi! LOL! I'm not including Itachi this time around so don't expect to see him around. To be honest, I'm not hosting any true-blue Akatsuki in this fic (except for former Akatsuki Orochimaru). So, yeah. Just say hi to them at another fic. (No Madara! T.T too bad.) And yeah, I'm working on my official timeline so I won't get confused. ;)

Neji is a geriatrics doctor and that means he only deals with old people that's why I said dying old man (No offense!). Minato, Kagerou, Orochimaru and Sasuke are surgeons so Sasuke is part of the emergency group though not all surgeons belong in this group. ^_^ (Blood sampling and identification are basic knowledge of the doctors in KRMC. And it has a vast array of medical expertise inside!)

Yeah, it's the first time I will be doing a fic with Orochimaru— (Orochimaru: I'll be much pleasssssured to work with you, Haruno-ssssan.) Gulp. Yeah, thank you, Orochimaru. Back to where I was, first time doing a fic with Orochimaru so… help me not to get eaten by this snake! LOL! (Thinking about snakes, I just hate so-called friends that wouldn't even bother understand me. I just hate them. Go and get run by the morning dump truck, you f*cking asshole!)

PS. Kurobebi = black snake… if I have translated and merged it right. Nooooo! LOL! Not black baby! And yeah, Orochimaru's no Kingdom Hearts fan so… it's No-Hearts not Heartless! XD (But wait, there maybe someone with the same name or nickname and pardon me for not knowing! LOL!)

Ages as of July 24, 2012:

-Sakura = age 22, an intern, can see ghosts and Gaara's little sweetheart/model

-Suigetsu = age 23 and a third, an intern as well, mysteriously sees the other ghosts now… and has something for Karin

-Kiba = age 24, an emergency nurse, can see ghosts as well and seems to earn Hinata's fancy

-Sasuke = age 26, an emergency and trusted doctor, Naruto's boyfriend and seems to be in danger with the new director

-Kushina = age 40, Sasuke's ex-teacher, can see and talk to ghosts, Naruto's mother and Sasuke's guardian

-Minato = age 41, demoted to senior doctor, believes in ghosts now, Naruto's father and Sasuke's guardian

-Gaara = age 28, the sand man again, the man whose infatuation on Sakura has grown into love

-Shino = age 27, a staff at the hospital, an old friend of Sasuke-pup

-Neji = age 27, a geriatrics doctor, another old friends of Sasuke-pup

-Hokuto = age 20, a student nurse, seems to be acquainted to the males of the Death Club and Naruto's former classmate

-Arashi = age 32, a dentist, the husband of Sasuke's mentor before and the man who gets possessed

-*snake's bitch* = age 35, a doctor's assistant, the new director's gofer and right hand

-Naruto = age as of death 18, a teenage dog ghost, the son of Minato and Kushina and is Sasuke's boyfriend

-Hinata = age as of death 27, the water ghost, seems to be in love with Kiba and used to work with Minato at the same division

-Karin = age as of death unknown, the dream ghost, seems to be at Hinata's disposal for now and somewhat connected to Suigetsu

-Sasame = age as of death 20, a student nurse ghost, seems to crave for Kiba and wants to eliminate the water girl

-Kagerou = age as of death 29, a dead doctor, haunts people and seems to be fixated on her once intern

Thank you for reading and please review! (Don't mind my ranting. I just need somewhere to place that right now.)


	12. The Man to Break the World

Okay! Here is the late twelfth chapter that I don't know if I can send both chapter 11 and 12 before the end of September (which happened unfortunately). However, if I can't hit the deadline, I won't be scramming for the updates. Because if I compute right, I have to submit another four updates for October. So there, just wait for it. (Actually, I do wish to read updates from one author that I haven't seen around for a loooong time! ^_^ I hope she's present this or next month at least.)

I'll probably be doing another flashback chapter so… but hey! It's not like it'll be the whole chapter! I will be jumping from present to past and vice versa so… there ya go! (My mistakes on the earlier chapters will be very exposed! Hysteria mode! But I'll try to fix them and/or justify things.) Let me start the chapter now…

Orochimaru, don't eat me! Nor Sasuke nor Naruto! Kabuto's for free though! O.o

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO! AT LEAST, I DON'T HAVE A NEW OPENING TO BE GETTING MAD FOR!

**WARNINGS:** STRONG OOC LIKE ALWAYS AND SOME BAD SITUATION… A FLASHBACK!

_**Previously on The D.E.A.T.H. Club…**_

_Sasame and Kagerou have been taken care of and now the club seems to be facing another problem with that announcement Minato has given them. And Hinata's true identity has been revealed but it doesn't seem to affect whatever Kiba is feeling inside him. While the rest are at the 'former' director's house that night, Orochimaru's right hand pays Sasuke a visit and his friends couldn't just help but to seethe at their feet._

_Gaara has now reverted back to being the sand ghost and Naruto seems to be stuck in his human form. With Dr. No-Hearts reopening the ghost infested areas, will the Death Club be enough to keep everyone from dying? But before that… why is Sasuke so infuriated by that doctor?_

…

_She packs up some more food in the bag and makes sure it's not as obvious as it is. The six-year-old Sasuke has his chin at the table where his mother is assembling things. His onyx-rimmed eyes gaze at hers and then she says, "Kushina is starting to experience pain and it seems to me that later this day, you'll meet a new friend. I do hope you'll make a good acquaintance to Naruto-kun."_

"_I don't need friends, Mom." He answers and he pouts at the side. Mikoto smiles bitterly and runs her fingers at her son's head, "The moment you meet people who cares for you more than a stranger would, you'll understand what it means to have friends. True friends." Sasuke sighs and then he looks at the clock, "We're late, Mom."_

"_Oh… excited to see your Uncle and Aunt? I'm so sure, they'll be utterly excited to see you, too." Mikoto says as she finally closes the bag and reaches out for the boy's hand, "Let's go and visit your uncle and aunt at the hospital." Sasuke gets off the table and walks off to the door. Mikoto twitches and puts on the bag at her shoulder. She goes to the porch and Sasuke starts lacing his own shoes, "Mom…" Mikoto hums as an answer. "You forgot to prepare your shoes. But I've done it for you."_

_She smiles and they ride a cab towards the hospital as they have gone out the house. Sasuke looks around and examines the fairly decent hospital and then Minato runs to them from the end of the hallway, "Mikoto, I've been waiting for you! Oh, hi, Sasuke!" Minato picks him up and the two adults walk to a room. Mikoto goes in and Kushina weakly greets them, "Miko-chan… Sasu-chan…"_

"_Hi, Kushina. How's Naruto doing? Does he want to go out now?" Mikoto smiles and then Kushina says, "Yeah, he's been kicking me for so long and it's getting painful." She chuckles and then Minato puts Sasuke down at the bed. He then lays his hands at her bulging tummy, "Naruto… go out and let's play. I'm getting bored…" The parents giggle and then Sasuke smiles a little… 'Mom wants you to be my real friend. I hope you can live up to it…'_

"_Looks like the Namikazes are having fun." A very sinister voice echoes from the door and then they all look at the door way… to see a man with long dark hair, yellowish eyes and very snake-like features. Sasuke scowls at him and seems to embrace the tummy protectively. Minato somewhat glares at the man and he says as if keeping anger within him, "Orochimaru-sensei…"_

**THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB**

**REI HARUNO —SAKURA NO IMOOTO**

**CHAPTER 12: THE MAN TO BREAK THE WORLD**

"Sasuke! Oi, princess!" Sasuke opens an eye and sees a Suigetsu looming at his view. He speaks, "Time for breakfast, Sasuke." The raven soundlessly yawn and rises to a sitting position… wondering at the wet hands marks at the bandage of his legs. Suigetsu whispers at him, "I really don't know how Hinata heals people but I guess your legs will be fine now. Kodo-san will be here to take off the cast. To be honest, we're starting to get mysterious for healing overly fast."

"Hn. But it's because it's their fault that we get hurt." Sasuke replies and then Suigetsu sits down the edge of the bed, "And yeah, man. We barge in your room at Minato-sama's house." Sasuke twitches and then looks at him… curious of what they might have found out. Suigetsu grins at the now blushing Sasuke and then he teasingly whispers, "Now I know why you and Naruto-san is very, very attached, eh. But to be honest, we never thought you're together before… and even until now, I guess. And even Minato-sama is not that approved of it, he doesn't have a choice or Naruto-san will hate him."

"…nosy." Sasuke just frown with a pout and then the light-haired guy laughs out. A knock comes to the door and then Suigetsu lets the doctor and some nurses in. He starts some chat and later does his business, taking off the cast in his legs. Everything seems to be fully-healed and the doctor can't believe it with his own two eyes… it's just like Suigetsu's case. And they seem to believe the rumor… the Death Club members are magical.

"Seems like… you will be able to work again, Uchiha-san." The doctor congratulates the patient and then Sasuke says, "Thank you, Kodo-sempai." The doctor denies any help without spoiling much of the rumor. Then he tells the two emergency group staff members, "The emergency group is requested to gather at the Meeting room. The new director will distribute you to your divisions himself."

"Bastard." Sasuke whispers which has been heard by mostly of them and then Suigetsu chuckles, "You guys must have other patients to attend to." The people start going on their way and Suigetsu racks the bed again, "Come on, Sasuke. Control yourself. Minato-sama told us about your loathing and disgust to the new director… but I think you should hold back a bit. It'll affect your job, man."

"Dammit." Sasuke gets off the bed and **walks** to the drawer where Sakura has placed his doctor's gown neatly. He puts it on and then looks at the somewhat stunned Suigetsu, "What?" The other guy laughs out and rolls at the side of the bed, "Woooow~! You're walking like nothing happened! Cooool!" Sasuke walks to him and hits his head with a loud thud, "No time to get childish, baka."

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

Her emerald eyes constrict in sudden fear as her fists shake in their places. The changes the new director is telling them are far too big to be carried out immediately without fail. But as Minato's walking trophies, the emergency group has to deal with it like how they professionally deal with emergencies and code blues. But _dealing_ with the ones with their life supports on for years… that's one thing they just couldn't do. Giving up on their brain dead patients for years? No.

"One more thing I need to ask you…" The new director hisses maniacally like a snake preying on them as if they look like rats, "The so-called prohibited hospital areas or PHAs is the whole ground floor of the East Wing. It is such a big place to be shut down for a small reason. Now, can someone tell me the reason why Namikaze Minato closed down such area?"

The nurses and doctors look around at one another, trying to make one acceptable reason for the action. Some are even commenting that he should have asked Minato himself. One nurse gulps and starts to audibly speak, "Noise complaints. Flickering lights. Unexplained voices and sounds. Malfunctioning brand new equipments. Various strange delusions most of the patients are having. The PHAs is a place of… weird phenomenon that nowhere else in the hospital is experiencing. Merely standing at the hallway… by merely standing in the hallway alone, you can feel a strange aura like lots of people are passing you by."

"I'm afraid I have already tested that." The snaky four-eyed assistant speaks and they listen, "But I haven't experienced anything strange at the place… but I have seen huge cracks and unexplainable damage at some rooms." The nurse tries to stand her ground, experiencing the 'ghost realm' feeling herself, "Then they must be wary of your presence. Peeping from the corners and watching you—" The assistant smirks and says, "Making excuses is not supposed to be a doctor's way."

"Supposing that reason or excuse is true…" Orochimaru hisses once again, "Is that why this so-called Death Club exists?" Sakura and Kiba twitch as everyone seem to look at their direction. The male clutches his fists, hating the feeling of getting mocked because of his 'powers'. Orochimaru calls his assistant, "Kabuto-kun… do you think they know the real reason?"

"Who are these Death Club members? Based on their activities, they must be from the emergency group." Kabuto pushes up his glasses and then Kiba raises his hand… Sakura follows after. She whispers, "Sasuke and Suigetsu are not yet here. And about Hinata…" He answers, "Don't talk about Hinata." Kabuto then says, "Aren't there five of you? Or your number has decreased?" Kiba then speaks, "One of us is confined and the others are finishing their additional rounds."

"Hmmm. Are those words for saving faces?" Kabuto smirks and the Kiba glares at him. Sakura then says, trying to defend themselves from poisonous snakebites, "We… we are dedicated to our cause and… none has quit. They'll be here." Kabuto smirks bigger, "Very well then. And to be very effective paranormal dealers, you ought to have special abilities. Right, Inuzuka-san?" Kiba glares at him and their way of snaking around ever since the start of the meeting.

Sakura then answers for him, "Yes." Kiba glances at her and he answers, "Yes, Yakushi-san." Orochimaru smirks more sinister than his apprentice and then he says, "Then you are capable of seeing ghosts, correct?" Sakura clutches her fists more as the meeting becomes a trial concerning the Death Club. He continues, making the people chatter, "Then why don't you give us a little demonstration? Do you see something?"

"I'm sorry, Director." Kiba starts to let the anger flow and she knows he would do everything he want, "But we're helping ghosts rest and keeping them from harming people. We're not making fun of or making a show out of them. Let's just go, Sakura." He grasps at her wrist and drags her out the meeting room. He might get a suspension but… he can't just let the humiliation continue. Sakura says, "Kiba, what are we going to do next?"

"I don't know." He says as they slow down and he lets her go, "Dammit. Minato-sama didn't tell us that he is this… bad." Sakura hangs her head and then she looks around, "Where—?"

999! Emergency code 999!

"Now I know what to do!" Kiba yells as they run off towards the emergency room. Hinata then joins them and she says, "It's a car accident again. This time, maybe we can save all of them!" Sakura looks at her and she asks, "How many are they?" Hinata then passes through a stray trolley, "Three adults and a child. The child is badly injured while the other three are not that critical. Sasuke and Suigetsu are already there. They just need more hands." Kiba smirks, "I wonder if that bastard Kurobebi would let the now regular nurses do the emergency vow. Or maybe, he'll just sit back…"

"Knowing we're out here to help."

"Kurobebi is such a cold-hearted guy… what do you expect?"

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

"Where's my baby?" The woman with a head injury hollers as she flings her head around, looking for the child that they were with. Sasuke holds her down and then he keeps her lying to avoid much damage or blood loss, "Please calm down. Your daughter will be alright. She's in the operating room."

"Where is she?" She then clasps at his arm, eyes oozing with anxiety. Sasuke stares at her and couldn't help but to remember the look on Kushina's face when the accident happened. he looks around, seeing the other nurses busy tending to the other two patients. He grabs the necessary things and redresses the woman's head injury. He assists her up and says, "I'll walk you to her. But please stay calm and refrain from moving too much."

She nods and thanks him soundlessly. She clings at him and one nurse goes to them to wrap her with a blanket, it's bad for her to be walking around cool hallways after all. She says, "Your daughter would be fine. She's in the hands of one of our best doctors. Don't worry much about your friends either. They'll make it." The woman smiles and the nurse leaves to get some bandages.

He walks the woman to the place and then Sasuke starts, "What's her name? Do you remember what happened?" she responses after wincing a sudden pain, "Yuki. We're on our way home from vacation when another car suddenly… ahh!" She shoots her hand to her wound and loses support from her own legs.

"Nee-san!" Sasuke catches her as she suddenly crashes down in pain. She stands up again with Sasuke's assistance, "We got hit and then… everything was black. I feel dizzy and the car seems to be spinning uncontrollably. I hear my daughter crying and the wheels scratching. I hear my husband calling to me and… and…"

"Can you give me your name, Nee-san?" He asks and then she answers, "Rin… Uchiha Rin." Sasuke twitches and scowls at her, away from Rin's sight. She then looks at him and sees the look on his face… filled with doubt and disbelief. She asks as they stop walking, "Yes? What's wrong, Dr….?" She twitches upon seeing the plaque and wonders, "How… come?"

"I don't know. I'll find out later." Sasuke continues through the hallway until they reach the operating room. She clings to the mirror that overlooks the bed where the doctors and nurses seem to be crowding at her legs. Sasuke says, "Her legs are nearly detached. But Minato-sempai and the other doctors are doing their best to restore them." She places a hand at her mouth and says, "She won't be walking again?"

"She will be. In time." Sasuke says and takes her back to the room where her husband might be. The mother can't help but to sob at what has happened at their planned vacation. They have come back and Rin settles at her bed. She looks at a direction and watches the dark-haired man breathe miserably. She whispers, "Obito…"

"Can you fill in these forms? Don't force yourself too much if you can't remember some of them. Or you can just give us your names and age." Sasuke gives something to her to fill up and uses the ball pen clipped at his pocket. She writes down their names and age before handing it over the doctor. Sasuke twitches and then goes away to check on the other patients.

"Kakashi-san." The raven calls and the weak silver-haired man Kiba is tending to opens his eyes and says, "Sasuke? Where's Yuki?" The raven says as he sits at the edge of the bed, "Minato-sempai is tending to her. She'll be fine. Rin-san and I just got back from looking at Yuki through the mirror. I think they'll be done in an hour." Kakashi seems to wonder, "Minato-san? Since when did a director—?"

"He's not the director anymore." Sasuke interrupts the blond and the he asks, "Uchiha Rin and Uchiha Obito… married?" Kakashi nods and says, "Yes. Hasn't Obito waken up yet?" Sasuke shakes his head and Kakashi takes it as a no. He then looks around and glares at the empty beds, "Where's the driver of that… damn car?" Kakashi tries to stand up and Kiba assists him, telling him not to overdo it. Sasuke looks around as well and says, "You're the only people the by-standers rushed in here. No driver. Must have run away…"

"Sasuke." Someone calls from the door and they see Minato huffing, calling him with hand gestures. Sasuke comes, his eyes at the woman who gets filled with worry for the news to be relayed. He faces Minato and says, "How's the girl?" Minato smiles at him and says, "She's fine now. But she won't be moving for a week… if Hinata wouldn't work her magic on her." He whispers the last part with a wink. Then he taps Sasuke's shoulder, "You fend off those press people as long as they're not yet doing fine. It'll be bad for them. I need to go back and help Kodo-san with the casting. I feel like I'm on my first day of work." He chuckles helplessly and bids goodbye.

He leaves the room and Sasuke goes to the woman and says, "Your daughter's fine now. You don't have to cry, Rin-san." Rin stifles her tears and he consoles her for a while before going to Kakashi. He walks back to Kakashi and Kiba has just finished redressing the bleeding shoulder of the guy. The raven says, "The girl's alright. It's good to think that everybody's not on the fucking meeting." He looks around and re-confirms that everyone there, aside from the Death Club, is of the regular division. Kakashi sighs in relief and thanks the doctor.

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu yells and the raven flings at him. He jerks a thumb at the press who are crowding at the doorway. He goes to them after nodding a 'talk to you later' at Kakashi and faces the media men's endless questions without a sound. The voices stop as they notices that he doesn't even bother to answer, just staring at them with a small frown. He then starts talking, very careful of the things he says and answers the questions that are only necessary to answer. Nothing more.

Sakura pauses for a bit and watches Sasuke deal with the media men. Rin then calls her and speaks, "Nurse-san, can I go to my husband's side?" Sakura goes to her and nods with a smile. She walks her to the man before another nurse states the poor guy's condition, taking much damage from the crash. Some nurses approach the patients and claims to transfer the man into another room.

The media men catch the action and Sasuke tries to stop them from going any further. The raven says, "I'm sorry but you have to wait until the patients are feeling much better. I'll let you host an interview after two hours. Thank you." The media men hesitate to go and then Sasuke repeats with a discreet glare, "After two hours. Thank you." They are forced to leave because of 'due/undue' fear. Sasuke looks back at Kakashi to see another batch of nurses goes to transfer Kakashi to a room.

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

"Are you friggin' serious?" Suigetsu says as they turn at a corner. They are headed to the PHAs… the newly opened PHAs. One staff says in a whisper, "The director stressed that we use this starting today. He's so scary so we have to obey… despite the complaints we might hear. Besides, you're with us, right?" The intern makes a face and helps the other nurses in transferring the patient. The supports are places and one doctor comes to check up on him.

Another rolling bed and footsteps echo at the hallway and Suigetsu goes outside the room as most nurses are preparing to leave. The other patient will beat the next room and Sasuke and Kiba will be there. The intern comes to them after the next transfer and necessary post-transfer actions. He talks to the raven and brunet, "The hell. He's damn serious about re-opening this place."

"Wha-what is that?" One nurse backs off and the others look out the window at the door, their faces filled with horror. Sasuke looks out as well and sees… someone who's standing, head leaning against the wall. He's wearing a white robe and they can see his dark pants and bare feet uncovered by it. The dark aura seems to be not so good and then one says, "Dr… Dr. Uchiha, what is that? Death Club is supposed to be…"

"Just go out quietly. Don't disturb him. Quick." The nurses scoot against the opposite wall, their screams held back by the stunning figure. Then they race outside in complete terror while Sakura and Rin arrive at the scene and both women see the figure and the mother gasps in horror. But Sasuke checks if there are still some other nurses and the males of the Club gather near. He then goes to him and knocks at his head, "Baka."

"Ouw! I forgot they'll be able to see me around here." The figure reacts, losing all the dark aura and un-human-ish feeling of presence. It is the blond and luckily, no one has recognized him under that doctor's gown. He looks behind Sasuke and speaks with utter worry and anxiety, "Where's Uncle Kakashi? Is he alright?" Sasuke jerks a thumb to a room and Naruto goes running in, passing through the door. Sakura assists Rin to her husband's room, the mother confusingly tries to talk, "It's a… it passed through— it's a—"

"Relax, Rin-san." Sakura tries to calm her down, "You didn't see Casper a while ago." The mother calms down and stars at the raven doctor who is looking at another door. She turns to see Obito and she sits at the chair, "Oh, Obito. Please wake up… don't leave us. Yuki will be better… and I don't want to see her cry." She grieves within and Sakura tries to console her. She then says, "Let me walk you to your room."

The rooms in the PHAs are always cleaned despite the unused status unlike the Forgotten Ward. They are still well-maintained to not to attract any bad spirit there than those that are already there. Rin settles at the bed and Sakura raises the bed at an angle and pulls the blanket to her waist. Rin can't help to look around… until she sees that little girl at the corner.

She is sitting at the corner, her dark eyes filled with blood and some have gone as tears. Sakura looks at her and says, "Uhm, I'm sorry. But we have to use the rooms now. I hope you won't get disturbed that much." The girl continues to stare at them like crazy and Sakura can't just leave Rin alone. She sits at the edge and speaks, "What's your name? Do you—?"

"I hate you. I don't care if they are with you!" The girl speaks with a diabolical voice that makes them back off. She stands up and says, "We own the place. We own the place! Get out!" She vanishes and then Sakura looks at Rin. The mother grasps at her wrist, "You're not leaving me here, right? And Yuki… are you putting her in this floor, too?"

"I… I don't want to but… the director…" She bites her lip and then Hinata comes in the door, "Excuse me, Sakura, you can leave now. I'll take care of her." Sakura twitches and wonders a little… and then nods. The pinky consoles the mother, "Don't worry, they won't hurt you. They won't hurt your baby girl."

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

_The wheels and the shoes screech against the marbleized floor as the nurses and doctors yell for anything they need. A woman and her son has hit by another car and the driver seems to be so drunk that night and he will be charged for drunk drinking and reckless imprudence resulting to multiple physical injuries… the worse, reckless imprudence resulting to homicide. The guy is conscious and reaches out his hand to the stretcher that carrier his mother, "M… Mom…"_

"_Sasuke! Listen to me!" the doctor yells and gently stops him from reaching out despite the tension, "Your mother will be fine. And you will be fine to see her smile again, okay?" The guy stares at the director's azure eyes and the two stretchers get separated as they reach the emergency room. A nurse draws a curtain to deprive the raven a view of his mother. The guy starts to feel the anesthetics they have injected at him… and lets slumber null the pain._

_The guy wakes up at a white room and looks around with his eyes. The support system is embracing him… and he takes it off just to get off the bed. He staggers to the door and opens it with a crack… only to hear one arguing voice and one that seems to be not so interested. He peps out the door and sees the director arguing with his mother's doctor, "What's with this report? This isn't supposed to be like this."_

"_What do you want to imply, director? That I was not accurate about my report?" the snaky doctor seems to hiss and the director stretches his hand as if handing the report back to the doctor, "her wounds are just too easy for you to deal with. You've mentioned complications that can be easily fixed. With that enough time, we wouldn't have lost her. I'm asking you… what happened?"_

"_Things happen and this is a hospital. Death is lurking around the corner, director." The doctor answers and then he walks away from the director, "You can grieve for your mistress. But do not blame me for her death." The director yells, "I'll investigate on this! I'm not satisfied with this"_

"_I'm not scared, director." He disappears at the corner and the doctor miserably leans at the wall. He then goes in a room and Sasuke follows the director… only to see a bed with the blanket all over the body. The director opens the report folder and rereads it again. he throws the folder at the wall in anger and tries to contain the utter madness in his face. someone then holds Sasuke's shoulders and he turns to the red-haired lady that is crying behind him, "Sasuke…"_

"_Sasuke?" The director flings at the guy who's standing at the doorway. The raven walks to the bed and pulls the blanket gently to unveil… his mother's face. tears start flowing from his eyes even until the salty liquid makes the scrapes at his neck burn in pain. The pain that conquers his body is not enough to rival that of his heart._

"_Mom…" he whispers and then Kushina embraces him from behind, her bestfriends crying and sobbing their grievance at her death… that has no credible cause. A voice rings in his head as if a woman whispers at his eras, "That doctor killed your mother… just because she doesn't want to give you to him… to Kurobebi Orochimaru."_

Sasuke remembers the scenes vividly… now realizing that the voice that whispered in his ears is Hinata's. Based from the reports, something was injected at her that caused her death… it's not the complications or the wounds that killed her. The Death Club awaits for the new director at the meeting room. They are called for detention and for private talks. However, the snake's bitch is already there, observing the fire of them. (They have forced Hokuto to come instead of risking Hinata's exposure.) The regular nurse seems to look uneasy, being the first regular nurse to see the new director.

Kabuto is staring at Sasuke and Suigetsu is _gossiping_ with Kiba about how he stares at the raven. However, the dog mutt is still seething after what happened earlier. Sakura still doesn't feel good with things, knowing that sinister nature of the new director. Kabuto then asks about something that seems to be surprising, "Sasuke-kun, still with Naruto-kun? And where is he? I haven't seen him around."

"…" The raven shoots a glare and then Sakura looks at the other two. The two are also surprised and then he says, "It's none of your business, bitch." The blond gets stung and then he smirks, "You sound like you're souring up." The assistant crosses his arms at his chest, "So when did you become one of those insane people… claiming to help spirits."

The raven scowls and refuses to answer as Kiba gets held back by Sakura before he makes another outburst. Minato never believed in Kiba either… but all he said is "Uhm, my wife is somewhat saying the same thing but… please don't let it distract you from doing your job, Kiba-kun. And you better keep it before people start judging you." He never judged him…

"Ah such cute faces." That sinister voice rings inside Sasuke's ears and a sudden urge to kill conquers his system. He is supposed to stand up and Sakura holds him down as well, "Sasuke. Don't do anything reckless. Remember, he is the director now." Sasuke then grunts angrily and says, "Don't he dare…"

"Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru calls Sasuke and the raven glares at him, "It's been a long while since I last saw you, you beautiful child. I thought I would also see Naruto-kun with you. But to see you among them is quite disappointing, at least I didn't see Naruto-kun among you. I say these because I know you're old enough to listen to that woman's words…"

"Which one? Naruto's mother or my mother that you killed?" Sasuke just can't help but to speak piercing words and the action seem to offend the bitch more than its master. Kabuto says with utter madness, "Uchiha Sasuke, watch your words. I know you know where those words can lead you to." Sakura squeezes his arm and then the raven grunts in a discreet complaint, "Hn."

"I am sorry for your loss eight years ago, Sasuke-kun. But you don't have any proof that I killed your mother. She died on a car accident, hadn't she?" Orochimaru tries to get sympathetic but Sasuke knows he's been lying ever since. The other four twitches in realization that Sasuke's loved ones both died in car accidents. Sasuke remains silent and then Sakura says, "Excuse me, Kurobebi-sama. But why have you gathered us aside from the detention you are giving us?"

"Ahh, correct. I wanted to discuss… about your club's **disbandment**."

[End of Chapter 12]

Phew! I now can go back to my twice a month update pace. XD (You can kick me if you don't like it that way.) I wrote this on a notebook draft since I didn't get to type it down for the remaining time that September and transfer it this October. (To be honest, I have to cut it here to manage my page count. The remaining notebook scenes are for the thirteenth chapter.) However, it's now here… so… tadaa!

Yeah, I've already introduced some more characters and there will be more problems. (Give me some suggestions for other ghosts if you want them to be featured here! ^_^) I don't know what else should I say. The finals exams are roughly approaching… and I don't know if I can update soon.

Ages as of July 24, 2012:

-Sakura = age 22, an intern, can see ghosts and Gaara's little sweetheart/model

-Suigetsu = age 23 and a third, an intern as well, mysteriously sees the other ghosts now… and has something for Karin

-Kiba = age 24, an emergency nurse, can see ghosts as well and seems to earn Hinata's fancy

-Sasuke = age 26, an emergency and trusted doctor, Naruto's boyfriend and seems to be in danger with the new director

-Minato = age 41, demoted to senior doctor, believes in ghosts now, Naruto's father and Sasuke's guardian

-Hokuto = age 20, a student nurse, seems to be acquainted to the males of the Death Club and Naruto's former classmate

-Kabuto = age 35, a doctor's assistant, the new director's gofer and right hand

-Orochimaru = age 56, the new director, Mikoto's killer and one doctor that is fixated on Sasuke AND Naruto

-Kakashi = age 35, Naruto's uncle, suffered from a car accident

-Rin = age 34, Kakashi's friend, suffered from a car accident and maybe from a haunting as well

-Naruto = age as of death 18, a teenage dog ghost, the son of Minato and Kushina and is Sasuke's boyfriend

-Hinata = age as of death 27, the water ghost, seems to be in love with Kiba and used to work with Minato at the same division

Thank you for reading and please review!


	13. Emergency Hotline 6606

O.O I'm incredibly busy this October but I always find time to get bored and too tired for school so I just write or simply stare at the computer. So I will be writing something so I won't really be wasting my time. This is Chapter 13 and even right now, I still don't know how long this story will be running… but let's see. I still have a gallery of characters and ghost types to insert so, there ya go. And this is my story which gets updated the **fastest**!

Thanks for coming back and enjoying the show some more! Wrong date at the last chapter though! It's already July 25, 2012 in here! XP.

PS. Nightoshi. I'm glad it didn't turn out to be excessively OOC to you. ^_^ Oh maybe this one will.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO! AT LEAST, I WILL NOT BE BASHED BY MILLIONS IF I PUT FORBIDDEN THEMES IN IT!

**WARNINGS:** ANOTHER GHOST ATTACK… OROCHIMARU (Huh? Nothing. I just wanted to put him there.) BAD HINATA! XD

_**Previously on The D.E.A.T.H. Club…**_

_Sasuke has finally recovered from the injuries and the greatest nightmare has stricken the whole hospital. The new director with the name of Kurobebi Orochimaru starts to implement the changes and that seems to put the ghosts restless… more than their state after the bloom of the Death Club. And about the club, it seems that a lot more of danger and trouble lies ahead of them… now with the 'domestic disturbance' around the hospital._

_Having Orochimaru back at the hospital seems to be bad news for the 'royal' couple and the having him Sasuke's immediate supervisor spells out more trouble. Emergency seems to be around the corner and everything will be very disarranged as unplanned yet expected. But what is this emergency hotline Hinata is talking about?_

"Excuse me, sir." Sakura can't help but to say so as she hears about it. The new director wants the band's disbandment and she knows herself that they will never do so. It has been their obligation to continue ever since it has given them important people and things they do not want to lose. _'If you're planning to pursue your wonders, then I suggest you keep them from Kurobebi.'_ Minato has said so.

In contrary to the shock Sakura suffers from, Sasuke knows this will happen. But as a member, he is not willing to give it up either… likewise the assumption and decision of the other two males. And they all know that even if the club gets disbanded, the ghosts will still be coming for them and they are the only ones to stop the paranormal beings after all. And Suigetsu thinks that later on, those ghosts might go after the director themselves… but do they have to save him, too?

"Ah yes, Haruno-san. I want this so-called Death Club be gone and over with." The new director walks to the row where the five is seated "I don't want my people to be wasting their precious working hours roaming around the hospital looking for paranormal anomalies. This hospital has wasted enough funds and efforts in such unreasonable… reasons so I am not very much interested in entertaining your existence, your club's existence." He eyes at Sasuke with malice and lust, "Especially your time, Dr. Uchiha Sasuke."

"To be honest…" Hokuto starts talking and looks at Orochimaru, "We're not roaming around the hospital. The staff members are the ones running to us and asking for our help. And sometimes, we're the ones getting attacked by the spirits." The four looks at her as if it's not really her that is talking, Kiba's prolonged gaze confirms so. She continues, "We promise that any activity of the Death Club will not affect our work and patients. Please, let us continue on with our club."

"Hmmm…" Kabuto hums and then he looks at Orochimaru. The snake master smirks and then says, "I'll give you a little extension. I'm putting the every member of this 'Death Club' in division 26." Kiba then twitches, "Excuse me again, sir, but… there's no division 26." The director grins wide and hisses at the question, "It's because it existed only a second before I announced about it. Now, now, I'm assigning the patients at the newly opened rooms at the ground floor to you, Haruno-san." She twitches and the director smirks, "You are the leader of the club, am I mistaken?"

"Y-Yes." Sakura agrees and then Orochimaru hisses with a grin. He then walks out the room and then he says, "I will be expecting the death of your nonsensical club and I expect more cooperation and respect from the five of you… since you will all report directly to me. No buts, my dear nurses and doctor. Hoshino-san included." The five watches him go with his assistant without a sound. The audible click of the door signifies that they have gone and then Sasuke curses, "Fucking snake pedophile."

**THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB**

**REI HARUNO —SAKURA NO IMOOTO**

**CHAPTER 13: EMERGENCY HOTLINE 6606**

"They don't know about Naruto-san?" Suigetsu asks and then Sasuke hums as he faces the mirror at the Men's room, staring at his reflection. Kiba has just got his business done and then he comes to Sasuke's side to wash his hands, "That's why they still ask about Naruto-san. So that means they don't know about the divorce as well, right?" Sasuke nods in agreement and Suigetsu bumps the raven to join the talk without saying anything. The raven says with a discreet glare at Suigetsu, "He shouldn't pry on me, Naruto and his family any longer."

The door suddenly opens and Sakura goes in and looks at the three with a different smile. The two frown at her but the dog mutt takes a glance and grabs the towel to dry his hands, "First, Hoshino… now, Sakura. What's up, Hinata?" The other two looks at the dog mutt and then Hinata speaks for Sakura as she closes the door behind her, "I just wanted to talk to the Death Club." Her image starts to overlap with Sakura's as she steps to the side and the possessed girl falls down. Sakura suddenly gains her consciousness and yelps as her ass hits the floor. She accordingly stands up and dusts herself, looking around the lavatory.

Karin, Naruto and Gaara pass through the cubicle doors and then Sakura gasps as she sees her sweetheart back to his ghost form, "Gaara! You're…" Gaara nods an 'I'll explain to you later' and then Hinata clears her throat, "Sorry, the Nurse Chambers are going through some renovations right now so we can't conduct a surprise meeting there. And you don't have to worry, this place is momentarily closed down." (Imagine a darkened hallway and the Men's room lies ahead… with blinking eerie lights. No one would dare to go there.)

"What's up then?" Sasuke says and then Naruto goes behind him and places his chin and hands at the raven's shoulders, floating to reach the height. Hinata then looks at Sakura and then to Sasuke, "Just a while ago, one ghost girl has announced an attack to the three patients staying at the PHAs and to that little girl at the ICU." Sakura nods and then she starts pleading, "I don't know if they are the only targets right now. But we have to keep watch."

"But the director has said earlier, we can't be roaming around unlike before." Suigetsu says and then Karin gives Hinata a look, "Since we're in his direct orders, we can't just be going around freely." Hinata then smiles a big enthusiastic grin as she clasps her hands together, "That's one big stupidity Kurobebi has done. Saying such, we have additional access to much more things, right? Since **we** are… under his direct orders. But we only have a fine line between bliss and apocalypse."

"That's why Hinata would want a dry-run of something with the cooperation of that lady at the PHAs." Karin says and then Sakura looks at her and whispers, "Rin-san? What kind of 'something' is that, Hinata? I can't let you risk her life just like that." Hinata shakes her head and says, "I'm not risking her life. I'm going to save her." She smiles reassuringly at the pinky and then Sasuke says, "Do you still think we're going to trust you?"

"…" Hinata twitches and then remains silent for a while… making Kiba rest a hand at the raven's shoulder, "Come on, dude. I'll watch over her actions." Sasuke looks at him and then Naruto whispers at him, "Hinata has an unstable mindset. But I'll try to keep her in watch, too. She's acting differently now… after she killed that Sasame ghost." Sasuke nods and then sighs, "We'll cooperate until we find it harmful."

"Oh, it is completely beneficial to the patients and staff… except for the Death Club, though." Hinata then smiles and embraces Sasuke shortly, "Thank you, Sasuke!" She pets Naruto only to earn a glare from him, "Thank you, Naruto." She then squeezes the dog mutt who is caught off-guard, "Kiba-kuuuuuuuun!" She then goes to Sakura and does an arm link, ready to drag her away, "We'll be starting the tests. See you around, boys!" She tugs Sakura towards the cubicle that opened on its own… only to push her in as the ghosts fades away. The cubicle closes as the main door opens and Kabuto speaks, "I heard strange noises from inside… as well as a voice of a woman."

The three look at each other and then Sasuke walks away as Suigetsu follows suit, whistling like they don't know what he's talking about. Kiba then passes him by as he says a thought-so advice, "It's normal to hear strange noises at a place like this. Just keep it to yourself, assistant director." Kabuto glares at the nurse and he says before closing the door, their angry eyes meeting, "Judgmental people will think you're crazy."

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

All alone in her room, the female Uchiha physically rests at her bed… as her restless mind runs around Obito and Yuki. The words ghost girl has spoken earlier have never left her mind and the smell of danger stinks around the perilous room. A sigh of anxiety leaves her lips as the woman shifts in her place. Knocks come to the door and then she frowns at the unknown guest. The man behind the door speaks to her relief. "Rin, it's me…"

"Kakashi." Rin says as Kakashi awkwardly walks in her room with his crutches, "Are you okay walking without the nurse?" Kakashi scratches his head and does an embarrassing smile, "Not really. I have these after all. I just wanted to see how're you doing. I'm glad to see nothing really bad happened to you… unlike to me, to Yuki and to Obito." Rin bitterly smiles and then she drops it for a worried cry, "Obito. When is he going to wake up?"

"I checked up on him… he's still sleeping. His head must have hit too hard. Yuki is in a stable condition as well." Kakashi sits down at the edge of her bed and then Rin looks around her sides. Kakashi notices this and says, "What's wrong, Rin?" She then grabs a wireless phone and checks if it is working (luckily). She then smiles at Kakashi and then she says, "My head is doing good. I want to see Obito." The man nods and lets Rin assist him as she gets up… and walk to her husband's room.

The door clicks open and Rin and Kakashi head to the bed… seeing their precious friend wide awake now. Kakashi then says, "Obito… what's wrong? You seem scared." The man doesn't have much apparatus attached to him but he seems to be frozen… only his eyes are restless… and somewhat bloodshot. His wife reaches for his cheek and says, "What's wrong, honey?" Obito tries to move his head and seems to signal them to look at the ceiling. Rin and Kakashi look at each other soulfully and then they decide to look up…

It is the ghost girl that visited Rin that is attached at the ceiling with tubes. Rin screams and then Kakashi watches the girl smile maliciously and speaks with her diabolic voice, "We're just starting. And too bad, no one else can hear you." The things start to rack in place and then Kakashi grabs Obito by the shoulders, getting him out there before things get much worse. But something is not right. The man looks back at his bestfriend as the guy seems to grin differently… only to have the brunet grab the man's neck to a strangle.

Rin lunges at them and tries to take off Obito who pinned Kakashi under him, "Obito! What are you doing! Kakashi!" Kakashi tries to speak despite the grip, "Rin… run…" Rin tries to help Kakashi take off her husband's hands but the guy swats her off the bed. She falls down and the phone she has brought with her rolls away yet within reach. She grabs it and dials a combination of numbers and then the ghost girl laughs out, "Machines for help won't work here in the PHAs as they call it."

'_Have a little faith, Rin. Have a little faith.'_ She whispers to herself and then she presses the call button. The phone stays silent for a moment and then the ghost girl laughs out again as Obito suddenly jerks in utter pain. Rin drops the phone as she goes to him, "Obito!" Kakashi chokes for air and then the other man continues to struggle under the girl's laughter. Kakashi recovers and then tries to stop Obito's movements as the husband starts hurting himself. Rin looks up at the girl and yells, "What do you want from us! What did we do to you!"

"I have told you. We want this place and we will kill everyone inside!" The girl yells and then the phone starts ringing as if trying to connect. The girl frowns at the phone and then a male's voice answers the call, "Thank you for using this hotline. Just hang in there, okay." The call seems to end and then the girl grins, "Pathetic." Rin whimpers as they hold down Obito, "What was that? I mean… she said it was…" _"There are lots of phenomena happening around here. Just dial 6606 if you need help."_

"I wish… I am mistaken." Kakashi whispers and then Obito seems to calm down a bit unlike the racking furniture, "I think I just heard my nephew spoke through the phone." Rin is about to say something when Obito lunges at her off the bed. Kakashi calls for her and they roll away from the foot of the bed. The guy strangles his wife and the woman starts to struggle, "O… bi…" A tear rolls down her eye as she mentally whispers for her husband's name and a… _'Help me…'_

Something white then dashes through the wall, ramming against the husband. Obito gets pushed away from the woman as the white thing… which is Naruto's dog form, barks at the ghost girl. She then drops down to the bed and stands up, their scorching red eyes trying to burn each other in anger. The door then opens and Sakura runs towards Rin with Sasuke going to Kakashi. The ghost girl then vanishes a moment before the pieces of furniture stop racking. The dog bends down to smell around… only to have his 'dog thing' wear off.

"Eh?" He says and he seems to return to normal. Rin chokes for air and then Sakura helps her with anything, "Rin-san, are you okay?" She then reaches out her hand to Obito's unconscious body afar, "Obi… to." She collapses in fatigue and then Kakashi pants as well, with his leg bleeding from Obito's struggling earlier, "Shit." Sasuke attends to him and then the raven says, "I don't care about Kurobebi, but we're getting you guys out of here."

"Sasuke!" Naruto calls and then the three look at the ghost who is trying to carry the brunet to the bed. Kakashi widens his eyes upon recognizing his supposed to be deceased nephew and then Sasuke watches Naruto look at him, "He's awfully hurt…" Sasuke assists Kakashi with some bandages and then helps Naruto put Obito at the bed and Kakashi painfully shifts to get near his bestfriend. The brunet groans as he hears Sasuke talking to Sakura about getting spare bandages after leaving Rin leaning against the drawer. He opens his eyes half-lidded… seeing the doctor as he tries to check some other self-inflicted wounds. Their dark eyes meet…

"Mikoto?"

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

"Tch. This is really bad. We can't be transferring every patient assigned to the PHAs secretly every time, Sasuke." Kiba says as the Death Club rests after transferring three patients just by themselves without anyone else knowing. Sasuke looks at the dog mutt as he pants in fatigue, "Do you have any other idea? I'm not letting anyone dead with another COD of 'unknown reasons'." The club is staying at the room where Rin, Kakashi and Obito's beds are. Naruto is sitting at the edge of Kakashi's bed and the uncle can't believe what really is happening…

But he hasn't bothered to question them. Not yet.

Rin is sitting at her bed with Sakura embracing her, the woman must have suffered from great trauma back there. Hinata is just watching the three patients and then the other guy starts to groan. Suigetsu stands up and goes to the man's side, "Uchiha-san, are you feeling better now?" The man stands up and looks around to see the other staff… especially the raven doctor. He stares at Sasuke and the raven approaches him, "Why'd you call me—?"

"Sasuke." Minato and Kushina go in the room and then the two chorus as they see the blond, "Minato-san!" Minato goes to them and gestures for them to keep it down. He then sighs and massages his temple, "I almost lost you guys back there. Thank you, everyone." He nods to the club and they gesture their 'you're welcome'. Obito then looks behind him to see Kushina and then he looks at Minato. The blond catches the action and then the brunet stares at the raven who starts to feel uncomfortable, "Excuse me."

"Sorry." Obito apologizes and then Minato scratches his head as he looks at Kushina who looks are curious as everyone else is. Obito then looks at Sasuke again discreetly but Sasuke sighs and decides to continue on with his question, "Earlier, why'd you call me Mikoto, U… Uchiha-san?" He sure has tripped at the address but it doesn't matter. The guy scratches his head, "I'm very sorry. But it just happened that you look like my sister, Mikoto."

"Sister?" Sakura, Kiba and Suigetsu say in unison with Sasuke who is just as shocked as the three. Hokuto and Kakashi twitch at their reaction and then Kushina silently makes her 'Aha'. Minato then places his hand at Sasuke's head and gently ruins his already messed up hair, "Yes, Sasuke. Older sister. Ever since she had you, she decided to leave her family and live with Kushina. I know you know you exactly look like your mother, right, Sasuke?"

Obito looks at Minato and then to Sasuke… only to weakly smile at his supposed nephew, "I… I see. So you're Nee-san's son. Who would have thought… we would meet like this." He drops his head and then looks at Kakashi who shifts later… showing him a view of his traumatized wife. He knows what happened but what can be an explanation to his actions is still unknown. The room gets deprived of any sound for a moment and then Sasuke decides to go out without a word and then Naruto looks at the club only to follow his boyfriend out. The four of them go as well, leaving Hokuto, Minato and Kushina with the patients for now.

"Sasuke." Sakura calls for him and then the doctor looks around to see no shadow of someone else, "We need to do something about those ghosts. I doubt they'll let them off the hook that easy." Hinata speaks with a whimper, "I still need to develop my special hotline. Satellites… signals… servers…" Kiba looks at her and then asks the brunette, "What are you murmuring about, Hinata?" She looks at him and says, "I have developed a special hotline that even ghosts cannot disrupt. But I still need some more towers and satellites for signals."

"A hotline?" Sasuke echoes and remembers her weird words back then. _"We're sure to dial six-sixty-six… a hotline in case of ghost emergencies."_ The raven then smirks, "6606, huh." Sakura hums to herself and then gazes at a direction that seems to head to the PHAs. Hinata says as she notices Sakura's far away gaze, "No one is staying at the PHAs for now. They won't be focusing on someone in particular…"

"What are we gon'na do next?" Kiba then wraps his arm around Sakura's shoulders, "It's been a while since you last called the shots." Sakura looks at him and then Suigetsu places his arm at her shoulder as well, "Yeah, right. You are the leader, Sakura-ojou." _'Ojou.'_ Sakura smiles a twitching one… getting called a lady when they treat her like another guy. She looks at Hinata and Sasuke and then to the two guys, "We will still do our nightly rounds… while doing so, we have to roam around and keep watch." She smiles bigger, "It's our sworn duty to help ghosts and protect humans, after all."

"Right!" "Yeah!" The two cheer and then Sasuke smirks, "Let's not make Kurobebi notice this. Let's just spread out and have most of the hospital areas get covered with our patrol." They nod and they have to go to Orochimaru to report for the end of their daily rounds and start of their nightly rounds before going home by 9. Sasuke somewhat twitches in contrary with everyone's cheerful composure as they go. He looks behind them and sees no shadows or people but he's so sure he has smelled something odd… like a very familiar perfume.

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

"I can't believe he's serious about reopening this area to the public." A doctor walks with Neji around the PHAs, with her arms crossed before her. She has this dark purple somewhat layered hair and red irises and like most adults, she wears some light make-up. She has this red blouse and black tight skirt under her doctor's gown. Like Sasuke and Minato, her gown's pocket has a plaque with the words 'Yuuhi K.' and two pens. Neji agrees with a nod and says, "He even placed the Death Club directly under his disposal. I wonder where KMRC will start just to cope up with him."

Silence conquers the two as they feel something strange about the hallways. The doctors turn behind them to see nothing but the grave feeling of having company never fades. The female doctor grasps at Neji's arm and whispers, "Here they are again. But this time, they seem to be more…" A sudden clang of hidden equipments freak out the doctor and Neji just decide to get into a protective stance, "Kurenai-sama… let's just run away. Let's head to the exit—"

As Neji speaks, the same ghost girl that attacked Rin fades into sight with a strange guy that does undue jerky actions… as if sanity has run out of him. The girl speaks, "No one will escape us ever again." The strange being agrees as if chuckles crazily and tries to approach them with his awkward way of walk—err, rolling. The doctors step back and the Neji runs to another direction, dragging the woman away. The guy twitches and then it gets infuriated and rolls faster to catch up with them. The girl vanishes and a dangerous chase begins.

Trolleys and wheelchairs come out of nowhere and try to block the way. The two manages to dodge them with luck and by chance. Kurenai yells as she starts grasping for breath, "What's going on? Why have they become too desperate?" Neji stops for a while seeing such a big blockade before them, "Maybe the reopening of the PHAs angered them the most. That Kurobebi will risk hundreds of people if—" The strange guy laughs out maniacally as he rolls nearer and nearer to them, the doctors frozen in their feet. Kurenai bits her lip, "I never thought I would die like this…"

The big blockade of chairs and trolleys begins to tremble and the insane guy stares at the top of the blockade. One trolley shots out of order and hits the guy, pinning him brutally at the ground. The blockade topples over forward and the doctors cover their faces with their arms. The path gets cleared and then the two doctors head towards the exit far beyond the corner, eyes wary of any additional ghosts to block their way.

The path is cleared and it seems that every chair and trolley that is bound to attack them seems to freeze in place, trembling in resistance to an unknown force. As they run to their salvation, Neji swears he has seen a lady within the shadows but it was too dark for him to recognize her. But her presence is sure so familiar… and yet too disturbing to be true. Then they come across a wall with a blood-written graffiti of the words 'for help' and a set of numbers. Neji frowns at the numbers and then a feminine voice whispers at their ears, "That excludes you, though…"

Kurenai then stops running and freezes in fear while her former student follows suit and flings at her direction. A fading image of a long-haired woman vanishes behind his former mentor and Kurenai whispers, "Did… did someone just speak?" Neji just looks around and hears the furious tantrums of the insane spirit and grabs Kurenai wrist, "Let's just get out of here." He drags her to a direction and the place starts to distort around… causing the two to get wary again. The hallways seem to be the same everywhere they look… and the previous doors they have gone through vanishes.

Neji and Kurenai then walk slowly and then the woman tries to toughen up, "T-There must be a way out of this." The two starts to wander around but the occasional laughter from the insane spirit makes them shudder in every step. The sounds of clanging equipments threaten them much more… until the insane spirit barges out of those doors. It giggles madly and starts insanely laughing out in victory. The two doctors step back and the guy jerkily makes his way to them, madly laughing to their own sense of demise…

"You should have known it's dangerous to be walking around here…" A gentle voice speaks and the distortion starts to diminish. The insane guy then does a scared stance only to vanish away from sight. The two doctors look behind them, knowing that the guy fears **whoever** stands behind them. It is Hinata and Karin, the ghost nurse smiling nicely at the two… the fear at the woman's face gets replaced by awe and uncertainty. She frowns at examines the nurse carefully, "You look so familiar…" Neji feels the same… but her mere presence suggests them of her being.

"Hmph. We're done here, Hinata. Let's go." Karin snorts before walking ahead of the three. Hinata remains silent, though, and prances towards Karin and the exit. The two doctors run towards the door where the two figures have disappeared. They look around and the door to the PHAs slowly closed behind them and then Kurenai speaks, "That nurse… she looks familiar. I swear I have seen her somewhere… in the hospital." She twitches and remembers the pictures she has seen before, "Yes, she's one of those Death Club members… but she doesn't feel like a human back there…"

"…" Neji remains quiet until Kurenai notices it. She taps him once… twice… and then thrice… but he makes no sound. She calls him as she shakes him a bit, "Neji!" He twitches and looks at the worried Kurenai and then he clears his throat, "I don't want to assume this… but I think there something to Death Club more than simple ghost-hunting." He walks ahead and leaves Kurenai to wonder and ponder on those words he has said. The geriatrics doctor then turns at a corner with a smirk on his face, _'I almost forgot… they do have Naruto-san with them.'_

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

"So what's with that, Hinata? Already getting all the help that you can get?" Karin walks by the prancing Hinata, now practically getting annoyed by the nurse clothing the brunette **required** her to wear. They are on their way along the corridors of the Forgotten Ward. A strange smirk rests on the brunette's lips as she speaks with minimal glee, "I need to refrain from reaping lives just to keep Kiba-kun close to me. And if it means protecting everyone, I would… even if I have to ask for the Keeper's aid. Besides, the club is working on the recruitment even without them knowing themselves."

"But that Kurobebi is starting to agitate them more." Karin fixes her glasses, "But it's too minimal for us to notice for now. Patients can use that hotline you are proposing but the nurses don't have phones wherever they go." Hinata smiles bigger and faces Karin after a fancy swirl, "I'm working on it. I don't have any other option but to use phones and a hotline. And that also means that…" She continues on walking… leaving Karin to guess for the next words.

However, the redhead just sighs and then speaks as she draws her hand against the dusty walls, "This place is a mess. They will be gathering here and going to do some cleaning. Are the Passers-By okay with having staff all over the place? The last time I check, they're more than agitated." Hinata gazes at the wall and then notices some Passers-By standing beyond the hallway. She smirks and continues walking, "To be honest…"

"Another hang." Karin grunts and gazes at the corner where the hallway towards the second entrance of the morgue lies. Hinata then stops at her trail and runs to the hallway towards the morgue. The redhead raises a brow and sighs under her breath, "She forgot we're heading this way." Hinata then chuckles with her modesty, "Relax, Karin. I was just pre-occupied by my plans. And sometimes I find the club amusing… I wonder how they deal with ghosts without us interfering."

"Remember, your pigs are just Sasuke and that pinkie." They stop at the entrance and then the brunette giggles in contrary of her shy facade, "I just can't keep Kiba-kun and your Sui from coming to them, though. They are the Death Club, after all. And about Gaara, hold him off for me, okay?" Karin twitches and says, "You're not thinking things over right, Hinata. You turned him into a ghost and then you want **me** to stop him? Can't you control him anymore? Ever since you led that pinkie to him, your grip has fully weakened."

"That's the point." The brunette giggles some more and then she passes through the heavily-barred door, "I need something to stop him from moving." Karin follows suit and sees the Morgue for the first time with all the time she has spent at the hospital. The place is in all white and the coldness smells of death itself. The cabinets are filled with bodies that would never rot likewise the spirits that would never see the light. The depressing aura irks and suffocates the redhead, the mere view holds her lungs from moving (if she still have them with her.)

"What does the Mistress and her Duchess doing here?" A voice asks the two and they turn to their side to see a woman in a black dress sitting at one pulled empty drawer. The brunette smiles at the woman with long dark hair and dark eyes, must have been the one Neji has seen back there at the dark room and hallway. Karin examines the woman and then a sudden grip at her leg makes her gasp. A crawling spirit pleads the redhead and then she kicks it away, "Helpless beings."

"Keeper." Hinata speaks and the redhead gazes at the woman who just turns to the brunette as she has been called, "I'm afraid I have to ask you for some more crowd control aid. You see I am still staggering on that hotline. After which, you can leave it alone and prepare the Morgue for some mass murder." The Keeper smiles an unaffected one and turns away from the brunette, "As long as I don't see my precious boy covered in white cloth without a heartbeat, I will aid you with that hotline, Mistress. But be reminded, I have the power to make these spirits crawl out and give out a forever nightmare to your beloved. An exploited weakness shall be regretted."

"All of us feed from the dead. But you know how much I care." Hinata turns around and walks away, "That being said, I want every staff that enters this place… **dead**. Let's see how much help can you give me then." She then faces the unaffected woman and the confused redhead with a very malicious grin she has never showed for years, "Fraud colors set aside. I need a mass murder for them to acknowledge my little trick."

[End of Chapter 13]

O.O What did I just do to Hinata? LOL! Well, that is supposed to be her very OOC role to start with! XD Anyway, things will start to get deadly with Hinata getting all evil with her secret plans. (Hinata: Why do I have to play as a villain?) Don't worry, sweet Hinata. I still have the ghosts of PHAs and Orochimaru to spread the evil aura! (Kiba: That didn't answer the question.) Geez… just read some more, Kiba and Hinata.

This will be the last update for October. I wish I can do some more this November and I'm still wondering if I can extend The D.E.A.T.H. Club till its first anniversary. That aside, let me go all-out on my cards and balance out on the further chapters. Sneak peek for the further chapters: another GaaSaku chap; Karin's identity; ghost children; a little love triangle inside the Death Club (guess who!); Orochimaru haunting; exposure of truth; another event to fuss about! (This time, I will really feature that!); and out of the hospital ghost adventure.

I will also start adding up members and enemies… but will still revolve around the main character that I haven't highlighted for a while! I'm doing things on an arc basis… so right now is just about someone else (you know who!) and maybe the next arc will be on our little pinkie. I will also start doing some POVs again… and I hope you'll like it. (The kiss I promised still is not on the plan!)

Ages as of **July 25, 2012**:

-Sakura = age 22, an intern of the special division, can see ghosts and Gaara's little sweetheart/model

-Suigetsu = age 23 and a third, an intern of the special division as well, Karin's little prized treasure

-Kiba = age 24, a nurse of the special division, can see ghosts as well and seems to earn Hinata's fancy

-Sasuke = age 26, a doctor of the special division, Naruto's boyfriend and seems to be in danger with the new director

-Minato = age 41, demoted to senior doctor, believes in ghosts now, Naruto's father and Sasuke's guardian

-Gaara = age 28, the sand man again, the man whose infatuation on Sakura has grown into love

-Hokuto = age 20, a student nurse, Hinata's proxy for Death Club meetings with the director

Neji = age 27, a geriatrics doctor, another old friends of Sasuke-pup and Kurenai's former student

-Kabuto = age 35, a doctor's assistant, the new director's gofer and right hand

-Orochimaru = age 56, the new director, Mikoto's killer and one doctor that is fixated on Sasuke AND Naruto

-Kakashi = age 35, Naruto's uncle, suffered from a car accident and one that experienced a haunting

-Rin = age 34, Kakashi's friend and Obito's wife, suffered from a car accident and maybe from a haunting as well

-Obito = age 35, Mikoto's little brother and Sasuke's uncle, suffered from a car accident and one that experienced a haunting

-Kurenai = age 35, Neji's mentor before, a senior doctor of division 1 that experienced a haunting with her student

-Naruto = age as of death 18, a teenage dog ghost, the son of Minato and Kushina and is Sasuke's boyfriend

-Hinata = age as of death 27, the water ghost, seems to be in love with Kiba and used to work with Minato at the same division

-Karin = age as of death unknown, the dream ghost, appears to be Hinata's 'Duchess'

-*keeper* = age as of death unknown, the keeper of souls at the Morgue, one of Hinata's 'friends'

Thank you for reading and please review!


	14. Ghost Wrath and Protection

It's been a while since I have updated this story and it's really hard for me to update with the hectic school… and lack of interest. My classmates have been looking at what I am doing every now and then… calling my simple drawing 'hentai'. And they did see my little desktop background which is… indeed… Rated M. (SasuNaru goodness!) And yeah, I better do this fast so I can do a lot… no time to encode at home to be honest.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO! AND LIKE I SAID… I REALLY DON'T.

**WARNINGS:** A LITTLE MORE AND A LITTLE LESS OF SOMETHING. NAH, I DON'T HAVE AN IDEA!

_**Previously on The D.E.A.T.H. Club…**_

_The new director has placed the Death Club under one special division that is directly under him and they seem to lose the time to protect the humans from the ghosts infesting the hospital. But Hinata has provided a little big help called the Emergency Hotline for the patients to use… however, it seems to be not enough. The unseen residents of the medical center are getting more and more agitated and they have become eager in shedding blood._

_Hinata and her Duchess have come to a place to meet the so-called Keeper… and they seem to be planning of something in contrary of Hinata's stated plan to the club. And it seems that she'll be playing with its members once more. But who is this Keeper of the Dead and who is her precious boy?_

"Even our so-called Forgotten Ward will be renovated. But we have to fix the lights at the Morgue first." One staff sighs in resignation and then he gazes at his companion with dark specs to cover his eyes, "I wish we wouldn't find anything creepier than you are in there. We have to change the lights at the Morgue so the second entrance can be accessed. After that we have to do the repainting and maintenance of this creepy hallway. Speaking about creepy, do you believe in ghosts, Shino-san?" The specs guy hasn't bother to answer and keeps on checking the bulbs at his trolley.

"We do all sorts of jobs, don't we?" His delayed answer makes the other guy jerk in fear… and then sigh in disappointment, "Your answer is very much relevant, Shino-san." They walk much further and a peculiar breeze blows at them, sending undue chills to their spine. The guy burrs in the feeling similar to goosebumps and then Shino gazes at the far away view of the horizon. Faint silhouettes are wriggling at the walls and he just pins his view at the floor only to begin walking ahead.

They have reached the second entrance and the other guy gulps in fear. He looks at Shino… who is gazing at the other direction which leads to the Forgotten Ward. It makes him freak out some more and grabs the specs guy's sleeve, speaking with a very scared voice, "Oi, Shino-san! What are you looking at?" The guy looks back at him and pushes his dark shades up, "Nothing much. Let's start taking off the bars…" They take necessary tools from the trolley and start yanking off the planks.

They have removed the ones from the inside yesterday so the door must open right then. Shino twists both to unlock the knobs and unlocks the latches on top and bottom of the double doors. He then pushes both doors to finally open the second entrance… when an image of a woman under a big black veil flashes before his eyes. Her face is covered by her dark hair and the veil seems to overshadow that dark dress she's sporting. He has stunned for a second and absent-mindedly rolls his trolley in.

The place is awfully dark and eerie… unlike when they removed the planks from within. It seems like the lights of the entire Morgue has been turned off… which is supposed to be against the facility _reminders_. "Never leave the Morgue unlit." One staff whispers with crawling grave fear… but then Shino clears his throat, "That reminder was from Namikaze-sama. Kurobebi-sama must have tried to overwrite everything."

"But— But we can't even see a— t-thing…" The guy stutters as the sound of a moving body drawer echoes through the Morgue. If someone would be working, he/she should have at least turned on the lights. The staff tries to pull Shino away but the specs guy gets planted on the ground. A sweet perfume smells through the place and it really does feel that someone is inside the room… a woman perhaps. The other guy abandons Shino and runs for his life in a very rabid manner… only to be caught in invisible hands. He tries to scream but he seems to be silenced by them.

Shino then flings behind him when he hears a loud thud… the feeling of danger suddenly fills him up. He then runs away from the Morgue to catch up with his co-staff member until the hallways have felt differently. He then feels someone standing behind him… her cold stare piercing through his head. He slowly turns to her and he once again sees the woman covered by a big black veil. Her bare foot steps forward… making all sounds vanish in the entire hallway.

**THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB**

**REI HARUNO —SAKURA NO IMOOTO**

**CHAPTER 14: GHOST WRATH AND PROTECTION**

Sakura is at the canteen with an aged woman as her patient. She gives the granny her daily tour around the medical center and right now, the woman has requested for something to eat. The pinky has bought her favorite candy bar… the old woman just wanted a little reminiscence. She has told a lot of stories to the pinky on their way to the canteen… and the pinky's ears are getting a rest from everything. But her mind still revolves around Gaara… getting overly restless as to what he must be doing by then.

She's not really getting any time to meet with him and talk leisurely… and it's not like she does have a time to do so the previous days. She then sighs in resignation as she orders herself to go back to earth and work normally… just like how they should to mask their activities. A nurse and then a family go to their seat and the children greet the grandma. The mother then asks, "Uhm, excuse me. Can we talk to my mother for a moment? We have gone to her room and she's not there."

"Oh, Baa-san really loves getting toured around every morning. But of course, you may." Sakura says and stands up to roll the granny away from the table, saving the mother from the trouble of moving it across the seats. The family then takes her away as the children runs around. The pinky reminds them with a sweet voice, "Be careful! It's a bit dangerous running around!" She smiles as she watches them make their way out of the canteen allotted for patients and visitors. She sighs after that and turns to see the nurse that led the family to her.

"Haruno Sakura-san, right?" The pinky nods and they she beckons him to walk with her along the hallway. The guy clears his throat and says with a shaken voice, "Anou… is it really true that you guys… hunt ghosts?" Sakura twitches… recalling how Sasame started talking with Kiba as the dog mutt has told them. She nods with a hum, her eyes evident of caution. The guy twitches by the way she answers and then he scratches his head, "My sister is working as a cook here at KRMC and she has been experiencing what you may call paranormal. The kitchen equipments have been flying around and—"

"Anou… look. Just tell your sister to dial 6-60-6 in case of paranormal activity, okay?" Sakura then walks away from the guy upon the sight of Kabuto along the hallway. The blond then calls her when she completely gets away from the man. The pinky goes to him and says, "Kabuto-sama…" Kabuto gives her seven clipboards and then says as he pushes up his glasses, "I want you to check up on 101, 102 and 103. Then give this four to Sasuke-san and then go to the Morgue to check if the second entrance can be accessed. And be minded… no ghost-hunting."

"Yes, sir." Sakura nods and goes to proceed to her assignment to different rooms. Then the man earlier catches up with her, "Please just one time, Haruno-san. Could you please talk to my sister? Please help my sister." Sakura turns around to face her and his very expectant eyes bring depression to her heart. She couldn't possibly forsake all of them with this. She just smiles and places a hand at his shoulder, "I'm so sorry, I can't really attend to your sister right now. But please do advise her to dial those numbers in case of emergency. And if that happens, we'll be there." She then smiles and leaves the man behind.

She walks to the room where they have left Rin and the other men. She opens the door soundlessly and sees the three fast asleep in their beds. She goes to Rin first and says, "Rin-san, I'm just going to check up on you and it's time for your medications." The woman opens her eyes but the effects of the trauma are yet to wear off. The pinky feels bad about it, they could have prevented it from happening if the hotline has picked up faster. And thinking about it, what could be Hinata doing to improve it? But she mustn't shroud herself with things that are somewhat beyond her control…

She leaves the room and will be heading to the new Nurse Chambers where she could find Sasuke that early morning. It is just eight and there are already a few visitors that are coming for their relatives. Sakura looks around and find families at a few rooms, thinking how dangerous it'll get if the ghosts are to attack that moment. She shakes her head to shed away her worries and reaches the room she needs to go to. She pauses for a moment to open the fingerprint-locked door. The chambers have been the Division 26 station… where everyone's in and out are strictly monitored… much to the pinky's resignation.

She finds Sasuke writing up reports at his table and she has seen the effects of the fast renovation of the place once more. There are only ten beds and it also has cubicles for writing reports and all, individual lockers each station, and there are customized lampshades for them. She walks to Sasuke and hands the clipboards to him, "Yakushi wants me to give this to you. And it seems that they haven't noticed about Rin-san, Obito-san and Kakashi-san yet."

"They shouldn't." Sasuke whispers as he browses through the reports and then she gazes at the bed where Naruto is sitting at, "The hotline seems to be… uhm… I was really wondering why it's not as restless as I imagine it to be." Naruto looks at her and says, "The other ghosts seem to be working in the shadows for now. And the hotline hasn't been publicized that much. And Hinata and Karin seem to be up to something again. I hope they won't be causing much ruckus like before. I'm going to roam around for patrol now. Bye, honey."

"Bye." Sasuke says as the blond disappears in a wink. Sakura gazes at his bed for a moment… wondering how come Naruto can meet up with Sasuke so freely while it has taken a while for her to see Gaara. She then keeps her gaze at the floor and then Sasuke notices the look on her eyes. He stands up and pats the girl's head, "You should go on with your rounds. Who knows… you might find Gaara somewhere. We both know Hinata seems to be holding him in one way or another." She nods and then smiles at the raven, "Thanks, Sasuke. I should go and see how's the renovation at the Forgotten Ward." With that, she leaves hurriedly and Sasuke places a hand at his hips, "Hn. Things seems to be a lot better before."

Sakura reaches the entrance of the ward and walks in… only to feel that poisonous atmosphere of vile entities. She looks around and stares straightly at the hallway that leads to both deathly areas. She toughens up and walks in… only to witness running shadows at the walls… headed further the place. Having struck by a very bad instinct, she hurriedly runs towards the second entrance of the morgue… which is left open, a trolley full of maintenance tools left steps past the double doors. She gasps soundlessly and walks towards it only to face the dark room. She looks around and calls out, "Is somebody in there?"

A sweet perfume fills her sense of smell and by then, she knows a ghost lies ahead. She stays at her stand and waits for the ghost to either show herself or leave for good. But the smell has been accompanied by loud thuds at the floor— no, wait, it's coming behind her. She flings behind her and the thuds grow louder and nearer, making her go on guard for anything. Then a bloody hand shows from the corner… that leads to the actual Forgotten Ward. Then another shows up… as if the owner is trying to crawl its way towards her. She prepares for a bloody ghost… but a bloody familiar face shows up instead.

"Ha… Haruno… san…" Shino is crawling from the corner and the pinky runs to his side immediately, "Aburame-san! What happened to you?" She holds the utterly wounded man in her arms and he stutters in pain and weakness, "A… A woman… in a… black veil… attacked… me. I… I have heard… screams earlier… as well. I think… g… ghosts are attacking us—!" He coughs out some blood and then Sakura notices a phone at Shino's pocket. She takes it and tries to dial the emergency hotline but Shino stops her by placing a hand over the phone, "I tried to call for help… but the line seems to be off."

"I'm calling 6606… I'll get help, don't worry." The pinky gently motions the phone to take the weak hand and proceeds in calling the hotline. The dial tone rings but nothing seems to be picking it up. She frowns at the matter and realizes that it does take time to connect. She lowers the phone that is still in dialing status so she can look around some more. More people are suffering inside the Morgue and at the Forgotten Ward… and it takes too long for her to get help from the Death Club. But then the present sweet perfume gets stronger… a dark figure standing behind the pinky. Shino has his eyes grow wide… as the woman in a dark veil causes yet again another havoc. The pinky flings slowly and stares at the strong negative presence… stepping forward to re-enact Shino's fate on her.

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

Whilst Orochimaru is still in a private conference with the other directors, Kabuto has to ensure the fulfillment of the KRMC director's roles in the hospital. Though Sasuke has been in charge of all the reports to be done, the other responsibilities would be assigned to the white-haired man. He browses through some more reports and things to be done as he walks through the hallways of the East Wing, going to the newly opened ward which used to be the sealed PHAs. He is still receiving noise complaints from the visitors that pass by the eerie area.

He enters the last hallway that leads to the place when a gush of wind blows behind him, whispering a soft call of his name. He flings back at the empty hallway behind him and looks around the place to where the wind must have come from. He then sees a half-opened window that he is about to close when a sudden surge of wind blows, dragging some of the papers deeper in the PHAs. He then frowns at the eerie horizon as he closes the window behind him. He then picks up some papers and walks to the place to gather the rest.

"Kabuto-kun…" A whistle of the wind tricks his ears yet again and he pauses for a moment to reconfirm if someone has had called upon him. Hearing not another sound similar to it, he proceeds in and comes to inspect the rooms where the Uchihas and their friend should be. He opens the door and finds no one… only a vacant bed and machineries that had been turned off. He grinds his teeth and goes inside the second room… only to find smudged blood at the bed and on the floor. The place had been a mess and the equipments had been broken.

"Kabuto-kun…" Another whisper comes to his senses as a gush of hot air touches his nape, his hair sticking out all of a sudden. It has surely felt like someone has whispered behind him. The same voice had been calling him and it has started to annoy the blond. He frowns at the dark and poorly-lit hallways of the PHAs… in contrast of the reported state of the area. A loud thud comes to the room across his stand, a kick delivered to its door. The blond has seen nothing… but he has heard something.

"Kabuto-kun…" A voice sings as it crosses his by the intersection. He quickly flings to the intersection, catching a trail of a shadow running across a direction. He pushes up his glasses and walks to the area, picking up the papers as he goes. The same voice laughs naughtily and teasingly as he follows the source because of a speeding shadow. He gets further into the place… led deeper into a trap getting into play. He turns into a corner and sees a figure standing in the middle of the hallway.

Her hair is long and she seems to be barefoot as well. She has her hands running through the back of her head, motioning her fingers smoothly and seductively. A lamp lights behind them and her silhouette has been fully colored black… but her figure seems to be more noticeable to the blond. She then starts with the voice that has been disturbing him for a while, "Kabuto-kun." He frowns at her some more, trying to figure out the silhouette's identity. Giving up, his shifts his weight at the side and pushes up those glasses, "I have no time for games."

"When did you have the time to play?" She smiles and walks nearer, the distance of light doesn't seem to reveal any more skin or clothes other than her feet. And before he knows it, he is getting approached by a shadow… a shadow that is formed into a human. He gasps at the sight and backs off a little, too late that the shadow woman gets to touch his face with both her freezing hands, "Aren't you getting fed up with everything you're doing? You're losing your identity because all you do… is to become Kurobebi."

"What do you want from me?" He asks with a shake in his voice before hearing a very pleasured smirk from the silhouette, her white teeth seen with a vicious smile. She gets nearer, their bodies colliding gently, "All I wanted is time. Time that you never had. And time… that you have run out of." Her voice transcends sweetness and becomes monstrous, his ears getting conquered by the sounds of drizzling rain. Her red eyes light from her blackened face and her teeth edges out dangerously… to bite his face off his head.

"Kabuto-sama!" Sakura then jumps at him, making the vicious silhouette lose the target. They collapse at the floor and then they see the shadow run deeper inside the PHAs. Sakura sits up and helps him get up after the crash, "Are you okay, Kabuto-sama?" He looks at bloodied Sakura who doesn't seem to be worried the least… and seems to be just forced to save him. He then Sasuke standing at another corner, frowning at the direction where the shadow has run off to. The raven then looks at them and glares at Kabuto, "You're still lucky we're not as heartless as you guys are."

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

Kabuto, Sakura and Sasuke are standing outside a room somewhere at the higher floors, looking over the unconscious Shino. Sakura stares at the staff member… staring right through her own reflection. She still can't understand what is happening at the whole hospital… she can't really tell who their enemies really are. She then stares down at the floor with all her confusion… she hasn't seen Gaara, Hinata and Karin for a while as well. And thinking about the incidences has really shrouded her mind.

_Shino has his eyes grow wide… as the woman in a dark veil causes yet again another havoc. The pinky flings slowly and stares at the strong negative presence… stepping forward to re-enact Shino's fate on her. The veiled woman's hand sways slowly to the pinky's face and then she whispers, "Someone's going to die at your forbidden area. Make haste and you might lose him… however, I doubt your whole-hearted act of saving such a man tainted by a vile soul."_

"_Vile soul?" Sakura whispers softly but the woman then fades out of sight. Shino grasps weakly at her arm and she remembers the man who needs medication. She is about to carry him to take him somewhere safer when Kiba and Suigetsu run towards her, "Sakura! Karin said there's a distress call from here!" They reach him and the two kneel down to help Shino with anything, "What happened to Aburame-san?"_

"_I don't know but could you tend to him more?" Sakura then runs off to get to the PHAs, "I have to save one more guy!" She then runs as fast as she can, ignoring the gazes of her co-nurses because of her bloodied shirt. She then bumps into Sasuke and Naruto on the way to the PHAs as the raven says, "Someone's in trouble at the PHAs." Naruto runs ahead to lead the way as he yells, "He's too far from the entrance! Who would go that deep within this ghost-infested area!"_

"_It must be… Kabuto-sama." Sakura whispers, thinking about what the veiled woman has told them. Naruto gazes at the pinky and growls darkly, "Why do we have to save someone like him…?" Sasuke shares the same bitterness… the thought of him better off dead to be honest. But Sakura yells as she tries to justify her reason for saving such a guy, "But how can we ever call ourselves human if we leave someone out there to die! No matter how bad they are…" She gazes with determined eyes at the two, "We're not monsters. We're not like them."_

_Naruto reaches the corner and conceals himself at the shadows and then Sasuke stops running to catch his breath and watch the scene before them. Sakura slowly approaches the boys… as they stare at the silhouette woman who is walking towards Kabuto. Sakura clutches her hands into balls since Sasuke holds her down, keeping her from intervening somehow. But when the woman starts to show hostility, Sakura starts to struggle soundlessly from Sasuke's grip. Naruto twitches and whispers something to Sasuke to make him release the pinky… thus, saving the snake's gofer._

Kiba and Suigetsu secure the patient from any conflicts and then they go out the room. The dog mutt then says, "His wounds are controlled but ensured to weaken him." He then whispers as Sasuke, "More like they are warning us or it might mean something else. He said there are other people that are screaming within the ward… he must be the only one kept alive." Sasuke nods and then Kabuto wipes his glasses clean, "I'll keep this encounter from Orochimaru-sama… since you save me the least. But I wanted to hear out who's behind this… haunting as you call it."

Kiba smirks as if telling them to give him a break while Sasuke turns away to focus on his friend instead. Sakura gets back on earth and looks at the blond who's expecting an answer. She recalls the question she barely comprehends and then answers, "We don't have a name but whoever it is, it's commanding the… paranormal beings to attack and harm people." Kabuto grunts in acknowledgement and walks away from the Death Club. He passes by Hokuto who hurriedly goes to the quartet but he ignores her panicky bow.

The weather starts to darken again and the rain paints the walls and windows of the whole medical center. He then browses the reports that are messed in sequence. A whistling wind comes to the blond again and then he stares at the empty hallway beside him. The silhouette is standing there once again, her arms reached out towards him. A window slowly opens without a sound, letting in the noise of the drizzling rain outside. It resembles the sound that has filled in his ears a while ago… but right now, it adds up to the horror the silhouette is making him feel. She then smiles at him, "Let's play, Kabuto-kun… let's play till the day ends."

Kabuto steps back in fear as the girl walks slowly again… now with the added horror of recognizing the woman. He swipes his hand in defiance and denial, "You can't be standing in front of me! You're already dead! You hear me? **Dead**!" The woman stops walking and places her hands behind her and bends a little, "I may be dead… but I will always be here. Be here… where my grave has been etched… as well as yours." She vanishes after that and then Kabuto freezes upon hearing so.

"Kabuto." Orochimaru comes from one corner and gazes at the Kabuto who is shaking at his feet, eyes filled with utter terror. He walks to him and taps the man to take him off trance, "Kabuto." The blond twitches and sees Orochimaru… making him shed his fear away and apologize for the lack of response, "Forgive me, Orochimaru-sama. I was just pre-occupied by something. If you'll excuse me… I have to redo these reports." He walks away in mixed emotions and the snake man can only watch his bitch. He then gazes at the hallway Kabuto is staring at…

"_And I believe that's all for now. But I do promise a better performance and profit from this center." Orochimaru ends the meeting and everyone has left. Since Kabuto has something else to do, he is left to clear everything at his table. He gets out of the room and finds Minato walking at the hallway. Their gazes inevitably meet with each other and then Orochimaru proceeds as the blond stops at his track. But the senior doctor speaks as the new director gets aligned with him, "Kurobebi, they are all mad and they're going to kill much more people than the last few years. You may have a lot of earnings and profits… but you're going to use it for buying caskets and affording burial expenses for every employee that's going to die."_

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

Kushina is sitting at the chair allotted beside the bed as she watches over Yuki as a favor from her parents and from her husband. The child has been doing good and she will be waking up in days. She sits in a comfortable position but her mind has been restless lately. It's already summer vacation and she doesn't really have to worry about school… but watching over a recovering patient has been affecting her somehow. She runs her hands through the child's hair as she whispers softly, "They're lucky… their child will be better as soon as they recover from their own wounds. They wouldn't know the pain of watching their child from afar… battling against life and death."

"_Yeah, I guess today we have to start readying the party for Sasuke." Kushina giggles as she walks with Minato along the hallways of the hospital, "It'll be Sasuke's first birthday as a licensed doctor after all. I bet Naruto's going to bring all sorts of surprises he can." Minato scratches his head and chuckles, "Yeah, but to be honest, I didn't really think they're going to end up together… considering that Naruto hates him at first." Kushina smiles contently, "It's because Sasuke is a bad brother… he's just a good boyfriend."_

_Just seconds after their laughter, an emergency rings around the hospital and Minato runs off after nodding once at her. Kushina clutches her hands before her chest in worry… hearing the alarm strikes her in a different way. She closes her eyes and then heavy panting echoes around the hallway where she stands. Neji runs to her and holds her shoulder, "Kushina-san… you have to come with us." She twitches and they run off to the center's entrance._

_What lies ahead surprises her… bloody streets, a stumbled truck, a crowd of nurses, doctors and passers-by before her. The most surprising thing is hearing Sasuke's cry that's filled with agony… and a depressing look from all the employees around her. Her heart stops at the scene… unseen threads try to hold her back and cover her eyes. However, she walks closer to the crowd and the people let her move closer… and closer to Naruto that is already engulfed in so much blood. Her eyes lock at the red figure, her mouth stays still… her heart refuses to pound. Her son is lying dead before her… bathing in his own blood._

Tears flow from her eyes as she continues to run her fingers through her hair, "They would never know the agony of just watching from afar. They would never know the pain of being not able to take the pain for their child…" She then stops doing so and breaks down soundlessly at her seat. She then sobs louder than her restrained cries, "Naruto doesn't even want to get near me. I know he's around here… his soul is stuck in this place. But he doesn't even want me to get near him… to embrace him the least!"

Kushina cries some more, now squeezing herself, as she tries to calm herself down… stop herself from crying some more. The nearby trolley begins to rack… and that has taken Kushina's attention, seeing a small white silhouette beyond the trolley even with her blurred vision. At the next closing of her eyelids, the white silhouette has turned into a little girl… the girl that has harmed Rin, her husband and her friend. She is glaring at Kushina and the equipments start to sway violently… the redhead going above the resting child to protect her from the falling objects.

Some utensils from the trolley rise before Kushina's very eyes… and aim their blade at her. The girl then smirks and speaks with her diabolical voice, "I will take the child. And you're going to die as well. You cry for your son… and so let me take you to him! No need to cry some more… I might just take your husband with you sooner!" She then laughs out loud and the utensils speed towards her, the redhead shutting her eyes tightly. But the feared pain has never come… and so she opens her eyes only to see the utensils flying less than a yard before her face.

They are shaking in resistance… an unexplained force keeps them from moving. Then they are swayed away towards the wall… Kushina flinging around to watch it happen. But the moment she flings back to the girl, she is standing before the redhead… only to grab for her neck and elevate her meters from the ground. The redhead struggles from the strangling and the little girl smirks while developing it to laughter. She opens her closed eyes… tears continue to flow from her eyes… "Na… ru… to…" Her eyes weaken as her life seems to be escaping her…

A sweet-smelling perfume seeps in the room and the little girl looks around in confusion and anger. And then she groans in sudden pain, dropping Kushina from the height… but someone catches her before she hits the sleeping girl. She gazes at the figure… only to see the woman under the black veil. The little girl racks her body around… groaning loudly with her diabolical voice that terrifies Kushina more. She then dashes towards Kushina but a white figure flies and pins her to the ground with his clawed hand deep enough the ghost's chest. The girl struggles but then disintegrates after.

"Mom…" Naruto transforms back to his human form and Kushina has her eyes widen… seeing his son closely for the first time after the Ryudo incident. Naruto walks to the woman in black and she hands over the redhead to Naruto's arms. Kushina then gazes at the veiled woman as she runs her freezing hand across her sore cheek. She seems to smile and fades away as Naruto looks down at her mother's crying face, "I'm sorry, Mom." The redhead then looks at her son and embraces the materialized ghost, "Naruto!"

As soon as she yells for his name, she shoots awake from a dream… a thought-so reality. She must have fell asleep while gazing at Yuki… comparing the pain they are all feeling. She gazes at her hands and clasps them against her face, crying once more in so much misery. She soundlessly cries like how she has dreamt of her action… only to stop herself and squeeze herself with her arms. Minato comes inside the room and gasps at the sight of his wife. He comes to her and asks what's wrong… but fails to know the reason for her tears. He just embraces her tightly, tucking his wife in his warm chest.

Naruto and the veiled woman stand outside the room, watching the blond comfort his pained love. The younger blond screeches his nails against the window in anger… having those ghosts target his mother is utterly unforgivable. The veiled woman whispers at the raging young man, "Naruto, you must stay with them as much as you stay with Sasuke. I know you never wanted to have them involved… but the angry spirits are going for them in either way."

"I… know." Naruto whispers as he screeches his hand more, "I never wanted my parents to get hurt… knowing that my soul can never go to heaven." The veiled woman places her hands at Naruto's shoulders, "As long as the Mistress has a hold on you, you can never go to heaven. As long as you don't want to leave Sasuke and your parents, you will never go to heaven. But in the contrary, you have to stay here and make them accept that depressing news… so you can protect them from the angry spirits… and from the scheming Mistress herself."

"I know… Auntie."

[End of Chapter 14]

Phew! Second update for RHaSNI's New Year Bash! Haha! I wanna know what you think about the chapter… and it's been really a loooooooong while since I last updated! Yeah, yeah… what can I say about this chapter? And yeah, sorry for making Shino suffer… and for not letting Kabuto be eaten! I still need Kabuto for a big revelation! ^^

Yeah, I still refer to Minato and Kushina as husband and wife since… I hate to say ex-husband or ex-wife… I may have used it at other chapters but I'm growing lazy so I just do that. And yeah, sorry for strangling Kushina… and making her look weak. Well, her sentiments are worth getting emotionally weak.

The reason why Minato said that to Orochimaru remains a mystery… and it will remain one until I make another flashback about it… or fail to even remember that scene. But yeah, I'm trying to balance the limelight now… making Kabuto get a taste of the KRMC ghosts. And I can't still make him eat their dust! ^^ (Bad Rei Haruno.)

And yeah, I may be using the flashback style more so often starting from this chapter. And yeah… I will be presenting new ghosts in the next chapter. And I also have presented a new ghost a while ago… and expect that she'll be appearing around creepy Kabuto scenes some more.

Ages as of **July 26, 2012**:

-Sakura = age 22, an intern of the special division, can see ghosts and Gaara's little sweetheart/model

-Suigetsu = age 23 and a third, an intern of the special division as well, Karin's little prized treasure

-Kiba = age 24, a nurse of the special division, can see ghosts as well and seems to earn Hinata's fancy

-Sasuke = age 26, a doctor of the special division, Naruto's boyfriend and seems to be in danger with the new director

-Minato = age 41, demoted to senior doctor, believes in ghosts now, Naruto's father and Sasuke's guardian

-Kushina = age 40, Sasuke's ex-teacher, can see and talk to ghosts, Naruto's mother and Sasuke's guardian

-Shino = age 27, a staff at the hospital, almost victim at the Forgotten Hallways (the one leading to the Morgue and F. Ward)

-Kabuto = age 35, director's assistant, seems to be connected with the woman made of shadow

-Orochimaru = age 56, the new director, Mikoto's killer and one doctor that is fixated on Sasuke AND Naruto

-Naruto = age as of death 18, a teenage dog ghost, the son of Minato and Kushina and is Sasuke's boyfriend

-*keeper* = age as of death unknown, the Keeper of the Dead, appears as a black-veiled woman with a sweet perfume

-*shadow woman* = age as of death unknown, a silhouette woman, haunts Kabuto and keeps on following him around now

Thank you for reading and please review!


	15. Hauntings and Deception

Okay, it's already winter break or should I say Christmas break as it is locally called… but most of my stories are on the summer break right now! Ahahaha… yeah, Rei Haruno, funny. But hey, I'm on the mood to do another chapter for TDC and I am posting this hours before New Year (GMT+8)! I'm not that busy but… I'm not really in the mood to think about multiple things so I have to do things one at a time.

I just noticed that the employees are allowed to eat anytime they like. O.O Don't you think? But yeah, that's not a reason for them to neglect pages and responsibilities. ^^ And yeah… maybe I can strive making only more than 20 chapters for this story…

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO! BUT I WANT TO OWN MADARA SOMEDAY! (MADARA: I'D RATHER DIE…)

**WARNINGS:** NEW GHOSTS AND SOME ACTION. PERVERSION AND DUPLICATION. HORROR AS ALWAYS, NE? AND YEAH… **OOC**!

_**Previously on The D.E.A.T.H. Club…**_

_The ghosts are already starting their rages as well as the Keeper's promise to the Mistress. But letting Shino and Sakura off the 'kill all employee' hook seems to be a little frown-attracting. And Kabuto seems to be getting trailed and lured by another ghost that is appearing as a silhouette of a woman… with the very intent to kill him the least. The Keeper seems to be more mysterious as she saves Kushina with Naruto's help from a dream encounter with a ghost._

_And now that more and more haunting are getting caught up in the hospital, the Death Club has to learn fighting them separately and deal with their jobs as the same time with the paranormal… ignoring the director's orders. Now that some more ghosts are surfacing in different places, will they save everyone without being caught by the sly human snake? And Kabuto starts hallucinating again… seeing a notable blond approaching him more than once._

"Nii-sama!" A woman in her kitchen uniform intercepts a man as he settles as his seat at the cafeteria. She has this ocher-colored hair and fair complexion, more than average body and oozing mountains. She bounces at her spot and is getting anxious about an answer. The nurse just then cups his hand at her head, making her stop and get sad because of a gesture of bad news. She takes it off and asks, "Anything that they said? That can help?"

"She said I should better tell you to dial 6606 just in case… and they'll be there." The brother then just runs his hand through her hair, watching her pout as she settles down at the opposite seat. She then stares at her brother and then murmurs, "I thought they are going to help everyone who's need. Don't they even realize that the phones are dying whenever it happens?" Her brother just looks down at his food in resignation and then the girl finds something interesting from afar. She bids goodbye to her brother and runs towards a table.

Sakura sighs as she plays with food while thinking about what happened earlier that morning. Kiba is seated beside her and eating a hotdog sandwich during the free time while Suigetsu is stuck studying for the written evaluation for him to become a full-fledged nurse. The pinky is about to start something when the girl from the kitchen slams her fists against the table and exclaims at the dog mutt, "Inuzuka Kiba-sama!"

The three nurses eye at her in great wonder but Kiba shifts his eyes at those inflating chest and moving jellies. She then nears her determined face to his much to his surprise and the two's confusion, "Help me! Please!" Kiba turns at Sakura and to Suigetsu with the latter passing the gaze at their leader. Kiba pulls further and asks, "Help you with what?" She then straightens and takes a deep breath, "I need help from the Death Club—" Kiba shoots up and grabs her mouth, dragging her head down in the process, "Not too loud, miss!"

She nods and then Sakura gestures her to sit down at her other side while glaring at Kiba for doing that to a woman. The girl sits down and then Suigetsu inquires as if doubting her claim as he lays down the book he's reading, "What kind of help do you need anyway?" She then gazes back at her brother and then to them, "My name is Rokubi Hotaru, staff no. 36. I work as a cook at the kitchen and… and I get to be always left alone at the place. At certain times, the utensils float around and—"

"Snake eyes junior!" Suigetsu suddenly exclaims as he flings his sight towards the entrance. Kiba twitches loudly and then Sakura tells her hurriedly as they prepare to leave, "Please just dial 6606… and don't worry, you can connect even if the phone is dead." They run off away from Kabuto's eyes before they get to be seen by the white-haired man. Hotaru gets taken by shock… getting left behind just like that… and they did give out the same advice his brother has said… "6… 60… 6?" Her brother approaches her and tells her to just go back to her station…

She sighs as she stirs the soup languorously… her soft groan filled with resignation of being left alone once again. The low fire then spits into a high flame and she screams as she pulls back, falling down at the floor. The knives then shoot at her… striking at the side of pants to lock her on place. She winces as she tries to take off the knives, screaming for help that seems not to be heard outside the kitchen. Then the shears start flying around her with the girl tucking in her arms in fear, her screaming continuous until the haunting stops.

Enjoying the scene, two ghosts stare at her from the corner of the ceiling… it is their first time to get that far with poor Hotaru. A knife then points directly at her chin and prevents her from moving for a while. Another knife flies to her chest and slices the cloth at the middle, the shirt ripping in two and reveals her pale pink bra and amazing cleavage. She screams some more and then remembers what the Death Club has told her. She pulls herself out of her trapped pants, dashing towards the phone in just panties of the same color of undergarments.

The ghosts snicker as they have already emphasized that the phone is dead. She dials 6606 and the phone rings automatically which surprises the three entities. She then cries, "Death Club-sama!" However, a woman tch-es at the other line and says, "Thank you for using the hotline. We're on our way." The call ends and she twitches in thought-so salvation and the two ghosts snicker loudly which she hears, making her fling around and almost pee herself in terror.

The walls then starts to rack as if heavy kicks are delivered to it, the girl screams some more. A blur picture of sand whip hits the sides of the ceiling, making the two ghosts yell in terror. One of them yells, "Blasted Death Club!" and the sinister feeling starts to dissolve. She then hears another voice… which resembles the one at the other line, "Pesky ghost brats! Let's go!" The sand whip vanishes and then Hotaru looks around the place as she feels the ghost atmosphere completely vanishes. She sits at her ass again and cries out loud, "Nii-sama!"

**THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB**

**REI HARUNO —SAKURA NO IMOOTO**

**CHAPTER 15: HAUNTINGS AND DECEPTION**

"Haruno-san!" Hotaru's brother runs towards Sakura as she is rolling a trolley along the hallway, "Haruno-san." Sakura stops and looks at the nurse who's catching his breath, "Haruno… san…" Sakura suddenly gets anxious at the sight of the man. He then straightens and apologizes, "I'm sorry for being so desperate in seeking your help. The ghosts in the kitchen have attacked my sister again and they're getting… they're starting to hurt her now."

"I see." Sakura pins her gaze at the ground… she hasn't heard anything from the ghosts about another attack. But then the guy holds her shoulder and she twitches before giving him her gaze. He smiles and thanks the pinky after introducing himself, "I have been bothering you… I apologized for that. I'm Rokubi Utakata from the twenty-fourth division. I don't know how but… the hotline helps. Thank you. Apparently, a… somewhat a whip of sand sweeps across the ceiling and she heard children voices—"

"A whip of sand…" Sakura whispers and she feels that her body suddenly forces her to run and talk to the sister he is talking about. And to think about it, a staff from the kitchen talked to them a while ago… and her name is Rokubi Hotaru… Rokubi Utakata. She then runs off based from her strong instincts and yells at the male nurse, "Please take those to room 457!" The nurse tries to stop her but seems to be left with no choice but to do her bidding.

Sakura runs with her all back to the cafeteria where the girl could be. She speeds through the hallways… her action against the hallway regulations but she doesn't seem to care. She then passes by a crowd of doctors and the four look at her who quickly disappeared at a corner. Kurenai hums in wonder, "She always runs around swiftly along the hallways. The Death Club yet remains, huh." Minato looks at her and then Dr. Kodo hums as he strokes at his imaginary goatee, "I thought those rumors are not even true. But seeing them running around…"

"It seems like the Death Club is working hard." Arashi chuckles and then the doctors walk away, leaving Minato gazing at the direction Sakura has gone to. Her eyes are unlike her normal orbs, not filled with anxiousness and uncertainty. Her face doesn't seem like she's chasing a ghost, though… but desperation is written all over it. Kurenai stops upon noticing and then she calls, "Minato-sama." The blond turns to them and catches up before saying, "It seems like you all believe that they're dealing with the paranormal."

"I've checked up on their wounded members and their wounds are healing so fast. It's a little mysterious but…" Dr. Kodo laughs out and Kurenai says, "You're right, Takashi. And to be honest, I've walked through the hallways of PHAs… I really know there are things that… we just couldn't see." She recalls the event that threatens her to the bones. Arashi scratches his head and says, "I've asked for their help once. And thanks to them, my sister and my wife are resting in peace now." Minato smiles while watching them chatter and then he draws out his phone from his pocket, "Yeah. I was wondering if you take your phones with you… now that we'll be walking around the Forgotten Hallways."

—THE D.E.A.T.H CLUB—

Kabuto walks around… getting wary of the shadow woman that has been following him around. He carefully walks along the hallway as he browses through the reports he has redone. A sudden whistle once again takes his attention but the sound is incomparable from what he has been hearing earlier. He looks around and then a surprising figure walks to him, the snake's bitch smirking a bit, "It's been a long while since I last saw you. But it seems like… you've changed a lot. And you're approaching me on your accord… Naruto-san."

Naruto stands before Kabuto and then he grins a bit, "Ah yeah. I just got over my hatred over you guys… but Sasuke hasn't unfortunately." The white-haired man starts walking again and the blond walks by his side, "It seems that Sasuke has been less responsive when it comes to the two of you." Naruto looks at him and catches a glance… his eyes bearing a little glare, "Sasuke and I? Nah, we have broken up. And—"

The blond boy stops as well as the gofer as they see Sasuke standing at the end of the hallway, piles of clipboards and folders at hand. He is staring at Naruto for a while… like eyes of great wonder and confusion. The blond smiles malevolently at the raven who twitches at the sudden message of smugness. Naruto then grins happily and energetically at Kabuto before running off, "I'll just see you at the director's office, Kabuto-san!" Kabuto smirks and walks to Sasuke, "I see. That's why you didn't entertain question about you and Naruto-san."

Sasuke is left with so much daze and confusion… that he can't even comprehend what the bitch is saying. He just hesitatingly raises the files for Kabuto to take without making much contact with those snaky eyes. The other guy smirks and takes the files before leaving Sasuke frozen at his spot. The raven blinks and holds his forehead for a while… what was that that he just saw? Was that Naruto? Or he's just mistaking things? A pair of hands then covers his eyes and a familiar brunette sings behind him, "Sasuke…"

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

"Eh? Why is Orochimaru-san not around." Naruto opens the door and walks in to look around the new façade of the director's office. Kabuto looks outside for a while to see if Sasuke is headed to the Nurse Chambers. But he sees no raven at the hallway and just turns to Naruto as he closes the door behind them. Naruto sits at the director's seat and plays with the things about the table. Kabuto sits at the couch at a distance and Naruto strikes up a conversation, "Ne, Kabuto-san… why did you come back here?"

"I see the former director's son is interested." He smirks a little and starts narrating as he brings a magazine closer to him, "We just figured out that it's time to get back at your father." Naruto twitches and gazes at him seriously, the white-haired man continues without gazing at the blond, "You know Orochimaru-sama and your father have this… unpleasant connection and it started flaring up when Sasuke-kun's mother died. The time for things to be settled has come…" He continues on flipping the pages with Naruto frowning at him, "The other directors and the investors agreed to let Orochimaru-sama at the largest facility the Chain of Royal Medical Centers has. Since Minato-san didn't have the capacity to maximize its benefits."

"Geez. Getting the whole hospital involved with your selfish rivalry." Naruto sighs as he crosses his arms over the table and lays his chin over them. Kabuto twitches loudly at his comment and frowns at Naruto, "Naruto-san… this hospital has been your father's treasure aside from his wife, son and nephew. It's very reasonable to take it away from him." Naruto then catches the other guy's frown and raises his head, "But don't you think you'll be disturbing everyone who's been working here?"

"They're part of the hospital. We can care less about them. Besides, they don't have any say against the administration." Kabuto chuckles and then Naruto glares at him with his teeth clashing in madness. "Looks like we have a guest." The two fling to the door as Orochimaru enters the room, "I didn't expect to find you here, Naruto-san." Malice has been evident at his eyes and the blond boy stands up and gets away from the seat. He stares at Orochimaru… and gulps at the sinister feeling.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'll let you sit at my chair." He hisses maliciously and then Naruto goes around the table and somewhat backs away from the new director, "N-Nah…" He then goes to the door as Orochimaru walks to his desk. Naruto stands before the door, trying to unlock the door behind him. But it won't happen and he gazes at the damn knob. Orochimaru hisses once again, "What's wrong, Naruto-kun? Why don't you stay for a while? Two years is indeed long enough… we do have a lot to talk about after all." Naruto gulps loudly and then he chuckles in nervously, "D-Dad needs to see me by e-eleven."

Orochimaru goes to him and places a hand against the door, the other one at the boy's chin, "Oh, come on, Naruto-kun. I assigned him on an assignment… he'll be busy till noon…" Naruto has his azure orbs widen as the pale hands presses its thumb against his lips. Kabuto reads on as if nothing is happening by the door… he casually tells his master, "Naruto-san told me that he and Sasuke has already broken up." Orochimaru glances at his glassed assistant and then back to the boy, "Then that's a very nice news to hear…" Naruto starts to gasp in fright… as the pale hands wander lower. "Sasuke-kun's throwing away such a beautiful child."

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

Sakura reaches a room where the kitchen people told her… the room where she'll find the resting Hotaru. She opens the door and she sees Hotaru wrapped up in her blanket, shaking in her seat. Sakura goes to her side and greets the girl, "Rokubi-san?" She gazes at Sakura and she whispers a cry, "Haruno Sakura-sama… they were harassing me. They are tearing my clothes… and they wanted to kill me." She then shoves her head at Sakura's chest, "I'm so scared, Haruno Sakura-sama!" Sakura embraces her and then Karin's voice echoes in her ears, "They're making fun of her."

The pinky flings behind her to see Karin and Gaara… after a long while. She gently pushes Hotaru back to her position and watches the girl cry silently with her face buried in her knees. Sakura goes to Gaara and embraces him all of a sudden… only to pull back and wipe her tears, "It's been a long time since I've seen you, Gaara. Where have you been? And who are these ghosts that are making fun of her?" Gaara hasn't answered her question and just let the topic about the harassers take limelight. Karin gazes at the poor girl, "They are making fun of busty women like her… and her crybaby attitude and loud screaming entertain them more."

"Those children seem to be trying to cause anomalies at most places… but they haven't caused any casualty just yet." Gaara talks once again and then Sakura gets sad as she looks back at the girl. Karin clears her throat and then Sakura looks back at her, "It seems that you've been kept out from private places… that's why we can't reach you. Here take this." She gives her three pieces of portable players. The pinky looks at those gadgets and then to Karin as she adds, "Those players will receive the calls from the hotline. You will be able to answer it when the distress call is not more than 10 meters away from you."

Sakura nods and then the redhead pushes up her glasses, "We have to go and secure some more ghost breeding places. We'll be leaving the PHAs and the Forgotten Hallways to the humans." Gaara then places a hand about her head, "I'm sorry, Sakura. Let's just talk some other time." Sakura nods and the ghosts vanish from her sight. She then gazes at Hotaru… who is gazing back at her, "Haruno Sakura-sama… who are you talking to?" The pinky smiles and sits at her bed, "It's your saviors."

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

— _Minato POV_

_The Forgotten Hallways have been darker than the last time I've seen it. It seems like there has been no renovations at all. _We are walking along the dark hallways that leads to my so-called Forgotten Ward… and it seems like everything looks wrong. I raise my flashlight's beam at the ceiling and notice that the bulbs have been changed the least. I continue to light the line of bulbs… when my flashlight seems to hit something that has moved away. Kurenai-san notices the shadow and she whispers, "What's happening in here? It feels like every corner of the hospital is starting to get… filled with unseen entities."

"Are you really sure… we have to continue on?" Takashi-san whispers and then Arashi-san looks around with his flashlight some more, "I thought everything will be brighter than before. Do you think—?" He stops talking as we catch a motion around a corner, it seems like a hand has been dragged deeper in the left alley. We all give soulful looks at one another and we decide to follow the thing… knowing that it must something dangerous. Our steps echo around… and then a peculiar running gets heard at the hallway ahead. We peep at the corner… only to see— I look down at the floor as Kurenai-san says after gasping, "What has happened here?"

We go nearer the pile of corpse at the middle of the hallway and then I kneel to examine the bodies. I twitch as I recognize most of them, "They are maintenance staffs that are requested to renovate the place… but who are doing this?" Takashi-san flings his beam around, "A serial killer must be at large! What should we do?" I then stare at the further path and stands up, "This way leads to the Morgue. We should better check it out."

I look at their scared faces and then I scratch at my head, "I figured everyone's scared… but we can't let who's doing this to continue." I draw out my phone and realize that the line has been either turned off or disrupted. I gaze back at them, "Okay, you three go back and call for the security to pick these bodies up. I'm proceeding further to the Morgue." They gasp and then Kurenai-san protests, "Are you mad? You may end up dead just like them!" I am about to speak when a certain song echoes through the place. It gives us the shivers and we fling around our flashlights… only to watch them dim their lights to nothing.

Kurenai-san grasps at my sleeve and we see a light bulb flicker from afar… only for it to reveal a small figure standing under it. It looks like a child… a female child that is singing the song we have been hearing. Her mouth stops moving but her song has never ceased just yet. She then walks nearer to us… the bulbs following her through. We slowly back away until Takashi-san stumbles at a stray arm among the pile. She stops walking and her song stops… only for her to reveal her horrid face. _She is indeed a child with pale brown hair that is pulled up like… I don't know and dark eyes that gleam with killing intent._ She says with a terrifying voice, "Leave this place alone. Stop disturbing our restless spirits for your sinful money! Every employee that sets foot on these hallways will never leave… alive."

The surroundings rack around and I hurriedly dial what Sakura has mentioned to dial in case of paranormal activities. The phone rings but then the kid gets near enough me and kicks my phone to destruction. She grabs my neck and strangles me like how a grown-up man would, "Stop calling those filthy ghost hunter wannabes!" I grab her hand and try to yank it off as my co-doctors try to help me… but the girl gazes at them and throws them away. She then squeezes my neck some more and glares straight at my eyes, "This place should have been left alone! Just like what the previous director has done!" _What? They're aware of the change of directors?_

My eyes start to close as she gets stronger… the others groaning along with my name, "Mi… nato-sama…" The girl then widens her eyes and then a white clawed hand grabs her face and throws her away, her softened grip slips off my neck. I then groan in pain and try to catch my breath while watching a white— no, it's Naruto! _I recall what he looks like when he stood up against Minami Ryudo._ Naruto then tries to catch the girl that is dodging his attacks, her voice now as sweet as an eight-year-old that she looks like, "Wait! Nii-san! Stop attacking me!" She gets hit by Naruto's claws as he slaps her to the wall. She falls down and holds at her wound, "Aniuetachi!"

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

—_Author POV_

"Don't be shy, Naruto-kun…" Orochimaru hisses yet again and then Naruto slaps his hand away, "How dare you—!" The surroundings then start to rack, making Kabuto jump from his seat. Orochimaru looks around and Naruto seems to get as amused as the snake man. The shelves are toppling over and then the books fly towards Orochimaru. The guy dodges and Naruto squats at the floor. The lamps get broken and the chairs get thrown in mid-air shortly before crashing at the ground. The desk turns over and then Naruto runs at the other side of the room.

"Udon! Where were you!" He yells while glaring at the ceiling and then Kabuto twitches loudly. Then a voice of an unseen child yells back, "Sorry, ani-sama… but Moegi's in deep trouble! A Death Club bastard caught up with her! We have to save her!" Naruto curses loudly and then glares at the shocked duo of snakeys. His glare turns into a malicious gaze and laughs out, "Kurobebi Orochimaru! We will never let you have your way with the hospital! Never!" Naruto then fades out of sight and the racking stops… leaving some documents falling down from mid-air.

The two other ghosts travel fast to the Forgotten Hallways and arrive just before the dog ghost could slash the girl dead. They jump into their view and grab Naruto's arm and neck like trying to stop him. He then just throws them away with some wriggling and then the girl slips through the other side of the hallway. Naruto growls at them and the boy with a somewhat spiky hair yells, "Why are you getting hostile towards your own kind! Aren't you supposed to hurt them instead! They are ones who are disturbing this place!"

Naruto reverts back to his human form and glares at them, "Listen, punks! What you're doing makes things worst! You don't have to hurt innocent people who are just following orders from a bastard named Kurobebi!" He points at them and continues to rage, "I'm not growing hostile against you guys just for kicks! I just don't want you guys to be killing innocent people!" The other boy grinds his teeth and yells back at Naruto's threat, "We won't be going around and kill people if you just leave us alone! And where's that former director, huh! I thought he fully understands that we don't want to get in touch with humans!"

"Aniue-sama… he's right there…" The girl pulls on the boy's tattered clothes and points to Minato who is massaging his neck, carefully listening to what they are talking about. The boy glares at Minato and their meet with each other, the boy's anger burning him within. Naruto then threatens him and breaks the contact as the boy turns to him, "Touch my dad again and I'm definitely going to kill you." The boy is about to speak when a mooring rope made of sand wraps around the three children. They then struggle and Karin walks in the scene, "Naruto, enough. These pesky troublemakers are mine."

"It's the flat dream monster!" The other boy yells and then Karin glares more at him. Gaara walks in as well and is about to have more sand cover them when the particles all wear off. The three ghosts twitch within and then the children wonder… and gasp loudly as a pair of arms circles around them. A sweet-smelling perfume conquers their noses and then a familiar voice speaks, "Oh my, oh my… I'm sorry for the trouble they are causing. But they do have a point… you must have tried harder, Minato." Minato twitches upon the mentioning of his name. The children and the arms fade out of sight slowly as she speaks, "I thought this hospital is precious to you next to your family. You should have tried harder… now… look around… they are all getting mad."

Karin frowns some more and fades out of sight as well as what Gaara has done. Naruto gazes at his father who seems to have been depressed hearing such… and then he runs to him. He kneels beside him, "Dad… it's not your fault." Minato hasn't responded and then Kurenai and the other doctors crawl towards him… the woman staring at the ghost of Namikaze Naruto. Naruto holds his father's shoulder and then feels bad for hearing a child blame his father for that Kurobebi bastard's decisions. He the grinds his teeth and vanishes… leaving the three doctors deal with the former director.

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

Except for Sasuke, the Death Club with Kushina and their ghosts is waiting at the room where Rin, Obito and Kakashi are. The three are still in deep sleep and so they keep their silence as they wait for Minato. Naruto has told Kushina about what the child had yelled at his father's face… and what the woman in the black veil has added up. Hinata places a finger at her chin with the other hand holding her other elbow, "Seems like things are getting nastier than I imagine. Some of them are going too far just to show protest. We have to do something for Kurobebi to close down the previously closed areas."

"But he intends to use them to generate more revenue." Kushina whispers and then Naruto says as he presents the devastated phone, "The ghosts know that the victims are contacting us through phones. I think you should advise them to do it secretly. We don't have any means to do that for now… I guess we have to wait for us to find a way." Hinata restrains a rising smirk that Kiba has noticed and then the brunette lady says, "Just keep your portable players with you for now. We'll be able to contact you through them as well."

The place then gets eaten by silence… until Sasuke opens the door and closes the door with utter annoyance. Naruto looks at him and asks, "What's wrong, honey?" Sasuke eyes at him differently and takes a deep breath. He then glares at him with a hand getting placed at his hips, "Why were you with Yakushi a while ago? Prancing to the director's office like a bitch?" The blond boy twitches and crosses his arms before his chest, glaring with a pout, "Oi, Sasuke-teme. Do you even think I will ever go near those fucking snake asses?"

"That must be Konohamaru." Gaara then goes between the two with his words… earning a gaze from the pissed-off lovers. Sasuke then drops the glare and seems to be willing to listen some more. Gaara continues, "He is a doppelganger in nature. It's his habit to be copying people after learning much about their background. He must have used Naruto's image to get near Kurobebi." Karin sighs in annoyance and adds up, "Those pesky brats are creating ruckus everywhere and it'll be a big problem if they won't get killed or caught at least."

"Ma, Karin. You can't even catch three ghost children now. You are getting older." Hinata runs her hands at her hair and checks the edges. The redhead frowns at the mistress and then Sakura looks around and then to Sasuke, "Why Sasuke? Did Kurobebi say something about it?" Sasuke looks at her and then to everyone before massaging his developing headache, "The bastard wants to talk to us. He just figured out that we're still proceeding on with our operations as the Death Club… and what's worse is… he has seen people walking over us for requests."

"Rokubi…" Kiba whispers as he recalls how she disrupted their peaceful snack time. Sakura feels bad and the club shares the thoughts of thinking about the sanctions that might be given to them. Hinata looks around and then asks, "How'd he know we're still in operations?" Sasuke looks at her with a smirk and a notion of missing something, "I myself would have loved to see the look on his face when it happened. But when he talked to me, his office is a complete mess… much like a ghost just hurled things around him."

"It's Udon's doing." Karin pushes her glasses up and says, "Konohamaru's younger brother, Udon, messed up with his office just to fetch his brother from a supposed-to-be deadly prank… but Naruto has been battering their sister, Moegi, so they have to stop and save her instead." Naruto twitches and says with a scheming face and smug grin, "Ha! He must be trembling in fear when those ghosts have gotten him! If only that girl didn't try to kill Dad, I would have even helped them." Sasuke opens his eye and beckons them to come with him, "Enough chatter, we have to be at his office." The club leaves and then Kushina gazes at the floor… dwelling at those words spoken to her love once again.

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

Minato is alone at a vacant room somewhere at the hospital… lying at a bed, trying to think over the words thrown at him. He stares at the ceiling for a long while and he just can't help but to think about the day when the investors and other directors have decided to take him off his position. Right now, he thinks that the deaths of his employees are the cost of the money the chain has aimed to achieve. And what's worse is… the number of lives to be lost will be getting higher and higher… without him any power to even help to stop it.

A cold breeze runs through him and it has awakened him up from too much thinking. He gazes at the windows to see none of them are open… much to his fright. He sits up with a jerk and slowly flings to the door… seeing the three children standing a meter from the bed. He freezes in his seat as he gazes at the children's faces and held hands. His throat has run dry and his body has started to tremble. The one in the middle, which appears to be Konohamaru, walks nearer and then Minato closes his eyes, "I'm sorry. I don't have the power to retain my position. I'm still thinking of a way to close those areas down once more… but not at the expense of my employees' lives."

"Stop the shit. Answer my question instead." Konohamaru snorts and then Minato straightens a bit, feeling less scared than earlier. The boy asks with a commanding tone, "Does the peace of the ghosts living in this place matters to you, too? Or you just close down those areas just because you were scared of us?" Minato stares at the child's eyes of pure scorn. He then looks at the girl who is still clutching at her waist and then to the boy who has his arms crossed above his chest.

He then shifts his eyes to the floor and answers honestly, "At the first time I have heard of places like that within the hospital, I was scared of having my people get hurt. But then my wife told me that most of them just wanted to be left alone… not wanting humans from disturbing them as much as humans hate getting disturbed by spirits. I take in what she has said in consideration… but it's just until now that I understand what it means. Just now when I have been in contact with ghosts that roam the hospital freely… this time, I want to close down those areas for both humans' and spirits' convenience."

He looks back at the kid and smiles, "But it'll take longer since I can't really stand up against that horrid man myself. Could you please bear with us longer?" Konohamaru crumples his face in resentment but Moegi walks near and says with her hands tucked in her chest, "We can… but the other spirits cannot. We have been ordered by the Mistress to kill every human to set foot at our breeding places." Minato frowns a little and tries to comprehend what she is saying.

"Shut it, Moe." Konohamaru barks at her and says, "It doesn't matter if Mistress Hinata ordered us to do so or not! I'm really determined to kick that director's ass!" Minato shifts a little closer which takes the attention of the three children. He says in a helpless tone, "Wait… Hinata is your Mistress? As in… Hyuuga Hinata?" Moegi nods and Konohamaru is about to say something bad again when Minato speaks first, "If she's your Mistress, then why is she helping the Death Club deal with the furious spirits… when she had ordered the spirits to kill humans herself?"

[End of Chapter 15]

Pheewit! Hahah! I never thought I will be able to release back-to-back chapters for the Death Club for the RHaSNI's New Year Bash! But yeah! Hinata seems to be in trouble with what Minato has learned… hahah! I'm getting excited myself… I hope you are as well. But don't worry, I'll give you some time to think about it… since **Chapter 16: Further Revelations** will take a while to be completed… 'cause you see… it's another GaaSaku chapter!

And yeah, I am not that sure with what I will be doing… but I swear it will be really centered with Gaara and Sakura! And of course, I can't just abandon the horror things of the story just like that. I'm really happy to have a story that runs on double digits now… still without the fear of it ending right by then. And like what I have mentioned… more than 20 chapters so… hahah! It's kind'a really hard when you weave the scenes as you go… that's why it takes me the whole day just to complete a chapter. =I_I= I started 11 am and then I finish by 12 midnight… geez.

But hey! I really like it when I get contented with what I have written! How about you? What do you think? ^^ You want me to frighten Orochimaru some more, huh? Besides, Kabuto trembles in fear when that shadow woman appears before him once again! XD Good night, people!

Ages as of July 26, 2012: (How many days have gone since Sakura started working?)

-Sakura = age 22, an intern of the special division, can see ghosts and Gaara's little sweetheart/model

-Suigetsu = age 23 and a third, an intern of the special division as well, Karin's little prized treasure

-Kiba = age 24, a nurse of the special division, can see ghosts as well and seems to earn Hinata's fancy

-Sasuke = age 26, a doctor of the special division, Naruto's boyfriend and seems to be in danger with the new director

-Gaara = age 28, the sand man again, the man whose infatuation on Sakura has grown into love

-Minato = age 41, demoted to senior doctor, believes in ghosts now, Naruto's father and Sasuke's guardian

-Kushina = age 40, Sasuke's ex-teacher, can see and talk to ghosts, Naruto's mother and Sasuke's guardian

-Kabuto = age 35, director's assistant, seems to be connected with the woman made of shadow

-Orochimaru = age 56, the new director, Mikoto's killer and one doctor that is fixated on Sasuke AND Naruto

-Kurenai = age 35, Neji's mentor before, a senior doctor of division 1 that experienced a haunting more than once

-Arashi = age 32, a dentist, the husband of Sasuke's mentor before and the man who gets possessed before he asked for DC's help

-Takashi = age 45, another senior doctor, accidentally entwined with paranormal-attracting people

-Naruto = age as of death 18, a teenage dog ghost, the son of Minato and Kushina and is Sasuke's boyfriend

-Hinata = age as of death 27, the water ghost, seems to be in love with Kiba and used to work with Minato at the same division

-Karin = age as of death unknown, the dream ghost, appears to be Hinata's 'Duchess'

-*keeper* = age as of death unknown, the Keeper of the Dead, appears as a black-veiled woman with a sweet perfume

-Konohamaru = age as of death unknown, a doppelganger, tries to play a prank with Orochimaru but ends up getting molested

-Moegi = age as of death 8, a ghost songstress, tries to mess up with Minato but has gotten hurt by Naruto

-Udon = age as of death unknown, a trickster, plays with the poor Hotaru but gets busted by Gaara and Karin

Thank you for reading and please review!


	16. Further Revelations

Geez. I don't know if I have much time to work on this but I'll try my best… besides this is a GaaSaku chapter! ^^ It's been a while since I have last worked on the D.E.A.T.H. Club since I'm working on a joint project… which is a request. But of course, I don't want to let you guys down since I have worked so hard for this fic. Just scratch that and let's go on with the next chapter.

Today is March 1… and today is the anniversary of the story! ^^ (It's been a year and yet, it's still not finished. WTF.)

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! AND I'M HAPPY THAT THE MANGA IS REALLY GETTING SO WELL! SO KISHIMOTO!

**WARNINGS: **AH YEAH. **L-I-M-E…** THAT'S GUARANTEED. BUT OF COURSE WITH a pint of HORROR + DRAMA!

_**Previously on The D.E.A.T.H. Club…**_

_The ghosts have expressed their hatred for getting disturbed by the living and it seems that Mistress Hinata's absolute orders have fueled them up some more. Things are starting to get out of them now that the Death Club ghosts are the only ones to fight against the other ghosts. In the same trouble, the whole hospital starts to discover the reality of paranormal activities. Minato seems to earn the interest of the three children but the mystery of Hinata's plan plagues his mind._

_Their thought-so damnation comes nearer as they walk towards the office of the Director. However, he just gave out a warning to the club and they will be suspended the next time he catches them. Things have slipped off easily and something goes amiss. The Death Club goes on to their three-hour nightly rounds before going home to calm down their restless minds. And what's with Sakura's bad good feeling?_

— _Sakura POV_

…

_I am standing under the same heavy rain… breathing heavily and helplessly shivering in coldness. I am banging at the door… yelling for names I can't even hear. I can't hear my voice either. My tears are mixing with the drops and my screams are very well conquered by the loud roaring of the rain. In my nurse intern uniform, I get myself soaked outside a familiar-feeling house… but where I have seen it is unclear in my mind._

_I cannot see her but I know Hinata is standing a bit far away from me… staying still despite the heavy rain. She is not saying anything… her eyes are just pinned at me. She raises her hands towards me and yet remains speechless. I turn to her… yelling with pain and… madness. I then run to her to grab her wrists and yell at her… so mad and hurt. I then slide down and cry on her thighs… only to hear her say… so clear and so loud, "That's enough, Sakura. You can't bring back the dead."_

"Oh, shit!" I suddenly rise up from bed… great pain is lingering around my chest. _Was that a dream? What does she mean I can't bring back the dead? Who died?_ I shake my head to stop it from thinking too much and then I walk out to fetch myself a glass of water. I go to the kitchen and… find Sasuke sitting at the corner of the kitchen with lots of food surrounding him. I take my glass of water and then go to him, "Hey, Sasuke. Can't you sleep?"

"No. I just got used to this. Having a feast during midnight." He continues on eating and I sit beside him with his eyes on me. I drink it up and say, "Can I tell you something?" Sasuke didn't answer… but offers me a pack of chips instead._ I think that is for a yes._ I begin telling him about the dream… but the only response I got is… "Maybe you're just thinking too much." I sigh and half-heartedly agree with him, "Maybe."

I then close my eyes… and then when I open my eyes, things feel a little different but the view remains the same. I then feel like leaning on the guy beside me and closing my eyes again. _"Sakura… I'm sorry."_ _Was that Gaara?_ "Gaara!" I jerk violently and find myself still at the kitchen beside Sasuke. I turn to him to see his wondering gaze and that chip on his mouth. He finishes the chip and talks as he cups a hand at my forehead, "You're just getting too much stress. And you're starting to get delusional."

"Sorry, Sasuke. Maybe the thought of losing Gaara makes me restless. And to be honest, I don't even know why I am feeling something like this." I then shove my face at his shoulder and whine as I lose demure. Sasuke then just continues eating as he wraps his arm around my shoulder… "You're just missing the guy too much. Feels like he's already drifting away from you." _I couldn't bring myself to ask… but is this the feeling days after Naruto's death?_

**THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB**

**REI HARUNO —SAKURA NO IMOOTO**

**CHAPTER 16: FURTHER REVELATIONS**

_I don't know if I can call that a pep talk… _but the chitchat earlier is still vivid in my memories. _Maybe I'm really getting all worked up because of Gaara._ Because of what happened earlier, I have got up late and I have to leave without taking a quick shower or something… and it's good that the lavatory at our Nurse Chambers still have the showers. Having the cool water droplets running on my skin, I think about my love… "Gaara."

"Sakura." I feel his hands wrap around my waist and I discreetly enjoy of my realistic daydream. I can imagine his hands holding me… I can imagine his voice calling for my name. His chest is against my back and his lips brushing against my shoulder. I can feel his breath at my cheek and his presence all over. His hands begin to slide up and down my waist… one goes beneath my breasts and the other one at my hip. It feels too real to be a mere daydream… _wait a minute!_

I shoot open my eyes and gaze down my body… to see arms and then a familiar voice speaks, "Were you dreaming?" I gasp aloud and then shoot my hands to my mouth. I look over my shoulder to see Gaara move his head away from me a little. A powerful red blush runs along my face… _It's… it's—!_ My surprised expression mellows down to a soft and worried yet relief one before I decide to turn to him and hug him as he keeps his hands back around my waist, "Gaara…"

—_Gaara POV_

My angel starts crying at my chest as she realizes that I'm nothing like a dream. _It's been a while since I have talked to her… and got near her just to talk. Hinata and Karin seem to be surprisingly carefree today… as if they know that nothing would happen. They have been always so suspicious… but them being the Mistress and the Duchess makes me trust them a little. They control the place… but not all the minds of the ghosts—_

"Where were you, Gaara?" Sakura whispers under her tears and sobbing… her breaking voice crushing me slowly. I close my eyes for a moment and then I open it, "Karin and I are surveying the Forgotten Hallways for anything. But it seems to me that—" _She doesn't have to know about the Keeper. _She raises her head to look at me… and I wipe off her tears, "Don't be lonely, Sakura. You might not see me but I'm always here to protect you."

"Gaara…" She then faintly smiles at me and then I slowly near my face to hers… as if yearning for her lips. She closes her eyes again in anticipation… as I seal our lips for a kiss. I cup my hand at her face and try to pull her closer to me as I feel my famishment and urges grow more and more. I hungrily kiss her as she starts moaning and my hand crawls to make her leg wrap around my waist…

And I feel like being one.

—THE D.E.A.T.H CLUB—

— _Author POV_

Sasuke is waiting at the reception counter for the letters intended for Orochimaru that are received by the receptionist. The other nurses are trying to make him notice them, too bad Sasuke's gay. He is holding his phone and exchanging messages with somebody… Suigetsu to be exact. He's out for today… the written exams will be issued today and he needs to pass to be a full-pledged nurse like Kiba and Hinata.

_Suigetsu: 2 b honest, I feel like sum1's following me around in here. T.T  
Me: It's probably a spirit in the place. U have been around them lately after all.  
Suigetsu: Sasuke, I don't like the feeling.  
Me: Ok then. Suck it all up.  
Suigetsu: …  
Me: …  
Suigetsu: 4 the exams! XD_

"Stupid Suigetsu." He flips his phone closed and then the letters have arrived. He takes them from her after she has noted that they were taken by Sasuke from the counter. He starts walking as he scans through the senders… until a familiar voice calls him, "Hey!" He stops walking and then he looks over his shoulder to see two approaching figures towards him. He faces them and he frowns at the familiar face. She waves at him, "Hello. You're Sakura-chan's friend, right?"

"You're from the cottage." He answers and then the woman smiles as she nods, "Yep. We're here to see Sakura-chan. Can we?" Sasuke then recalls something Sakura has mentioned long ago about them and decides not to ask. He blinks for a while and then he says, "She's at the Nurse Chambers. I'm going the same way." The guy with her pouts and frowns at Sasuke as he whispers at her, "It won't hurt if he tells us his name." Sasuke has overheard the comment and then he clears his throat, "It's Dr. Uchiha Sasuke."

"He heard you." She chuckles and then looks around the hallways of the wonderful hospital, "The Director must have worked so hard for this amazing center." Sasuke smirks and then he whispers, "But unfortunately, the top executives are greedy and they wanted more money for their pockets so he got kicked out of seat." The two twitch and then they walk quietly around the hallways towards the NC and Director's office. He points at the Nurse Chamber and then says, "It's exclusive to members of the Division 26. I'll just call her out after I give these letters to Kurobebi… sama."

He walks away and the two wait before the room… with the woman filled with the anticipation of seeing Sakura. She then draws out a letter from her pocket and she rereads it… making the guy notice the thing. He then smirks and says with his inborn smug smile, "You're giving that letter to her? She might have a boyfriend already. You know… Dr. Uchiha Sasuke. Heheh. It's kind'a hard to miss that guy… well, in a girl's perspective." She glares at him. "Or maybe not."

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

Intensified emotions materialize the spirit… his skin becoming as if of a living's. The coolness of death has been ignored… the steamy atmosphere conquering temperature differences. The running waters from the shower makes it more defined and beautiful… her soft, controlled moaning making things smoother. Their mouths hungrily craving for another and their bodies heating up so much more.

Grinding hips generating pain and power… wrapping legs intensifying the will to keep on going. With his hands holding her head in place and her hands massaging his back seductively, the time seems to be moving slowly and romance fueling up such sweet sensation. With him digging further within her, the day seems to kick off hotter than what she has expected. Being much more alone in the room is a perfect fact.

"Ahhh… G-Gaara…" She whispers to control moaning some more… knowing that Sasuke will be around in another minute or two. To be honest, this is the only time that she wished that Orochimaru would make Sasuke stay longer. But even though Gaara knows that there are people standing outside the chamber, he wants to go on. This may be the only chance to do this… why stop for something he can even… stop?

The electronic lock on the door starts to jam due to the sand particles that creep around the room. For the moment, the door won't be opening for anything. The guy then slides his hand from her neck down her breast and her thigh. He pulls off a little… letting a little string of saliva stretch before their mouth. Sakura breathes heavily with her face flushed with a red tint and looking oh-so vulnerable. He caresses her face with his other hand, "Sakura…"

— _Gaara POV_

"Gaara…" Sakura starts to cry again… grave pain conquering her weakest gaze. I get near her again… for me to hear her softest moans and words that she hesitates to let go. She then cups her hands at my cheeks and whispers, "When you stopped… I… I feel like I'm already breaking in two. I don't know… why but… I feel like…" She then blinks and the tears flow down which are quickly erased by the drizzling water, "You're leaving."

"No, Sakura. I will never leave you." I then caress her some more… not being able to release a smile to fit the situation. I lay another kiss at her lips and end it as I pull myself out of her. My sand starts to surround me again… as if trying to cover myself as it gets unaffected by the drizzling water. She squeezes herself and closes her eyes as she continues to cry her doubt away. I then place my hand at her shoulder, "Sakura. Now's not the time to doubt me. Please…"

She looks up at me and I manage to pull off an assuring smile at her. She returns a helpless one and wipes her tears off, "Gaara, I wish we could talk more so often. I… I wanted to banish the feeling." I just nod at her… but we both know that it would be impossible. I help her stand up and she embraces me tighter and tighter as she starts sobbing again. Knock. We both gaze at the direction of the door and we hear Naruto's voice, "Oi, Gaara. Open the lock. Sasuke needs to go in. He's getting worried about Sakura."

"I will." I have to say and Sakura pulls back to say, "We… we need to go on with our work." I just nod at her… and kiss her forehead. She chuckles and then I just need to leave. The electronic lock stops getting jammed and someone successfully opens the door with his ID. Sakura fixes her teary face with the shower and I pass through the shower door with my sand giving me back my clothes. Naruto is leaning at the side and he has his arms crossed above his chest… gazing meaningfully serious at me.

— _Sakura POV_

"Naruto?" I wrap my towel around my body and go out the shower to talk to Naruto… only to find both of them gone. _To be honest… what Gaara has said can't even make me feel calm. The door before me seems to be concealing the pain I don't know how to deal with. _I go to my clothes and put them on after drying myself… and then I heard knocks from the other side of the door, "Sakura, are you still there?"

"S-Sasuke! I'm still here! Wait a minute!" I need to do things faster and then I lay a towel on my head to dry my hair. I touch the knob… and then another surge of uncertainty comes to me. The undue dread makes me feel like… it warns me of something. Like it wants me to be ready of what I am going to see outside this door. _But it's just Sasuke… why should I be scared?_ I open the door and then I see Sasuke talking with somebody outside the chambers, "She's a bit slow. But I guess she'll be done in another minute."

"Sasuke, who's there?" I ask as I walk nearer him and then he looks at me as he walks further in the room. A woman then peeks in the room and waves at me, "Sakura-chan! Hello!" Then a guy yells from outside, "I'm here, too!" The female newcomer then looks around and walks in to embrace me, "We finally got another day-off. We came like what you said. How are you doing?" I can't help but to get broken inside… _I don't know how to tell them about it…_ "Temari-san."

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

We then decide to take them to the cafeteria and then Temari-san is talking about Gaara mostly… since he's the only common thing we can talk about. Sasuke is always on his phone… messaging Kiba while he's on a trip. I heard he went back to their home for today and got a leave without a problem. Suigetsu is on his written examination period right now… _In more than five months I can see myself there, too._

"I can't still believe that we'll lose him in just one day. After that heavy storm, we didn't see him again." She then begins to grow sad and then Kankuro-san massages her back, "Nee-san. We'll if it wouldn't be for Sakura-chan, we wouldn't know Gaara is… gone." I shift my eyes away from them and remember what happened back in the rain. _Some of the culprit must have gone back and hit my head._ I unconsciously touch the part where I was hit…

"To be honest… we still don't know what has happened to Gaara. It's been ten years… but we're still hopeful that… that…" Temari-san whispers as she tries to stop her tears. Sasuke eyes at me meaningfully… as if telling me that they will know no matter how I tried to hide it. I discreetly squeeze myself in guilt and hesitation… _I wanted to tell them… but what if they try to take him away from the hospital?_ I then suddenly stand up and walks away… _I can't stay under this anymore!_

— _Author POV_

The three chase after her with their eyes and then Temari whispers, "Sakura-chan?" Sasuke then goes back to his phone and whispers, "We'll try to help you find him if we get some free time." Kankuro frowns at him and then Temari smiles helplessly and then stirs her coffee, "You seem to be just saying what other people want to hear. But please, don't say something like that if you… can't." Sasuke then smirks and then he says, "Well, what do we know? This is the biggest hospital in the district and the nearest one from the beach. If ever someone would find him unconscious or something, he could have been taken here."

The siblings eye at him for a moment and then he says, "But we're not authorized to raid in past reports. It'll take some time to squeeze in." Temari then holds Sasuke's hand that is at the table with the both of hers as she appreciates the concern in looking for his brother, "Thank you very much, Dr. Uchiha." He nods a little and then Kankuro jerks a bit and looks around. Most of the female employees are glaring at Temari for holding him. Kankuro whispers, "Nee-san… you better stop that." She let goes and then Sasuke resumes looking at his phone. A message appears at his phone.

_Naruto: My, you're adding pressure to Sakura's shoulders.  
Me: The longer this gets, the bigger the load will be.  
Naruto: Like what happened with Dad?  
Me: Yeah… but I don't remember anything like answering his question.  
Naruto: Putting that aside, meet you at the chambers later._

Sasuke stands up and says, "I'm sorry, I have to go. You can look for Sakura… but be careful in roaming around." The two guests nod and then Sasuke leaves them at the cafeteria. Temari sinks down and she whispers, "Will we really… find Gaara again?" Kankuro looks around and huffs, "Let's go to Sakura-chan. We haven't handed the letter just yet." Temari twitches and chuckles helplessly, "R-Right."

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

Sakura is standing at the rooftop and gazing up at the clouds. Her mouth is gaping and tears are again forming at her eyes. She remembers the eyes Minato has given them after the Ryudo incident. The Sabaku siblings might do something worse… but there's also a chance that they… would just let him stay there. She clutches her hands before her chest and then whispers, "What should I do? Gaara, I need to talk to you right now. I want to know what…"

"Presumably, they will really take Gaara from here." The pinky twitches and then she turns around to see Hinata. She smiles and then walks to the pinky, "You see, Kurobebi hate comatose patients. He has this unwritten law of throwing away comatose patients of more than 5 years to euthanasia. And once he finds out about Gaara, he will kill him… but I know Temari and Kankuro would just rather take him home than to watch him die."

"Can't I do something to stop that?" Sakura asks and then Hinata giggles and then she swirls around, "Then don't let them find Gaara! You see, that will be the trigger of all things!" The pinky bows her head down for a while… thinking about Hinata, Temari and herself. She doesn't want Gaara to leave her behind… but she also wants Temari and Kankuro to find their brother. Tears once again conquer her view and heart. But by then she recalls the dream… she slowly lowers her hands and realize… "Gaara… died?"

— _Hinata POV_

_Gaara died? What is she talking about?_ I cock my head to the side as I watch her cry some more. With so much empathy, I try to try on Sakura's shoes and think about things. _What if Kiba would be like that? And I'm standing there as I watch him drift away without having much power to… stop him._ I suddenly recall the reason why Kiba has to go on away for today. I close my eyes… and then I hear Gaara making a transmission through Sakura's potable player.

"Sakura, put on your headset." I tell her as I walk nearer and then she does what I say while trying to stop her tears. She listens some more to the dead sound and then, "Sakura." She twitches and becomes glad, "Gaara!" He seems to smile at the other line and then recalls it, "There are activities here at the Forgotten Hallways. There are still some people inside." She twitches and then she runs off as if ignoring me. _However, it's fine. I like to watch this happen anyway… oh, Sakura-chan. What are you gon'na do when they find Gaara?_

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

— _Author POV_

Temari and Kankuro are walking around as they find Sakura along the maze of the hallways. Kankuro looks around and then he whispers, "Where are we?" Temari says as she shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know either." She then looks around to see anyone… she looks around again only to see a small girl standing beside her. She screams and suddenly hugs Kankuro who is much more surprised than her… Temari then glares at him.

"Tee-hee-hee…" The girl giggles and then she smiles naughtily at them, "You're lost, Nee-san? Nii-san?" They look at each other and they nod. She then runs off to the corner and makes them follow suit. They catch up with her and she says, "This is the eastern ward of the ground floor and it used to be called PHAs for a reason." Temari asks nervously, shuddering within her skin, "What's your name, little girl?"

"I don't have a name…" She stops walking… and then she begins singing a creepy children song. Temari snuggles Kankuro's arm once again and the two start stepping backward in terror. The girl then turns around and snickers at them as she shows them her broken face from a very harsh accident. Her face is like split in half and the organs inside are flowing out and the two scream louder than her song. They run away from her only to be welcomed by violently moving objects that are throwing themselves at the floor before them.

The siblings scream some more and then a voice yells, "Moegi! Udon! What are you doing!" They then look at the man running towards them. He pants and cups his hand at the girl's head… her face reverting back to normal. A small boy runs to him from behind Temari and Kankuro… and another walks from where the man has come from. Moegi, the small girl, giggles as she enjoys the hand at her head, "I just wanted to shoo away… intruders." Her tone grows scary and so Temari holds tighter.

The man then scratches his head and then he says, "To be honest, they just don't like other people around their… territories. Why don't we just talk outside?" He smiles at them and then Temari blushes at the cute mature face. He leads them out the PHAs while telling the children to just mellow down their haunting. He says as they reach the entrance/exit of the PHAs, "Please don't tell other people about them and you seem to be looking for somebody? My name is Namikaze Minato, the d— I mean a senior doctor."

"Senior…" Temari then twitches and she suddenly jumps at Minato and pulls on his shoulders, "Tell me! Is there any chance that there's a Sabaku Gaara in here! Patient? Nurse? Janitor? Plumber? Anything!" Minato shrieks at the distance and then he takes her hands off with a nervous chuckle, "Why are you looking for him?" Temari twitches and then blinks before crying again, "You know my brother? Where is he! Tell me where he is!"

—THE D.E.A.T.H. CLUB—

The supposedly broken lights begin to flicker and then the staff members run around the hallways in hysteria. Shadows and voices conquer the area and objects are being thrown at them. Some of them have been plastered at the floor in fear as the image of a woman in a black veil appears before them. She walks slowly as the smell of death seeps from under her black dress. The employees scream some more as hands reach out from under the dress… as if horrid beings are hiding beneath her clothes.

Loud steps echo around and then Sakura and Gaara come to their rescue. Sakura yells, "Go! Get away from here!" The employees begin running away and Sakura talks to her, "…You. Why are you doing this? They are just doing their job! Please don't hurt them." The lady then smiles and then disappears and reappears before her, "We meet again, Haruno Sakura. How are you doing?" Sakura jerks with a step backwards and then she sways around them, Gaara eyeing at her cautiously, "It seems like we've been dancing in the Mistress' song after all."

"Mistress?" She whispers and then the Keeper stops as she reaches her previous distance. She raises her arms towards a direction and whispers, "The greatest catastrophe you have ever dreamt of is slowly playing behind you, Haruno Sakura. You still have some time to prevent it from happening. Hurry to your beloved mortal core… it shall shatter as time runs off." Sakura grows her eyes wide and runs away to Gaara's room. The redhead tries to stop her but he glares at the Keeper. She then prances and whispers before disappearing, "I like this dance… and I will be dancing my part."

Sakura runs along and then sees the room in her own eyeshot only to catch Temari and Kankuro's images at the corner. She stops for a while and listens at their conversation with her hands at her mouth. Temari nervously gulps and asks, "Minato-san, are you sure he's here?" Minato nods and then says, "It's been ten years since the hospital had been attending to him. It's good to find someone who really knows him. Haruno Sakura, an intern, has been tending to him for while now, too."

"Wait… Sakura-chan?" Temari then eyes at him with a frown of denial, "Sakura-chan knows Gaara's here?" Minato twitches and then he shifts his eyes at the side, "You… You know her?" Temari then yells unintentionally at the senior doctor, "She knew how I wanted to see my brother! Why doesn't she tell me about it! Why is she hiding something from me! I am his sister! His family!" She then grabs Minato's collar and cries as she yells, "Is she… is she getting entertained by this! Getting entertained by my sadness!"

Kankuro looks around and sees Sakura standing at the other hallway, tears flowing down her eyes. Temari then sees her and she marches madly at the pinky and then grabs her arms as she tries to hurt her, "Why, Sakura-chan? Why didn't you tell me! Why were you hiding it from me? You're making me look like a fool! Why, Sakura!" The pinky tries to say something but all she can do is to cry louder.

Minato steps away from their view for a moment and holds his mouth for talking. Guilt starts to go around him for doing something stupid… again. Kushina will surely kill him for this… just like how she almost did when he has told Sasuke about Naruto's feelings. However, that situation turned out good but he doubts this event will. He can still hear Temari's verbal rampage and Sakura's loud cries. He then pounds on his head, "Baka. Baka. Baka."

"Sakura! Tell me! Tell me!" Temari grips tighter as she waits for Sakura's answer other than her cries. The pinky then just shakes her head in mixed emotions and she speaks with a broken voice, "I… I tried but… but…" Kankuro then peers in the room and then frowns, "Are you really sure Gaara's here? 'Cause I ain't seeing anyone." Sakura and Minato twitches and then the pinky breaks free from the furious Temari and opens the door in anxiety, "Gaara!"

"Where did he go? Can he even walk on his own?" Minato gazes in the room and the Sakura slams at the bed to really find no one, "Gaara." She then also goes out and looks around while yelling, "Gaara! Gaara!" The three follow her and then Minato grabs her shoulders and shakes her a bit to calm her down, "Sakura. Calm down." Sakura then twitches and grabs Minato's wrists, "He's just here with me a while ago! Where did he go!" Minato sighs and then pulls his hand back only to slap Sakura hardly.

She then stops getting all crazy and Minato says, "Sakura, listen to me. You won't get to anything if you'll lose your head. Focus, okay?" She then blinks and nods as she touches her sore cheek. Temari and Kankuro join them and the blonde says in a serious tone, "What do you mean he's just with you a while ago?" Sakura shakes her head and then a transmission then enters her portable player. She presses play and it seems like her earphone has been unplugged, causing the sound to be heard by the other three, "Sakura."

"Gaara?" Temari asks as Kankuro tries to clear his own ear. Minato then looks for the source of the sound and then Sakura yells as she grasps at the player, "Gaara! Where've you gone! Is something wrong?" They then hear Naruto's voice that is as if laughing out loud, "There's a thief on the loose! Hinata seems to be taking her eyes off us, huh." Gaara then grunts and then says, "Someone went inside me… and now, it's causing trouble around the hospital."

"Yeah, some fucking good trouble tte ba yo."

[End of Chapter 16]

If I bombard you guys with so much romance, I would lose myself much. And I can't think much because of things. Please review so I can give out a better performance. I need it. I might be able to update sooner for this story if I don't get any fuel much. I can generate on my own… but I doubt it'll be that fast.

Continued much in the next chapter and I guess I have to adjust my outline of highlights. Please feed me…

Ages as of July 27, 2012:

-Sakura = age 22, an intern of the special division, can see ghosts and Gaara's little sweetheart/model

-Suigetsu = age 23 and a third, an intern of the special division as well, Karin's little prized treasure

-Sasuke = age 26, a doctor of the special division, Naruto's boyfriend and seems to be in danger with the new director

-Gaara = age 28, the sand man again, the man whose infatuation on Sakura has grown into love

-Minato = age 41, demoted to senior doctor, believes in ghosts now, Naruto's father and Sasuke's guardian

-Naruto = age as of death 18, a teenage dog ghost, the son of Minato and Kushina and is Sasuke's boyfriend

-Hinata = age as of death 27, the water ghost, seems to be in love with Kiba and used to work with Minato at the same division

-*keeper* = age as of death unknown, the Keeper of the Dead, appears as a black-veiled woman with a sweet perfume

-Konohamaru = age as of death unknown, a doppelganger, tries to play a prank with Orochimaru but ends up getting molested

-Moegi = age as of death 8, a ghost songstress, tries to mess up with Minato but has gotten hurt by Naruto

-Udon = age as of death unknown, a trickster, plays with the poor Hotaru but gets busted by Gaara and Karin

Thank you for reading and **please review**!


End file.
